Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane
by ayass
Summary: Pewnego dnia na Wyspie Błogosławionych, wiele lat po tym, jak zniszczył ją ogień, stal i gniew, niespodziewanie znów wyrasta drzewo. M/A, AU do finału pierwszego sezonu.
1. O tej, która nie dbała o drobiazgi

**Uwagi: **To jest bardzo, bardzo spóźniony prezent urodzinowy dla Arian, która chciała jakieś Merlin/Artur. Dlatego jest Merlin/Artur (plus dużo elementów pomniejszych), luźno inspirowane legendami arturiańskimi i baśnią pod tytułem „Miłość do trzech pomarańczy". Na końcu fika cali i zdrowi są wszyscy bohaterowie, którzy mieli się dobrze na jego początku, więc „wypadkami" po drodze nie należy się specjalnie przejmować. Happy end był wymogiem solenizantki, więc nas nie ominie :) Kasi dziękuję za betę pierwszych czterech rozdziałów, reszta niestety jest niezbetowana, co warto mieć na uwadze. Z tego, czym inspirowałam się przy jakim fragmencie wytłumaczę się na końcu.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane" **

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pewnego dnia na Wyspie Błogosławionych, wiele lat po tym, jak zniszczył ją ogień, stal i gniew, niespodziewanie znów wyrasta drzewo.

Zaczyna się od ziarna.

(nieprawda — na początku jest groza i lęk i rozpad)

(kawałek po kawałku, rozdzierane ciało, nic z delikatności i godności, _proszę skończ już_, nie mogę, nie wytrzymam, **stop**)

Na początku jest ziarno.

(_prawie_ prawda)

Ziarno wyrasta nie z ziemi, lecz z człowieka; nie jako wspomnienie lata czy zwiastun jesieni, ale pozostałość po czymś, co istniało wiele wiosen i lat, przeżyło wiele jesieni i widziało wiele śniegów. Pozostałość po _kimś_.

(rozpad, rozdarcie, pył człowieczy, ludzka klęska, poświęcenie, horror, życie i śmierć — uroda gasnącego w oczach świata)

Na początku jest ziarno, z którego wyrasta roślina. Pędy przebijają skorupkę, wydostają się z mozołem na zewnątrz, rozrastają, szukając dla siebie miejsca i punktu zaczepienia.

(zbyt szybko, nienaturalnie, nie w porządku, zbyt _zielono_)

Młode pędy znajdują wreszcie oparcie i łapią się go kurczowo. Zaczynają drogę ku pionowi, wysoko, przed siebie, w górę, ku słońcu. Zawsze ku słońcu.

(czemu jasność? słoneczna i włosów, halo ze światła i przeznaczenia, błysk w oku, uśmiech, matczyne ręce i spokojne bicie cudzego serca kołyszące cię do snu, wszystko, co stracone, zabrane, i zostaje tylko światło, słońce, _ciepło_)

(czemu…?)

Rosną w siłę, karmione słońcem, a życie dookoła przyjmuje je, choć są zbyt prędkie, zbyt nienaturalne, choć wyrosły z człowieka, a nie z gleby, choć nie mówią ich mową, a ich słowa i myśli są zbyt skomplikowane, obce i głośne, jakby nikt ich jeszcze nie nauczył, że naturą świata jest milczenie.

(czemu tak...?)

(_czym_ jesteś?)

Na początku jest ziarno, z ziarna wyrastają pędy, które, pnąc się w górę, urastają w siłę i gdzieś po drodze układają w drzewo.

(nie rozumiem)

Gdzieś na Wyspie Błogosławionych wyrosło drzewo. Jest młode, niezręczne i brak mu siły wyrazu. To drzewo-nastolatek, całe nieporadne i niepewne swego, jakby samo nie wiedziało, czy powinno być drzewem. Każdy z jego liści jest trochę inny i razem, w jednej koronie, nie mają racji bytu.

(to nie tak, _**nie tak**_)

Drzewo jest niewysokie, mało imponujące.

Obce. Nowe. Inne.

Trawy porastające wyspę witają je z otwartymi ramionami, ptaki przyfruwają tulić się do jego gałęzi, owady siadają ostrożnie na jego liściach, czekając na pojawienie się pierwszych kwiatów, a wiatr zwalnia, by nie burzyć niczyjego spokoju.

Na Wyspie Błogosławionych wyrosło drzewo.

Nie mówi ich językiem, myśli zbyt ostro i hałaśliwie, nie umie nawet normalnie oddychać.

Mimo to witają je jak swego.

(_nie rozumiem_)

Coś w jego wnętrzu pachnie magią.

Na Wyspie Błogosławionych znów rośnie drzewo, a zamknięta w nim magia wyśpiewuje światu pieśń pachnącą jak dom, spokój i spełnienie.

Kapłanka podchodzi bliżej i kładzie dłoń na świeżej korze. W jej głowie myśli szamocą się, oszalałe, zagubione, rozdarte pomiędzy celami i wspomnieniami. Dotyka kory opuszkami palców, a magia odskakuje, drga i próbuje uciekać.

(wróg!)

— W porządku — mówi kapłanka, zmieniając dotyk w delikatną pieszczotę. — Na tej wyspie nic nie grozi żadnemu drzewu. Nawet tobie.

(czemu wróg? nie pamiętam, czemu ona…?)

(_nie pamiętam_)

(nie…?)

(…?)

(…)

Magia uspokaja się, układając spokojnie pod korą i nic nie unika już spotkania z niczyimi dłońmi. Kobieta wpatruje się w drzewo w milczeniu.

— Gdy byłam mała… Gdy przywieziono mnie tu po raz pierwszy, całą wyspę porastały drzewa. — Jej głos jest łagodniejszy niż zwykle. Zanurzony w przeszłości; jego ostrość przytępiona nostalgią. — Kwitnące jabłonie. Dlatego kiedyś o tej wyspie mówiono Wyspa Jabłoni. Ludzie z zewnątrz czasami rozpoznawali nas po zapachu jabłek, jaki zabieraliśmy ze sobą na wyprawy na ląd.

(…?)

— Myślę, że powinieneś zostać jabłonią.

(jabłonią…?)

— Jabłonią — powtarza kapłanka, powoli, wyraźnie, przywołując z pamięci odpowiedni obraz i owijając go zaklęciem jak kokonem. — Drzewem, które rodzi jabłka.

(jabłka?)

— Jabłka. Owoce.

(jabłka)

(światło, słońce, ciepło, coś…?)

Na początku nie dzieje się nic, a potem, powoli, wśród liści zaczynają pojawiać się pąki. Otwierają się nieśmiało, dopiero po paru minutach, jakby wymagało to od nich głębszego namysłu. Białe płatki wychylają się na zewnątrz ostrożnie, trochę niepewnie, a po chwili kwitną już bez zahamowań. Część z nich to polne kwiatki, takie, jakie znać może dziecko wychowane na wsi, część to ozdobne egzotyczne okazy, takie jak te, które sprowadza się z dalekich stron na królewskie dwory. Niewiele z nich to prawdziwe kwiaty jabłoni, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

(światło, słońce, ciepło, czyjś uśmiech, halo wokół czyjejś głowy, czyjeś dłonie, bicie czyjegoś serca, _przeznaczenie_)

Mija trochę czasu, ale pod koniec dnia drzewo na Wyspie Błogosławionych jest ciężkie od jabłek. Ich radosna czerwień przebija zza liści: dębowych, klonowych, małych, dużych, liści akacji, kasztanu, platanu i wiśni. Liści jabłoni.

(**przeznaczenie**)

Gdy zachodzące słońce pokrywa świat różową poświatą, kapłanka wyciąga dłoń po jedno z jabłek. Ciągnie. Ogonek pęka. Czerwone jabłko wydaje się pasować do jej bladej dłoni.

Gra się rozpoczyna.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Część 1/14 - „O tej, która nie dbała o drobiazgi"**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Przyszłość nie powinna być otwartą księgą.

Nie ma nic naturalnego w wiedzy, co zdarzy się za chwilę, za miesiąc, jak skończy się twoje życie i książka, którą znajdzie się za trzy tygodnie pod stertą traktatów na temat istoty prawa i porządku. Nie ma nic naturalnego w tym, że wie się, co się stanie, gdy traktaty te trafią w ręce twoich prawnuków, ani w tym, że samo dotknięcie powierzchni papieru wywołuje w tobie wizję jego powolnego rozkładu.

Natura ludzka lubi niepewność. Niespodzianki. Ludzie stworzeni zostali do patrzenia przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem i odbywania niekończących się podróży niewiadomo dokąd, czasem idiotycznych, czasem absurdalnych, czasem zupełnie błędnych,. Bo tylko w niepewności jest nadzieja i powód by trwać w tym, co czasem wydaje się nie do zniesienia.

To nieludzkie wiedzieć, że za zakrętem droga się kończy, a uśmiech, który właśnie rodzi w tobie nić uczucia, to kłamstwo przynoszące zdradę. Nieludzkim jest mieć pewność, że żadne działanie nie ma sensu, bo śmierć obstawiła wszystkie możliwe kombinacje i pewne rzeczy są już nieuniknione. Nieludzkim jest w wieku lat dwunastu wiedzieć jak wygląda własna przeorana zmarszczkami twarz i widzieć początek końca w każdym rozpoczynającym się śnie.

W naturze ludzkiej leży uparte trzymanie się życia i wpijanie paznokciami w wiarę, że to, co lepsze, jest nadal prawdopodobne.

Gdy na końcu życia dzieli nas od śmierci jeden oddech, to i ten ostatni czerpiemy z przyzwyczajenia, jakby miał nam przynieść coś nowego. Prezent, błyskotkę, promień słońca na soplu lodu.

Jeśli postawisz wędrowca pośrodku pustkowia i dasz mu drogę prowadzącą za horyzont, to on pójdzie nią na kraniec świata, goniąc chmury, miraże, czerwone promienie zachodów i ptaki odfruwające do nierozpoznanych celów. Nawet jeśli horyzont ciągnie się w nieskończoność.

Natura ludzka domaga się ruchu.

Nieludzkim jest stać w miejscu i patrzeć w przyszłość z rezygnacją i spokojem.

Nieludzkim jest wiedzieć za dużo, ale i to można odwrócić. Zaadaptować i uczłowieczyć, przemienić z nieznośnego na zaledwie drażniące i ulepić od nowa w coś bardziej przyjemnego.

Można wziąć to, co nieludzkie, pomieszać z tym, co ludzkie i stanąć na wprost przyszłości i powiedzieć: co to, to nie.

Nieludzkim jest oglądać przyszłość jak własne odbicie w tafli lustra, czystą, niezmąconą i zimną.

Ludzkim jest jednak niszczyć lustra wściekłością i pięścią.

Ludzkim jest grać o przyszłość nawet, gdy sama gra jest ustawiona, a karty znaczone.

Ludzkim jest rzucać kartę na stół, stawiać na nią wszystko i nawet więcej, a potem patrzeć jak ruch ten odbija się echem wśród zdumionych tłumów.

Ludzkim jest stawiać wszystko na jedną kartę, gdy nieludzki dar mówi ci, że ruch taki niewiele da.

Ludzkim jest wybrać do tego kartę, której nikt się nie spodziewa.

Ludzkim jest oszukiwać przeznaczenie.

Na szczęście dla poniektórych, Arten bywa bardzo ludzka.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Za __**pierwszym**__ razem wszystko kończy się katastrofą. _

_Za __**drugim**__ zresztą też. _

_**Trzeci**__ to już kwestia dyskusyjna._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Artur obudził się, rozejrzał dookoła i rozpoczął oczekiwanie na niechybnie spóźnionego Merlina. Minęły minuty, najpierw pojedyncze, potem ubrane w pary, jeszcze później zebrane w grupy, a za oknem słońce przetoczyło się z jednego krańca dziedzińca na drugi, zatrzymując się w końcu w pozycji najmniej Arturowi odpowiadającej. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, odwracając tyłem do złośliwych promieni i nadmiernej jasności poranka, i zaczął zabijać czas układaniem w głowie coraz to dłuższej listy zażaleń. Miał szczery zamiar zaatakować nimi Merlina od progu.

Wszystkimi. Najlepiej naraz.

Widzisz to tam za oknem? Takie jasne? To słońce. Wiem, że życie na wsi pozbawiło cię elementarnego wykształcenia, więc pozwól, że wytłumaczę. Gdy to jasne pojawia się na zewnątrz, oznacza to, że ja już nie śpię, a ty właśnie się spóźniasz.

Merlin-w-głowie-Artura uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi mniej więcej tak samo radośnie i beztrosko jak zwykle. Jakby cały wysiłek, jaki Artur wkładał w wychowanie go na istotę przydatną do czegokolwiek, był jakimś jednym wielkim żartem.

To nie był dowcip, powiedział Artur-w-głowie-Artura, przyprawiając tego drugiego o lekki ból głowy i mały kryzys tożsamości, i nie robiąc zupełnie wrażenia na iluzorycznej wersji Merlina.

Zabrzmiało, jakbyś twierdził, że wschód słońca też jest twoją zasługą, powiedział Merlin-w-głowie-Artura i Artur już chciał rzucić mu spojrzenie sugerujące, że jego dowcipy nie są ani na miejscu, ani w gruncie rzeczy dowcipne, ale przypomniało mu się, że cała konwersacja toczy się jednak w jego głowie i w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Nie miał zamiaru zniżać się do rzucania spojrzeń przeznaczonych dla Merlina w stronę jakichś okien czy krzeseł. Zachowa je na później. Nie ma co marnować królewskiego spojrzenia na pierwsze lepsze kawałki drewna czy szkła.

_Właśnie._

Artur wytrzymał może minutę czy dwie, a potem przymknął oczy i rzucił jednak to wyimaginowane, pełne sugestii i politowania spojrzenie w kierunku równie wyimaginowanego Merlina i rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, swobodna i trochę zadziorna, zwyczajna i pozbawiona drugiego dna.

A potem Merlin, przynajmniej ta wersja, którą Artur wyobraża sobie, czekając na permanentnie spóźniony oryginał, dostała poduszką po głowie, bo Artur, a właściwie Artur-w-wyobraźni-Artura, miał ją akurat pod ręką, a Merlin, jego odstające uszy i lekko skudlone włosy stanowiły zbyt oczywisty cel, by się przed rzucaniem powstrzymywać. Poduszka oczywiście trafiła w sedno sprawy, czyli gdzieś w środek merlinowego czoła, bo Artur jest księciem i ma znakomitego cela, a Merlin nie posiada refleksu ani instynktu samozachowawczego i właściwie powinien się cieszyć, że Artur się nim zajmuje, bo inaczej prawdopodobnie zabiłby się potykając o własne nogi, spadając ze schodów, wpadając do studni lub w zamyśleniu wchodząc wprost na ścianę.

_(Artur nie był do końca pewien, jak można się zabić wpadając na ścianę i czy to w ogóle możliwe, ale był za to pewien, że Merlin by temu jakoś podołał.) _

A potem, gdy minuty przeszły już ze spacerowania w małych grupkach do podróżowania w całych stadach, a nawet słońce przestało już uparcie świecić Arturowi prosto na prawą stronę łóżka — co stanowiło chyba jakiś znak dla jego żołądka, że oto może zacząć wydawać dźwięki — Artur westchnął i podniósł się wreszcie do pozycji siedzącej. Przekontemplowawszy ciężar posiadania całkowicie niekompetentnej służby i starannie unikając myślenia o tym, że niemożność rzucenia w Merlina poduszką o poranku napawa go dziwnym rozczarowaniem, Artur wstał z łóżka, ubrał się w coś przypadkowego i nieskoordynowanego kolorystycznie, i ruszył na poszukiwanie jakiejś bardziej odpowiedzialnej niż Merlin jednostki, którą mógłby wysłać do kuchni po śniadanie.

Na korytarzu znalazł jakąś mgliście znaną mu z widzenia służącą i obarczył ją zadaniem znalezienia mu czegoś do jedzenia. Dziewczyna umknęła w bardzo adekwatnym do wagi sprawy pośpiechu, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc, że stan żołądka przyszłego króla jest rzeczą wagi, nomen omen, państwowej, dygając jeszcze przy tym nisko i usłużnie i rzucając w jego stronę potulne "tak, panie." Co mogło, ale nie musiało, mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że prośba Artura mogła dla laika brzmieć jak rozkaz wydany dość wściekłym tonem.

Służąca pośpieszyła do kuchni, a Artur śledził ją wzrokiem póki nie zniknęła za zakrętem, rozmyślając nad tym, że męczył się już chyba z Merlinem za długo, bo jedyne, co z tego wszystkiego wyniósł to lekkie poczucie winy, że wzbudził w dziewczynie aż takie przerażenie. Artur skrzywił się lekko, zdusił w sobie to dziwne coś, co domagało się od niego wystosowania względem tej służącej jakichś przeprosin, i skupił na wymyślaniu, co zrobi z Merlinem, jak już go znajdzie. To zajęcie było bardziej konstruktywne.

_(Artur był też prawie pewien, że obrażanie niesubordynowanego, wiecznie spóźnionego służącego jest czynem bardziej przystającym księciu niż ganianie za jakąś bezimienną służącą w celu przeproszenia ją za własny ton głosu. _Prawie_. Merlin wprowadził mu w głowie spory mętlik i czasami Artur miał wrażenie, że nie jest już pewien niczego. No, może poza tym, że Morganie nie należy pod żadnym pozorem ufać, gdy zaczyna się do ciebie spontanicznie uśmiechać. No i tym, że słońce wstaje na wschodzie. I to by było mniej więcej tyle.)_

Artur westchnął głęboko, akcentując swoje wewnętrzne niezadowolenie, bo coś przecież z nim zrobić musiał, a potem ruszył przed siebie, w dół korytarza, bo stanie tak bez celu w przejściu zastawiając ludziom drogę i wpatrywanie się morderczym wzrokiem w ścianę wyglądało dość dziwnie, a strażnicy od jakiejś minuty obserwowali go z niepokojem i wymieniali niewątpliwe znaczące spojrzenia, które mogły dotyczyć czegokolwiek, ale najprawdopodobniej sprowadzały się jednak do czegoś w stylu: "klasa panująca, psychiczni, wszyscy co do jednego." Artur lubił udawać, że wszyscy poddani jego ojca myślą o nim w samych superlatywach i z odpowiednią dozą szacunku, ale niestety, gdy miał lat szesnaście dał się namówić Owainowi na wypad na miasto w przebraniu i odkrył, że najwyraźniej dla większości poddanych jest jakąś mieszanką maskotki, zdziwaczałego wujka i elementu dekoracyjnego, a to ostatnie to też nie zawsze, vide liczne uwagi dotyczące tak mniej jego królewskiego urodzenia a bardziej niezbyt imponujących kształtów jego królewskiego przyrodzenia i siedzenia, i Artur obiecał sobie, że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie założy już tych obcisłych bryczesów do krótkiej tuniki, bo nie i na tym zakończmy. A potem przyłożył Owainowi miecz do gardła i powiedział, że jeśli jakimś cudem Morgana się o tym wszystkim dowie, to on skończy tragiczną i niefortunną śmiercią podczas treningu i będzie to wypadek smutny, ale śmiertelny.

Oczywiście Morgana i tak się dowiedziała, chociaż Artur podejrzewał, że nie od Owaina, bo nikt nie potrafiłby chyba aż tak dobrze udawać śmiertelnego lęku przed książęcym gniewem. A gdy Morgana już się dowiedziała, to wiedział o tym każdy, z jego ojcem włącznie, i Artur spędził sporo czasu wpatrując się w ściany i starając nie myśleć o tym, czemu cały dwór patrzy na niego i chichocze.

Bryczesy zostały wygnane na dno kufra na mniej więcej rok, a potem królewskie pralnie dopadła jakaś magiczna bestia z upodobaniem do królewskich spodni i Artur musiał, chcąc nie chcąc, przywrócić bryczesy do łask na parę tygodni, w trakcie których zamkowe szwaczki produkowały spodnie za spodniami jak najszybciej się dało.

_(Właściwie to dało się odrobinę szybciej, ale żadna z nich nie chciała wylądować na stosie za podejrzanie szybkie szycie ubrań, więc trzymały się tempa, które uznane zostało za rozsądne przez wszystkie zainteresowane, wliczając w to sześćdziesięcioletnią Rozę Ingern, której palce zaatakował parę lat temu artretyzm. A jeśli król jest niezadowolony z tempa, wymamrotała Roza, z namaszczeniem wbijając igłę w materiał, to cóż, nie nasza wina. Trzeba było nie palić tych magicznych krosien. Zdanie to zyskało pomruk cichej, acz zdecydowanej aprobaty. Poza tym, dorzuciła nieśmiało Fiona, jedna z młodszych szwaczek w towarzystwie, to nie jest tak, że oni zupełnie nie mają w czym chodzić. Popatrzcie na księcia, nie można powiedzieć, żeby... miał problemy, prawda? Pomruk aprobaty pojawił się ponownie i tym razem zyskał trochę na sile, bo wszystkie szwaczki jak jeden mąż, a właściwie jak jedna szwaczka, wspomniały księcia Artura odzianego w przyciasne bryczesy i wspomnienie to napełniło je błogością i nawet pewnym afektem względem gustującej w królewskich spodniach magicznej bestii. Każda z osobna i wszystkie razem, nie ustalając tego ze sobą zupełnie, zwolniły nagle tempo. W końcu nie było się gdzie śpieszyć. A gdyby ktoś narzekał, to no cóż, szkoda tych magicznych krosien, nie?) _

I tak Artur, nieświadomy całkowicie kontekstu i przyczyny, zastanawiając się jednak trochę, czemu stworzenie jednej pary luźnych spodni trwa aż tyle czasu, spędził okolice swoich siedemnastych urodzin paradując po zamku, mieście i okolicach w bryczesach przylegających doń jak druga skóra i myśląc dużo o ścianach, polach, zbożach i waleniu ludzi mieczem po głowie, i ani minuty o tym, jak jego królewskie siedzenie (_i przyrodzenie, nie zapominajmy o przyrodzeniu)_ się w tych bryczesach prezentuje, bo wcale, a to wcale się tym nie przejmował. A potem Owain stracił cierpliwość i wywlókł go ponownie na wyprawę incognito do tawerny _(wywlekanie odbyło się głównie za pomocą Pellinore'a i Belvedere'a, a także dużej ilości cydru)_, gdzie Artur usłyszał sporo rzeczy, w których znowu mało było informacji na temat głębi szacunku i poważania, ale pojawiły się wreszcie superlatywy i najwyraźniej rok robi jednak sporą różnicę i Artur nigdy, ale to nigdy nie miał zamiaru się rozstać ze swoimi bryczesami, skoro była z nich aż tak skuteczna broń. Kiedy wytrzeźwiał trochę, zmodyfikował plan minimalnie, uznając, że oszałamianie pospólstwa swą urodą codziennie bez wyjątku byłoby pewną przesadą i mogłoby się odbić negatywnie na ich zdolnościach do pracy, czego ojciec Artura pewnie by nie docenił. Wystarczy więc, uznał Artur, czując się przy tym wielkodusznie i bardzo rozsądnie, że będzie je nosił co drugi dzień. Nie ma co przedobrzać.

_(Gdy Artur udał się do szwaczek i poprosił je, żeby połowę z przewidzianych par spodni uszyły w formie trochę węższej i bardziej przylegającej, spotkał się z całkowitym zrozumieniem i aprobatą. Za to Morgana zupełnie nie wykazała ani jednego, ani drugiego, i radośnie drwiła sobie z Artura i jego zmieniających krój bryczesów przy każdej okazji. Artur zupełnie się tym nie przejmował, bo wiedział, że Morgana jest po prostu zazdrosna, że to nie jej atrybuty wzbudzają taki zachwyt wśród poddanych i bardzo możliwe, że raz, gdy polało się trochę za dużo wina, a Artur miał jakieś intelektualne zaćmienie, zdołał oskarżyć Morganę o to, że zazdrości mu urody i że to on jest z nich dwóch lepszą księżniczką. Na szczęście dla Artura Morgana była wtedy jeszcze bardziej pijana niż on i raz w życiu nastąpił cud i uwaga poszła w niepamięć. Niepamięć Morgany, bo Gwen przez następne pół roku za każdym razem, gdy mijała go na korytarzu, potykała się o własne stopy. Bardzo to było merlinowe z jej strony.) _

Gdy Artur skończył wreszcie lat dwadzieścia jeden i jego przyszłość na królewskim tronie zmieniła się z czegoś bardzo prawdopodobnego w bardzo pewne, doszedł do wniosku, że powinien być odrobinę bardziej roztropny i ustatkowany, i uznał, że elektryzująca moc przyciasnych bryczesów już go tak nie ekscytuje. I nie miało to absolutnie nic wspólnego z tym, że bryczesy najwyraźniej nie działały na Merlina. Na Merlina i Morganę, co prawdopodobnie było dowodem na to, że Artur miał rację nazywając Merlina dziewczyną i że, oczywiście, bo jakże by inaczej, Merlin jak już tą dziewczyną był, to musiał być dziewczyną w akurat tym najdziwniejszym i najbardziej drażniącym Artura typie.

_(Bywały takie chwile, gdy Artur miał wrażenie, że tak na wszelki wypadek powinien trzymać Merlina z daleka od Morgany, bo Morgana miała nieodpowiedni wpływ na wszystkich bez wyjątku i czasami wystarczyło, że przejdzie przez pokój i Artur wręcz wyczuwał w powietrzu zwiększoną ilość niesubordynacji, a coś takiego to Merlinowi absolutnie nie było potrzebne, bo w tej materii radził sobie znakomicie samodzielnie. To była chyba jedyna dziedzina, w której wykazywał jakieś kompetencje. Oczywiście. Bo świat miał najwyraźniej coś przeciwko Arturowi. I owszem, Artur miał nieraz ochotę odgrodzić Merlina od Morgany jakimś kilkupiętrowym murem, ale się powstrzymywał, bo nie był naiwny i wiedział, że gdyby tylko powiedział choć słowo na widok Merlina i Morgany przebywających ze sobą zbyt długo i zbyt blisko, oboje bladzi, ciemnowłosi i jakoś tak wizualnie zbyt pokrewni i zdecydowanie zbyt do siebie pasujący, to Morgana wysnułaby z tego coś całkowicie błędnego, co zupełnie i absolutnie nie miało żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Zupełnie i absolutnie.)_

— Panie?

Artur odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę służącej, wyrwany z rozmyślań i trochę zirytowany faktem, że znów najwyraźniej stanął na korytarzu i tak sobie stał w sposób wysoce podejrzany i mało książęcy. Zmarszczył srogo brwi i obrzucił dziewczynę ostrym spojrzeniem w ramach prewencji, żeby przypadkiem nie przyszło jej do głowy plotkować z resztą służby na temat jego dziwnego upodobania do zastygania w miejscu jak słup soli. Skuliła się lekko za trzymaną tacą, jak za tarczą, a Artur zarejestrował, że, po zawartość tejże tacy sądząc, wbrew temu, co zawsze uparcie twierdził Merlin, na przyniesienie z kuchni śniadania nie potrzeba wcale przynajmniej trzydziestu minut. Artur dopisał tę uwagę do długiej listy uwag-do-wykrzyczenia-ewentualnie-wygłoszenia-bardzo-sarkastycznym-tonem-gdy-tylko-Merlin-się-raczy-objawić.

— Zanieś to do mojej komnaty — rzucił, jako że Merlin pozostawał uparcie nieobjawiony, a jakoś trzeba było dojść do śniadania.

— Tak, panie — szepnęła służąca w odpowiedzi i dygnęła nerwowo, żeby zaraz potem szybko ruszyć w kierunku wskazanych przez Artura komnat. Wyglądała na wystraszoną i w Arturze obudziły się znowu wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu to, że Merlin jest idiotą i irytuje Artura nawet, gdy go nie ma, nie oznacza, że cała ludzkość musi cierpieć z tego powodu. Postanowił wielkodusznie wykonać więc jakiś gest łagodzący sprawę.

— I dziękuję — zaoferował plecom oddalającej się służącej najuprzejmiejszym tonem, na jaki go było stać. Służąca wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie i w wielkim szoku wypuściła z rąk tacę. Śniadanie i zastawa wylądowały na posadzce, a Artur westchnął głęboko i uznał, że ta cała uprzejmość to chyba jednak nie dla niego, bo przynosi jakieś dziwnie opłakane skutki.

— Posprzątaj to, a potem przynieś do moich komnat następną porcję — skwitował w końcu i na wszelki wypadek postanowił oddalić się na bezpieczną odległość, bo kto tam wiedział, może jego książęcy oddech okazałby się za chwilę czynnikiem zbyt zatrważającym, żeby móc w spokoju znosić jego występowanie i znów nastąpiłaby jakaś katastrofa, a Artur w końcu umarłby z tego wszystkiego z głodu. Służba ostatnimi czasy pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

_(Może za wyjątkiem Ginewry. Kiedykolwiek by jej Artur nie widział, przy jakimkolwiek zajęciu by jej nie zastał, zawsze zachowywała się odpowiednio, przykładnie i kompetentnie. Artur nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak Morganie udało się znaleźć kogoś takiego jak Gwen i jak udawało się jej utrzymać ją przy sobie, ale lojalność Gwen była niepodważalna. I Artur wcale nie wiedział tego, bo w wieku lat piętnastu próbował bezskutecznie przekupić Ginewrę by przeszła do niego na służbę, ani też ta jego wiedza, która wcale nie pochodziła z pierwszej ręki, nie wiązała się nijak z tym przykrym incydentem, kiedy to Lady Catherine usiłowała zdyskredytować Morganę przekupując jej służbę i podrzucając jej stos pikantnych listów miłosnych skierowanych do Sir Breda, który to incydent zakończył się tym, że ostatnie, co o Lady Catherine w ogóle słyszano, to anegdota o tym, jak to biegła w nocy na oślep przez wrzosowisko umykając przed jakimś niesprecyzowanym wrogiem. Artur nie mógł też, oczywiście, mieć stuprocentowej pewności, że lojalność Ginewry przetrwa wszelkie próby, bo, oczywiście, nie był nigdy siedemnastolatkiem w przyciasnych bryczesach oferującym ulubionej służącej swojej siostry-nie-siostry stałej dostawy usług seksualnych w zamian za porzucenie Morgany na lodzie. Gdyby coś takiego się rzeczywiście wydarzyło, Artur mógłby uznać, że lojalność Gwen nie ma granic, a tak musiał się zadowolić przypuszczeniami. A to, że gdzieś koło tego wyżej wymienionego siedemnastego roku życia zdecydował nagle, że przez następny rok czy dwa najlepiej będzie udawać, że Gwen nie istnieje, byle by tylko nie musieć patrzeć jej w oczy, nie miało z niczym nic wspólnego. To był po prostu bardzo ciężki rok. Bardzo ciężki. Z naciskiem na to bardzo.)_

Zajęty rozmyślaniami nad służbą, Artur doszedł z przyzwyczajenia pod drzwi Morgany. Nacisnął klamkę — bo pukanie jest dla tych, co nie są dziećmi króla — i pewnym krokiem wkroczył do środka.

Morgana odwróciła się w jego stronę z miną sugerującą, że jej zdaniem to dzieci króla i pukanie jak najbardziej powinny chodzić w parze, ale Artur zignorował to tak jak wszystkie inne jej nowomodne wymysły.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytała. Zabrzmiało to dość ostro, jakby naprawdę ją czymś zirytował. Artur wielkodusznie postanowił nie reagować na tę demonstracyjną wrogość.

— Ojciec chce wiedzieć, jak się czujesz.

Morgana zmarszczyła brwi.

— Możesz przekazać Uterowi, że czuję się doskonale — odpowiedziała po chwili. Jej głos był mocny i równy. Nuta niepewności ukryta gdzieś na dziesiątym planie była łatwa do zignorowania. — Zresztą, to nie mną powinien się martwić tylko tobą.

— Mną?

— To ty kilka dni temu stałeś u progi śmierci.

— Plotki o mojej rychłym odejściu z tego świata były trochę przesadzone – skomentował Artur sucho, jak gdyby te parę przerażających, ciemnych chwil, gdy był całkowicie pewien, że właśnie umiera, nigdy się nie wydarzyło. – Sama zresztą widzisz, że nie wyglądam na kogoś, kto o włos uniknął śmierci. Nie jestem z tych, co padają od byle rany.

— Wybacz – odparła Morgana z ironią w głosie. Zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się lekko i zupełnie nieradośnie. – Jak ja w ogóle śmiem sugerować, że jesteś tak samo kruchy i śmiertelny, jak my wszyscy.

— Jacy wszyscy? I jacy my? Ty i ja to jednak zupełnie inna kategoria, nie sądzisz?

Artur uniósł brwi, zerkając na Morganę wyczekująco. Był świadom, że właśnie ją podpuszcza i robił to z całkowitą premedytacją. Zawsze to robił. Tak to po prostu zawsze wyglądało. On, Morgana i ich utarczki słowne. Gładkie uprzejmości zachowywali dla gości.

Morgana przechyliła głowę na bok, jakby chciała mu się przyjrzeć z innej perspektywy. Kąciki jej ust drgnęły nieznacznie.

— Nie trafiłabym do tej samej kategorii, co ty, ponieważ...?

Artur uzbroił się w pełną nonszalancję.

— Ponieważ ja, tak dla odmiany, jestem na przykład dobrym szermierzem.

Morgana prychnęła jak rozeźlona kotka.

— To ma być twój argument? Stracił całą skuteczność już gdzieś w okolicach twoich czternastych urodzin. – Uśmiechnęła się ponownie, tym razem szczerze. – Mniej więcej wtedy, gdy pokonałam cię w pojedynku.

- Pokonałaś mnie _raz_.

- Ale jak spektakularnie.

- Ponieważ miałem wtedy kaca.

- Twoje problemy z alkoholem to nie moja sprawa, choć przyznam, że cieszę się, że przynajmniej zdajesz sobie z nich sprawę.

- Przynajmniej nie jestem wariatem – odparował Artur i natychmiast tego pożałował. Morgana zamarła. Wyprostowała plecy, napięła mięśnie, zwinęła dłonie w pieści. Artur odwrócił wzrok od jej twarzy. Pamiętał jeszcze jej chmurne, szalone oczy i bezsensowne, histeryczne krzyki, gdy zbiegała po schodach na dziedziniec. Miał ochotę sam siebie kopnąć. A tak dobrze im szło ignorowanie tego wszystkiego.

- Cóż, ze mnie też żadna wariatka – oświadczyła Morgana w końcu. W jej głosie prawie nie słychać było drżenia. – Więc przynajmniej to jedno mamy wspólne.

Jej wzrok był jak wyzwanie.

Przez ułamek sekundy Artur zastanawiał się, czy ma coś powiedzieć, ale wkrótce skapitulował, nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć i w jaki uderzyć ton. Nie umiał pocieszać ludzi, z pewnością nie potrafiłby pocieszyć Morgany. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z tą jej przerażająco kruchą wersją, gdy przyzwyczaił się widzieć w niej tylko siłę. Przez lata toczyli małe i trywialne potyczki o wszystko i nic, dla zabicia czasu, z przyzwyczajenia, dla rozrywki. Tak wyglądał ich sposób na komunikację i był to sposób, który odpowiadał im obojgu i sprawdzał się doskonale we wszystkich sytuacjach. Aż do teraz.

Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, co właściwie zrobić z całą sytuacją, Artur zajął się bardzo demonstracyjnym szukaniem dogodnego miejsca do siedzenia. Obrzucił wzrokiem rzeźbione drzwi szaf, za którymi ukrywały się najpewniej nieskończone ilości kolorowych sukien, świecidełka rozrzucone na toaletce, wzór na parawanie. Na stoliku przy oknie stał wazon pełen świeżych lilii, niewątpliwie przyniesionych przez Gwen, a przy łóżku Morgany patera z jabłkami, też pewnie zasługa Gwen. Żołądek Artura wybrał ten moment na przypomnienie o sobie, co nijak nie nastawiło Artura przyjaźniej do Merlina. Artur nie rozumiał w ogóle, dlaczego właściwie zjawianie się na czas w jego komnatach i przynoszenie mu co jakiś czas paru drobiazgów sprawiało Merlinowi aż takie problemy. Gwen jakoś sobie radziła. Nie, żeby Artur chciał od Merlina dostawać jakieś kwiatki, było to zdecydowanie zbyt niebezpiecznie kobiece, żeby się w ogóle do tego zbliżać, ale Merlin mógłby choć raz spróbować wzorem Gwen przynieść mu naręcze czegokolwiek. Najlepiej jedzenia, ale Artur od biedy zadowoliłby się i naręczem czegoś niejadalnego. Nawet naręczem tych nieszczęsnych kwiatków, bo w końcu liczył się gest i wykształcanie w służbie odpowiednich nawyków, a nie szczegóły. Poza tym, był pewien, że miałby całkiem sporo zabawy nabijając się z Merlina oraz jego zamiłowania do dziewczyńskich kwiatków, nie wspominając już o wbijaniu mu do głowy, że prawdziwi mężczyźni, tacy jak na przykład Artur, kwiecia do szczęścia nie potrzebują. To wbijanie mogłoby się na przykład odbywać podczas treningu. W okładaniu Merlina mieczem było coś niesamowicie relaksującego. Nawet jeśli to okładanie było bardziej teoretyczne niż praktyczne, bo Artur był zbyt zajęty droczeniem się z Merlinem i wysłuchiwaniem jego zażaleń, żeby porządnie okładać cokolwiek. Poza tym, nie był jakiś specjalnie okrutny, a Merlin łatwo nabawiał się siniaków, a siniaki na Merlinie wyglądały mało estetyczne, więc należało ich unikać.

_(Artur miał niejasne wrażenie, że coś w logice jego rozumowania zagubiło się gdzieś na trasie pomiędzy nieestetyczną naturą siniaków a tym, że Arturowi ta domniemana nieestetyczność jakoś bardzo przeszkadza. Miał też wrażenie, że nie jest pewien, czy jest gotowy na wyartykułowanie tego czegoś i przyznanie się doń oficjalnie. Zostawił więc wszystko tak jak stało.) _

Odsunął jedno z rzeźbionych w jakieś podejrzanie kobiece esy-floresy krzeseł i przesunął je bliżej łóżka. _(Nie za blisko, bo łóżko pokryte było pastelową, kwiecisto-romantyczną tkaniną, a Artur był pewien, że prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien ograniczać kontakty z takimi motywami do maksymalnie jednej rzeczy na dzień.)_

— Nie rozumiem, czemu to akurat ty jako jedyna masz kompetentną służbę — rzucił w końcu i możliwe, że zabrzmiało to odrobinę jak dąsy dziecka, które właśnie odkryło, że jego rodzeństwo dostało podobny prezent, ale jakiś taki bardziej błyszczący.

— Pewnie dlatego, że nikt nie chce u ciebie pracować — odpowiedziała mu Morgana.

— Jestem następcą tronu – przypomniał jej, choć prawdopodobieństwo, że o tym zapomniała było właściwie żadne.

— A mimo to nikt nie wyrywa się jakoś do zaciągania u ciebie na służbę. To całkiem znaczące, nie sądzisz?

— _Nie_. Nie bardzo.

— Służba u kogoś o twojej pozycji to dość łakomy kąsek, a mimo to jakoś nigdy nie ma na to stanowisko wielu kandydatów. Jedyne, co może ich odstraszać to twój charakter, więc…

Zwiesiła głos i posłała mu pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Uwielbiała mu przypominać o tym, że był jedynym znanym i arystokratą, który miał problemy ze znajdowaniem służących, którzy wytrzymywaliby na stanowisku dłużej niż miesiąc. A właściwie miewał.

— Merlin służy u mnie już od ponad pół roku – przypomniał Morganie. – Jak on ma się do tej twojej teorii? Jest masochistą?

— Jest biedakiem, który dostał cię na pana w ramach dość marnej nagrody i nie wiedział, w co się pakuje. Zresztą, o ile dobrze pamiętam, próbował odmówić, ale twój ojciec nie dał mu dojść do głosu.

Artur zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił wzrok od Morgany. Zerknął po raz kolejny na jabłka, które z każdą chwilą wyglądały coraz bardziej apetycznie.

- Zawsze może odejść, jeśli przebywanie ze mną tak go męczy – powiedział w końcu. Niespodziewanie odnalazł we własnym głosie coś twardego i nieprzyjemnego. Nie wiedział, skąd to się tam wzięło.

— Merlin… — zaczęła Morgana, tylko po to, by zaraz potem zaciąć się na nietypowej dla niej pauzie. — Merlin to porządny człowiek.

Artur sięgnął po jedno ze zbyt nieskazitelnie wyglądających jabłek i przez chwilę przypatrywał się mu bez słowa.

— Merlin to bardzo porządny _dzieciak_ — poprawił w końcu.

Ze strony Morgany dobiegło go ledwo słyszalne westchnienie.

— Wyrośnie.

— Ale na co?

— Poczekasz, zobaczysz — powiedziała i było w tym trochę za dużo prawdy i czasu przyszłego nieobarczonego trybem przypuszczającym. Za dużo powagi przypisanej czemuś, co może i było na serio, lecz być na serio nie powinno.

Artur obrócił jabłko dookoła. Z każdej strony było tak samo gładkie, ale z jednej bardziej czerwone niż z drugiej. Wybór był dość prosty. Gdyby wszystko zechciało być tak nieskomplikowane.

Morgana chwyciła go mocno za nadgarstek i ścisnęła, unieruchamiając jego rękę bez podania przyczyny. Znienacka, bez uprzedzenia i powodu. Zamarł.

— Morga…

— Nie możesz jeść jabłek.

Artur zerknął w jej znów boleśnie szalone oczy i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie możesz. One nie jest dla ciebie. Rozumiesz?

W tym ostatnim słowie było tyle strachu, że Artur przymknął powieki i przytaknął automatycznie, gotowy zrobić wszystko byle tylko odegnać z oczu Morgany to przerażenie.

— Nie będę. Obiecuję, że nawet nie dotknę żadnego jabłka.

Jego głos był łagodny, prawie miękki od nadmiaru smutku i chmur. Gdyby mógł się usłyszeć, pewnie sam by siebie nie rozpoznał.

Morgana powoli wypuściła jego nadgarstek z uścisku, a on równie powoli odłożył jabłko z powrotem na półmisek. Zapadła bardzo niezręczna cisza, od której Arturowi zrobiło się ciężko na duszy.

Po chwili zerknął na Morganę i po tym, jak wbijała się palcami w pościel poznał, że cokolwiek to było, trwało krótko i już się skończyło. Rzeczywistość wróciła na swoje miejsce. Znów stali na znajomym gruncie, ale Artur nadal nie umiał zdecydować, jak powinien się zachować i co ma Morganie powiedzieć. Chciał to obrócić w żart, ale wiedział, że dowcipy nie zostaną dobrze przyjęte. Chciał zmienić temat, ale nic akurat nie przychodziło mu do głowy. _(Chciał powiedzieć jej, że będzie dobrze, że jest przy niej, zawsze, nawet w szaleństwie, ale to było zbyt otwarte i szczere jak na nich.)_ Milczał więc i w skrytości ducha liczył na cokolwiek, choćby jakiś atak magicznej bestii, co uwolniłby ich z tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

I wtedy właśnie do pokoju wkroczyła Gwen i Artur poczuł wobec niej tak niesamowitą wdzięczność, że mógłby się z nią ożenić. Albo przynajmniej ucałować. Coś z tego dzikiego entuzjazmu dało się chyba wyczytać z jego twarzy, bo przez sekundę Gwen wyglądała, jakby chciała zawrócić na korytarz i uciec w popłochu, czego Artur postanowił nie brać do siebie.

_(Wiedział przecież, że jego książęcy urok potrafił czasem onieśmielać postronnych z siłą godną katastrofy naturalnej. To nie ich wina, że są mało odporni.)_

— Na mnie chyba już czas — powiedział podnosząc się z krzesła. Otrzepał z kolan niewidzialne pyłki, wyjrzał za okno i rzucił kątem oka na jabłka, ale nawet nie zerknął na Morganę.

Ta ze swojej strony pozostała milcząca.

Gwen dygnęła, gdy Artur minął ją w drzwiach, a Artur nie mógł się powstrzymać i zatrzymał się na chwilę, by poprosić ją o to, żeby wysłała Merlina do niego, jeśli jakimś cudem go odnajdzie. Dla przyzwoitości wplótł w to zdanie parę uwag na temat wątpliwych możliwości intelektualnych tegoż osobnika i coś na temat służby w ogóle, i chyba udało mu się obrazić Gwen, bo Morgana wydała z siebie coś na kształt jęku pomieszanego z warknięciem i Artur postanowił nie czekać na to, co z tego wyniknie.

Wiedział, że Gwen i tak spełni jego prośbę, bo miała, jak to kiedyś Merlin ujął, serce jak owieczka, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Tak w sumie Artur nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by Merlin przestał używać przy nim porównań, których Artur potem nie mógł się pozbyć z głowy. _(I używał przy ojcu, co sprawiało, że jego ojciec patrzył na niego dziwnie, co z kolei przyprawiało Artura powoli o lekką paranoję i ogólnie było rzeczą mało pozytywną)_. Życzenie to zostało dopisane do rosnącej w niesamowitym tempie listy rzeczy-za-które-należy-obstawić-Merlina-gdy-się-pojawi-w-okolicy, a potem Artur otrząsnął się i postarał skupić na nie myśleniu o Merlinie co pięć sekund, co robiło się ostatnimi czasy zajęciem coraz cięższym.

Przy śniadaniu szło mu nawet nieźle, musiał tylko omijać wzrokiem elementy kojarzące się z tematem, takie jak na przykład zbroja, a gdy doszedł na plac ćwiczebny znów był w stanie skupić się na treningu i wyłączyć myślenie prawie całkowicie, nawet jeśli jego rycerze nadal próbowali ułatwiać mu każde zadanie ze względu na wspomnienie ran, które odniósł w walce z Ujadającą Bestią.

Przez większość dnia Artur bawił się całkiem nieźle wybijając im z głów te głupie koncepcje o ułatwianiu mu czegokolwiek. Jego ojciec przeszedł się po balkonie raz i dwa, ogarniając ich ćwiczenia wzrokiem pełnym aprobaty, a na obrzeżach placu zgromadziła się większa niż zwykle ilość gapiów, chcących na własne oczy zobaczyć cudownie uzdrowionego księcia.

Merlin nie zjawił się w okolicy ani razu, ale to też się czasem zdarzało, a Artur nie potrzebował przecież jego dzikiego entuzjazmu i pomylonych uśmiechów, żeby czuć się w pełni usatysfakcjonowanym.

W oknie Morgany nie poruszyła się nawet firanka.

Artur nie myślał o niczym istotnym i szło mu nawet dobrze, póki nie wrócił do swojej komnaty i do jego drzwi nie zapukała Gwen z oczami pełnymi zmartwienia.

— Nie mogę go znaleźć — powiedziała. — Szukałam wszędzie, ale nikt go dziś nawet nie widział. A Gajusz nie patrzy mi w oczy.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu dokładnie na te słowa Artura przeszył dreszcz.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Za pierwszym razem książę budzi się w świecie pomniejszonym o jedną osobę i nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. Czegoś brakuje i coś mu zabrano, a uczucie, którego nie nazwano, jest równie silne jak to, które znamy z imienia, więc książę szuka powodów i wytłumaczeń i gdy nic nie znajduje, nie porzuca pytania, lecz rzuca się na poszukiwanie odpowiedzi z jeszcze większym zapałem. Nie musi rozumieć, czemu to robi, ani analizować wszystkich faktów. Coś mu zabrano, dokładnie wiedział co, i to musiało, musi powrócić.

Królewski medyk milczy, odwraca wzrok i używa przynajmniej dwa razy za dużo „panie" w każdym zdaniu i książę czuje, że coś w nim zwija się w kłębek, zasłania oczy i zakrywa uszy, bo nie, nie i nie, a co niesłyszane, to niezaakceptowane i może nawet niespełnione.

W naturze księcia nie leży bezczynność, więc historia rusza trybem, którego należało się spodziewać, a którego mimo to nikt nie przewidział. Brak jest nie do zaakceptowania, zniknięcie zbyt gwałtowne, a książę nikomu nic nie tłumaczy, nawet samemu sobie i opuszcza zamek na grzbiecie szybkiego konia i rusza przed siebie, gdzie, sam nie wie.

Coś mu zabrano i odpowiedź nie kryje się w murach Camelotu, więc książę musi opuścić zamek by poszukać jej gdzie indziej, daleko za wysokimi, pewnymi murami swego domu. Odpowiedź jest pewnie magiczna, najpewniej związana z bestią, która już raz stanęła księciu na drodze i zapłaciła za to własnym zgonem, w odpowiedzi jest pewnie wątek dotyczący cudów i uzdrowień. Książę wie doskonale, że wszystko to jest poza jego zasięgiem, poza jego wiedzą i umiejętnościami; rozumie, że stal i odwaga niewiele się zdadzą wobec śmierci i zaklęcia. Ale książę widywał już potwory, więc wierzy w ich przeciwieństwo, widywał klęski i klątwy, więc nie może nie myśleć o cudach.

Jest księciem. Nie w jego naturze bezczynność i bezradność.

Jest przecież, jak każdy, człowiekiem. Nie w jego naturze stać w miejscu.

Wyrusza rankiem, nie pytając o zdanie, prosto przed siebie, do tego miejsca, które jego ojciec zawsze omija wzrokiem, gdy nachyla się nad mapą ich krainy. Do tego miejsca, którego nazwy nie zna, a mimo to wie, że jeśli cokolwiek się wydarzy, to wydarzyć się będzie musiało właśnie tam.

Głupotą jest porywać się z nagim mieczem na wyprawę do miejsca, w którym magia oddycha jak żywa istota, ale ludzkim jest trwać w głupocie aż po kres.

Książę ma wybór: uznać stratę lub przeć na ślepo przed siebie licząc na to, że uparta nadzieja wystarczy, by wszystko naprawić.

Wybór jest oczywisty.

Oczywisty jest też niestety i koniec.

Książę umiera gdzieś pomiędzy zamkiem swego ojca a wyspą pełną magii, zabity przez jedną z wielu bestii, których lasy dookoła zamku są pełne, a której, pozbawiony magicznego wsparcia, nie jest w stanie sprostać.

Wypadek, przypadek, upadek.

Określenie nie ma w sumie znaczenia. W ogólnym rozrachunku i tak zostaje się z tym samym.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nimue nie jest kobietą drobiazgową. Nigdy nie była. Sama przyzna jako pierwsza, że bardzo się zmieniła od czasów swej naiwnej młodości, ale zgorzknienie nie wpłynęło zbytnio na ten akurat aspekt jej osobowości.

Nimue nigdy nie lubiła się zajmować drobiazgami, dodawać do zdań warunków i wyjaśnień, życzeń do spełnienia, jakichś "jeśli", "gdyby" i "o ile", od których wszystko się zmieniało.

Urodziła się dzieckiem prostych rodziców o banalnym życiorysie i trochę zbyt grubo ciosanych rysach, których zdolności magiczne, jeśli w ogóle istniały, były zbyt małe by ktoś je zauważył. Urodziła się w świecie, w którym wszystko było czarne lub białe, dobre lub złe, martwe lub żywe. Magia trochę w tym wszystkim namieszała. Zabrała ją z jej prostej historii pełnej nudnych dni do świata, w którym na jedno skinienie rzeczywistość naginała się do jej woli. Sprawy pokomplikowały się bezpowrotnie i Nimue zmuszono do myślenia nad szczegółami, choć cała jej natura buntowała się przed tym jak mogła.

A potem, gdy Nimue urosła już do wysokości, która pozwoliła jej patrzeć swym nauczycielom prosto w oczy, zrozumiała, że to nie jest do końca tak, jak jej tłumaczono. Że to nie magia żąda szczegółowych zasad i nie ona dba o najmniejsze detale, to tylko ludzie, ich kodeksy i rozmowy o etyce, mniejsze i większe zła, koncepcje nagrody i kary. Tylko ludzie.

Nimue nie była istotą drobiazgową.

Magia też nie.

Pod tym względem doskonale do siebie pasowały.

Gdy Nimue była jeszcze młoda i nierozważna, gdy moc przepływająca przez jej ręce była jeszcze nowa i przyprawiająca o dreszcze, Nimue myślała, że skoro tak dobrze się z magią dogaduje, skoro są podobne i tożsame, to może odrzucić szczegóły, detale i zasady. Może robić wszystko, co zechce.

Gdzieś w tej myśli albo zaraz obok, niedaleko ślepej arogancji Utera Pendragona, leżało ziarno, z którego wykiełkować miał początek końca. Czasami, o wiele później, gdy opadł już bitewny pył, Nimue zastanawiała się, czy i to wszystko ktoś kiedyś przewidział.

Nimue nauczyła się paru rzeczy podczas tej krwawej lekcji, czegoś o sobie i czegoś o świecie, a przede wszystkim czegoś o magii.

Nie były takie same, choć owszem, magia nie dbała o niuanse. Nie dbała też — i to była ta nowa prawda, którą ciężko było przełknąć — o nic innego. O nic i o nikogo. Nawet o świetlaną przyszłość, która zniknęła bezpowrotnie.

Nimue spędziła wiele lat nadrabiając zaległości, na własną rękę szukając w księgach i ideach fundamentu, na którym mogłaby zbudować magiczny kodeks. Jakichś odpowiedzi, może nawet pytań, przed wszystkim zasad.

Wiedziała już, jak działa magia, jak bezmyślne i bezstronne są jej sądy. Widziała życie odbierane za życie, królewską krew za królewską krew. Spokojną przyszłość Starej Wiary wymienioną jednym ruchem na przyszłość króla Artura, w której Stara Wiara ponosiła klęskę za klęską i która zwiastowała im wszystkim rychły upadek. Magia nie dostrzegała różnicy, Nimue wiedziała lepiej.

Gdy młody głupiec przyszedł do niej wymienić swoje życie na życie księcia, który nigdy nie będzie wart takiego poświęcenia, Nimue wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Powinna pozwolić magii działać po swojemu, odebrać coś, co w sercu proszącego ma taką samą wagę, pozwolić magii zdziałać cuda i natychmiast zadać cios, od którego zniknie cała wdzięczność. Powinna dać młodemu głupcowi nauczkę, tak jak tego chciały księgi. Nauczyć go, że życie i śmierć to nie zabawki, a magia nie dba o jego uczucia i potrzeby. Pozwolić mu odejść, uratować księcia i zobaczyć, kto zginie w zamian. Poczekać, aż wróci wściekły i zrozpaczony, i wytłumaczyć, że tak to działa. Przestrzec. Poczuć może nawet ciut przyjemności na widok tej katastrofy. Zaoferować powrót do stanu pierwotnego. Śmierć księcia i ratunek dla tego, co magia zabrała w zamian. Popatrzeć, gdzie leży granica oddania. Popatrzeć czy książę okaże się cenniejszy niż wszystko inne, czy może jednak zabierze go śmierć. Nimue nie miałaby nic przeciwko śmierci młodego Pendragona.

Ale mimo to, gdy nadszedł kluczowy moment, Nimue się zawahała.

Imię, którym przedstawił się ten młody głupiec, nie pasowało do jego twarzy, a przez chwilę, w tym ułamku sekundy, kiedy chłopak kładł na szalę ofiarę z własnego życia, Nimue dostrzegła w jego oczach całkiem inne miano i inne przeznaczenie, a magia płynąca w jej żyłach obudziła się jak zwierzę wyczuwające swego.

_Emrys. _

Istniały legendy i mity, nadzieje ciężkie jak górskie pasma, pieśni i przekleństwa, które zaczynały się i kończyły tym imieniem. Pytanie, czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Gdy młody głupiec, który sam siebie nazywał Merlinem, a którego księgi zwały zupełnie inaczej, zaofiarował Starej Wierze swe życie, Nimue była przez chwilę skłonna działać tak jak powinna. Pozwolić mu poznać ból, który przynosi ignorowanie szczegółów.

A potem spojrzała na niego i pomyślała o tym, ile kosztowało ją pokładane w magii zaufanie, jak mało otrzymała z powrotem za swą wierną służbę i ślepą miłość.

Spojrzała na tego młodego chłopca, którego imię w księgach zapisywano złotymi literami i który miał być ukochanym dzieckiem magii.

I pomyślała — do diabła z zasadami, z nauczkami, ze szczegółami. Spróbuję jeszcze raz. Na przekór poniesionej kiedyś klęsce i upartej logice.

Wzięła ofiarę tak, jak ją dano, i zmusiła magię by poszła ścieżką, której ona sobie życzyła. Nie była już taka młoda, nie była już tak naiwna, ale była zdecydowanie bardziej potężna.

Zamiast nauczki, poświęcenie. Zamiast książęcej krwi, krew magiczna. Zamiast cudzego życia, kochanego ponad miarę, życie własne, którego, jak wszystkich rzeczy, które były zbyt stałe, nigdy się specjalnie nie ceniło.

Nimue zastanawiała się czy magia rozpozna swą pomyłkę, czy zauważy, że zjada właśnie swoje ulubione dziecko. Swój skarb i nadzieję. Że jeśli wierzyć annałom, pożera własną przyszłość. Znowu.

Przez długi czas nie działo się nic niezwykłego. Wszystko według planu. W jednej klepsydrze coraz więcej ziaren, w drugiej coraz mniej. Plus, minus, zero.

A potem, nagle, wszystko się zatrzymało.

I świat zaczął się zmieniać.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Przeznaczenie to dość dwuznaczna koncepcja.

Potrafi wyzwalać, dodawać skrzydeł, zbroić w pewność i niezachwianą wiarę. Potrafi podarować ci szczęście, które wygląda na bezgraniczne, a w które można wierzyć, bo przecież jest ci przeznaczone. Obiecane. Darowane bez okazji.

Można skakać na oślep w przepaść, bo wie się, że ktoś cię złapie nim dosięgniesz dna, a jeśli tak się nie stanie, to, cóż, może przeznaczona była ci właśnie ta ziemia i kolizja z grawitacją. Może i tak nie warto było żyć dalej.

Przeznaczenie potrafi też dusić, dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie, zabierać powoli, niezauważalnie, powietrze i możliwości. Potrafi stawiać wokół ciebie przeszkody i płoty, mówić, nie, tam iść już nie możesz; łagodnie lub stanowczo, zawsze skutecznie. Potrafi sprawić, że trwasz w tym dusznym miejscu, w tym trującym życiu, i brniesz dalej, chociaż tak naprawdę to powinieneś uciekać, prędko i daleko. Przeznaczenie potrafi cię skrzywdzić. Potrafi też sprawić, że pomyślisz, że tak właśnie trzeba.

Można skakać na oślep w przepaść, wiedząc, że nic nie zatrzyma cię w drodze w dół. Można to robić z rezygnacją lub spokojem. Satysfakcją, że właśnie wypełnia się to, co jest ci przeznaczone.

Bo prawdą jest, że przeznaczenie jest koncepcją dwuznaczną, czasem niegodną zaufania, czasem zasługującą na całkowitą wierność.

Człowiek nie rządzi przeznaczeniem, ale pamiętać trzeba, że, wbrew temu, co opowiadają głupcy i prorocy, przeznaczenie nie rządzi człowiekiem. Z pewnością nie do końca.

Przeznaczenie to szersza ścieżka, wygodniejszy trakt, wspólny koniec wielu dróg. Przeznaczenie nie jest jednak opcją jedyną. Istnieją jakieś boczne dróżki, zarośnięte trakty, niepoznanie szlaki. Pola pokryte grubą warstwą śniegu, po którym nie szedł jeszcze żaden człowiek.

Można stanąć na rozdrożu, westchnąć i pomyśleć, że ma się już dość tego dualizmu, dyktatu prawej i lewej, i na złość światu pójść prosto przed siebie, w zarośla i puszczę.

Błędem jest myśleć, że istnieją tylko dwie możliwości, głupotą sądzić, że istnieje tylko jedna droga.

Twoje imię w starych księgach, twoje życie w przepowiedniach, smok odmieniający słowo „przeznaczenie" przez wszystkie możliwe przypadki, uparcie wracając jednak do tego samego — to wszystko jest tylko jedną z opcji.

Nie należy jednak spodziewać się, że opuszczając wydeptane ścieżki i ruszając w głuszę wstępuje się na łatwiejszą drogę. Nie należy liczyć na uprzejmość świata i łatwe życie.

Nie należy też liczyć, że ignorowanie przeznaczenia nie będzie mieć konsekwencji.

Dlatego nim zejdzie się z drogi, należy odpowiedzieć sobie szczerze: czy alternatywa jest tego warta?

**c.d.n.**


	2. O tej, która znała odpowiedzi

**Uwagi: **1)Postać Arianrod nie ma nic wspólnego z Arian. Tak wyszło przez przypadek, a Arian powiedziała, że jej nie przeszkadza 2) Tytuły rozdziałów odnoszą się zazwyczaj do jednej z bohaterek żeńskich (ale nie zawsze). Poza tym czasami trzeba poczekać do dalszych rozdziałów, żeby odkryć, czemu brzmią tak, jak brzmią.

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

Kiedy ranek wstał, Tina Abrokle była prawie gotowa na przywitanie dnia w pełnej jego krasie z podniesionym czołem i satysfakcją z dobrze wykonanego zadania. Chleby zostały upieczone, kurczęta oskubane i wypatroszone, owoce wyniesione z piwnic, ziarno ze spichlerzy, deser w postaci placków wiśniowych właśnie się studził, kuchnia wyglądała jak dobrze zorganizowane pobojowisko, a pomocnice kuchenne jak kobiety, które przez wiele w życiu przeszły. Mąż Tiny zajrzał do niej pięć minut temu i wycofał się w pośpiechu, nie mogąc wytrzymać gorąca buchającego ze wszystkich stron. Tina wymieniła przepoconą koszulę na tę przyniesioną przez zbyt delikatnego małżonka i rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszystko było w normie. Zmęczone twarze, sterty jedzenia, hektolitry potu, krajobraz zasnuty przez mało przejrzyste opary mieszających się bez ładu zapachów. Wszystko jak trzeba. No, może poza jednym.

Blisko krawędzi stojącego najbliżej drzwi wyjściowych stołu leżała taca wypełniona po brzegi książęcym śniadaniem, które najwyraźniej spokojnie sobie stygło.

Ten chłopak, pomyślała Tina z rezygnacją, ale bez gniewu, bo Merlin wzbudzał w niej takie ilości uczuć macierzyńskich, że mógłby prawdopodobnie zamordować pół zamku nocą, a ona i tak uznałaby najpewniej, że miał ku temu jakiś istotny powód, skoro zmuszony został do aż takiego czynu. Bo przecież bardzo miły z niego chłopiec. I w ogóle to ci martwi ludzie powinni się wstydzić, że sprowokowali biedaka do tak gwałtownych reakcji. A potem nakarmiłaby Merlina porządnie, bo jak na jej gust, to ważył on tak ze trzydzieści kilo za mało. Takie chucherko w okolicy jej kuchni stanowiło wręcz obrazę majestatu. Poza tym, chłopak jeszcze będzie jej za to tuczenie wdzięczny. Kobiety lubią solidnych mężczyzn.

Tina westchnęła i odłożyła na chwilę plany tuczenia Merlina. Istniały pilniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Na przykład książęce śniadanie. Bo książę najprawdopodobniej właśnie się budził i zaraz zacznie się niecierpliwić. Zniecierpliwiony książę oznacza zdenerwowanego księcia, a zdenerwowany książę nie był tym, co Tinie jakoś specjalnie odpowiadało.

— Agneto?

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o twarzy umorusanej mąką przerwała ugniatanie ciasta i uniosła głowę.

— Tak, proszę pani?

— Nie przerywaj – pouczyła ja Tina. - Zakładam, że umiesz gnieść ciasto i słuchać jednocześnie.

Agneta spłoniła się rumieńcem i rzuciła z powrotem do pracy.

— Tak, proszę pani. Oczywiście.

— Jak skończysz ugniatać to ciasto, zabierzesz tę tacę do sypialni księcia. Zostawisz mu jedzenie i wrócisz natychmiast do kuchni. Po drodze zajrzyj do Merlina i sprawdź, czy już wstał. Kojarzysz go?

— Tak, oczywiście. Wszyscy kojarzą Merlina.

— Jak go znajdziesz, powiedz mu, że jeszcze jedna tak późna pobudka i przestanę go kryć. Możesz dorzucić też sugestię, że będę wtedy bardzo zła i możliwe, że nadzieję go na rożen, podpiekę i podam królowi na kolację z jabłkami i żurawiną.

Agneta zastygła na sekundę, a potem uśmiechnęła się i zabrała ze zdwojoną siłą do pracy.

— Postaram się przekazać tę wiadomość jak najwierniej.

Tina przytaknęła z aprobatą i wróciła do swoich zajęć. Za pół godziny w kuchni miała zjawić się służąca Lady Morgany z listą jej życzeń względem jadłospisu na kilka następnych dni i tego, co należałoby zakupić w najbliższym czasie do królewskich spiżarni. Może nawet Lady Morgana poczuje się dziś lepiej i sama zejdzie na dół. Nie można było wykluczyć takiej możliwości. Na wszelki wypadek Tina oddelegowywała kilka pomocy kuchennych do szorowania przypadkowych powierzchni. Lady Morgana miała wzrok sokoli.

A poza tym, szorowanie przypadkowych powierzchni wyrabia charakter.

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Część 2/14 – „O tej, która znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania" **

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

Artur obudził się dość wcześnie rano, gdy słońce nie doszło jeszcze zbyt daleko w swej wspinaczce na nieboskłon. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, przeciągnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. Chrząknął raz, drugi, odczekał minutę, potem parę następnych, a w końcu zaryzykował okrzyk: "wstałem", od którego poczuł się dość dziwnie, bo wprawdzie głęboko wierzył, że jego codzienne przebudzenie powinno być dla gawiedzi źródłem szczęścia i radości, ale wydawało mu się też, że nie wypada się z tym aż tak obnosić, bo wygląda to, jakby domagał się komplementów. A to przecież nieprawda. On się niczego nie domagał, on tych komplementów oczekiwał _(i zawsze doczekiwał)_, co było zupełnie inną parą kaloszy.

Nie nastąpiła jednak żadna reakcja. Żadnych zachwytów, powitań, uśmiechów i pokłonów. Zupełnie nic. Artur załamał wewnętrznie ręce nad niewdzięcznością świata i nieporadnością własnej służby i postanowił odczekać następnych parę minut.

Gdy i to nic nie dało, Artur zrezygnował z utrzymywania pozycji siedzącej i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Był przekonany, że gdzieś w tym momencie powinien się koło niego krzątać jakiś służący albo dwóch. Nie był do końca pewien, czy umiałby tych hipotetycznych służących rozpoznać i zdecydowanie nie pamiętał ich imion, ale był przeświadczony, że co jak co, ale istnieć to oni powinni. Jacyś. Obojętnie w sumie jacy. Nie był aż tak wybredny w tym względzie, niezależnie od tego, co sugerowała Morgana po tym, jak wysłał Jeremy'ego na zasłużoną emeryturę o jakieś trzydzieści lat za wcześnie. Artur po prostu nie lubił dźwięku jego głosu. I sposobu, w jaki mówił „dzień dobry". I kształtu jego nosa. W każdym razie, Artur wcale nie był wybredny i wymieniał osobistych służących tylko raz na trzy miesiące, co w ogóle nie było jakąkolwiek ekstrawagancją i w ogóle nie było jego winą, tylko po prostu naturalną konsekwencją tego, że świat był pełen idiotów i większość z nich najwyraźniej wcześniej czy później trafiała do Artura na służbę. Pewnie po to, by zrobić mu na złość.

Artur westchnął i podniósł się z łóżka, ruszając w kierunku szafy i zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy to możliwe, że udało mu się dnia poprzedniego upić do tego stopnia, że znów zwolnił pół służby, zapomniał o tym kompletnie i sam był sobie winien. Po dłuższym namyśle (_i odnalezieniu spodni, bo Artur umiał wykonywać dwie czynności na raz, co się mu bardzo chwali_) doszedł do wniosku, że opcja z piciem jest mało prawdopodobna, bo przy takim scenariuszu czułby się bardziej jak jednostka rozdeptana przez konie bojowe niż cokolwiek innego, a on był w miarę sprawny i przytomny i nawet w uszach mu nie dzwoniło. Bark nadal lekko go pobolewał, dalekie echo rany, o której jeszcze parę dni temu mówiono, że jest śmiertelna, a kiszki wygrywały jakiegoś zbyt żwawego marsza, ale poza tym nic mu nie dolegało. Co nie znaczy, że jego osobistemu służącemu, albo osobistym służącym, kto ich tam wie, ilu ich właściwie jest, ujdzie płazem zostawienie go głodnego na pastwę dnia, pomyślał Artur, zasznurowując koszulę. Miał szczery zamiar pozamiatać nimi podłogi albo ewentualnie kazać im pozamiatać podłogi _(wersja bardziej humanitarna, ale mniej zabawna)_, jak tylko przypomni sobie, jak się nazywają. Lub chociaż jak wyglądają.

Artur przypasał miecz do pasa i wyszedł z komnaty z miną, która musiała wiele mówić o jego stanie emocjonalnym, bo strażnicy stojący w pobliżu automatycznie się wyprostowali. Wymienili jakieś tajemnicze spojrzenia, z których Artur zrozumiał niewiele poza tym, że jego nastrój został rozpoznany i skatalogowany jako "kolejny wybryk księcia pana", co trochę go ubodło, bo to nie było tak, że on się jakoś specjalnie nad ludźmi znęcał i dostawał jakichś napadów szału co tydzień. Zanotował sobie w myślach, że ma zafundować tym strażnikom permanentny przydział na wachtę nocną. Jak tak im się ciężko patrzy na następcę tronu, to on im już to nie-patrzenie ułatwi. I niech nikt mu nie mówi, że nie jest wielkoduszny.

Po drodze na plac ćwiczebny napotkał jeszcze dwie pary strażników, których porozumiewawcze spojrzenia też kwalifikowały ich na doskonałych kandydatów do przejmowania nocnej warty, a także pomoc kuchenną, niosącą tacę pełna jedzenia, która zbladła na jego widok, dygnęła i oświadczyła, że już biegnie po Merlina, kimkolwiek ten Merlin nie miałby być. Czemu ten cały Merlin i to, czy pomoce kuchenne do niego biegały czy nie, miałoby Artura interesować, nie było jasne, ale Artur nie miał zamiaru w tę kwestię jakoś specjalnie wnikać. Szczególnie, że pomoc kuchenna czuła najwyraźniej potrzebę zwierzenia się Arturowi z całego swojego życiorysu, bo próbowała zacząć jakąś rozmowę na temat tego, dokąd niesie to całe śniadanie, nie bacząc zupełnie na to, że Artur był głodny i absolutnie nie chciał słyszeć o tym, że inni ludzie dostają śniadanie do łóżka. Musiał jej w końcu przerwać i odesłać do kuchni za pomocą odpowiednio rozkazującego spojrzenia i wysoce autorytarnego wygięcia brwi, które podpatrzył kiedyś u Gajusza.

A potem doszedł w końcu na plac ćwiczebny, gdzie jego rycerze też najwyraźniej chcieli trafić na tę nieszczęsną, bardzo zatłoczoną nocną zmianę, choć objawiało się to u nich trochę bardziej subtelnie. Sir Garaint spojrzał na niego i rzucił jakąś dobroduszną uwagę na temat tego całego Merlina, późnego wstawania i nastrojów, z czego Artur zrozumiał niewiele, ale obiecał sobie, że jeśli okaże się, że ten cały Merlin ma coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem jego śniadania, to Artur się juz do niego przejdzie i przypomni mu, kogo tu trenowano od najmłodszych lat na bezlitosnego zabójcę, a kogo nie.

Reszta ćwiczeń przebiegła mniej więcej normalnie, a rycerze skupili się na nieatakowaniu jego osłabionego prawego ramienia i jednocześnie nie dawaniu po sobie znać, że omijają ten newralgiczny punkt, żeby przypadkiem Artur nie domyślił się, że go oszczędzają. Ponieważ nie mieli jednak talentu Artura do wykonywania dwóch rzeczy jednocześnie ot tak, bez mrugnięcia okiem _(bo mrugnięcie byłoby już czynnością trzecią, a to juz pewna przesada)_, ich podchody były dla Artura dość oczywiste, a oni sami potykali się z całego tego skupienia podejrzanie często o własne nogi. W efekcie wyglądało to tak, że rycerze próbowali Arturowi ustępować, nie wyglądając przy tym, jakby ustępowali komukolwiek, a Artur wściekle atakował ich za to całe ustępowanie i mimo nie do końca sprawnego barku udawało mu się to robić nawet skutecznie, bo rycerze byli na tyle przejęci myśleniem o oszczędzaniu arturowego ramienia, że nie zwracali najmniejszej uwagi, co w danym momencie Artur akurat z tym ramieniem robi.

Na szczęście z daleka wyglądało to prawie jak normalne ćwiczenia, a jeśli po ochach i achach sądzić, to widownia była całkiem ukontentowana. Artur był w głębi duszy niezwykle rad, że prosty lud jest z natury prosty.

Trening zakończył w końcu trochę wcześniej niż zwykle, bo istniały jednak pewne limity, a on nie chciał zagłodzić się na śmierć. Był przekonany, że bardziej się przyda Camelotowi niezagłodzony.

W komnacie znów zastał absolutny brak jakiejkolwiek służby, tacę z bardzo zimnym śniadaniem oraz niepościelone łóżko. Zgromił wzrokiem i łóżko, i śniadanie, ale żadnemu z nich się od tego nie polepszyło, a potem w akcie głodnej desperacji rzucił się na zziębłego do reszty pieczonego kurczaka. To wszystko zaczynało mu wyglądać na jakąś pełną premedytacji akcję obliczoną na wywołanie w nim irytacji, gniewu i kto tam wie, czego jeszcze, i gdyby nie to, że Morgana zajmowała się ostatnio głównie leżeniem w łóżku i popadaniem w histerię, to uznałby, że to jej sprawka. A może te całe histeryczne wyskoki to była tylko przykrywka? Może Morgana odgrywała komedię, a w tajemnicy, kiedy on się tu martwił wewnętrznie o jej stan umysłowy i w ogóle, znów snuła plany, jakby mu tu życie uprzykrzyć? Artur obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wróci z audiencji u ojca, zajrzy do Morgany i zbada całą sprawę. Nie wnikał, czemu myśl o tym, że Morgana może w ukryciu prowadzić z nim wojnę podjazdową za pomocą nieposłanych łóżek i zimnych śniadań poprawiła mu humor. Wnikanie w uczucia nie należało do jego zwyczajów.

Porzuciwszy wreszcie kurczaka, a raczej jego kościste pozostałości, Artur zmienił kurtkę na bardziej adekwatną do sytuacji dworskich i już miał wychodzić, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Za drzwiami stała służąca Morgany. Ginewra, podpowiedziała jakaś część mózgu Artura, z którą Artur musiał chyba poważnie porozmawiać, bo wyraźnie pamiętał, że ustalił sam ze sobą jakieś parę lat temu, że służącą Morgany należy ignorować i najlepiej zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Gi... _służąca_ Morgany wyglądała na tak samo zdziwioną jak on faktem, że książę sam musi sobie otwierać drzwi. Zerknęła przez jego ramię, jakby spodziewała się tam kogoś zobaczyć, a potem dygnęła.

— Panie — przywitała go, schylając głowę tylko na sekundę, a potem wyczekująco unosząc wzrok do jego twarzy. Artur uniósł brwi, a przez jej twarz przebiegło coś na kształt zdziwienia, jakby nie tego się spodziewała.

— Coś się stało twojej pani? — zapytał, bo Gine... _służąca_ jego siostry milczała nadal, a sposób, w jaki się mu przyglądała, był dość drażniący. Jakby zapomniała całkowicie o tej niepisanej umowie, w myśl której oni mieli się w ogóle nie zauważać.

— Nie, nie — odpowiedziała mu prędko. — Wszystko w porządku. Lady Morgana czuje się dziś całkiem dobrze. Zdecydowanie lepiej niż parę dni temu.

Coś we wnętrzu Artura odetchnęło z ulgą. _Coś._ Artur odmawiał utożsamiania tego czegoś z samym sobą.

— O co więc chodzi? — zapytał.

— Ja... Szukam Merlina?

— Merlina?

Artur zaczynał mieć poważne problemy z tym całym Merlinem. Czy on musiał mu się we wszystko pakować?

— Nikt go od rana nie widział, pytałam w kuchni, a gdy go wczoraj spotkałam, wyglądał dość dziwnie i...

Zawiesiła głos, jakby nie była pewna, czy powinna dokończyć zdanie. Artur, który nadal absolutnie nie rozumiał, czemu ona mu się zwierza z tej całej historii o zaginionym idiocie i czemu on miałby się tym w ogóle zajmować, skupił się na przypominaniu sobie, że bycie niegrzecznym dla ukochanej służącej Morgany mogłoby się dla niego skończyć drastycznie i dlatego nie może pod żadnym pozorem wypowiedzieć na głos nic z tego, co właśnie myśli.

— On ze mną wczoraj tak jakoś dziwnie rozmawiał — dokończyła w końcu Ginewra, gdy jasnym się już stało, że oczekiwanie na odpowiedź Artura nie przyniesie pożądanych rezultatów. A potem uśmiechnęła się nerwowo i trochę przepraszająco. — Ale to pewnie nic takiego.

— Z pewnością — potwierdził Artur, bo z jego punktu widzenia wyglądało to jak strasznie wielkie nic. — Może po prostu gdzieś zbłądził po drodze. Spotkał dziewczynę, stracił poczucie czasu.

Na twarzy Ginew... służącej Morgany pojawił się wyraz pełnej konsternacji.

— Spotkał dziewczynę?

Najwyraźniej Merlin i dziewczyny to nie były elementy chadzające w parze.

— Może i chłopaka.

Ginewra spojrzała na niego z ciężkim przerażeniem, co wydało się Arturowi lekką przesadą, bo wprawdzie związki męsko-męskie nie były jakąś straszną normą w Camelocie, ale święte oburzenie to chyba jednak zbytnio drastyczna reakcja… i właściwie, czemu on się wewnętrznie tłumaczy z tematu? I czemu w ogóle o tym rozmawia?

— Jestem pewien, że cokolwiek to jest, nie jest to nic poważnego — skwitował stanowczo. — A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, jestem już spóźniony na audiencję.

— Oczywiście. — Usunęła się z przejścia. — Przepraszam za kłopot.

Artur skinął głową na znak, że łaskawie wybacza.

— Przekaż Lady Morganie, że odwiedzę ją zaraz po audiencji — rzucił na odchodnym, nie odwracając się nawet za siebie.

Ginewra skierowała swoje „tak, panie" gdzieś w stronę jego oddalających się pleców i posłała mu kolejne skonsternowane spojrzenie, którego nie miał nawet szansy zauważyć. Ale i bez tego doszedł do wniosku, że ten dzień zaczął się dla niego nader dziwnie.

I tak jak się zaczął, tak trwał w tej swojej dziwności w najlepsze, a Artur miał wrażenie, że gdzie by się nie spojrzał i kogo nie minął, to wszyscy albo odwracali od niego wzrok w sposób mało naturalny, więc najpewniej bardzo znaczący, albo przyglądali mu się z ciężką fascynacją, jakby oczekiwali z jego strony jakichś atrakcji, albo, i to była ta część, której Artur naprawdę nie rozumiał, usiłowali z nim rozmawiać o tym nieszczęsnym Merlinie i ewentualnym miejscu jego pobytu.

Artur był całkiem zadowolony z tego, że najwyraźniej mieszkańcy dworu wreszcie wzięli do siebie zapewnienia jego ojca o tym, że ród Pendragonów jest ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko omnipotentny i basta, ale tak na serio to w stu procentach zadowolony byłby dopiero, gdyby jego ojciec zdołał mu tę nieszczęsną omnipotencję podarować, bo on sam z siebie jej jakoś w sobie wykształcić nie potrafił. A próbował solidnie i z zapałem.

W każdym razie, Artur nie był do końca wszystkowiedzący, choć z tym brakiem intelektualnym starał się zbytnio nie obnosić. Nieobnoszenie się było jednak utrudniane przez stada nieznanych mu zupełnie osób dopytujących się czy na pewno jednak nie wie, gdzie jest Merlin, i czy jego książęca mość z pewnością dobrze się czuje, bo może trzeba jednak wezwać medyka? Te przebłyski troski o jego stan zdrowia były jedynym powodem, dla którego Artur nie oddelegował jeszcze połowy zamku do szorowania wnętrz cel więziennych i ograniczył się do syczenia przez zęby, że nie, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest Merlin, i nie, nic go to nie obchodzi.

A potem odchodził, korzystając z tego, że jego rozmówcy byli na tym etapie zazwyczaj zbyt zaszokowani, by próbować go zatrzymać.

_(Artur nie chciał nawet wnikać skąd ten szok im się w ogóle brał, bo cenił swoje zdrowie psychiczne.) _

Wskutek całego tego zamieszania, tajemniczo znikającego służącego tudzież służby sztuk kilku, zbyt zimnego i spóźnionego śniadania, nadopiekuńczych rycerzy idiotów, nagłej gadatliwości, która dotknęła pół mieszkańców zamku i tego, że najwyraźniej gdzieś ktoś postanowił mu dziś życie utrudniać (_Artur mógł się założyć, że ten ktoś miał na imię Merlin_), Artur, pierwszy raz odkąd skończył lat trzynaście, powitał z ulgą i radością wieść o tym, że jego ojciec chce, żeby Artur towarzyszył mu przy przeglądaniu ksiąg rachunkowych. Jakieś dwie czy trzy godziny upłynęły im na wpatrywaniu się w rzędy cyfr i wymienianiu zdań typu "trzeba wysłać kogoś, by sprawdził spichlerz przy granicy". Uter co jakiś rzucał w stronę Artura jakąś uwagę na temat tego, jaki powinien być właściwy stosunek rodziny królewskiej do zapasów suszonej wołowiny i czemu żyto jest istotniejsze nawet niż pszenica, a Artur przytakiwał w odpowiednich miejscach i wypełniał dziury w dialogach pomrukami aprobaty. Nikt nie zapytał Artura ani raz o żadnego Merlina i było z tym Arturowi bardzo dobrze. Może trochę zbyt dobrze, bo ojciec zaczął mu się pod koniec rozmowy przyglądać z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Na szczęście na szczerych rozmowach od serca znał się mniej więcej tak jak Artur i tak samo jak Artur wyznawał zasadę permanentnego unikania tematu.

_(Po kimś to Artur odziedziczyć przecież musiał.) _

Gdy minęły trzy godziny, Uter zamknął księgi z satysfakcją i wysłał pachołka do kuchni po obiad. Pachołek, jak kompletny idiota do dwóch zliczyć nieumiejący, powrócił z kuchni z jedzeniem dla jednej osoby. Po tym, z jakim spokojem przyjął ten fakt jego ojciec, Artur domyślił się, że tak właśnie być miało i mentalnie przerzucił pachołka z kategorii „antytalent matematyczny" do przegródki „wyczulony na potrzeby pana i władcy". A potem skupił się na nieodczuwaniu zawiści wobec osób do których śniadania, obiady, tudzież inne posiłki jakoś trafiają i to w stanie niezmarzniętym na kość. Zerknął na pieczeń z pewną dozą wrogości i skrzętnie ominął wzrokiem pachnący świeżością chleb, bo jego wytrzymałość miała jednak granice. Skupił się na kontemplacji faktu, że jego ojciec co roku coraz bardziej rozrasta się w pasie. Starał się nie definiować tego mentalnie jako kary za obżarstwo i ogólnie dowodu na istnienie sprawiedliwości w świecie.

— Gdzie jest ten twój służący? — zapytał znienacka Uter, przerywając synowi rozmyślania na temat tego, kto w rodzinie ma zbyt swobodny dostęp do spiżarni, a kto nie. — Normalnie chodzi za tobą jak cień. Czyżbyś znowu go zwolnił?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział Artur z pełną determinacją osoby, która pojęcia nie miała, co dokładnie robiła dnia poprzedniego.

Uter przeżuł spokojnie jakiś wyjątkowo twardy kawałek chleba i dopiero potem wrócił do swojego pierwotnego pytania.

— No więc? Gdzie jest twój służący?

— Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia.

To akurat było szczere zdanie z jego strony. Ubogi był ostatnio w pojęcia.

Uter przeżuł następny kęs czegoś, czemu Artur nie miał zamiaru się zbyt uważnie przyglądać. Masochizm mu nie służył.

— Lepiej go znajdź — oświadczył jego ojciec. — To nie wygląda najlepiej, gdy następca tronu nie umie upilnować nawet własnej służby.

— Oczywiście.

— W końcu to tylko jeden chłopak. Nikt nie wymaga od ciebie byś znał po imieniu każdą pomywaczkę pracującą w tym zamku, ale jednego osobistego służącego, którego ci osobiście przydzieliłem, mógłbyś jednak mieć na oku.

— Oczywiście — powtórzył Artur beznamiętnie, wpatrując się gdzieś w przestrzeń ponad głową strażnika, który ze swojej strony wpatrywał się gdzieś w przestrzeń obok arturowego ramienia, udając, że nic nie słyszy. Co oznaczało prawdopodobnie, że nim minie pół dnia, cały zamek znów dowie się o tym, jak to Artur nie nadaje się na króla. Jakby to była jego wina, że jakiś służący postanowił dać nogę i rzucił posadę nie poinformowawszy o tym nikogo.

— Kazałem komuś rozejrzeć się za nim — skłamał w końcu. — Ale najpewniej nie ma go już w zamku. Ostatnio wielu służących nas opuszcza w pośpiechu. Praca wydaje im się za ciężka, a w swojej głupocie myślą, że poza zamkiem będzie im lżej.

Uter zerknął na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Jakoś wątpię, żeby o to tu chodziło. Ten chłopak jest wprawdzie chyba niedorozwinięty umysłowo, ale jest wobec ciebie niesłychanie lojalny. Wątpię by odszedł ot tak sobie.

Artur wyglądał chyba na zaskoczonego, bo jego ojciec na dobre przerwał jedzenie.

— O co chodzi?

Artur wzruszył ramionami.

— To trochę niepodobne do ciebie tak zwracać uwagę na służbę.

— Jestem królem, zajmuje się służbą na co dzień, tak, jak wszystkimi innymi mieszkańcami Camelotu.

— Ale zazwyczaj nie pamiętasz nawet ich imion, o posiadaniu opinii na temat ich charakteru nie wspominając.

— Ale my nie mówimy o całej służbie, a o osobistym służącym mojego syna. Zawsze interesuję się tym, co robisz. Nie myślisz chyba, że pozwoliłbym, żeby zajmował się tobą ktoś, wobec kogo mam wątpliwości?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział Artur po chwili, odwracając wzrok. Nie najlepiej sobie radził z momentami, gdy jego ojciec wykazywał nagle troskę i uczucia. Tak rzadko je widywał, że nigdy nie wiedział, co z nimi robić.

— Pójdę już, jeśli pozwolisz. Chciałem jeszcze zajrzeć do Morgany.

Jego ojciec zbył go królewskim gestem; jednym ruchem ręki, tym samym, którym oddalał wszystkich petentów i sługi.

— Morgana czuła się rano dość dobrze — powiedział jeszcze, gdy Artur właśnie miał wyjść z sali. — Ale daj mi znać, gdyby zaszły jakieś zmiany.

— Oczywiście — powiedział Artur czując, jak to zwykle w rozmowach z ojcem, że nadużywa tego słowa w sposób niemiłosierny.

Wyszedł z sali i przez następne piętnaście czy szesnaście sekund rozważał skręcenie w kierunku kuchni w poszukiwaniu jedzenia i czuł się z tym rozważaniem dość monotematycznie i lekko dziwacznie, bo mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze niedawno jego życie nie obracało się wokół tego czy ktoś mu doniesie posiłek, czy nie. Artur dopisał te niefortunne odczucia do listy rzeczy, które niechybnie są winą jego zaginionego, bezimiennego służącego i poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

A potem przypomniało mu się, że jest księciem, i zamiast samemu się gdziekolwiek fatygować w sposób nieprzystający jego pozycji społecznej, zrzucił zadanie znalezienia dla niego posiłku na barki trochę zaskoczonego tym rozkazem strażnika i ruszył usatysfakcjonowany w kierunku komnat Morgany.

Zastał ją pogrążoną w ożywionej rozmowie, przechyloną do przodu, gestykulującą, trochę chyba zaniepokojoną. Oderwanie się od konwersacji i zareagowanie na jego wtargnięcie zajęło jej odrobinę dłużej niż zwykle.

— Morgano.

— Arturze.

Morgana odpowiedziała nieznacznym przechyleniem głowy na jego skinienie, a potem zamarła, jakby oczekiwała od niego jeszcze czegoś.

Artur zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Morgana nadal trwała w zamarciu.

Artur postanowił więc zamrzeć do wtóru, głównie z grzeczności.

Nie nastąpiło potem nic specjalnie ciekawego, bo Morgana nie dostrzegła w nim chyba tego tajemniczego wyczekiwanego czegoś, co wydawało jej się tak niezbędne do dalszego prowadzenia rozmowy, że była gotowa na to konto zastygać. Odtajała, zmarszczyła brwi i wymieniła znaczące spojrzenie ze swoją służącą. Artur poczuł ukłucie irytacji.

— Widzę, że czujesz się już lepiej — oświadczył i bardzo możliwe, że jego ton nie do końca pasował do treści zdania.

— Przykro mi, że aż tak cię to irytuje — odrzuciła w jego stronę Morgana, jak zwykle reagując nie na tę część przekazu co trzeba.

— Nie bądź śmieszna.

— A jestem? Nie miałam zamiaru.

Artur poczuł, że na skroni zaczyna pulsować mu żyła zwiastująca rychły wybuch, z którego najprawdopodobniej długo będzie się musiał tłumaczyć. To był jakiś okropny dzień. Nic a nic nie szło jak trzeba. Jakby świat się na niego uwziął.

Westchnął, zacisnął zęby i podszedł do okna. Na podwórzu Gajusz rozmawiał o czymś z koniuszym. Artur zarejestrował przeczący ruch głowy koniuszego i napięcie ramion Gajusza, które dało się zauważyć nawet z wysokości drugiego piętra. Zanotował te fakty i obiecał sobie sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Może to nic, a może coś bardzo istotnego.

— Bardzo interesujące dziś to podwórze? — zapytała Morgana głosem emanującym uprzejmością, co w jakiś sposób uczyniło tę uwagę bardzo impertynencką.

Artur zgromił Morganę spojrzeniem.

— Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że ojciec się o ciebie martwi.

— Uter był tu dziś rano. Widział na własne oczy, że nic mi nie jest — odparła spokojnie Morgana. Za jej plecami służąca udawała bardzo zajętą porządkowaniem toaletki swojej pani. Artur wiedział, że tylko udaje, bo gdy przyglądał się wydarzeniom na podwórzu poczuł, jak raz czy dwa przebiega po nim jej wzrok.

— Cóż. Z jakiegoś powodu mnie tu przysłał. Powinnaś docenić jego troskę o swoje delikatne kobiece nerwy.

— Moje nerwy nie są delikatne.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz.

— Masz rację, powinnam być wdzięczna za to, że Uter troszczy się aż tak o moje zdrowie. Nawet o twój stan nie dopytywał się aż tak często.

Zdaniu towarzyszył słodki uśmiech, ale Artur i tak rozpoznał w nim atak. Zazwyczaj unikali takich uwag, tych drobnostek i tych wielkich, istotnych kwestii, o których oboje wiedzieli, że ranią i bolą, ale najwyraźniej dziś Morgana nie miała ochoty na uprzejmość i nie dbała o jego samopoczucie. Coś z tym dniem rzeczywiście było nie tak, tyle Artur był w stanie stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka, ale duma nie pozwalała mu ustąpić nawet jeśli wiedział, że rzecz skończy się marnie. Jeśli Morgana chce wojny, dostanie wojnę _(a Artur wcale a wcale nie będzie się zastanawiał, co takiego zrobił, że sprowokował ja do ataku w momencie, kiedy myślał, że ten etap mają już za sobą. I wcale a wcale nie będzie mu przykro.)_

Już miał wymierzyć kolejne zdanie jak cios i rozpocząć walkę na noże, kiedy Gwen wkroczyła między nich, dosłownie i w przenośni, i postawiła na stoliku nocnym paterę pełną dorodnych jabłek. Zrobiła to zbyt gwałtownie i hałaśliwie jak na siebie, więc Artur rozpoznał w tym coś znaczącego. Morgana i jej służąca znów wymieniły spojrzenia i Artur obserwował, sam nie wiedząc czemu, trochę zbyt uważnie, jak Gwen przygląda się Morganie bez słowa, a Morgana pod tym wzrokiem uspokaja się i łagodnieje.

Było w tym coś takiego, co kazało odwrócić mu od nich wzrok.

Skupił się na stoliku i paterze. Jasnym połysku doskonale wypolerowanego srebra, lśniącej powierzchni jabłek, ich optymistycznej, nieposkromionej czerwieni. Nadal był głodny.

Gdy wyciągnął rękę po owoc, Morgana jakby nagle się obudziła i szybkim ruchem uniosła paterę do góry, poza jego zasięg.

— Zabierz to do kuchni, dobrze? — powiedziała do Gwen, która wyglądała na tak samo zdziwioną jak Artur. — I przynieś proszę zamiast nich trochę tych miniaturowych placków, które Artur tak lubi.

Gwen przytaknęła niepewnie, przejmując paterę z rąk swojej pani.

Artur nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co działo się na jego oczach. Placki. Jego ulubione. Morgana próbowała go ułagodzić. Tylko po co? Przecież nie po to, żeby jej jabłek nie zjadł?

Myśl ta była tak idiotyczna, że musiał coś z nią zrobić. Wypróbować i otrzymać zaprzeczenie.

— Poczekaj — rzucił w stronę odchodzącej Gwen. Nonszalancko, jakby od niechcenia. Nie spuszczał jednak wzroku z twarzy Morgany. — Wezmę jedno dla zabicia apetytu.

Morgana natychmiast stanęła między nim a jego celem.

— Lepiej nie próbuj. Wprawdzie wyglądają bardzo ładnie, ale coś z nimi jest nie tak. Smakują jak papier. Zepsujesz sobie apetyt.

— Pozwolisz, że sam zde…

— Gwen, wynieś je do kuchni.

— Nie bądź…

— _Proszę_.

W oczach miała ten sam zestaw burzliwych, splątanych chmur, które widział w nich, gdy zbiegała oszalała po schodach. Ustąpił. Trudno było postąpić inaczej. Gwen wyniosła paterę, zerkając na odchodnym z niepokojem za siebie.

Artur przyglądał się Morganie, która wcale nie przyglądała się jemu i samo to było tak nie w porządku, że wołało o interwencję. Morgana nigdy nie ustępowała. Ani słowem, ani tym bardziej wzrokiem.

Co on miał z tym wszystkim zrobić?

Rozmyślania wiodły w wiele stron i rozwidlały się na tysiące możliwości, a na końcu Artur i tak obrał ścieżkę mało subtelną i zupełnie niedyplomatyczną.

— Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?

Morgana wzruszyła ramionami. Niepraktyczne rękawy jej zbyt przewiewnej sukni załopotały do wtóru.

— Nic się ze mną nie dzieje.

— To co to było, czysta złośliwość?

Morgana zacisnęła wargi.

— Po prostu dbam o ciebie. Wybacz, jeśli ci to nie na rękę.

— Nie odwracaj kota ogonem.

— Uwierz mi, że nic nie odwracam. Kotów, psów czy innej zwierzyny.

Sarkazm znów powrócił do jej tonu, o jakieś zdanie czy dwa spóźniony. Dopiero gdy powrócił, Artur mógł zdecydować, że wcale a wcale za nim nie tęsknił. Był tego dnia ogólnie jakiś mało odporny na świat.

— Poddaję się — oświadczył. — Coś z wami wszystkimi dziś nie tak. Powariowaliście doszczętnie.

— My?

Morgana okazała uprzejme zainteresowanie, którego Artur nie miał zamiaru docenić, bo był prawie pewien, że jest fałszywe. Jeśli nie samo w sobie, to w tej części z uprzejmością.

— Wy — potwierdził. — Bardzo kolektywne wy. Obejmujące najwyraźniej cały ten zakichany zamek. Od ojca zaczynając, na tej twojej służącej kończąc.

Mięśnie twarzy Morgany drgnęły nieznacznie.

— Ta służąca ma _imię_.

— I jest _służącą_. Nie mam obowiązku znać imion całej służby.

Morgana odwróciła się w jego stronę gwałtownie, jej lewa dłoń ściśnięta w pięść, prawa złożona w oskarżycielski gest, oczy zwężone w szparki. Artur nie cofnął się nawet na milimetr, bo był rycerzem zaprawionym w boju i to do czegoś jednak zobowiązywało. Poza tym, za jego plecami stało coś pokrytego podejrzanie koronkową materią, z którą nie miał zamiaru wchodzić w żadne kontakty.

— O co ci dziś chodzi? Obraziła cię? Bo w to nie uwierzę. Nadepnęła na książęcy odcisk? Bo myślałam, że z tą komedią się już pożegnaliśmy.

— Z jaką komedią?

— Z tym udawaniem, że jej nie widzisz, żeby nie musieć jej patrzeć w oczy, bo ci wstyd.

Dla podkreślenia swojego oburzenia, Morgana dźgnęła Artura palcem w ramię. Artur przyjął to ze stoicyzmem i wyrazem twarzy sugerującym, że niestraszne mu takie ataki.

— Nie mam pojęcia, skąd ci się w głowie te szalone koncepcje biorą i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć.

— Z faktów. Fakty są często bardzo inspirujące. Nie proponowałeś kiedyś Gwen, jak to ująłeś, „stałego dostępu do książęcej osoby" w zamian za przeniesienie się do ciebie na służbę? Nie wspominałeś czegoś o „najbardziej szlachetnych klejnotach Camelotu" i „satysfakcji gwarantowanej, możesz zapytać kogo chcesz, a najlepiej żonę Sir Marka"?

Artur roześmiał się w sposób zbyt głośny, nagły i nienaturalny. A potem powtórzył czynność, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— To zupełnie i absolutnie nie brzmi jak coś, co mógłbym wypowiedzieć na głos — oświadczył, wyprostowując się przy tym odrobinę i starając promieniować pewnością siebie i autorytetem. Starał się też udawać, że nie ma rozpalonych policzków i nie wygląda prawdopodobnie jak wielki, odczuwający głębokie zażenowanie, pomidor. W diabły z tym wszystkim. Człowiek jest młody i głupi, raz wypije za dużo, rzuci całkiem rozsądną, acz może niezbyt delikatnie sformułowaną, propozycję w nie do końca może odpowiednią stronę, i sprawa ciągnie się potem za nim latami.

— Szczerze? — Morgana uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej zęby zabłysły drapieżnie. — Brzmi dokładnie jak twoja wypowiedź. Zresztą, siedziałam obok, gdy te hasła wygłaszałeś. Byłeś trochę zbyt pijany, żeby mnie zauważyć. W każdym razie, popracowałabym nad techniką podrywu, bo...

— To nie był żaden podryw!

Artur przyrzekł sobie długie życie znaczone przez abstynencję, opanowanie i lakoniczność. Zdecydowanie lakoniczność.

— ... bo nie wiem, czy to zadziała na kogokolwiek — kontynuowała Morgana spokojnie. — Radziłabym trochę więcej subtelności. Może nawet jakieś kwiatki. Tak dla dobra twojego życia uczuciowego oczywiście.

— Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, moje życie uczuciowe ma się dobrze. Rozwija się całkiem prężnie bez twoich rad. Jak nie wierzysz, możesz zapytać...

— Żonę Sir Marka? — podsunęła Morgana radośnie. — No, ona na pewno ma bogaty materiał do porównań...

— Och, zamilcz już.

Uwaga była dość nieprzemyślana. Morgana nie była z tych, co milczały, gdy im kazano. Była z tych, co na nakazy milczenia reagowali ślepą i automatyczną agresją.

— Rozumiem. Lubisz swoje kobiety milczące i bezmyślne?

— Lubię je niezłośliwe.

— Więc na czym polega twój problem z Gwen? W Ealdorze było już w porządku, a teraz znów...

Artur zatrzymał się przy nieznajomym słowie.

— Gdzie było w porządku?

— W Ealdorze? Wiosce Merlina?

Arthur wydał z siebie zirytowany pomruk.

— Merlin, Merlin i Merlin. Wszyscy dziś jak mańka wstańka z tym Merlinem... Co on ma do tego wszystkiego?

Morgana przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

— Najpierw Gwen, teraz Merlin. Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje?

— Ty mnie o to pytasz? Ty?

Morgana machnęła dłonią na znak, że ten wątek rozmowy jest nieistotny i nie na temat.

— Nie zmieniaj tematu. Co Merlin znów narobił?

— A skąd ja mam wiedzieć. Wszyscy się dziś zachowują, jakbym ja się niczym nie zajmował, tylko poczynaniami tego jakiegoś Merlina!

I tu Morgana zamarła znowu, w zdziwieniu, które wyglądało na kompletnie naturalne.

— Tego _jakiegoś_?

— Przecież ja go nawet nie znam.

— _Nie znasz_?

— Nie, nie znam. — Artur zacisnął dłonie w pięści i skupił się na niepodnoszeniu głosu. — Co w tym takiego dziwnego? Zamek jest dość duży. Jestem pewien, że jest w nim całkiem sporo osób, których nawet ty nie kojarzysz.

— Ale to _Merlin,_ a nie ktokolwiek.

— I...?

— Ty na serio...?

Spojrzenie, które posłała mu Morgana, było prawie bezradne. Jakby napotkała właśnie coś, co przekraczało jej możliwości i nie wiedziała, co ma teraz z tym zrobić.

— Co ja na serio? — odwarknął bardziej niż zapytał, bo nie lubił, gdy patrzono na niego jak na problem wymagający naprawy. Był, jaki był.

— Kto jest twoim zdaniem twoim osobistym służącym? — zapytała Morgana, skręcając nagle w boczną uliczkę zupełnie innego tematu i nie tłumacząc się zupełnie.

— Nie pamiętasz? — Artur uniósł brwi. — Jak tak, to nie masz prawa robić mi wyrzutów, że nie mówię Ginewrze po imieniu.

— Właśnie mówisz — wytknęła mu Morgana, uśmiechając się nieznacznie, mimochodem. A potem wróciła do tematu, skupiona, zbyt poważna, nadająca temu wszystkiemu zbyt wielką wagę. Artur nabrał nagle wrażenia, że za chwilę zacznie się dusić, ściśnięty przez te wszystkie oczekiwania i wymagania.

— Kto jest twoim osobistym służącym?

— Wiesz co? Nie mam ochoty na twoje gierki. Widzę, że czujesz się lepiej. Zawiadomię o tym ojca. Wydaje mi się, że tyle na dziś wystarczy.

Drzwi były jednak o jakieś pół kroku za daleko, a może jego wolta była po prostu o pół sekundy spóźniona.

— Arturze!

Zatrzymał się, jak zwykle, na sam dźwięk jej rozkazującego, podniesionego głosu. Automatyczna reakcja. Czasami sam się zastanawiał, czemu to robi.

— Jak wygląda twój służący?

— Mówiłem przecież, że nie mam siły...

— Jedno zdanie, góra dwa. A potem dam ci spokój. — Posłała mu proszące spojrzenie. — Przecież to nic takiego.

Artur wzruszył ramionami. W jego głowie miejsce, w którym powinny znajdować się żądane informacje, ziało ciemną, zimną pustką. Samo myślenie o tym wiejącym chłodem braku informacji przyprawiało Artura o dreszcze. Nie chciał zapuszczać się w te rejony, nie chciał brodzić przez lód, pozbawiony światła i oparcia. Łatwiej było żartować i budować konstrukcje zastępcze, omijać przyczynę i narzekać na skutki. Czemu Morgana nie mogła dać mu spokoju?

— Mój służący wygląda jak wygląda — powiedział w końcu, siląc się na nonszalancję. — Jak większość służby. Mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, ciemnowłosy. Wygląda na nisko urodzonego wieśniaka, którym zresztą jest.

— Coś jeszcze?

— Nie przyglądam się służbie aż tak uważnie.

— Pamiętasz ucztę z okazji podpisania traktatu handlowego z mercjańskimi portami?

— Pamiętam. Wbrew twoim insynuacjom pamiętam, co się ze mną dzieje.

Morgana nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy. Patrzyła na niego cała pochmurnooka i poważna.

— Znów zbyt dużo wtedy wypiłeś.

Artur przytakuje, bo pamięta, że dzień był frustrujący, a miód dobry, i pamięta szum i mgłę skrywającą coraz dokładniej wydarzenia wieczoru, i ból głowy, który przywitał go następnego poranka. Nie zwraca uwagi na delikatny odcień sugestii, że może jednak zbyt często zdarzają mu się te frustrujące dni, które trzeba topić w winie, by pozbyć się ich gorzkiego posmaku. To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Nieaktualne. Artur nie upił się ani razu odkąd… Odkąd…? Właściwie odkąd co?

— Gdy za dużo wypijesz, robisz się gadatliwy — kontynuowała Morgana spokojnie. — Odesłałam twojego służącego, żebyś nie słuchał twoich pijanych wywodów. Spędziłeś pół tego wieczoru opowiadając mi o tym, jak to jego oczy mają kolor "chabrów, nieboskłonów i może czasami flag Mercji, ale to mu akurat wybaczysz, bo gdyby były koloru flag Camelotu, to wyglądałyby w ogóle dziwnie i nienaturalnie, a ten niebieski jest jak chabry i błękity, i w ogóle czemu on ma na złość takie piękne oczy". I opowiadałeś o tym, jak przyglądasz się czasem jego profilowi, i czy to nie typowe, że on ma taki piękny profil, że ty się „jak jakiś odszczepieniec" wpatrujesz w linię jego szczęki zamiast, jak przy każdej innej normalnej osobie, skupiać się na jakichś elementach bardziej istotnych, typu na przykład kształt ud czy pośladków, ewentualnie nagie klaty damskie i męskie, a nie tak idiotycznie, jak to u twojego służącego idioty, ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, nagle profil? I było tam też dużo zażaleń na temat tego, że ten twój służący chodzi w jakimś bezkształtnym worku i chyba robi to specjalnie, żebyś musiał, nadal cytuję, „dostawać jakichś fetyszów na punkcie dłoni i uszu z braku dostępu do innych elementów"? A tam potem było jeszcze dużo, za dużo informacji, których nigdy nie chciałam znać, na temat tego, o czym ty myślisz, gdy patrzysz na te uszy.

Artur odwrócił od niej wzrok. Od tych jej historii bez pokrycia i dowcipów, od których nie było mu wesoło. Od tego pustego miejsca w jego głowie, gdzie wszystko to schodziło się w jedno i znikało w ciemności.

— Artur... — Morgana złapała go za rękę. — To trwało z półtorej godziny. Nic nie pamiętasz?

Wyrwał nadgarstek z jej uścisku.

— Jak już mówiłem, nie mam dziś cierpliwości na twoje zagrania.

— Czekaj, posłu...

— Do widzenia, Morgano — uciął natychmiast, pewnie, nie dając jej zbyt wiele pola do manewrów. Tym razem był bliżej drzwi.

— Arturze!

Znów zatrzymał się odruchowo, tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło jej na sformułowanie kolejnego zdania. Będzie musiał coś zrobić z tym odruchem.

— Merlin jest twoim osobistym służącym. _Merlin_.

Artur nie zareagował. Chwycił za klamkę, pożegnał się skinieniem głowy wymierzonym gdzieś w przypadkowy kraniec komnaty i wyszedł, niezatrzymywany już przez żadne okrzyki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i prawie wpadł na Ginewrę, która wracała właśnie z kuchni z tacą pełną słodkich przysmaków.

— Panie?

— Jak się nazywa mój służący? — zapytał ją, sam nie wiedząc czemu.

— Merlin, panie.

W jej głosie ukryty był znak zapytania. Bardziej jednak w tym "panie" niż w "Merlinie". Artur nie zaryzykował zerknięcia na jej wyraz twarzy.

Odszedł nie dziękując jej za nic, choć coś w nim domagało się, by to zrobił.

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

Krok podążył za krokiem, cień za człowiekiem, słońce za wiecznie uciekającym horyzontem, czas za początkiem, który dawno minął. Kwiaty złożyły się z powrotem w ciasny pąk, liście wytrwały w swym upartym wyprostowaniu, psy, koty, myszy i szczury, proszone czy nie, znalazły schronienia pod strzechami domostw, ptaki zwołały nocne zgromadzenie, a gałęzie ugięły się pod ciężarem ich obrad.

Niebo wyciągnęło wszystkie swoje błyskotki, delikatne sznury bladych gwiazd, efektowne układy konstelacji, elegancką prostotę ostrej krawędzi półksiężyca.

Świat usnął.

Świat się przebudził.

Za parę godzin, najpóźniej paręnaście, słońce pojawi się z powrotem na horyzoncie i zepsuje nocy humor swoją ostentacyjną kolorystyką. Niebo przypisze słońcu brak gustu i umiaru, a potem ustąpi, tak jak zawsze ustępowało i jak zawsze ustępować będzie, i życie zacznie się od nowa, a noc skryje swe klejnoty przed palącym blaskiem dnia.

Nie dla jasnych promieni jej wdzięki.

Nie dla bystrych, ludzkich oczu.

Nocna uroda to przyjemność przeznaczona dla koneserów.

Nim minie jednak jej godzina i zniknie jej czar, równie ulotny jak jej władza, na chwilę świat należy do niej, ciemny, cichy i niemy. Gdy noc przejmuje we władanie nieboskłon i gdy ich dłonie i włosy splatają się w jedność, coś w świecie łagodnieje i pozbywa się na chwilę ciężkich oków prawdopodobieństwa. Wszystko jest wolne. Swobodne. Nieskończenie możliwe.

_Magiczne. _

Ci, którzy nie mieli szczęścia lub mieli go za dużo, ci, którzy prosili o zbyt wiele lub o zbyt mało, wybryki natury i wybrańcy losu, wszyscy oni zastają nocą otwarte drzwi. Po drugiej stronie jest prawda, kłamstwo i mnóstwo złudzeń, ale jeśli dobrze się przyjrzysz, odnaleźć tam możesz dokładnie to, czego szukasz.

Za każdym razem gdy zapada zmrok, noc otwiera podwoje swojego królestwa. Niewielu jednak przekracza jej progi.

Jak każdej nocy, tak i tej, w krainie pełnej zbyt ostrych prawd i zbyt realistycznych kłamstw, Morgana jest praktycznie sama. Nie kompletnie, ale prawie.

W środku pełnej magii nocy, we śnie, z którego niewiele zapamięta prócz zestawu poplątanych przeczuć, w świecie, w którym noc ma absolutną władzę, Morgana stoi u stóp niezbyt imponującego drzewa i wyzywa je od głupców i upartych mężczyzn. Drzewo nie odpowiada, jego niedobrane liście szumią, niesione wiatrem, którego istnienie jest kwestią wątpliwą. Morgana wzdycha i wyciąga dłoń przed siebie, wnętrzem do góry. Nie wiem, co twoim zdaniem mam z tym wszystkim zrobić, mówi.

Tryby przesuwają się, magia zwija i pręży, noc rozwija skrzydła, obejmując całą scenę we władanie. To wszystko stało się już przedtem i stanie się ponownie.

To zdarzenie już raz miało miejsce i czeka nas jeszcze jedna powtórka.

Jabłko spada na dłoń, jedno, jedyne, choć na gałęziach jest ich wiele, a każde równie dojrzałe.

Szansa jest jednak tylko jedna.

Jabłko spada na dłoń, opada w dół, rzucając się w przepaść z nieistniejącego klifu i nikt nie jest zdziwiony tym skokiem ani zbyt prędką dojrzałością sprawy. Ten świat widział już to jabłko i jego samobójcze próby, a dłoń była inna, choć równie blada. Szczegóły te nie wpływają na sens i cel całości.

Jabłko opada na dłoń Morgany, a Morgana budzi się, wyrwana ze świadomości i rzucona z powrotem w niewiedzę, nie przestraszona, ale nie do końca przytomna. Zagubiona. Zawsze i boleśnie zagubiona, przesunięta o milimetr czy dwa w złą stronę. Morgana zaciska dłoń wokół pustki i zamyka oczy.

Na stoliku obok jabłka pysznią się tym samym szkarłatem, co słońce wschodzące za oknem.

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

Gdy Merlin oddał swoje życie za życie Artura, podpisując cyrograf i wchodząc w pakt z magią i diablicą, mniej lub bardziej świadomie oczekiwał od świata jakiegoś znaku. Roztrzaskujących się powierzchni, rozdzieranych kotar, piorunów przeszywających przestrzeń, może nawet płomieni. W zakamarkach pamięci przechowywał skrawki starych baśni i przypadkowych opowieści, w których gniew bóstw objawiał się głośno i wyraźnie. Podświadomie Merlin spodziewał się, że i jego czynom wszechświat podaruje złowróżbne towarzystwo. Jakiś głośny huk czy równie drastyczny błysk — potwierdzenie, że coś się w ogóle stało, że to nie iluzja, a rzecz może i niezwykła, ale jednak realna. Taka, na znak której wszystko inne powinno stanąć, zatrzymać się i zamilknąć. Poświęcić uwagę i może nawet złożyć hołd.

_(To, co Merlin właśnie zrobił, to głupie poświęcenie w imię przeznaczenia, którego nie jest do końca w stanie sobie wyobrazić, to wszystko jest wielkie i ogromne, i wzbudza w Merlinie na przemian niedowierzanie i dumę. To jest jego, całe i mityczne, heroiczne w sposób, w jaki heroiczne są czyny rycerzy w pieśniach bardów, w jaki czasem, tylko czasem, bywa Artur, w sposób, który wydaje się nie pasować zupełnie do Merlina, który urodził się na krańcu świata, w miejscu, na które mapom żal było kropek, i który był mały i czuł się często jeszcze mniejszy, i niewiele przecież znaczył. Ten czyn, ten głupi, heroiczny, wspaniały czyn to było sięgnięcie ponad poziom. Wyjście za wysoko, osiągnięcie ponad miarę. Jakaś część Merlina, ta młoda i chłopięca, ta sama, która ignorowała tę część z umieraniem, bo inne części historii wydawały jej się bardziej błyszczące i godne uwagi, chciała być za to osiągnięcie pochwalona. Dostać jakieś oklaski i gratulacje. Czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, przyjazne klepnięcie oznaczające, że dobrze się spisał, czyjąś wdzięczność, w słowie czy spojrzeniu, matczyną dumę. Chciał wszystkiego i niczego. Niesprecyzowanej nagrody. Nie dla niej to robił, ale nie oznaczało to od razu, że jej nie pragnął.)_

Nie stało się nic niezwykłego. Nimue odpędziła deszcz tak, jak go przywołała, chmury rozeszły się posłusznie na wszystkie strony świata i Merlin został sam ze swoim wyborem i z tą kobietą, której celów i pragnień nie rozumiał, a która w dłoniach trzymała wszystkie jego nadzieje. Kąciki ust drgnęły lekko i Nimue zaśmiała się z jego niedowierzającego wzroku i naiwnego wyczekiwania na fajerwerki. Najpotężniejsza magia jest bardzo niepozorna, powiedziała mu głosem zabarwionym drwiną.

Wziął od niej naczynie pełne życiodajnej wody i dopiero wtedy, na sekundę, nie dłużej, na ten moment, gdy ich ręce spotkały się połączone powierzchnią naczynia wypełnionego magią po brzegi, dopiero wtedy Merlin poczuł, że czymkolwiek jest ten czar, oszustwem czy może jednak dokładnie tym, co mu obiecano, jest z pewnością potęgą ponad miarę. Dotknął powierzchni naczynia, dotknął dzieła Nimue i na sekundę, na jeden zdradliwy milimetr poczuł w sercu tęsknotę za tą siłą, za taką wiedzą, która pozwala przywołać do siebie magię czystą jak kryształ i powietrze w zimowy dzień, zatęsknił, głupio i nieskrępowanie, za przeszłością, której nie znał i której nie było, za pełną jabłoni Wyspą Błogosławionych, za kapłankami uczącymi go jak słuchać i jak błagać, jak spełniać prośby i kiedy odmawiać, jak sięgać dookoła siebie po to, co najbardziej pierwotne. Zatęsknił za zapachem jabłek nieustannie walczącym z magią o władanie nad każdą wolną przestrzenią.

Nimue gwałtownie oderwała dłoń od jego dłoni i Merlin zrozumiał, że wspomnienie i tęsknota nigdy nie należały do niego. Stojąca przed nim czarownica zmarszczyła brwi, ubierając twarz we wrogi wyraz.

Jeden łyk wystarczy by przywrócić życie, powtórzyła, patrząc na niego wyczekująco, jakby rzucała mu właśnie wyzwanie. Merlin, na wpół zanurzony jeszcze w tym nieswoim śnie pełnym magii i jabłoni, zobaczył w niej coś znajomego i to mgliste powinowactwo z zatartym wspomnieniem stępiło na chwilę jego myśli i ich agresywne przesłanie. A potem przypomniał sobie, że ta kobieta chciała zabić Artura i jego współczucie zginęło w obliczu silniejszej siły.

Nie podziękował, skinął tylko głową i odwrócił się, zwracając z powrotem w stronę stałego lądu i Camelotu.

Gdy odchodził, omijając powalone ściany i kolumny, czuł na sobie jej wzrok. Nie przypomniała mu o cenie. Nie było takiej potrzeby.

Merlin był gotowy na zapłatę. Zapłata nie była jednak najwyraźniej gotowa na niego.

Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, jak wyobraża sobie ofiarowywanie swojego życia w ofierze, wykrztusiłby pewnie jakiś mętny opis zawierający ołtarze, kamienne kręgi i może nawet sztylety. Z pewnością wspomniałby coś o padaniu na ziemię i wydawaniu ostatniego oddechu. O tym, że najpierw jest krew, a potem zaklęcie, że najpierw niknie życie, a potem staje się cud.

Nie wspomniałby ani słowa o Nimue obserwującej jego powrót do Camelotu, o dłoni zaciśniętej mocno na naczyniu, którego cena przerastała wagę jego życia, o galopie wycieńczonego konia, któremu nie zamierzał dać chwili odpoczynku. Nie wymyśliłby nóg zmieniających się w watę od tak długiej i prędkiej podróży i tego, że gdy zszedł już na ziemię, świat dookoła niego zakręcił się lekko, a umysł stracił orientację w przestrzeni. Nie wymyśliłby biegu po schodach, zbyt powolnych ruchów, przerażenia, które ścisnęło nim, potrząsnęło i rozbiło, gdy zobaczył, jak Artur jest blady, jak chłodny, prawie marmurowy. Nie wymyśliłby też paniki na widok króla stającego w drzwiach i myśli, że może nie dane mu będzie nawet spróbować podać Arturowi lekarstwa. Nigdy nie byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego, co czuł przez te klika okropnie długich sekund pomiędzy przechyleniem czary nad ustami Artura a pierwszym drgnieniem jego powiek.

Nigdy, przenigdy nie wyobraziłby sobie, że można czuć tyle głupiej radości na raz, że można patrzeć na dzieło swoich rąk, na życie, które jest dzięki tobie, a prawie zupełnie go nie było, patrzeć na tę zawróconą tragedię i mieć w sobie coś tak jasnego i piorunującego, że gdyby wydostało się na zewnątrz, to spalić by mogło ich wszystkich na wiór.

I nagle wszystko było jasne. To dlatego nie było rozdzieranych kotar, pękającej ziemi, piorunów, grzmotów i magicznego blasku.

Dlatego.

Merlin uśmiechnął się, głupio i zbyt szeroko, i wybiegł z komnaty, przebiegł przez korytarze, krużganki i schody, aż dobiegł na szczyt najwyższej wieży i stanął w miejscu, opierając dłonie na kolanach i dysząc ciężko pomiędzy atakami niepohamowanego śmiechu.

Był. Żył.

On. Artur. Wszechświat.

Radość rozpierała go od środka. Jak piorun i miecz, jak dźwięk bijących dzwonów przeszywający powietrze, jak grzmot obwołujący chmurny nieboskłon swoją domeną, jak gwiazda rozbłyskująca na niebie, by za chwilę zniknąć w ciemności.

Opadł na podłogę.

Nad jego głową niebo było błękitne i pozbawione najmniejszej skazy.

Samotny ptak zatoczył koło i zawrócił do domu.

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

To nie był łatwy proces. Nie było w nim nic prostego ani oczywistego, ale gdy minęła odpowiednia ilość czasu, gdy osiągnęli już poziom, na którym mówić można było o sukcesie, gdy wszystko zaczęło się już układać i klęski stały się co najwyżej mglistym wspomnieniem, wtedy, nagle i niespodziewanie, cała rzecz stała się łatwa.

We wspomnieniach ludzi, którzy tak naprawdę niewiele pamiętali, a mimo to opowiadali swoje wersje z wielkim przekonaniem.

W historiach opowiadanych dzieciom na dobranoc czy sobie nawzajem przy ognisku.

W skrótach myślowych, uproszczeniach i niedopowiedzeniach, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzą jak było i nie trzeba nam kolejnej powtórki ze znajomych prawd.

W wybielonych wizerunkach tych, którym zawdzięczamy tak wiele, a którzy nigdy nie byli aż tak doskonali jakbyśmy tego chcieli.

Gdy sytuacja się ustabilizowała, gdy dobrobyt zagościł w ich domach, a magia, okiełznana i oswojona na tyle, na ile oswoić i okiełznać się ją dało, spowszedniała i wrosła w ich życie. Gdy pierwsze pokolenie zniknęło w mrokach niepamięci swych praprawnuków, wtedy na gruzach tego, co faktyczne, zaczęto budować wizję od faktów ładniejszą i przyjemniejszą.

Zapomniano o niekończących się zimach, gniewie żywiołów i bezradności, o potężnych stworach, przed którymi nie było dokąd uciekać, o tym, jak obca była im ta magia, jak mozolnie trzeba ją było wyrywać z objęć natury, jak ciężko było ją kontrolować, jak wiele krwi upłynęło, jak wiele kości połamano, jak zależne to wszystko było od nieludzkiej dobroci paru stworzeń, które nie miały w ogóle obowiązku pomagać gatunkowi, który miał z nimi tak mało wspólnego.

Ale to już zapomniane, zagmatwane i wytarte, przykryte nową wersją, tą milszą dla oka.

A gdy wszystko jest już przyjemne, estetyczne i szczęśliwe, gdy wszyscy rozleniwiają się w poczuciu, że udało się i jest dobrze, wtedy, właśnie wtedy, niektórzy zaczynają śnić o przyszłości. Na początku o rzeczach małych, nieistotnych, czasem nawet nieprzydatnych, ale z biegiem czasu coraz wyraźniejszych, coraz odleglejszych. Przyszłość jest coraz bardziej przejrzysta, horyzont coraz rozleglejszy.

Arianrod ma pięćdziesiąt dwa lata, gdy Arten zaczyna śnić o przyszłości. Arten ma lat dziewięć i w jej śnie jej matka rodzi dwoje dzieci zamiast jednego, którego wszyscy się spodziewają. Sen sprawdza się sześć miesięcy później, a gdy pojawia się następny, kolejny i jeszcze jeden, dziewięcioletnia Arten trafia na Wyspę Jabłoni.

Gdy Arianrod po raz pierwszy spotyka swoją nową uczennicę, ta wita ją po imieniu.

Arianrod ma lat sześćdziesiąt, gdy Arten kończy lat siedemnaście i zaczyna śnić dalej niż jakakolwiek inna ludzka istota przed nią i po niej.

Trzy dni przed sześćdziesiątymi pierwszymi urodzinami Arianrod, Arten zjawia się u niej o świcie z oczami pełnymi łez i słowami zwiastującymi koniec.

Poprzedniej nocy Aerten wyśniła kres wszystkiego, co stworzyli — nieuchronną i drwiącą klęskę ich mozolnie wypracowanej cywilizacji.

Arianrod wzywa Brenwen i pozwala Arten wyszlochać się do końca.

A potem siadają na podłodze, wokół wielkiej misy z wodą, i zaczynają snuć zaklęcie. Wizja Aerten pojawia się w końcu na powierzchni, półprzeźroczysta i niewyraźna. Muszą ją obejrzeć kilka razy, by dostrzec wszystkie detale.

To samo robią klika dni później, gdy sen powraca do Aerten bogatszy w szczegóły. I tak upływa im kilka następnych poranków.

Gdy wizja wreszcie układa się w logiczną całość, a sny o przyszłej klęsce ustępują miejsca innym, Arianrod prosi Affalacha o zwołanie rady i przedkłada sprawę do jej osądu.

Decyzja jest taka, jakiej się spodziewa. Nie mogą nic zrobić. Nie powinni nic robić.

Każde życie kończy się śmiercią, mówi jej Affalach.

Każde przedsięwzięcie prędzej czy później kończy się klęską, mówi Arianrod Arten. Możemy ją tylko odsuwać.

Dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych przez Arten drzwi i dezaprobata w oczach Brenwen wyraźnie wskazują, że sprawa nie jest jednak skończona.

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

Euforia ustąpiła w końcu, jak to zwykle z euforią bywa, ale zostało po niej wystarczająco dużo lekkości myśli i ducha, by Merlin mógł skutecznie omijać wszelkie co bardziej przykrewątki i tropy. Odwracał po prostu głowę od smutnego ciężaru gajuszowego wzroku i robił swoje, czekając, cały czas czekając na moment, gdy magia zażąda od niego zapłaty za swój cud. Czekanie zaczęło się gdzieś w tym momencie, gdy Nimue podała mu naczynie z wodą, ale z początku było zbyt ciche i niewyraźne, by konkurować mogło z lękiem czy nawet tą głupią radością, która przyszła po jego zniknięciu. Ale gdy w końcu radość zbladła, prawie ustąpiła, wtedy Merlin skupił się na czekaniu i zaczął wypatrywać spadającego ostrza zwiastującego jego koniec.

Pierwszego dnia nie stało się praktycznie nic. Artur obudził się, osłabiony i głodny, ale żywy i nawet rozmowny, i Merlin spędził cały dzień doglądając jego potrzeb i spełniając jego zachcianki. Gdy w końcu wrócił do siebie, wyczerpany emocjami dnia i bieganiem w tę i we w tę po zamku, zasnął praktycznie od razu i nie poczuł nawet, jak jego magia pręży się niespokojnie, atakowana przez siły, z którymi nie umie sobie radzić.

Następny dzień był podobny, kolejny również, a Merlin zrzucił nadwymiarową ilość potknięć na zmęczenie. Niesiony dobrym samopoczuciem, którego nie umniejszała w żaden sposób zrzędliwość nieprzyzwyczajonego do leżenia w łóżku Artura, nie myślał wcale o tym, czemu wszystko idzie mu coraz wolniej, a jego mięśnie wydają się być coraz słabsze. Gdy myślał o zapłacie za magiczne uzdrowienie Artura, myślał o czymś spektakularnym i jednorazowym. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że śmierć, gdy już go znajdzie, będzie powolna i rozwlekła. Że uparta i cierpliwa nie zabierze mu wszystkiego od razu, lecz postawi na opcję trudniej zauważalną i cięższą do zniesienia.

Nie myślał nawet, że taka opcja jest możliwa i gdy Gajusz z coraz większym niepokojem obserwował jego niknącą w oczach siłę, gdy przeglądał księgę za księgą w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa, w którego istnienie nie wierzył, gdy milczał wymownie i ujmował Merlinowi zadań, sam Merlin trwał w nieświadomości, karmiąc się nadzieją, że jeśli kara jeszcze nie nastąpiła, jeśli nie doczekał się jeszcze tego ostrza i krańca, to znaczy może, że magia zrobiła dla niego wyjątek. Może pakt był kłamstwem, a woda tylko wodą, może Artur wrócił do życia, bo tak miało być, a czas i moment to tylko kwestia przypadku. Drobiazg i złudzenie. Może Merlin wcale nie zdziałał cudu, więc nie było za co płacić. A może cuda chodzą parami?

Minął tydzień nim Merlin zauważył w końcu, co się z nim dzieje, i nadzieje, te małe kiełkujące roślinki, których nie zapraszał, a które i tak zawsze wkradały się jakimś sposobem do jego myśli, zginęły zgniecione ciężarem rzeczywistości.

Moment otrzeźwienia odnalazł Merlina na schodach. Niósł pranie z dołu w kierunku komnat Artura i gdzieś w połowie drogi znów się potknął, tak, że prawie spadł ze schodów, i ratować się musiał kosztem bieli koszul. I wtedy dotarło do niego, że potyka się częściej niż zwykle, że zdarza mu się to teraz praktycznie co chwilę, że dostał zadyszki na trasie, którą tydzień temu był w stanie bez problemu _przebiec_, i że niesie z dołu raptem trzy koszule i jest mu z tym bardzo ciężko, a przecież normalnie pokonuje tę trasę nie tylko z pełnym naręczem prania, ale też często z tacą pełną jedzenia i picia, a niekiedy nawet całą arturową zbroją.

I od tej jednej myśli, jednego podsumowania faktów, które układały się w szereg już od dłuższego czasu, Merlin porzucić musiał swoje fantazje i na wpół ukształtowane złudzenia.

Usiadł na schodku i schował twarz w materiale koszul, nie bacząc w ogóle na to, że właśnie gniecie je i pewnie rujnuje doszczętnie.

Umierał.

Poczuł atak nieskrępowanego, niemożliwego do opanowania strachu.

UMIERAŁ.

Świadomość ta wymagała jakichś większych liter.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Merlin uniósł głowę, zrównując linię wzroku z wysokością kolan Gwen. Zamrugał parę razy, potrząsnął głową i zacisnął palce na powierzchni trzymanej na kolanach koszuli.

— W porządku — powiedział. Głos miał chropowaty, popękany. Spomiędzy pęknięć wystawała prawda i emocje.

Gwen westchnęła i usiadła obok, oddalona może na centymetr czy dwa, i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Co się stało? Czy… To znaczy… — zamilkła, zabrała dłoń i odsunęła się trochę dalej, jakby właśnie dopiero przemyślała sprawę tego, co wypada, a co nie. — Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Coś zrobić?

Merlin zerknął w bok na jej zaniepokojoną twarz i oderwał się na sekundę od przerażającej czarnej myśli o własnym końcu i pomyślał o tym, co to znaczy w sposób bardziej szczegółowy. Już niedługo zniknie i go nie będzie i więcej nie zobaczy ani Gwen, ani nikogo innego.

Przerażenie czy rozpacz, czymkolwiek było to bezduszne ciemne coś, odbierało mu oddech bez wysiłku i zostawiało po sobie zimne dreszcze. Marna wymiana.

— Merlinie?

Głos Gwen rósł w siłę i niepokój, a Merlin wiedział, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to później tłumaczyć się będzie musiał jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął więc, jak wszyscy ci, którzy nie mają prawa lub szansy by wyznawać rzeczy wprost, od jednego z małych skrawków prawdy, które zaplątały się w sieć jego kłamstw.

— Artur prawie umarł — powiedział w końcu i zabrzmiało to, jakby dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. Jakby dopiero teraz wyobraził sobie świat bez Artura. Zabrzmiało echem świadomości, że życie jest ze swej natury skończone.

— Och… — Twarz Gwen zmiękła od współczucia, a Merlin pomyślał, na marginesie i nie na temat, a z pewnością nie w odpowiednim momencie, że to jej zauroczenie nim, które ledwo zauważył, a potem na wszelki wypadek skrzętnie ignorował, musiało jej już przejść. Bo patrzyła na niego tak jak patrzyła czasem na puchate króliki i młode kurczęta, które mijali na targu, jak na rzecz bezbronną i rozczulającą, puszyste, na wpół jeszcze ślepe kocię. Oznaczało to chyba koniec zakochania. Merlin nie znał się na kobietach jakoś szczególnie, ale nawet on wiedział, że w momencie, gdy zaczynają cię postrzegać na poziomie małych futrzanych stworzeń, wtedy przynajmniej pewien rodzaj romansu przestaje wchodzić w grę. Był za to nawet wdzięczny, bo dużo to ułatwiało. I pozwalało mu bez wyrzutów sumienia sięgnąć po jej dłoń.

Gwen ścisnęła ją w odpowiedzi. Od splecionych palców nie przybyło mu jednak ani odwagi, ani spokoju. Gwen przygryzła dolną wargę i zerknęła na niego kątem oka.

— Artur ma się dobrze — zaoferowała trochę niepewnie. Zabrzmiało to prawie jak pytanie. Reszta wypowiedzi miała w sobie jednak więcej stanowczości. — I mogłabym przysiąc, że jeszcze wczoraj narzekałeś na to, jakim jest niewychowanym, rozpuszczonym paniczykiem. Jestem pewna, że to jest jakiś dowód na jego żywotność. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego, krótko i odrobinę nerwowo. — Nie złościłbyś się przecież na niego aż tak bardzo, gdyby istniało jakiekolwiek prawdopodobieństwo, że stoi na progu śmierci, prawda?

Merlin westchnął teatralnie, trochę dlatego, że taka była jego rola w tym dialogu, a trochę dlatego, że wydało mu się to naturalne.

— Artur znajdzie sposób, by móc mnie irytować i po śmierci — powiedział. — On mnie zawsze irytuje.

Gwen posłała mu pełen niedowierzania uśmiech.

— A to, to już nieprawda.

— Może — przyznał, odwracając wzrok.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się podłodze, błądząc myślami w rejonach mało radosnych.

— Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałem. Że ludzie umierają. To znaczy wiem, że umierają, zawsze wiedziałem, że u…

Zatrzymał się, bo jego skołowany umysł doszedł wreszcie do konkluzji zawierającej słowa „Gwen", „ojciec" i „nie wypada".

— Bogowie, Gwen, przepraszam. Nie chciałem… Jestem okro…

— W porządku — przerwała mu. — Nie wszyscy muszą wszystkich pamiętać. Nawet go nie znałeś.

To było dobre wyjście z sytuacji. Takie małe okno z widokiem na brak poczucia winy. Ale Merlin nie miał już czasu na robienie czegokolwiek na pół gwizdka. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

— Wystarczy, że znam ciebie.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się krzywo i zamrugała parokrotnie, gwałtownie i nienaturalnie, odpędzając łzy. Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

— To okropne. Że ludzie umierają. Ale wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy i… Ja… Wierzę, że to jest w porządku, póki coś po nas zostaje. Odchodzimy, ale ktoś nas pamięta. Nasze słowa, wspomnienie o nas, emocje, uczucia, które wzbudzaliśmy. Jakiś cień, ale taki nie straszny, tylko... pomocny? Kojący? Nie wiem, czy ja dobrze to ujmuję, ale…

Spojrzała na niego, na wpół zagubiona, na wpół przepraszająca. Merlin pomyślał o tej chwili, gdy widział Gwen w lochach, pogodzoną z losem i oczekującą na egzekucję. O tym, jak prosiła go, by obiecał jej, że o niej nie zapomni. Pomyślał o sobie i o tym ciężkim, przejmującym pragnieniu bycia rozpoznanym, nazwanym i zapamiętanym. O tym głupim marzeniu, w którym Artur wspomina go z nostalgią. Tęskni.

— Nie, chyba rozumiem — powiedział. — Jesteś tym, co zostało z twojego ojca.

Gwen przytaknęła.

— Dlatego muszę się starać. Żeby być czymś wartym umierania.

Merlin zawahał się, bo to, co cisnęło mu się na usta, brzmiało zbyt trywialnie i zbyt słodko, jak linijka z romansu, fraza rzuca przez rycerza u stóp damy, a on niedobrze się czuł ze zbyt gładkimi słowami i nie chciał też wracać w rejony romantyczne. A potem i tak powiedział, co powiedzieć zamierzał, bo trywialność nigdy nie powinna być przeszkodą do wypowiedzenia rzeczy, na których usłyszenie inni zasługują.

— Już jesteś warta umierania.

Gwen spuściła wzrok i zaśmiała się nerwowo.

— Sypiesz dziś komplementami — rzuciła, a w głosie miała prześmiewczą nutę. Mechanizm obronny dodawał do wszystkiego cudzysłów i sugerował ironię i dystans.

Tylko, że Merlin zabrnął już za daleko, a jego myśli były zbyt pełne spraw ciężkich i ostatecznych, by pochwycić miał taką szansę i zamienić wszystko w niezobowiązujący żart.

— Gdybym umarł…

Gwen przerwała mu natychmiast, gubiąc gdzieś swoją niepewność i stoicką naturę.

— Nie mów takich rzeczy.

— Gdybym umarł, pamiętałabyś o mnie? — zapytał jeszcze raz Merlin, bo nie było dla niego nic ważniejszego niż usłyszeć potwierdzenie.

— Nie umrzesz — Gwen podarowała mu nie tę odpowiedź co trzeba. — Nie ma więc o czym rozmawiać.

— Ale gdyby? — brnął dalej, bo to nie było przecież przypadkowe pytanie. — Czy będziesz o mnie pamiętać?

Coś z tego chaosu myśli musiało uzewnętrznić się na jego twarzy, bo Gwen przechyliła głowę, przyjrzała mu się uważnie i złagodniała, by wypowiedzieć na końcu zdanie, na które czekał od początku.

— Oczywiście, że będę.

— Na pewno? — zapytał, boleśnie świadomy, że jego głos jest młody i słaby.

Gwen przez kilka sekund patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

— Ja nigdy nie kłamię — powiedziała, przerywając w końcu ciszę. — Wszyscy będziemy pamiętać. I ja, i Lady Morgana, i Gajusz. I Artur.

— W to ostatnie powątpiewam — odpowiedział Merlin z udawaną nonszalancją. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż pewności. Ułamka tego, co miała w oczach Gwen, gdy mówiła mu, że nie zostanie zapomniany. Chciał owinąć się tym w kokon i wierzyć, że wszystko przetrwa.

— Będzie pamiętał — powiedziała Gwen. Stanowczo i z emfazą. Jakby dokładnie wiedziała, jak bardzo jest to dla niego ważne. A potem uśmiechnęła się, bo napięcie zabrnęło odrobinę zbyt wysoko. — A jak nawet zapomni, to się mu przypomni. Lady Morgana jest znakomita w przypominaniu.

Merlin nie miał wyboru. Musiał skwitować to hasło uśmiechem.

Drzwi od kuchni otworzyły się i służąca ruszyła w górę schodów z pustym koszem u boku. Mijając Gwen i Merlina zerknęła niezbyt dyskretnie na ich złączone dłonie i dzielącą ich odległość, która była zbyt mała jak na przyjęte standardy. Poczekali aż dziewczyna zniknie za zakrętem, a potem wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nim minie godzina, zamek znów będzie huczał od plotek. Nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia.

Merlin rozprostował wreszcie zbyt konwulsyjnie do tej pory zaciśnięte palce i rozluźnił mięśnie pleców. Zerknął na doszczętnie zmięte koszule. Artur z pewnością nie będzie zachwycony. Gwen potrząsnęła głową i zabrała mu je z kolan. Zajmę się tym, powiedziała, i tak idę w stronę pralni.

Światło letniego poranka wpadało przez okna, rzucając złociste plamy na powierzchnię schodów i włosów. Na korytarzu ktoś śmiał się z jakiegoś dowcipu, a dwóch znudzonych strażników opierało się o ściany i dyskutowało zawzięcie o jakichś drobiazgach. Zapach pieczonego mięsa wdzierał się nieproszony przez niedomknięte kuchenne drzwi, szybując powoli coraz wyżej i rozchodząc się na coraz większy obszar. Za chwilę dosięgnąć miał strażników i przypomnieć im o tym, że koniec ich warty jest o wiele za daleko.

Dzień był spokojny.

Merlin umierał.

Było to bardzo dziwne uczucie.

***/*/*/*/*/*/***

c.d.n.


	3. O tej, która została matką smoczych

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

**Część 3/14 – „O tej, która została matką smoczych dzieci"**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Artur obudził się w lepszym humorze i z ciekawszym planem na życie. Spędził pół nocy przewracając się z boku na bok i rozmyślając nad tą całą abstrakcyjną koncepcją o tym, jakoby to nie pamiętał własnej służby, aż w końcu zasnął niespokojnym snem, by obudzić się rano w stanie oświecenia.

Wyjrzał na korytarz, ogłosił światu swoje zapotrzebowanie śniadaniowe, a potem zamknął za sobą drzwi, usadowił się na ulubionym krześle, przesuwając je w stronę okna dla lepszego efektu wizualnego pokoju jako całości, i zaczął się zastanawiać, co by tu z tym swoim nagle objawionym oświeceniem zrobić.

_(Bo Artur wbrew temu, co Morgana rozgłaszała wśród wszystkich którzy chcieli i _nie_ chcieli słuchać, zdolny był jednak do myślenia i, jeśli mamy być szczerzy, szło mu to całkiem nieźle. Wprawdzie całe jego wychowanie nakierowane było bardziej na kultywowanie sprawności fizycznej oraz ślepego posłuszeństwa wobec najwyższej władzy państwowej i rodzicielskiej w jednym, ale nie do końca zabiło to w nim wszelkie instynkty intelektualne. To, że przez większość czasu wygodniej mu było iść przez życie nie rozgrzebując pewnych spraw i tematów, nie znaczyło od razu, że w ogóle nie wiedział jak grabienie wygląda.)_

Coś było nie tak. Tyle zdążył wczoraj zauważyć. Zanim jednak Artur mógł się w ogóle zabrać za ewentualne naprawianie sytuacji, musiał się upewnić czy sytuacja wynikła z przyczyn mniej lub bardziej naturalnych, czy też może jest kolejnym skomplikowanym planem Morgany, mającym na celu zrobienie z niego idioty w oczach całego świata. Wprawdzie Morgana od paru lat nie bawiła się już w takie rzeczy — mniej więcej od tego momentu, kiedy zaczęła nosić zwiewne, kolorowe suknie z hojnymi wycięciami na dekolt — ale Artur nie był aż tak nierozważny, żeby sądzić, że zmiana upierzenia zmieniła coś w naturze Morgany i że w jakiś sposób te jedwabie i tiule zmiękczyły jej drapieżne instynkty. Taki naiwny to on nie był.

_(Czasami Arturowi było żal tych wszystkich mężczyzn, którzy tego nie rozumieli i jeden po drugim wpadali w pułapkę koronek i misternie ułożonych loków i nieopatrznie godzili się pokazać "tej ślicznej, delikatnej damie" jak się trzyma miecz, a potem niezmiennie ponosili porażkę, gdy Morgana pokonywała ich w pojedynku. Czasami. Przez większość czasu był jednak zdania, że sami są sobie winni. Jego ojciec wyznawał chyba podobną opinię, bo gdy Morgana odstraszyła kolejnego z rzędu kandydata do swojej ręki i oświadczyła w odpowiedzi na uterowe "nie możesz ich wszystkich odpędzać", że nie ma zamiaru wychodzić za mężczyznę głupszego niż ona sama, król uśmiechnął się i nie kiwnął nawet palcem, gdy następny niedoszły kandydat na męża Lady Morgany i jej pokaźnych włości odszedł z zamku z podkulonym ogonem i podkopanym ego.)_

Problem polegał na tym, że Artur nie bardzo miał jak sprawdzić czy to nie jest przypadkiem jeden wielki dowcip Morgany bez wpadania automatycznie w pułapkę tego domniemanego dowcipu. Nie mógł tak po prostu zacząć chodzić po zamku dopytując się czy Merlin istnieje i jak wygląda, i dociekać szczegółów. Nie było nawet gwarancji czy coś by mu to dało, bo sądząc po wczorajszym, Morgana, jeśli to była jej sprawka, zaangażowała w ten wysoce niestosowny żart pół zamku (_z którą to połową Artur miał szczery zamiar poważnie porozmawiać, gdyby okazało się, że współuczestniczyli dobrowolnie w tym zamachu na jego nerwy i spokój ducha. I byłyby to rozmowy z tych ciężkich gatunkowo_).

Nie było innego wyjścia. Musiał wyciągnąć prawdę z jedynej osoby, która z pewnością nie dałaby się wciągnąć w gry Morgany. I musiał to zrobić w sposób jakiś taki bardziej niż mniej subtelny, zważywszy, że ta osoba była jego ojcem i nie miała z natury cierpliwości do jego wypadków i przypadków, tudzież ogólnie haseł typu „ojcze, chyba mam dziury w pamięci, bo zacząłem przypadkowo zapominać o ludziach, że istnieją, ale nie martw się, jestem prawie pewien, że dobra pamięć to nie jest akurat rzecz _bardzo_ potrzebna następcy tronu."

Co zdecydował, to zrobił, i Uter Pendragon z niejakim zdziwieniem przywitał śniadanie i dzień w towarzystwie nagle spragnionego jego obecności syna. Pragnienie to było najwyraźniej niesamowicie trudne do ugaszenia, ponieważ Artur nie odstąpił ojca na krok przez praktycznie cały dzień. Razem zjedli śniadanie, razem wysłuchali sprawozdań i zażaleń swoich poddanych, razem przejrzeli raporty posłów z Caledonii, razem objechali podzamcze i kilka okolicznych wiosek, wyglądając odpowiednio królewsko i majestatycznie, razem zjedli obiad i razem nadzorowali inspekcję lochów. Gdyby Uter był osobą przeciętną, zacząłby podejrzewać, że jego syn coś zbroił lub po prostu czegoś chce, w każdym razie taka ilość atencji zapewne wzbudziłaby w nim jakieś podejrzenia, ale jako że był królem od naprawdę sporej ilości lat i przywykł do tego, że wszyscy padają przed nim na kolanach, Uter uznał, że nagłe zainteresowanie Artura codziennymi królewskimi obowiązkami jest rzeczą jak najbardziej naturalną i oczywistym jest, że jego syn chce spędzać z nim każdą chwilę — w końcu Uter jest nie tylko ojcem Artura, ale też jego władcą i wzorem nad wzorami. Nic dziwnego, że Artur uznał go za osobę interesującą. Szkoda może, że tak późno, ale lepiej przecież późno niż wcale.

Artur ze swojej strony rozmyślał o wiele mniej o wyjątkowości i nadrzędności swego ojca, a więcej o tym, że wprawdzie raporty, podliczenia i relacje są bardzo fascynujące, ale on jednak wolałby, żeby jego ojciec zszedł wreszcie z tematu wojen i zapasów żywności, bo w tego typu wątki Arturowi ciężko było niezauważalnie wpleść pytania o Merlina. Skupiał się jak mógł, wytężał szare komórki, ale okazja nie nadchodziła. Aż w końcu, gdy Artur zaczynał już tracić całą nadzieję, jego ojciec rozpoczął przy stole dyskusję na temat Lorda Nertala, który wywołał niesamowity skandal wśród władców wszystkich okolicznych krain, wskazując na następcę tronu swojego bękarta, syna zwykłej służki, a nie jedno z dzieci, które urodziła mu prawowita małżonka. Uter zajęty był wygłaszaniem mocno sarkastycznych uwag na temat mężczyzn, których życie intelektualne odbywało się z pomocą zupełnie nieodpowiednich części anatomii, oraz rozważaniem czy uroda tejże pokojówki była tego wszystkiego warta, i Artur dostrzegł wreszcie w tym swoje wyczekiwane okienko i wparował, bez większego namysłu, w środek cudzego zdania. A ten namysł trochę by mu się jednak przydał.

— Czy myślisz, że Merlin jest przystojny? — zapytał ojca, przerywając mu w połowie rozwlekły opis domniemanej urody wymienianej wcześniej służki. Przez parę sekund był z siebie całkiem dumny, bo miejsce na wkroczenie ze zdaniem było prawie idealne, w końcu jego ojciec od piętnastu minut dywagował na temat tego czy uroda służby powinna stanowić jakikolwiek argument usprawiedliwiający sprawę i czy długie rzęsy to wystarczający powód, żeby zaprzepaścić swoją pozycję społeczną, o reputacji nie wspominając. Doskonały moment, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym, jak ten cały Merlin wyglądał i porównać opis z tym, co podała mu Morgana. A jeśli Uter nie rozpozna tego imienia, choć udowodnił już, że kojarzy służącego Artura, wtedy najwyraźniej Merlin nigdy nie istniał. Jedna wersja czy druga, wreszcie będzie jasność w temacie. Tak, Artur był całkiem dumny ze swego sprytu i pytania.

A potem dotarło do niego jak to zdanie najprawdopodobniej zabrzmi akurat w takim kontekście i duma mu przeszła jak ręką odjął. Dotarło to do niego praktycznie w tym samym momencie, gdy jego ojciec zamarł, odłożył niedojedzony kawałek pieczeni i spojrzał na niego surowo.

— Cóż. Nie powiem, żebym był zachwycony, ale przynajmniej sprawę ewentualnych bękartów mamy na razie z głowy.

— Nie — zaprotestował prędko Artur. — To zupełnie nie tak.

Mina jego ojca wyrażała pewien sceptycyzm.

— Pytam, ponieważ usłyszałem dziś na korytarzu rozmowę służących, które obmawiały Merlina i jego walory fizyczne — pośpieszył Artur z wyjaśnieniem, co niewiele chyba dało, bo jego ojciec nadal promieniował niedowierzaniem we wszystkie strony, co wzbudziło w Arturze lekkie przerażenie i głęboką potrzebę dorzucenia do rozmowy jeszcze paru zdań. — Ich zachwyty wydały mi się dość dziwne, bo osobiście nie uważam Merlina za osobę jakiejś niezwykłej urody, więc postanowiłem zapytać kogoś bezstronnego. Tak bez powodu w sumie. I ogólnie. W ogóle przypadkowo. Zupełnie bez podte….

— Nie musisz się niczego obawiać z mojej strony — przerwał mu Uter i Artur już po pierwszym słowie rozpoznał, że otrzymał właśnie nie tę odpowiedź co trzeba. — Nie mam zamiaru ingerować w twoje miłostki, o ile będziesz w miarę dyskretny i nie nabawisz sobie przez to kłopotów.

Artur, który postanowił przełknąć zażenowanie razem z łykiem wina, zakrztusił się gdzieś na słowie „miłostki" i zajęty tymże krztuszeniem zareagował z pewnym opóźnieniem. Nadrobił za to gwałtownością.

— Nie mam żadnych miłostek! — zaprotestował, odrobinę może za głośno i zbyt agresywnie.

Jego ojciec upił spokojnie kolejny łyk wina i sięgnął po następny kawałek pieczeni.

— Zupełnie żadnych? — skomentował, a w kąciku ust zaplątał mu się półuśmiech, co Artur postanowił zignorować dla dobra własnego zdrowia psychicznego. — To wręcz niezdrowe.

— To znaczy, są jakieś… — zaczął Artur, a potem zamilkł, bo tak właściwie to nie do końca wiedział, jak ma swoje święte oburzenie sformułować. Miał go w sobie zbyt dużo. Kotłował się w nim potężnych rozmiarów monolog na temat wiecznych treningów, dyscypliny, ambicji, niedowierzania, dwulicowości dworu, dzikiej paniki w tematach ogólnych, lęku przed ojcowskim gniewem i zbyt dosłownie rozumianej galanterii rycerskiej, wzbogaconej sporą dozą zamartwiania się o to, co by było gdyby, i głębokim przekonaniem, że skoro raz gdy się w kimś zadurzył, to od razu postanowił rzucić wszystko i uciec, aż trzeba go było po polach i lasach ganiać, to może jednak cała ta zabawa nie jest dla niego. Monolog zawierałby także najprawdopodobniej dużo za dużo wyrzutów i pytań o to, czemu w takim razie, skoro „miłostki" są jednak elementem akceptowalnym, Artur wysłuchiwał mniej więcej od dziesiątego roku życia przy każdym prawie wspólnym obiedzie niezliczonych pouczających historii o tym, jak te właśnie „miłostki" sprowadzają władców na drogę klęski i sponiewierania i ogólnie kończą się drastycznie.

— Arturze. — Artur oderwał się od kontemplowania swoich zażaleń i spojrzał na ojca z miną osoby, którą właśnie skazano na dziesięć godzin siedzenia w dybach. — Mężczyzna ma pewne potrzeby. Jeśli zaspokaja je w sposób, do którego nie potrafi się przyznać, to coś jest nie tak.

Artur otworzył usta, nabrał powietrza, westchnął i zmienił zdanie. Przełknął niewypowiedziany monolog i zacisnął zęby. Wrócił do sprawdzonej metody prowadzenia rozmów z ojcem.

— Tak, ojcze.

Uter skinął głową, zadowolony. Zawsze wolał, gdy Arthur za bardzo się nie wtrącał do ich „rozmów."

— Jesteś młody i popełniasz błędy. Są gorsze rzeczy niż pokładanie się ze służbą, nawet rodzaju męskiego.

— Ojcze…

— Rozumiem do pewnego stopnia twoje powody. Od biedy można uznać, że on jest całkiem miły dla oka, jeśli się gustuje akurat w takich typach. — Mózg Artura zamarł na dobre i Artur mu się specjalnie nie dziwił. — Jest bardzo lojalny, więc raczej nie masz powodu obawiać się z jego strony żadnej zdrady. Nie ma też chyba zbyt wielkich ambicji, więc nie będzie cię to zbyt wiele kosztować w ogólnym rozliczeniu. I tak przebywa z tobą cały czas, więc rzecz nie rzuca się w oczy.

Artur nie odpowiedział, bo zabrakło mu słów już jakiś czas temu.

Uter uznał to za zakończenie tematu i przeszedł z powrotem na zboże i ogólnie plony. Artur dłubał w kolacji na oślep, pogrążony w ciężkim szoku i stanie całkowitej bezmyślności. Do normalności nie powrócił jeszcze długo potem i środek nocy zastał go przewracającego się z boku na bok i wpatrującego w ciemność z pewną dozą dezorientacji.

Gdy doszedł wreszcie do siebie, a trochę mu to jednak zajęło, to jako pierwsza dotarła do niego świadomość, że dostał od ojca pozwolenie na życie towarzyskie, czego się nigdy, ale to nigdy nie spodziewał. Wszelkie swoje niedoszłe romanse zawsze wyobrażał sobie w formie mniej lub bardziej ukrytej, a na pewno w aurze dezaprobaty, ale najwyraźniej to nie było aż tak i zdecydowanie nie do tego stopnia. Był wolny i swobodny, i mógł wreszcie zacząć odpowiadać na zachęcające spojrzenia mijających go kobiet, mógł odwiedzać cudze pokoje nocą lub otwierać drzwi swych własnych komnat przed osobami nastawionymi romantycznie. Nie musiał już czekać na kolejną wyprawę za granice ojcowskich ziem, żeby znów poczuć dotyk cudzej skóry. Będzie mógł wreszcie włączyć się do tych rozmów rycerzy, które zawsze ciągnęły się godzinami na tej czy innej wyprawie, przy tym czy innym ognisku, a które zawsze i niezmiennie wracały do tematu czyichś włosów, oczu i ogólnie powabu, aby, zaprawione cydrem, skończyć, równie niezmiennie, na grząskim gruncie frapujących dyskusji o tych częściach anatomii, o których rycerzom bez cydru dyskutować nie wypada. Będzie mógł rzucić wreszcie jakieś „no, wiecie, o co mi chodzi" do towarzystwa sugestywnemu gestowi i usłyszeć rubaszny śmiech w odpowiedzi, zamiast stać na zewnątrz kręgu i uśmiechać się enigmatycznie, bo książę powinien być ponad to.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie szczeniacką radością osoby zachłyśniętej wizją swobody seksualnej. Niesprecyzowanej i mglistej, a mimo to ekscytującej, bo przecież z pewnością i na pewno, bo wszyscy wiecznie chwalą, a większość musi mieć rację, bo jakby inaczej i w ogóle.

Nie doszedł za daleko, bo już w połowie uśmiechu dotarła do niego, spóźniona i okropna, świadomość tego, że Morgana mówiła prawdę i że to jednak nie świat był dziwny, ale on, że to nie inni skręcili w stronę abstrakcji, a on zgubił się w rzeczywistości.

Istniał jakiś człowiek. Chłopiec czy chłopak, czy mężczyzna. Stosunkowo młody, stosunkowo zaprzyjaźniony, na tyle istotny, żeby ludzie oczekiwali od Artura, że będzie się martwić, jeśli zniknie. Na tyle istotny, by po jego zniknięciu zostało coś pustego, by po jego zniknięciu trybiki nie przesunęły się i nie zamieniły jednej nieistotnej twarzy na drugą, nie załatały dziury bezgłośnie i niezauważalnie.

_Merlin. _

Jego ojciec powiedział, że Merlin jest lojalny.

Morgana powiedziała, że Artur…

Powiedziała, że…

A jego ojciec automatycznie uznał, że Artur ma jakieś…

Jakby to jedno do drugiego pasowało. On i…

Artur zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zamknął oczy, choć dookoła było tak ciemno, że niewiele to zmieniło. W jego głowie fakty układały się w dziwne konkluzje, z którymi nie wiedział, co robić.

Artur nie pamiętał.

Miał ochotę coś uderzyć. Kogoś. Najlepiej mieczem i śmiertelnie i może wyszłaby z tego jakaś satysfakcja, bo tak być nie mogło i jaki jest sens bycia księciem, bycia najlepszym rycerzem Camelotu, wzorem cnót i szczytem społecznej drabiny, jeśli ciągle coś staje mu na drodze, jeśli wszystko idzie nie tak, a każda magiczna bestia, czarodziej czy czarownica wchodzą mu w paradę i uparcie usiłują zniszczyć mu życie.

Bo to musiała być magia.

Normalni ludzie nie zapominają w ten sposób. Normalnie ludzie nie znikają komuś, komu najwyraźniej na nich jakoś zależy, z głowy kompletnie i stuprocentowo, jakby ich ktoś stamtąd wyniósł po kryjomu i nie zostawił najmniejszego śladu. To było okropne i przerażające, więc musiało być magią. A skoro to była magia, to Artur będzie musiał po prostu znaleźć osobę, która uznała, że to dobry pomysł tak mu mieszać w głowie, i zmusić ją do odczynienia czaru. I oddania Merlina. Bo pewnie gdy Artur już sobie przypomni co i jak, to Merlin zacznie mu być potrzebny z racji tego, że podobno jest istotny i… ogólnie ze względu na te sprawy, o których wspominała Morgana. I może właściwie wyjdzie to wszystko na dobre, bo Merlin uratowany powinien być nawet wdzięczny, każdy normalny człowiek by był, a zważywszy na pozwolenie ojca i te ody do chabrów i merlinowych oczu, które Artur najwyraźniej wygłaszał zamroczony winem, to może on i ten cały Merlin dojdą w końcu nawet do czegoś konstruktywnego i przyjemnego, i może nawet romantycznego.

Gdzieś na marginesie tego wszystkiego przetoczyła się myśl, że powinien być bardziej zdziwiony — służbą w kontekstach romantycznych, niepasującym zestawem cech charakteru, męskoosobowym rodzajem zaimków i czasowników. Wszystko to brzmiało jednak znajomo, rozbrzmiewało oswojonym dźwiękiem i przemyślaną już kiedyś konkluzją.

Myśl o tym, że odczynienie czaru może przywrócić mu wspomnienia, ale nie musi koniecznie jednocześnie sprowadzić z powrotem Merlina, nie przyszła mu nawet do głowy. Tak samo jak i myśl o tym, że jedno z drugim może nie mieć nic wspólnego.

Przyszło za to wspomnienie o Sophii, jej wdzięcznej postaci i jego lekkim zauroczeniu, wspomnienie tego wielkiego, pustego nic, które pozostało mu w głowie na pamiątkę po tym, co najwyraźniej miało być jakąś wielką miłością, od której porzucać miał obowiązki i koronę. Analogia była oczywista i trudna do uniknięcia, a w środku nocy niepokój zawsze rósł ponad miarę, znajdując dla siebie podatny grunt. Bo może to nie jest nic nowego, może to jakiś czar rzucony w dzieciństwie, którego nikt nie zauważył, a który teraz dopiero ujawnia się w pełnej krasie. Znaleźć winowajcę po tylu latach byłoby ciężko. Pewnie równie ciężko byłoby wszystko odczynić. Może ratunku nawet nie było. Może tak już będzie przez całe jego życie, że jak tylko spotka kogoś, zdąży się zakochać i zauroczyć, popaść w głupie uczucia pełne serduszek, kwiatków i ćwierkających ptaków, to zaraz o tym zapomni i nie zostaną mu z tego nawet wspomnienia. Może…

To głupie. Niezbyt też istotne w jego sytuacji. Był księciem, nie jakąś pasterką z fiubździu i poezją w głowie.

Właśnie. Nie ma się w ogóle czym zajmować. Błahostka. Naprawi ją oczywiście, bo pewne rzeczy wypada zrobić, ale to tyle. I nic więcej. I żadnej poezji, poetyki czy metafor. Nic.

Mimo tej całej determinacji, nie udało mu się jednak tej nocy zasnąć.

Jeśli o szczegóły chodzi, to ten akurat był z tych wiele mówiących.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Gdy Herbert dotarł do Camelotu — a trwało to trochę, ponieważ z domu rodzinnego wyjechał obarczony prezentami i listami do wszystkich swoich braci i sióstr, których było naprawdę sporo, a każde z nich koniecznie chciało, żeby u nich nocował i opowiadał im, co dzieje się w domu i czemu Herbert się jeszcze nie ożenił i nie zaczął płodzić dzieci jak na porządnego członka ich rodziny przystało, i w ogóle kołki na głowie ciosane - gdy Herbert wyrwał się wreszcie z duszących objęć krewnych i dotarł do Camelotu, zaaklimatyzował się na miejscu dość szybko i bezproblemowo. Prędko też przyswoił sobie parę podstawowych zasad zachowania, bez znajomości których życie w Camelocie robiło się o wiele mniej przyjemne, a najczęściej po prostu o wiele krótsze.

Zasady te wyglądały mniej więcej tak:

Po pierwsze: Jeśli chcesz zatrzymać się w Camelocie na dłużej, nie powinieneś wspominać ani słowa o tym, że twoja babcia nauczyła cię pleść czar chroniący przed chorobami, zapomnieć o tym, że nad progiem twego domu wisiał kiedyś pentagram i ogólnie o tekstach wszystkich wiejskich przyśpiewek, w których urodę panien nazywano „magiczną". I najlepiej zapomnij też o przymiotniku „czarowna". I o „urokliwa", tak na wszelki wypadek.

Po drugie: Jeśli chcesz żyć długo i w miarę spokojnie, unikaj tych części okolicznych lasów, które wydają nienaturalne dźwięki, świecą lub po prostu zmierza w ich kierunku książę z rycerzami (co zazwyczaj i tak oznacza, że ta część lasu kiedyś wydawała dźwięki, świeciła lub uznała na przykład, że od dziś będzie czerwono-niebieska. Tego ostatniego Herbert akurat nie widział, ale byli świadkowie, a rzecz pasowała do ogólnych trendów, które Herbert w Camelocie zauważył. Tu zawsze coś wydawało dziwne dźwięki lub wyrażało swoje podejrzane wnętrze za pomocą równie podejrzanej gamy kolorystycznej).

Po trzecie: Znajdź sobie jak najszybciej lokum z solidną piwnicą, ewentualnie znajomego z solidną piwnicą, i nie dawaj się ponosić ciekawości, gdy coś parę metrów nad tobą zaczyna skrzypieć, skrzeczeć lub wyć. Nawet jeśli wygląda to, jakby to skrzeczenie dochodziło ze strony rzeźby. Klucz do szczęśliwego żywota w jednym kawałku to brak ciekawości i mocne ściany.

Po czwarte: Jeśli chcesz nieźle zarabiać, zapisz się do straży, dostaniesz słoną wypłatę, resztki z pałacowej kuchni, miecz i kolczugę. Z założeniem, że główną atrakcją jest albo jedzenie, albo miecz. Kolczuga wprawdzie błyszczy całkiem urokli… w sposób estetycznie satysfakcjonujący i działała inspirująco na pewien typ kobiet, ale jest też okropnie niewygodna, ciężka i nie ma się w niej jak podrapać, więc nikt nie oczekuje odczuwania względem niej jakichś wielkich zachwytów.

Po piąte: Jeśli nie jesteś półgłówkiem, nie zgłaszaj się do żadnych wypraw, niezależnie dokąd by się one nie wyprawiały, i tak, wyprawy na grzyby też się wliczają w kategorie elementów zbyt niebezpiecznych dla życia, by się nimi w ogóle zajmować (bo: patrz zasada numer dwa, a jak nie wierzysz, to zapytaj Merlina, raz się wybrał na grzyby i potem już mu przeszło). Poza tym, pamiętaj by broń Boże nie towarzyszyć rycerzom nigdzie, no, chyba, że na wycieczkę do najbliższej tawerny, ale to też bardziej po zmroku lub w dni mgliste, bo te ich czerwone płaszcze działają na wszystko co magiczne i mordercze jak płachta na byka i rycerze ogólnie padają w Camelocie jak muchy, a ty nie chcesz chyba stać akurat w polu rażenia jak to coś magiczne lub mordercze będzie akurat atakować.

Po szóste: Jeśli wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre, to postarasz się być strażnikiem karnym i potulnym, niekłótliwym i niepyskatym, a za to skłonnym do pomagania swoim przełożonym jak tylko się da i przytakiwania księciu przy każdej okazji, bo wtedy istnieje spora szansa, że nie dostaniesz nocnej warty na placu czy pod bramą (patrz wszystkie uwagi o rzeczach skrzeczących i podejrzanych i zapytaj kiedyś beznogiego Toma o Niecny Atak Nocą na Camelot, Numer dwadzieścia cztery). Może nawet przydzielą ci w miarę bezpieczną dzienną wartę na pałacowych korytarzach, gdzie prawdopodobieństwo spotkania czegoś, co cię zabije, jest dwadzieścia razy mniejsze. Szczególnie jeśli twoja warta wypadnie z daleka od komnat Lady Morgany.

Po siódme: Jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć z nudów stojąc tak na tym korytarzu z halabardą lub innym paradnym kijem w dłoni i udając element wystroju wnętrza, skup się na mijanych ludziach i ich rozmowach, na szeptach dobiegających zza ściany i tym, kto kiedy wychodzi z jakiej komnaty, a kto wyłania się z niej potem ze zmierzwionymi włosami. Poukładaj sobie to wszystko w jedną całość i nie przejmuj się, że całość ma osiem nóg, pół ręki i coś dziwnego z twarzą, bo to o to chodzi, żeby było ciekawie. Sens i funkcjonalność nie mają tu wielkiego znaczenia, bo sens i funkcjonalność dostarczają marnego materiału do nocnych dyskusji dookoła cydru i równie marnego pretekstu do wymieniania znaczących spojrzeń w czasie warty za każdym razem, gdy minie cię jeden z bohaterów najnowszej plotki.

Po ósme: Plotkowanie na temat zwyczajów panów i dam, o rodzinie królewskiej nie wspominając, a także ogólnie zmyślanie bzdurnych historii, w których jest podejrzanie dużo wątków romantycznych, a podejrzanie mało machania mieczem, jest dobre i pożyteczne i każdy normalny strażnik się nim zajmuje (bo: patrz zasada numer siedem), ale pewne pozory trzeba zachować. Dlatego jeśli nie chcesz wyjść na dziwaka i odmieńca, musisz zrównoważyć to plotkowanie i zainteresowanie sprawami sercowymi odpowiednią ilością rubasznych dowcipów, bicia postronnych po mordzie i innymi męskimi rozrywkami. A najlepiej znaleźć sobie dobry pretekst, jak na przykład barmankę z tawerny „Wschodzące słońce", która była bardzo zainteresowana wszelkimi plotkami i wystarczająco urodziwa, by usprawiedliwić zbieranie tychże przez strażników. Wystarczy rzucić jakieś mgliste „Padma z pewnością będzie podekscytowana, gdy to usłyszy", a wszystkie inne uwagi, nawet te o tym, że „cała historia jest bardzo romantyczna" albo „jak oni pięknie razem wyglądają", zostają wybaczone. (Ale bez przesady. Jeśli poczujesz, że snuta historia wzrusza cię aż tak, że zaczyna cię przyprawiać o łzy szczere i krokodyle, to dla przyzwoitości rzuć coś na temat tego, jak to ci pyłki wiecznie do oczu wpadają i na wszystkie świętości powstrzymaj się przed wyjęciem grawerowanej chusteczki, którą ci mama wyszyła we wzorek z kwiatkami na ostatnie urodziny, bo są pewne granice. Pamiętaj, prawdziwy mężczyzna zmęczony chlipaniem nad historiami o wielkiej i burzliwej miłości wyciera nos tylko i wyłącznie w rękaw. Chusteczki to zresztą nowomodny zagraniczny wymysł i co by praczki robiły cały dzień, gdyby strażnicy przestali systematycznie zabrudzać sobie rękawy? Bezrobocie to nic przyjemnego.)

Tyle Herbert z tego wszystkiego załapał i co załapał, tego się trzymał, choć szczerze mówiąc, barmanka niespecjalnie na niego działała, mimo że doceniał jej egzotyczną urodę i ogólnie uważał, że jest dość miłą dziewczyną. Może właśnie dlatego z początku nie za bardzo się wczuwał w to zbieranie plotek, starając się być zorientowanym tylko na tyle, by w ogóle rozumieć coś z rozmów innych strażników.

A potem do Padmy przyjechał brat, Sendhil, by pomagać jej w pracy i Herbert odnalazł w sobie nagle głębokie zamiłowanie do tematu. Mogło to, ale nie musiało, mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że brat Padmy dzielił jej zamiłowanie do plotek. I jej egzotyczną urodę. I jej gładką, ciemną skórę. I lśniące włosy. I uśmiech, od którego coś się w Herbercie przewracało. I te oczy, od których Herbert zaczynał żałować, że nijak nie może jednak używać tego nieszczęsnego „magiczny" i w ogóle, te rzęsy i ten…

Jak już wspomniano, Herbert doznał przebudzenia i obudził się zainteresowany cudzym życiem towarzyskim, co mogło się jakoś mgliście wiązać z czyimś rodzeństwem. Ale nie nadinterpretujmy bez potrzeby.

W każdym razie, gdy Herbert zjawił się w zamku po dwóch dniach wolnego, które spędził w sposób wysoce produktywny, leżąc, jedząc, rozmyślając o cudzej urodzie i pracując nad wykształceniem w sobie lenia etatowego, Fritz spojrzał na niego wzrokiem wyraźnie komunikującym, że Herbert pracując nad leniem zdołał przegapić historię miesiąca, a Herbert, wierny swej nagle odkrytej miłości do plotek, natychmiast zareagował odpowiednio:

— No mów.

Fritz oderwał się na sekundę od przystawiania ucha do drzwi, co oznaczało, że albo rozmowa po drugiej stronie właśnie się urwała, albo po prostu nie dało się akurat w tym momencie niczego usłyszeć.

— Merlin zniknął — rzucił przez ramię, triumfalnie i wyczekująco, ale Herbert go rozczarował i, zamiast zainteresowaniem, zareagował niepokojem. Życie w Camelocie było zbyt niepewne, a Merlin zbyt sympatyczny, by Herbert mógł przyjąć tę informację z całkowitym spokojem.

— Nie bądź mięczakiem — upomniał go Fritz. — Obaj dobrze wiemy, że ten chłopak ma więcej szczęścia niż my wszyscy razem wzięci.

— Pewnie masz rację — przyznał Herbert, bo w sumie Fritz najprawdopodobniej tę rację miał. Merlin jako służący księcia naturalną koleją rzeczy spędzał dużo za dużo czasu w okolicy rzeczy wydających dziwne dźwięki, nieodpowiednich części lasu, o chodzeniu blisko rycerzy w biały dzień (na widoku każdego głupiego gryfona czy innej krwiożerczej jaszczurki) nawet nie wspominając. I jakoś żył, w jednym kawałku i zadziwiająco ubogi w rany. Nawet uboższy chyba niż sam książę, co prawdopodobnie o czymś świadczyło.

— Skoro się nie martwimy, to o co chodzi?

Fritz westchnął nad czymś, co najprawdopodobniej było Herbertem i jego domniemaną beznadziejnością.

— Książę się dziwnie zachowuje.

— Zdefiniuj „dziwnie".

Fritz oderwał się na chwilę od drzwi i przechylił w stronę Herberta.

— Merlin zniknął, a on nic — powiedział, zniżając lekko głos. — Pół zamku go szuka, a książę ani słowa i zachowuje się, jakby w ogóle nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

— Może się pokłócili? — zaproponował Herbert, chociaż nie był gorliwym wyznawcą teorii o tym, jakoby to księcia i jego służącego łączył skrycie skrywany romans stulecia. Czasami jednak teoria ta po prostu pasowała do faktów.

— To musiałaby być niezła kłótnia — skomentował Fritz bez większego przekonania, bo też nie był z tych wielkich wyznawców wspomnianej teorii. — Szczególnie, żeby skończyło się to zniknięciem Merlina.

Na chwilę zamilkli obaj wyobrażając sobie, co mogłoby do tego zniknięcia doprowadzić. Sceny burzliwych kłótni, zranione ego czy dwa, jakieś „nigdy więcej nie chcę cię już widzieć" i nawet jedna wizja przypadkowej śmierci i płytkiego grobu walczyły ze sobą o pierwszeństwo w ich myślach, by czmychnąć w popłochy za róg, gdy jakiś lekko zdenerwowany arystokrata pojawił się nagle na horyzoncie i minął ich, zmierzając w kierunku końca korytarza. Herbert i Fritz wyprostowali się, zamarli i skupili na udawaniu, że nie wiedzą, że na końcu korytarza nie ma nic oprócz nieużywanych pokoi letnich. Minutę później żona Sir Jeffreya przeparadowała tą samą trasą, nie śpiesząc się specjalnie.

— Kto tam jest? — zapytał Herbert, wskazując na drzwi pracowni Gajusza. Oczywiście już po tym, gdy żona Sir Jeffreya zniknęła za tym samym rogiem, co jej nowy kochanek.

Fritz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jego wysokość książę. Ze sprawą pod tytułem „mam znajomego, który ma taki mały, ale bardzo dziwny i potencjalnie magiczny problem i zupełnie nie chodzi tu o mnie, ale znajomy jest księciem i jest blond".

Herbert zagwizdał z uznaniem, bo jeśli chodzi o plotki, to ta była wręcz bezcenna. To morze potencjalnych interpretacji.

Fritz uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze, ale potem mina wyraźnie mu zrzedła.

— Niestety po tym obiecującym kawałku już wiele nie usłyszałem, bo przesunęli się z tą dyskusją w głąb pokoju, a tu jest marna akustyka.

— Nic nie słychać?

— Absolutnie nic.

— Może tak i lepiej. Większe pole do interpretacji.

— Myślisz?

Herbert nie zdążył zareagować, bo Fritz wyprostował się błyskawicznie jak struna i Herbert natychmiast zrobił to samo. Może o pół sekundy za późno. Książę nie wyglądał jednak jakby zauważył to jego nieprzepisowe opieranie się o ścianę na służbie. Nie wyglądał w ogóle, jakby miał cokolwiek zauważyć. Minął ich, nie zanotowawszy chyba nawet, że nie jest na korytarzu sam, a coś w wyrazie jego twarzy sugerowało, że cokolwiek się z nim dzieje, to dzieje się na poważnie.

Herbert uznał, że ten jeden szczegół przechyla chyba szalę na korzyść teorii o ukrywanym romansie.

Cholera z tym.

Byleby tylko Stary Tomasz się o tym nie dowiedział, bo będzie się chełpił darem przewidywania do końca świata i parę dni po.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Gajusz potwierdził tyle, ile Artur sam zdążył się już domyślić. Że rzecz nie jest naturalna, innym się raczej nie zdarza, a żeby zrobić coś takiego, potrzeba potężnej magii, co samo w sobie sprawiło, że w głowie Artura dzwony alarmowe zaczęły dzwonić jak szalone.

Nie był pewien, co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić. Bo coś zrobić należało.

Ruszył najpierw w stronę placu ćwiczebnego. Na schodach zmienił zdanie i skręcił w bok. Kilka kroków dalej skierował się w górę, na flanki. Przeszedł pomiędzy strażnikami, wzdłuż muru, na chwilę lub dwie zastygł wpatrując się w okoliczne pola. Potem wrócił do wnętrza, by w połowie schodów zawahać się i przystanąć bez widocznego celu czy powodu. Po kilku sekundach i paru głębokich oddechach ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę sali tronowej.

Para strażników, która właśnie kończyła drugie śniadanie i obserwowała go z okien donżonu, pokiwała głowami i uznała, że nie będzie wnikać w te książęce spacery. Sprawa wyglądała na zbyt zagmatwaną.

Artur zaś zebrał się na odwagę i przygotował mentalnie na trudną rozmowę z ojcem. Bo jeśli cokolwiek mu przyszło z tego niezdecydowanego chodzenia dokądś i donikąd, to głębokie przeświadczenie, że jego ojciec, a właściwie nie jego ojciec tylko król, musi się dowiedzieć, że następca tronu ma dziury w pamięci, niezależnie czy Arturowi się to podoba, czy nie. Bo królowi Artur jest to winien.

_(W tym jednym zdaniu zawierała się cała trudność bycia synem swego władcy. Ale to zupełnie inna historia.) _

Dlatego Artur doszedł w końcu do sali tronowej, odetchnął głęboko, po czym wyprostował się i pchnął drzwi. I miał dobre, szlachetne intencje i pełne determinacji zamiary, a to, że zawiasy nie zostały poprzedniego dnia naoliwione, nie jest zupełnie jego winą. Tak jak i to, że strażnicy, którzy teoretycznie powinni byli przed nim te drzwi otworzyć, byli zbyt zajęci kontemplowaniem plotki o tym, że bardzo możliwe, że on całkowicie przypadkiem i w wielkim afekcie i desperacji, i w ogóle multum usprawiedliwień, ale jednak zabił swego służącego (łamanego przez kochanka) i zakopał gdzieś, a teraz mu było wprawdzie przykro, ale i tak lepiej się nie zbliżać. Jako że Artur nie zakopał nigdzie Merlina ani nikogo innego, jeśli mamy być szczerzy, a na plotki nie miał wpływu, nie można go w żaden sposób winić za to, że na jego widok strażników lekko sparaliżowało.

Niepewność ruchów i spocone dłonie to cały jego wkład w sprawę, ale razem z wymienionymi powyżej elementami daje to wszystko efekt dość znaczący.

Efekt ten wyglądał tak: Artur popchnął drzwi zbyt słabo, palce obsunęły się na powierzchni, śliskie od potu, a nienaoliwione zawiasy postawiły opór i suma summarum drzwi, zamiast się otworzyć, uchyliły się tylko na dwa czy trzy centymetry. A Artur zamarł. Bo jego ojciec rozmawiał właśnie z Gajuszem i najwyraźniej rozmawiał o nim, a imię Merlina padło tam zbyt blisko jego imienia i Artur musiał to usłyszeć, a te zawiasy i wszystko inne było najwyraźniej siłą wyższą.

— Czy ten Merlin ma jakąś rodzinę oprócz ciebie? — zapytał Uter nieświadomy, że rozmowa zyskała właśnie dodatkową widownię.

— Tylko matkę — odpowiedział Gajusz spokojnie, ale Artur widział, że mięśnie karku miał napięte. — Spotkałeś ją panie, zjawiła się jakiś czas temu na dworze z prośbą o pomoc dla swojej wioski.

— Ach, tak, pamiętam. — Uter zamyślił się na chwilę. — Porządna kobieta. — Stwierdzenie zabrzmiało jak werdykt. — Spokojna. Wydaje się znać swoje miejsce.

Gajusz nie odpowiedział.

— A co z ojcem?

Gajusz wyprostował się lekko, a Artur domyślił się, że gdzieś pojawiła się przy tym pytająco uniesiona brew.

— Opuścił rodzinę dawno temu.

— Czy może stanowić jakiś problem? — zapytał Uter, a do Artura dotarło wreszcie, o czym jest ta rozmowa i po co. A potem pomyślał o tym, że skoro Gajusz jest rodziną Merlina, a Merlina nie można odnaleźć, skoro Gajusz wygląda jakby niedosypiał, a teraz jego plecy układają się w pełną napięcia linię, to wszystko jest smutne i nie do pary.

— Problem, panie?

— Gdyby na przykład nagle zjawił się z powrotem. Jego syn jest blisko przyszłego władcy.

— Z tej strony nie będzie żadnych kłopotów.

Gładka odpowiedź. Prędko podana. Za gładka i za prędka, ale możliwe, że Artur zauważył to tylko dlatego, że przyglądał się Gajuszowi ze zbytnią uwagą i do tego z nietypowego punktu widzenia.

Jeśli sądzić po wyrazie twarzy, jego ojciec nie zauważył absolutnie nic, a Artur pomyślał wtedy, że gdy będzie królem, to nigdy nie przestanie przyglądać się ludziom bardzo, ale to bardzo uważnie. Zbyt wiele od króla zależy, by mógł kiedykolwiek pozwolić sobie na ignorowanie szczegółów. A potem odsunął tę myśl na bok, odłożył do innych jej podobnych, czekających na okres, gdy nie będą pachnieć zdradą.

— Czy można zapytać, panie, skąd to zainteresowanie Merlinem?

— Z zainteresowania mojego syna. Nie jest to może najbardziej fortunny wybór, ale dość w sumie niekłopotliwy, jeśli chodzi o młodzieńcze rebelie.

— Uważasz, panie, że książę…

— Na to wygląda. — Uter zmieszał w odpowiedzi nonszalancję z lekkim niesmakiem, wzbudzając w Arturze automatyczną potrzebę zaprzeczenia. Ale komu i po co, to już było niejasne. Tak samo jak bardzo mgliste czemu. — Dlatego cię tu wezwałem. Chcę mieć pewność, że ten chłopak nie narobi Arturowi kłopotów. Będziesz za niego osobiście odpowiedzialny. Chcę mieć gwarancję, że to nie skończy się jakimś skandalem.

Gajusz nie odpowiedział, a Uter najwyraźniej mylnie to milczenie zinterpretował. Jeśli w ogóle zajmował się jakąkolwiek interpretacją.

— To nie potrwa długo. Chłopak mu się znudzi po góra miesiącu, jak to zwykle w takich sprawach bywa. Oczywiście zatrzyma pozycję, a jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie będzie to możliwe, znajdziemy mu inną posadę. Możesz się nie obawiać o jego przyszłość. O ile będzie się zachowywał odpowiedzialnie.

Artur z niewytłumaczalnych dla siebie powodów zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

— Myślę, że nie musisz się niczego obawiać, panie — odparł po chwili Gajusz, a słowa w zdaniu układały się podejrzanie równo i miarowo. Jakby Gajusz odmierzał je z niesłychaną precyzją, bojąc się, że jeśli już pozwoli sobie na odstępstwa, to może szybko zabrnąć za daleko. — Merlin… nikomu już nie przysporzy kłopotów.

Artur usłyszał świst zbyt prędko wziętego wdechu. Obrócił się w stronę strażników, ale ci trwali nieruchomo i nieporuszenie, a ich wzrok utkwiony był w ścianie naprzeciwko. Wyglądali jakby wyciosano ich z kamienia. Trudno było ich podejrzewać o jakiekolwiek reakcje.

Artur zerknął na swoje ręce. Powoli, z trudem, rozwinął pięści i rozprostował palce.

Przez szparę w drzwiach miał doskonały widok na lekko zdziwioną, ale niezbyt wzruszoną minę swojego ojca.

— Nie żyje?

— Tak przypuszczam.

— Jak to się stało?

Milczenie trwało kilkanaście dość długich sekund.

— Gdy książę został ranny w walce z Ujadającą Bestią, powiedziałem, że nie wiem czy zdołam cokolwiek zdziałać. Pamiętasz, panie?

— Tak. — Uter przytaknął, zniecierpliwiony. — Nie wiem jednak, co to ma wspólnego z bieżącą sprawą.

— W księgach pisano, że tylko magia, i to magia najwyższej próby, może ocalić człowieka ranionego w walce z Ujadającą Bestią. Powiedziałem o tym Merlinowi. On widział też, że moje środki nie poprawiają stanu księcia. I pewnej nocy zniknął, odjechał nocą i powrócił z naczyniem pełnym wody. Powiedział, że był na Wyspie Błogosławionych zawrzeć z czarownicą pakt o życie księcia Artura.

Artur zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o powierzchnię drzwi. To wszystko nie miało sensu. Wszystko, z jego własnymi reakcjami włącznie.

— Życie za życie? — zapytał Uter, a nawet Artur, oparty o drzwi, z oczami szczelnie zamkniętymi i myślami błądzącymi daleko od domu zauważył, jak ostro zaserwowane zostało to pytanie. Otworzył oczy.

— Obaj doskonale znamy akurat tę lekcję — odparł Gajusz i nie było w tym nic przepraszającego, więc gniew króla nie był chyba skierowany w jego stronę.

Uter odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna. Było w tym jakieś odwołanie do zagrzebanej dawno historii. Do sekretu, który Gajusz i Uter dzielili, a którego Artur nie rozpoznawał. Kolejna rzecz, o której nie wiedział. Zbyt wiele tego, zawsze zbyt wiele.

— Dałeś mojemu synowi magiczny wywar — skomentował w końcu Uter, odwracając się od okna i wspomnienia.

— Inaczej książę z pewnością by umarł.

Uter przestudiował uważnie twarz Gajusza, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z miejsca, w którym stał Artur. Nie zanosiło się na to, jakby miał zamiar za chwilę zawołać straż i wrzucić Gajusza do więzienia za używanie czarów. Nie, żeby Artur tego chciał, po prostu… Zatrzymał tę myśl nim dotarła do wspomnienia o tym, jak jego ojciec skazał kiedyś kobietę na wygnanie za uzdrowienie swojej maleńkiej córki przy pomocy magii. Wiedział, że niezatrzymana doprowadziłaby go, nie pierwszy już raz, do rozważań na temat tego, czy sprawiedliwość jego ojca jest sprawiedliwością traktującą wszystkich jednakowo. A na ten typ rozmyślań nie miał dziś siły.

— Ten chłopak… Mówisz, że oddał życie za życie, a widziałem go, jak biegał po zamku jeszcze trzy czy cztery dni temu?

— To było chyba inne zaklęcie niż w tamtym wypadku. — Znów odwołanie i Artur znów poczuł ukłucie irytacji, że nikt nie ufa mu na tyle, by powiedzieć mu całą prawdę. W jakim _tamtym_ wypadku? — Merlin tracił powoli na sile. Z dnia na dzień niknął w oczach, nie było ku temu żadnego powodu. Żadnej przyczyny. Żadnego leku.

„Nic, co mógłbym zrobić" pozostało niewypowiedziane, ale bardzo wyraźne.

— I jesteś pewien, że on już nie żyje?

— Trzy dni temu zaczął wspominać matkę, a potem nagle zniknął. Podejrzewam, że pojechał do niej. — Gajusz zatrzymał się na chwilę. Zawahał. — W chwili śmierci podobno wszyscy chcemy wracać tam, skąd przyszliśmy.

Uter uniósł nieznacznie brwi, ale nie skomentował tego ostatniego zdania.

— Artur będzie…

— Jak powiedziałeś, panie, to i tak nie trwałoby długo — uciął szybko Gajusz. —Książę szybko o nim zapomni. Podejrzewam, że zdziwimy się, jak szybko.

— Czy ta magia może mieć jakieś efekty uboczne?

— Nie. Z tego co wiem, nie. Artur może być trochę zdezorientowany. Nie pamiętać drobnych szczegółów na temat okoliczności dotyczących tego, jak to się stało, że ugryzła go Ujadająca Bestia i tego, jak wyzdrowiał. Nic długotrwałego.

Gorycz wylewała się z pomiędzy liter, jakby Gajusz nie był jej w żaden sposób w stanie utrzymać na wodzy. Artur wiedział, że Gajusz zdaje sobie sprawę, że Artur nie pamięta o wiele więcej niż paru drobnych szczegółów, że wie, kogo i jak kompletnie Artur nie pamięta, a mimo to zachował to w tajemnicy, bo wie też pewnie, jak bardzo Artur nie chce, by ojciec zobaczył w nim znowu słabość.

Ale Artur rozumiał już też to, czego nie wiedział, gdy obserwował zaniepokojonego Gajusza przepytującego na dziedzińcu strażników, gdy oglądał, jak szuka kogoś i jak jego plecy gną się pod ciężarem rozczarowania i zmartwienia, gdy dopytywał się Gajusza, co to znaczy, gdy nagle nie pamięta się kompletnie kogoś, kto miał dla ciebie wiele znaczyć, rozumiał, że to wszystko jest dla Gajusza cięższe niż dla nich, że to zredukowanie kogoś, kto jest twoją rodziną do „drobnych szczegółów" musi boleć.

Spojrzał na swojego ojca, na króla na tronie, na linię jego wzroku i zmarszczone brwi.

Jego ojciec wiedział. Może nie wszystko, ale część, i nie był na tyle niedomyślny, żeby przegapić to, że dla Gajusza śmierć jego wychowanka jest rzeczą okropną.

Artur odczekał sekundę, dwie, dziesięć, ale Uter nie skomentował ni słowem tego bólu, który dla wszystkich musiał być oczywisty i który musiał wzbudzać współczucie.

— Wynagrodzimy matce chłopca jej stratę — powiedział w końcu, a gest ten, choć był na temat, to jednak kompletnie nieadekwatny. — Na tyle, na ile możemy. Jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą, jej syn wyświadczył Camelotowi nieocenioną przysługę i powinna o tym wiedzieć.

— Z pewnością będzie wdzięczna — odparł Gajusz, a Artur nie mógł uwierzyć, że przeszło mu to przez gardło. — Jeśli wybaczysz panie, mam dużo pracy i chciałbym do niej powrócić.

Nie zabrzmiało to jak prośba, ale ton zatrzymał się tuż przed granicą impertynencji, co pozwoliło Uterowi go zignorować.

— Oczywiście, nie będę cię zatrzymywał — powiedział i skinął mu głową na odchodne. Zachowując pozory. To król odsyła sługę, nie sługa wyznacza, kiedy audiencja się kończy.

Gajusz skłonił się nisko, pożegnał i wyszedł nieśpiesznie z sali. Wzrok miał utkwiony w podłodze i nie zauważył nawet ukrytego w półcieniu Artura.

Strażnicy zamknęli drzwi do sali tronowej i dopiero wtedy Artur wystąpił o krok do przodu.

— Gajuszu?

— Panie?

Gajusz przystanął i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Artur splótł razem dłonie, by za sekundę je rozpleść.

— Czy to prawda?

Pytanie było ogólne i mogło oznaczać wiele rzeczy, wszystko lub nic, ale Gajusz był chyba zbyt zmęczony by grać w niuanse, bo z tych wszystkich możliwych interpretacji wybrał właśnie tę, o którą Arturowi chodziło.

— Tak, to prawda — powiedział i było w tym dużo smutku i szczypta czegoś, co trudno było Arturowi zidentyfikować.

— Jeśli… — Artur zawahał się w połowie zdania, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć i gubiąc się w zbyt dużej dawce niepewności. — Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

— A czy to by coś zmieniło?

— Ja chcę wiedzieć, kiedy zawdzięczam komuś życie — rzucił w odpowiedzi Artur z mocą, która zdziwiła nawet jego. Zdanie było zbyt głośne i nie do końca stanowiło odpowiedź na pytanie. Artur odetchnął głęboko i zniżył głos. — Muszę wiedzieć, gdy ktoś za mnie umiera. Muszę. Inaczej…

Artur zatrzymał się, zerkając jednocześnie na swoje niespokojne dłonie. Wzrok Gajusza podążył tym samym tropem.

— Uznałem, że nie ma po co dodawać ci poczucia winy, panie — powiedział, a było w tym coś na kształt współczucia. Artur siłą woli zmusił ręce do zamarcia w bezruchu. — Nic by to nie zmieniło. Trudno opłakiwać kogoś, o kim się nie wie, że istniał.

Artur nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi.

— A teraz, jeśli pan wybaczy…

— Tak, wiem, masz dużo pracy — dokończył za niego Artur. Wypowiadane słowa miały smak piasku i żwiru, drapały go w gardło, jakby nie chciały nigdy znaleźć się na wolności.

Gajusz przytaknął.

— Właśnie — potwierdził i ruszył w dół korytarza.

Artur wiedział, że nie jest to właściwie zakończenie.

— Gajuszu? — Gajusz zatrzymał się na dźwięk swego imienia po raz drugi i po raz drugi zmierzył Artura spojrzeniem pełnym znaków zapytania.

Artur wyprostował się, jakby odwaga przyjść miała do niego razem z wysokością. Miał coś do powiedzenia. Honor wymagał, by zostało to wypowiedziane. Niezależnie od tego czy było to łatwe, czy nie.

— Chciałem powiedzieć tylko, choć wiem, że niewiele to zmienia, że jest mi przykro z powodu… twojej straty. — Eufemizm zazgrzytał wyraźnie, ale Artur nie wiedział, jak inaczej można by to ująć i nienawidził siebie trochę za tę niewiedzę. — Obiecuję, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, by okazać się wartym takiego poświęcenia.

Gajusz przyjrzał mu się uważnie, a potem uśmiechnął. Blado i nieznacznie, ale całkiem szczerze. Nie do końca do Artura i niezupełnie sam do siebie.

— Dziękuję, panie — powiedział po prostu.

I odszedł. Zmęczonym krokiem starego człowieka, który widział, jak młodość umiera zbyt prędko i okrutnie. Był zmęczony. Artur patrzył za nim niewidzącym wzrokiem. Myślami był blisko tematu, lecz daleko od zamku i rzeczywistości.

Strażnicy wymienili spojrzenia ponad jego głową.

Były pełne współczucia.

Jak całe współczucie świata, tak i to nic tu nie zmieniło.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dawno, dawno temu żył sobie książę — jasny, wspaniały i pełen buty.

Książę miał wiele wad i czasami wydawać się mogło, że nieliczne książęce zalety niewarte były trudów znoszenia na co dzień jego przywar. Duma to może w rycerskich kręgach wysoko ceniona cecha, ale sprawdzała się zawsze raczej w pieśniach i poematach niż w przyziemnej prozie, a z arogancją nikomu nie jest przecież na dłuższą metę do twarzy.

Błądziłby jednak ten, kto spojrzawszy na księcia i ogarnąwszy z grubsza jego charakter uznałby, że nie wart jest on uwagi, że bufon i pyszałek to wszystko czym jest i kiedykolwiek będzie. Żaden człowiek nie jest aż tak jednoznaczny, a jeśli chcemy komukolwiek oddać sprawiedliwość, musimy przyjrzeć się mu uważniej i dać mu czas, by dorosnął do swoich możliwości. Żaden motyl nie zaczyna żywota w pełni kolorów i urody, żadne pisklę nie przychodzi na świat z ostrymi szponami i skrzydłami, które są w stanie unieść je ponad chmury. Wszystkiego, co wartościowe, uczymy się o drodze. Tak jak i tego, jak ukrywać nasze sekrety przed światem. Dlatego pierwsze wrażenie nigdy nie powinno być wrażeniem ostatnim.

Gdy historia zaczyna się po raz drugi, książę budzi się okradziony z pamięci w świecie, który nie pasuje już do jego wspomnień. Miota się i szamoce, ignoruje i niedowierza, ale gdy trafia na fakty, którym ciężko zaprzeczyć, wtedy porzuca dumę i robi to, czego chce od niego honor i sumienie, a co nigdy nie doczekałoby się królewskiej pochwały.

Gdyby uznać, że książę jest tylko taki, jaki się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka, że to, co nim kieruje, to tylko arogancja i ego, przekonanie, że wszystko istnieje dla niego i jemu się należy, a reszta ludzkości to pyłki i robactwo, jeśli by uznać nawet, że nie dba o nic i nikogo, a jego ostre docinki i okrutne słowa odpowiadają w pełni jego myślom, że nie martwi się i nie przywiązuje do nikogo, że świat zamyka się i kończy na jego własnych pragnieniach, wtedy to, co się stało, jest pewną niespodzianką.

Dla tych, którym cierpliwość pozwoliła wytrzymać w towarzystwie księcia chwilę lub dwie dłużej i dała im szansę zarejestrowania drugiego, a może nawet trzeciego wrażenia, dla tych, którzy odkryli, jakie pokłady czystego złota kryją się pod tą tandetną patyną, dla nich wydarzenia te nie były absolutnie żadnym zaskoczeniem.

A historia potoczyła się znowu torem, jaki już kiedyś obrała. Świat zaczął od nowa, zmienił zasady, ale w końcu i tak wpadł w pułapkę nieuniknionego.

Nadworny medyk odkrył przed księciem prawdę, wręczając mu ostatni element układanki, a książę przyjrzał się gotowemu obrazowi i wyczytał z niego coś, czego zaakceptować nie umiał. Kazał osiodłać konia i opuścił zamek jeszcze tego samego dnia, nie informując nikogo ani o tym, dokąd zmierza, ani po co.

Na najlepszym z posiadanych rumaków, w najlepszej z posiadanych zbrój, z najpewniejszym mieczem u boku, książę wyruszył na Wyspę Błogosławionych wydrzeć czarownicy to, co mu odebrała. Bo nawet jeśli uzyskał za to życie i zdrowie, to nie było to warte takiego poświęcenia, a jego natura wymaga, by przynajmniej spróbował odwrócić to, co inni uznali za nieodwracalne.

W pewnym sensie książę był jeszcze bardzo młody i nie do końca poznał gorzkie zasady gry w życie i śmierć. Rozumiał, że czasem trzeba umrzeć za to, w co się wierzy, sam był gotowy oddawać życie za wiele spraw i rozumiał, a nawet podziwiał szlachetność odruchów, które kazały innym kłaść życie na szali za tę czy inną ideę. Nie umiał jednak pojąć i zaakceptować, że dla niektórych on sam może być taką ideą, że ktoś odda życie właśnie za niego. Taka opcja nie wchodziła w ogóle w grę, bo książę nie umiał żyć z czymś takim na sumieniu, logicznym więc było, że skoro coś takiego już się wydarzyło, książę musi to odczynić. Bo książę był jeszcze wystarczająco młody i naiwny w swej szlachetności, by wierzyć, że szczera chęć potrafi coś zmienić.

Na drodze do celu książę nie spotyka żadnych bestii, nie staje przeciwko niemu żaden wróg czy przeszkoda. Dociera na wyspę i pośród ruin znajduje czarownicę wpatrującą się w drzewo. Dobywa miecza i żąda od niej odwrócenia życzenia, krzyczy za dużo i oskarża przy tym o zbyt wiele. Czarownica odmawia, cytuje prawa i twierdzi, że pewne sprawy są nawet poza jej władzą. Pakt został zawarty, mówi, i nic już na to nie można poradzić.

Książę grozi jej śmiercią, stalą i płomieniami. Zginiesz i zobaczymy, ile zostanie z zaklęcia.

Ona odwraca się, uśmiecha drwiąco i mówi, że słyszała, że tak wygląda sprawiedliwość Pendragonów. Spalmy wiedźmę, po jej śmierci okaże się, czy mieliśmy za co ją palić. Pomogłam chłopcu uratować życie jego pana. W zamian nie wzięłam nic. Czy to aż tak naganne?

Argumenty padają i z jednej strony, i z drugiej, rozbijają się o mury nie do przebicia i nie osiągają absolutnie nic. Na końcu książę ma gardło zdarte od krzyku, lecz nadal brak mu pewności czy słusznym jest zabić tę kobietę, na którą nie umie wydać wyroku.

Czarownica zostawia go samego; zagubionego i pokonanego przez brak przeciwnika do pobicia. Pod drzewem, którego liście nie powinny współistnieć. Ze zdaniem, które zamknęło sprawę na dobre.

Nie mogę zwrócić mu życia, bo ty je w sobie nosisz, a ciebie zabić nie mogę.

Książę myśli o tym wszystkim, rozważa elementy, a potem robi coś absolutnie głupiego i szczeniackiego, zapominając na chwilę o Camelocie i obowiązkach.

Zwraca ostrze miecza przeciwko samemu sobie.

Pewnym usprawiedliwieniem niech będzie, że ani przez chwilę książę nie przypuszcza, że ta historia tak się zakończy. Przepełnia go przekonanie, że jego śmierć nie będzie śmiercią ostateczną, że zawrócenie zaklęcia to tylko początek, że coś wprawi w ruch mechanizmy świata i dane mu będzie powrócić, jeśli wystarczająco będzie się starał.

Przeznaczenie, szepczą liście w koronie nad jego głową. Szept ten ukaja w nim niepokój.

Krew rozlewa się po trawniku, wsiąka w ziemię, dociera do korzeni.

Książę zamyka oczy.

A drzewo, które nie nawykło jeszcze do zwyczajów i zasad rządzących światem flory i za nic ma jej ograniczenia, unosi się gniewem, wysokim i ogromnym, gwałtownym niczym burza. Unosi się gniewem, kompletnie nieświadome, że gniew drzewu nie przystaje.

Od tego gniewu świat znów zatrzymuje się, skręca, wykręca, staje na głowie, poszarpany, porwany i złożony z powrotem, a w końcu, na krańcu tej bolesnej metamorfozy, rusza w inną stronę.

Coś znów się zmienia.

A książę ponownie zacząć musi od nowa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Arianrod nigdy nie zapomniała o Arten i jej przepowiedni o klęsce ich świata. Nie zapomniała też, jaki Arten ma charakter i jaka potrafi być głupio uparta i jeszcze głupiej nierozważna, więc spodziewała się, że Arten nie zostawi tego wszystkiego ot tak po prostu i że będzie próbować zapobiec tej oddalonej o setki lat katastrofie.

Starała się więc mieć Arten na oku, bo podejrzewała, że w którymś momencie będzie musiała zainterweniować, zabrać Arten zabawki z rąk zanim ta zrobi sobie jakąś poważną krzywdę. Zatrzymać to głupie dziecko nim rozbije się na dobre od tego bezcelowego walenia głową w ścianę.

Obserwowała więc Arten, odnotowywała jej kolejne próby i porażki, zaklęcia i czary, poszukiwania odpowiedzi, ale nie przejmowała się tym wszystkim zbytnio i nie broniła jej niczego, bo nie przypuszczała, że cokolwiek, co Arten jest w stanie zrobić, mogłoby cokolwiek zmienić. Gdy martwiła się, że Arten może rzucić się naprzeciw fatum, martwiła się raczej o to, jak Arten wyjdzie z tego zderzenia niż o to, jak ta stłuczka wpłynie na los magii i świata. Dlatego gdy wyczuwała jak magia czasami nieznacznie dygoce, jak po rzeczywistości przebiega leciutki dreszcz, wtedy na wszelki wypadek zaglądała do Arten lub wysyłała kogoś by sprawdził, jak się ma. Bo na wszechświecie jej czyny najwyraźniej nie robiły wielkiego wrażenia, ale ona sama była przecież po ludzku łamliwa i krucha.

A potem pewnego dnia, wiele lat po tym pierwszym śnie o końcu magii na ziemiach Albionu, Arianrod przyśniła się przyszłość, której wcześniej nie widziała. Jej, której wizje zawsze były mgliste i o małym zasięgu, przyśniła się przyszłość oddalona o stulecia. Przyszłość, w której coś właśnie uległo zmianie.

Gdzieś tej nocy, między zachodem słońca a wschodem, coś przebudziło siłę, która do tej pory nie istniała i wprowadziło do gry potencjalnie wszechpotężnego gracza.

Pojawił się potencjał i możliwość. Klęska gorsza niż ta, której się dotąd spodziewano. Zagłada całej ludzkości, a nie tylko jej części. A także mała srebrna nić, która mogła się stać zaczątkiem zwycięstwa.

Przebudzona ze snu Arianrod ubrała się prędko i pobiegła do domu Arten, by zastać ją lekko zmęczoną i zaspaną, ale spokojną. Całą i zdrową. Kłamliwą i milczącą.

Tamtej nocy Arianrod odeszła z domu swojej uczennicy bez odpowiedzi.

Wszystko stało się jasne dopiero kilka miesięcy później, gdy brzuch Aerten zaokrąglił się w jednoznaczny sposób.

Arianrod nigdy nie usłyszała od Arten ani słowa o tym, kto jest ojcem jej dziecka. Miała jednak pewne podejrzenia. Nie każde dziecko rodzi się z umiejętnością rozkazywania smokom. I z pewnością umiejętność ta nie bierze się z nikąd.

Gdy spotkała się wreszcie z królem smoków, a nie było to spotkanie, o które łatwo się zabiegało i które łatwo przydzielano, zapytała go wprost, czemu to zrobił.

Pewnego dnia będziecie wszystkim, co z nas zostanie, odpowiedział jej, schylając się nad jej drobną postacią. Jego gorący oddech prawie zwalał ją z nóg. Nie możesz winić mnie za próbę odwrócenia naszego wspólnego losu.

I tak smocza krew, a nie tylko smocza magia, znalazła się pośród ludzi. Wiła złotą nicią przez plątaninę ludzkich pokoleń.

Czekała na dobry moment, by wybuchnąć.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pierwsza próba zastaje wszystkich nieprzygotowanych. Świat minus jeden człowiek, pomyślałby ktoś, że mała to strata. Ale taki wszechświat jest prostszy, rana niezbyt trudna do zidentyfikowania i trudno się oprzeć złudnemu wrażeniu, że tę jedną dziurę da się łatwo załatać.

Pierwsza próba kończy się śmiercią bohaterską.

Bezużyteczną.

Druga próba to efekt kompromisu, mylnego wrażenia, że skoro za pierwszym razem do walki rzucił się tylko jeden człowiek, to wystarczy zniweczyć tylko jego zamiary. Druga próba to katastrofa, z której nie płynie wielka nauczka, bo prawdziwa lekcja pozostaje niezauważona.

Druga próba kończy się śmiercią, w której więcej tragedii niż heroizmu.

Dopiero trzecia próba jest próbą na poważnie.

Świat minus jeden, minus wszystko, czego dotknął po drodze.

A mimo to i ta trzecia próba nie skończy się sukcesem.

Choć oczywiście zależy, z której się na to spojrzy strony.

I co dokładnie uznamy za definicję sukcesu.

**c.d.n.**


	4. O tej, która nie chciała być bohaterką

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

Tak jak przez wszystkie ostatnie noce, tak i tej Morgana śniła dość dziwny sen. W tym śnie rozmawiała z kimś _(kobietą?),_ a może i czymś _(drzewem?),_ i wiedziała za dużo o zbyt wielu rzeczach. We śnie była wściekła i zdenerwowana, zdawała sobie sprawę, co powinna zrobić, ale nie umiała znaleźć metody na dokonanie tego w rzeczywistość, w której sama nie pamiętała, co i dlaczego musi się stać. Ciężko jest manipulować ludźmi, jeśli samemu nie posiada się niezbędnych informacji.

Ta noc przyniosła jednak Morganie dodatkową motywację do działania, a gdy obudziła się, wyrwana ze snu przez własny lęk, na jawie zostało przy niej echo nie do końca uciszonej paniki.

Gwen przybiegła do niej ze świecą w ręku i kojącym tonem głosu, i Morgana objęła ją ramionami mocno i łapczywie, jakby mieli ją jej za chwilę ukraść.

— Pani?

Morgana nie odpowiedziała, a Gwen przechyliła się, odłożyła świecę na nocny stolik, a potem odwzajemniła objęcie, głaszcząc Morganę delikatnie po plecach.

— Morgano? Wszystko w porządku?

— To tylko koszmar — powiedziała Morgana, a jej odpowiedź prawie zginęła w fałdach sukienki Gwen. Nie wypuściła jej z objęć. — Przepraszam, że znów cię budzę.

— Znów?

W głosie Gwen było tyle zdziwienia, że Morgana nie musiała w ogóle szukać go na jej twarzy. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i wróciła pamięcią do dnia wczorajszego, do wcześniejszych nocy, minionych tygodni. Znalazła pomiędzy nimi własne miejsce w czasie i przestrzeni. Rzeczywiście. Trudno mówić o jakimś znowu, jeśli to pierwsza noc, kiedy wyrywa Gwen ze snu.

Mimo to Morgana nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ta scena i ten moment, tak samo jak ten sen i koszmar, są jej już znane. Że już tu kiedyś była i już to kiedyś przeżyła.

_Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby on zjadł to jabłko._

Zdanie przybiegło z jakiegoś zakamarka umysłu kompletnie nieproszone. Pozbawione jakiegokolwiek kontekstu.

— Nie ma się czym przejmować — powiedziała Gwen po chwili, wybijając Morganę z zamyślenia i omijając kwestie rzeczywistości i tego, co Morganie się zdaje, a co jest prawdziwe. Tak jak zawsze omijała te tematy, by nie robić Morganie przykrości. Jakby ominięte przestawały istnieć. — Od tego tu jestem.

Morgana przymknęła oczy.

— Mimo to przepraszam. — Powoli rozplątała dłonie i rozluźniła uścisk. — Jestem ostatnio jakaś niespokojna.

— Może trening pomoże? — zaproponowała Gwen, jak zawsze nastawiona na szukanie praktycznych rozwiązań. — Myślę, że udałoby się nam wymknąć jutro lub pojutrze na godzinę czy dwie. Może trzy, jeśli wybierzemy moment, gdy książę będzie dopiero zaczynał ćwiczenia.

Morgana wypuściła ją z objęć całkowicie i uśmiechnęła się z podziękowaniem.

Gwen odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale trwało to tylko sekundę.

— Ale jeśli wymkniemy się podczas ćwiczeń rycerzy, wtedy zostaną nam tylko te najgorsze miecze — oświadczyła, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi z niezadowoleniem. — Ostatnio jak je przeglądałam, połowa była na wpół zardzewiała.

— A co ze zbrojownią strażników? Nie dałoby się wynieść czegoś stamtąd i poprosić kogoś, by przymknął na to oko?

Gwen otworzyła usta, a potem szybko je zamknęła, jakby zdecydowała, że jednak nie powinna się w temacie wypowiadać. Chwyciła rąbek fartucha i zacisnęła na nim palce.

— Nie sądzę — powiedziała w końcu.

— Czemu?

Gwen zerknęła w bok, unikając wzroku Morgany.

— Słyszałam ostatnio parę wypowiedzi ich zbrojmistrza, z których wynika, że on nie pochwala tego, że ty w ogóle umiesz władać mieczem.

— Doprawdy? A co jego zdaniem powinnam zrobić z tym całym nadmiarem energii?

Gwen odwróciła głowę w stronę okna i zacisnęła palce mocniej na materii fartucha. Wyglądała na zmieszaną.

— On… nie zaproponował nic konkretnego.

Morgana nie mogła się oprzeć i sięgnęła dłonią do policzka Gwen. Tak jak się spodziewała, był rozpalony zażenowaniem. Gdyby Gwen była bledsza, byłaby pewnie czerwona na twarzy.

Gwen popatrzyła na Morganę wzrokiem, który dość wyraźnie sugerował, że wolałaby, żeby Morgana zostawiła jej policzki w spokoju. Morgana uśmiechnęła się przekornie, ale po chwili opuściła dłonie.

— Teraz to już się musisz wypowiedzieć — oświadczyła. — Skoro się cała rumienisz.

Gwen westchnęła z pewną dozą rezygnacji.

— Bardzo możliwe, że wspomniał coś o tym, że potrzeba ci… partnera.

— Mężczyzny? W sensie erotycznym?

Gwen przytaknęła, a Morgana roześmiała się i opadła na poduszki.

— Stara śpiewka.

Gwen przyjrzała się jej uważnie, a potem przygryzła dolną wargę.

— Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś… To znaczy, jeśli masz pani… — Odkaszlnęła, jakby coś stanęło jej w gardle. — Niektórzy rycerze księcia to porządni mężczyźni. Honorowi. Potrafią zająć się damą. I dochować tajemnicy.

Morgana milczała przez chwilę, przyglądając się Gwen. Temu, jak jej włosy i skóra nabrały złotego połysku w świetle tej jednej, samotnej świecy.

— Nie trzeba mi żadnych rycerzy — powiedziała w końcu. Miękko. Cicho.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

— Gdybyśmy poczekały ze dwa dni, powinno mi się udać wynieść jakieś niepotrzebne miecze ze zbrojowni i trochę je naostrzyć — rzuciła w końcu Gwen, odwracając się wreszcie w kierunku Morgany. — Zostało mi trochę narzędzi po tacie, a kuźnia stoi pusta.

Morgana miała przeczucie, że policzki Gwen znów są rozpalone. Powstrzymała się jednak przed wyciągnięciem ręki. To byłoby już zbyt wiele. Nie tym razem. Nie teraz. Może… Może kiedyś? Niedługo?

Uśmiechnęła się więc, bez motywów i podtekstów, i wróciła myślami do mieczy i treningów.

— Byłoby wspaniale — powiedziała.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Część 4/14– „O tej, która nie chciała być bohaterką żadnej ballady (1)"**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Artur obudził się razem ze świtem, witany słonecznymi promieniami, które jego służący wpuścił do komnaty może pół minuty wcześniej. Artur otworzył niechętnie oczy i wymamrotał coś niesprecyzowanego w odpowiedzi na „dzień dobry, panie", a potem podniósł się z ociąganiem, prawie tratując przy tym własną służbę.

_(Artur postanowił nie wnikać, czemu sam chciał sobie szukać w szafie koszul, skoro miał od tego służbę.)_

Służący przeprosił go za stanie w nieodpowiednim miejscu, całkiem zresztą słusznie, i pomógł mu założyć odpowiedni strój.

Chwilę później odebrał śniadanie od służącej, która z doskonałym wyczuciem chwili zapukała właśnie do drzwi, i postawił je stole, pytając, czy czegoś jeszcze jego książęcej mości nie trzeba. Artur prawie zbeształ go za przyniesienie śniadania za późno, ale w porę zorientował się, że dopiero co wstał i uwaga ta nie miałaby sensu. Odesłał więc służącego do innych zadań bez jakichkolwiek upomnień i zasiadł do jedzenia.

Wszystko było świeże i ciepłe.

Z jakiegoś powodu wydało się to Arturowi dość dziwne.

Zjadł śniadanie w prawie absolutnej ciszy, czując się z nią jakoś nienaturalnie i nieswojo, a gdy tylko odsunął od siebie talerz, w drzwiach pojawił się z powrotem jego służący, odpowiednio pokornie zgięty w pokłonie, w towarzystwie pomocnika niosącego zbroję. Pięć minut później Artur zmierzał już w kierunku placu ćwiczebnego z niejasnym wrażeniem, że coś dzieje się za szybko. Podczas ćwiczeń złapał się raz czy dwa na tym, że przebiega wzrokiem po gapiach szukając nie wiadomo kogo, ale to by było na tyle, o ile chodzi o atrakcje podczas treningu. Nie mógł nawet porządnie złoić komuś skóry, bo rana poniesiona w walce z Ujadającą Bestią dopiero co się zagoiła i Artur dostał od Gajusza stanowczy zakaz brania udziału w zbyt entuzjastycznych ćwiczeniach. Zadowolić się więc musiał obserwowaniem sparingów innych rycerzy i obrażaniem ich męskości. To drugie głównie w celach wychowawczych i to dość sporadycznie (_żeby przypadkiem nie przedobrzyć i nie stłamsić ich morale doszczętnie_). Niewiele to więc zmieniło w ostatecznym rozrachunku. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, ten nadmiar bezczynności nie poprawił mu nastroju.

Przez większą część popołudnia zajmował się sprawami administracyjnymi, a wieczorem zjadł kolację z ojcem, wypełniając ciszę urywającymi się rozmowami o plonach, obronie granic i zbliżającym się turnieju. Służba była bezbłędnie kompetentna, a osobisty służący Artura nie reagował niestety na znaczące spojrzenia, za pomocą których Artur starał się wyrazić prośbę o to, żeby ten wcześniej wspomniany służący potknął się o własną stopę, rozlał coś na kogoś albo chociaż przewrócił rzeźbę; ogólnie zrobił coś, co odwróciłoby uwagę króla od jego syna. Artur nie był pewien czy była to kwestia niezrozumienia przekazu, czy raczej ignorowania tegoż z premedytacją. W każdym razie, pozostawiony sam sobie, Artur zmuszony był w końcu uciec strategicznie z miejsca zdarzenia nim jego ojciec dotarł do tematu odpowiednich kandydatek na jego przyszłą żonę.

Te kolacje we dwoje ogólnie bywały nużące i choć Artur w życiu nie wypowiedziałby tego na głos, był wdzięczny Morganie za istnienie i bycie doskonałym buforem pomiędzy nim a jego ojcem. Wyczekiwał z wytęsknieniem tego momentu, kiedy Morgana wreszcie weźmie się znów w garść i wróci do stanu normalności, bo to tajemnicze niedomaganie trwało już stanowczo zbyt wiele dni, a Artur wiedział, że długo tak ze swoim ojcem w cztery oczy nie wytrzyma. Rodzina rodziną, ale są pewne granice.

A potem załatwił jeszcze parę drobnych spraw, potknął się o nogi służącego, usiłując samodzielnie odwiesić kurtkę do szafy, i przeżył chwilę niezrozumiałego rozczarowania, gdy profil tego samego służącego zdmuchującego świecę nie okazał się tak zachwycająco wdzięczny jak Artur się tego najwyraźniej podświadomie spodziewał.

Świeca zgasła, zapadła ciemność, służący wycofał się z cichym i beznamiętnym „dobranoc, panie" na ustach (_w którym było jakoś zbyt mało szczerości_), a Artur został sam z irytującym wrażeniem, że coś jest nie w porządku. Z nim albo z otoczeniem. Coś z pewnością było nie tak.

A potem odwrócił się na drugi bok i leżał tak przez dobrą godzinę, nim w końcu zapadł w sen w nadziei, że noc uleczy go ze wszystkich chorób.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_(We śnie) _Artur siedzi przy stole naprzeciwko jakiejś postaci. Ktoś zajmuje miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu, czyjeś nogi obijają się o jego nogi, trochę zaczepnie, a trochę zapraszająco, i Artur (_we śnie_) uśmiecha się i wymierza czyjeś kostce delikatnego kopniaka. Delikatnego, bo ten ktoś po drugiej stronie stołu nie może zostać ranny na serio, nie może zostać skrzywdzony, bo jeśli zostanie skrzywdzony, to piekło i potępienie, pustynia i zaraza.

Po przeciwnej stronie stołu postać wybucha śmiechem i mówi mu, że jest melodramatyczny i teatralny, bo doprawdy nie dość, że pustynie, to jeszcze zaraza (_a jaka właściwie zaraza?)_, a Artur rumieni się z zażenowania (_we śnie, bo w rzeczywistości jest zbyt męski na rumieńce i do diaska, czy przestaniesz się wreszcie śmiać, ty… ty… ty…_).

_Nie pamiętam twojego imienia_, mówi, i ma ochotę się od tego rozpłakać, bo to jest…

_**Tylko nie zaczynaj znów z pustynią i zarazą**_, odpowiada postać (_nie, postać, nie ktokolwiek, ale konkretny, jeden, jedyny, niewymienialny i… niech będzie przeklęte… to wszystko i każdy szczegół_). Głos jest jednak łagodny. Kojący. Współczujący.

Artur unosi głowę i próbuje dojrzeć w swoim bezimiennym towarzyszu coś, co naprowadzi go na ślad imienia — nie znajduje absolutnie nic. Mgliste zarysy, parę plam, których kolorystyka mu umyka. Brak rysów twarzy. Panika przeżera te obserwacje jak…

_**Zostańmy jednak bez zaraz**_, mówi postać po drugiej stronie stołu. _**To i tak nic nie da.**_

Jest w tym całe morze smutku _(i zaraza, bo pal to licho, Artur będzie myślał o tym wszystkim jak chce, a na pewno nie przestanie, bo prosi go o to jakiś zestaw rozmytych kształtów, bo właściwie tylko tyle Artur ma, jeśli chodzi o fakty i…_).

Artur zagryza zęby, zaciska pięści, unosi się od stołu.

_**Zostań**_, słyszy.

Prosi o jakiś powód, wytłumaczenie, cokolwiek, czego mógłby się uczepić.

_Czemu nie pamiętam twojego imienia? Czemu nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć twojej twarzy? Czemu to wszystko? _

I czemu u diabła ma siadać, skoro wszystko w nim domaga się, by wstał i coś rozbił?

_**Ponieważ gra musi się potoczyć swoim torem. A ty chciałbyś wiedzieć, jaki jest jej stan. Gdybyś o mnie pamiętał. **_

_Pamiętam_, zaprzecza Artur, gwałtownie, automatycznie. Bo może nie pamięta imienia, nie pamięta twarzy ani prawie niczego innego, ale wie, wie z pewnością o stabilności gór i skał, że musi to imię znać, że to niezwykle istotne by pamiętać tę postać, by rozpoznawać jej twarz, bo bez tego reszta gubi wątek i sens.

_**Och, głuptasie**_, postać wyciąga do niego dłonie i pociąga go w dół, z powrotem na krzesło. W tym jednym „głuptasie" jest słodycz miodu i miękkość aksamitu.

_**Obserwuj grę**_, mówi, a Artur po raz pierwszy (_we śnie_) zerka na powierzchnię stołu.

Rozpościera się przed nim cały kompletny świat.

_Co to_, pyta i w dokładnie tym momencie uświadamia sobie, że pytać nie powinien ani o co, ani o gdzie, ale przede wszystkim o kiedy.

Odpowiedź przychodzi jednak prawidłowa.

_**To jest ten moment, kiedy wszystko się zmienia. **_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jak to było do przewidzenia, noc nie wyleczyła Artura z niczego i następny ranek przywitał mniej więcej z taką samą dezorientacją jak poprzedni. W ciągu kilku kolejnych dni Artur skupił się więc na samodzielnym wykorzenianiu ze swojego życiorysu elementów, które zidentyfikował jako odstające od normy.

Przestał próbować rozmawiać z własnym służącym o czymkolwiek — ani o pogodzie, ani o tym, jak bardzo nie cierpi Morgany, ani z pewnością o tym, jakim nudziarzem jest Lord Butlemore i czemu Artur uważa, że jego syn nie ma absolutnie żadnych szans na podbicie serca córki królewskiego skarbnika i co to ma wspólnego z pomocnikiem skarbnika, który posiadał szlachetny charakter i zero skarbów jakiejkolwiek maści (_tajemnicą pozostawało, skąd właściwie Artur o tym wszystkim wiedział_). Przestał też zajmować się osobiście doborem własnej garderoby i zdusił w sobie niezrozumiałą chęć wysyłania swojego nieszczęsnego służącego, by polerował mu czystą skądinąd zbroję co jakieś trzy godziny (_Artur zaczynał się lekko niepokoić swoją obsesją na punkcie polerowania, było w tym wszystkim coś bardzo dwuznacznego i pachniało trochę materiałem na rubaszną, ludową przyśpiewkę, a on niespecjalnie lubił być bohaterem rubasznych, ludowych przyśpiewek. Zdecydowanie wolał porządne ballady i romanse, gdzie po rycersku zabijał bestie i pokonywał wrogów, a na koniec dostawał od damy chusteczkę. Bez podtekstów_).

Trzy dni po Wielkim Zdezorientowanym Przebudzeniu, Od Którego Arturowi Pendragonowi Coś Się w Głowie Pomieszało (_nazwa nieoficjalna, ale jakoś przylgnęła do tematu_), Morgana znów zaczęła pojawiać się na wspólnych posiłkach, zdejmując z Artura ciężar podtrzymywania rozmowy, który mu wyraźnie nie leżał. Wróciła do zajmowania Utera anegdotami, dysputami i kłótniami o standardy moralno-etyczne oraz do wciągania Artura w potyczki słowne i wzrokowe, które były na przemian rozrywkowe i irytujące, a czasami obie te rzeczy naraz. I wszystko byłoby absolutnie w porządku, gdyby nie te momenty, kiedy Artur przyglądał się Morganie, jakby czegoś od niej chciał i czekał na chwilę, gdy ona upuści przyłbicę i będą mogli porozmawiać normalnie i bez ataków, jakby to kiedykolwiek mieli w zwyczaju. Nic takiego oczywiście nie następowało.

Dwa dni później Artur przestał wreszcie rozglądać się podczas treningów za kimś nieokreślonym czy może czymś niezdefiniowanym (_sam nie był pewien, o którą z opcji chodziło_) i przestał wtrącać się do wszystkich możliwych rozmów na temat służby z dziwnymi opowieściami na temat tego, jak ciężko jest mieć niewydolnych służących potykających się o własne nogi, i o tym (_choć to tylko raz, więc prawie nie prawda i nie powinno się liczyć_), że czasami posiadanie służby jest jak posiadanie szczeniaka co więcej broi niż daje pożytku, ale trzymasz to przy sobie, bo jest przeurocze, a oficjalnie, bo przecież kiedyś dorośnie i będzie porządnym psem i inwestycja się zwróci. Ludzie patrzyli zresztą na niego dość dziwnie gdy wypowiadał się w tej kwestii, co Artur nawet dość dobrze rozumiał, zważywszy na to, że jego osobisty służący był bardzo kompetentny i bardzo niekłopotliwy, a sam Artur nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, skąd mu się właściwie te wszystkie historie brały. Ale co tam — ważne, że się ich wreszcie pozbył.

A kiedy już wszystko było normalnie i porządnie, ale nadal nie do końca działało tak jak trzeba, Artur uznał, że najwyższa pora wybrać się na polowanie i okazać męstwo i ogólną przydatność i produktywność zabijając zwierzynę, którą kucharze zmienią potem w ozdobę królewskiego stołu. Albo stołów, jeśli Arturowi uda się złowić tej zwierzyny odpowiednio dużo.

Artur zabrał ze sobą kilku rycerzy i paru pachołków i polowanie udało się nad wyraz świetnie. Wrócili do zamku z ogromną ilością pieczeni _in spe_ i nawet kucharka wydawała się dość zdziwiona tą ilością dobra, które spadło jej nagle na głowę. Artur wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał coś o tym, że polowania zazwyczaj idą mu lepiej, gdy nikt nie płoszy mu zwierzyny sprzed nosa. Nie był pewien, czemu miała służyć ta uwaga.

Ponieważ polowanie dawało mu jakieś dodatkowe zajęcie, a Artur ostatnio lubił mieć dużo zajęć, bo dużo zajęć oznaczało mało myślenia, następnego dnia Artur powrócił do lasu, tak jak i kolejnego. A potem minął tydzień i kucharka oświadczyła, że miejsce w spiżarni się definitywnie skończyło i czy książę byłby łaskaw nie znosić już więcej padliny? (_Tylko oczywiście o wiele uprzejmiej._)

Oderwany od zajęć rekreacyjnych na terenach leśnych (_bez podtekstowych takich_), Artur podryfował w kierunku zajęć rekreacyjnych, którym oddawali się jego rycerze (_i to też zupełnie i absolutnie bez podtekstów_), ale niewiele z tego wyszło, bo jego obecność automatycznie wprawiała ich w lekkie zmieszanie i nawet upić się porządnie przy nim nie potrafili, bo bali się, że zamroczeni alkoholem zapomną doczepić jakiegoś „panie" czy „wasza wysokość" na koniec wypowiedzi, a Artur ich za to spali na stosie. Artur próbował wytłumaczyć im, że gdyby palił ludzi na stosie za takie drobnostki, to prędko zabrakłoby mu poddanych, a najgorsze, co może ich spotkać, to dzień czy dwa w dybach albo publiczna chłosta, ale to niczego nie poprawiło i w końcu Artur zrezygnował z towarzyszenia rycerzom gdziekolwiek, wypuszczając ich z treningu ze słowem pożegnania i nie obserwując w ogóle, jak odchodzą złączeni komitywą, która była najwyraźniej poza jego zasięgiem.

A potem minęło jeszcze parę dni, podczas których Artur zachowywał się jak na Artura przystało (_a właściwie tak, jak wydawało mu się, że na niego przystało, co nie było do końca tą samą rzeczą_), a coś w głowie Artura kołatało się uparcie i dzwoniło na przekór. Artur spędził wiele bezowocnych minut usiłując zdefiniować, co właściwie się z nim dzieje i czym jest to niepokojące kołatanie, które do niczego mu nie było potrzebne (_tego był akurat pewien_) i którego obecności w ogóle sobie nie życzył.

Na koniec przypomniał sobie wreszcie, że już to wszystko zna i już kiedyś z tym walczył. Na przestrzeni pomiędzy ósmym a dziesiątym rokiem życia, gdy odcięto go od wspólnych zabaw z dziećmi niskourodzonych i nie nauczono go jeszcze, że następca tronu jest zawsze i niezmiennie sam. Zanim pojawiła się Morgana ze swoją upartą wściekłością na świat, który śmiał jej zabrać ojca, i równie upartym pragnieniem udowodnienia czegoś komuś, czegokolwiek komukolwiek, co w praktyce skupiło się głównie na Arturze i władaniu mieczem. Zanim wypełniła mu dni podchodami i wojną podjazdową.

I w ten sposób Artur zrozumiał wreszcie, że jakimś cudem po dziesięciu latach ktoś na nowo nauczył go odczuwania samotności.

Artur nie był za to specjalnie wdzięczny. Szczerze mówiąc, miał zamiar udusić tego, kto był za to odpowiedzialny. Jak tylko wykryje wreszcie, o kogo chodzi.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Co się dzieje? _

Postać nie odpowiada.

_Co się stanie, jeśli…?_ Artur _(we śnie)_ nie wypowiada zdania do końca, bo to, co podpowiada mu wyobraźnia, wypełnia go lękiem, a strach zawsze zasznurowuje mu usta.

_**Zniknę**_, brzmi odpowiedź. Spokojna i dość beznamiętna. _**Ale ty nawet tego nie poczujesz. **_

_Poczuję. _

_**Nie, nie bardzo. A nawet ta odrobina, która ci teraz doskwiera, zniknie po jakimś czasie. **_

Ta cała pewność i nonszalancja odpowiedzi, ta lekkość, z jaką spisano na straty to wszystko, co tak wiele dla niego znaczy, wprawia Artura nie w złość, a w głębokie przygnębienie. Coś w nim opada, rozbite, a może i pobite. Istnieje coś, czego powinien bronić, ale nie wie ani czym dokładnie to jest, ani jak tego bronić przed osobą, która pomogła to stworzyć.

_Tego chcesz_, pyta, zrezygnowany.

Cisza trwa kilka oddechów (_choć Artur nie jest nawet pewien, czy ktoś tu w ogóle oddycha i czy jest co liczyć. Właściwie praktycznie nic nie wie, co czyni ten sen okropnym w jego niekontrolowalności_).

A potem postać przechyla głowę (_linie i plamy przesuwają się w sposób, jaki Artur kojarzy z przechyleniem czyjejś głowy, z odwróceniem wzroku i przyznaniem się… do czego?... który Artur kojarzy z ustępowaniem_) i coś pomiędzy nimi zmienia trajektorię.

_**Jest mi łatwiej z myślą, że nawet jeśli wszystko zawiedzie, a ja odejdę, ty nie będziesz wspominał i zadręczał się rzeczami, których nie możesz zmienić. **_

I to Artur rozumie. W pewnym sensie. Czysto teoretycznie i konceptualnie, na tyle, by się uspokoić, ale nie na tyle, by sama myśl o tym wszystkim przestała go boleć. Ale pozwala, by temat się zakończył. Na ten moment.

_Ale to nie ma sensu_, mówi w końcu, starając się złożyć w jakąś całość te marne skrawki, które zostały z jego wspomnień. _Jesteśmy starsi, prawda_, pyta, bo mógłby przysiąc, że postać, na którą patrzy, była z nim przez lata, że była z nim wtedy i potem i zawsze aż do końca.

_**Jesteśmy w twoim śnie. Tu nie ma chronologii. **_

_Chyba jednak jest, bo pamiętam, że początek tej rozmowy jest gdzieś w przeszłości i jeśli to nie jest chronologiczne podejście do tematu, to ja nie wiem, co to jest. _

Postać uśmiecha się nieznacznie, rzecz, której Artur bardziej się domyśla niż widzi.

_**Nie ma chronologii względem naszego życia**_, mówi. _**Nie jesteś tym Arturem, który właśnie śni.**_

Ten kawałek to nowość. Artur spogląda w dół na powierzchnię stołu, wprost na świat, w którym jakaś wersja jego „ja" plącze się bez celu, skazana na wieczne błądzenie, bo pozbawiona pamięci o tym, co dla niej najistotniejsze.

_Jesteś wszystkim tym, czym on był wtedy i wszystkim tym, czym się sta… czym potencjalnie może się stać. Jesteś sumą sum. _

Artur dostrzega tę zmianę z pewności na tryb przypuszczający, ale zostawia to bez komentarza.

_Brzmi dość megalomaniacko_, komentuje, wybierając lżejszy ton i mniej dramatyczny komentarz.

_**Więc powinno być właśnie w twoim guście. **_**Wasza wysokość. **

_Idiota_, odpowiada automatycznie Artur, biorąc jednocześnie zamach nogą w celu podkreślenia tego wyzwiska jakimś symbolicznym kopnięciem. Postać po drugiej stronie stołu sprytnie unika jednak spotkania z arturowymi kończynami i Artur musi się zadowolić pobiciem powietrza.

A potem uświadamia sobie, że właśnie rozwikłał jeden ze supłów i doszedł do jednego z faktów.

_Jesteś mężczyzną. _

Postać…

Nie… _mężczyzna_ przytakuje i nie rzuca nawet ani pół kąśliwej uwagi na temat oczywistości tego faktu. Artur wyczuwa jednak, że paręset takich właśnie uwag kotłuje mu się po głowie. Jest tego pewien.

Chciałby też jednak wiedzieć, skąd u niego ta pewność.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Gdy Artur doszedł w końcu do tego, co z nim jest nie tak, rezolutnie postanowił, że stłamsi to w sobie, zdusi, albo w ostateczności, jeśli tłamszenie i duszenie nie okaże się specjalnie efektywne, po prostu zignoruje, aż to nieszczęsne coś pójdzie sobie szukać bardziej dorodnych pastwisk albo inna metafora z florą w roli głównej.

Świat za to postanowił najwyraźniej, że będzie to wszystko Arturowi utrudniać.

Bo innego wytłumaczenia nie było.

Gdzie Artur nie poszedł i w którą się stronę nie obrócił, tam byli jacyś ludzie, w parach i grupkami, i oddawali się z zapałem szeroko pojętemu życiu towarzyskiemu — rozmawiali, plotkowali, śmiali się z cudzych _(niewątpliwie mało śmiesznych)_ dowcipów, częstowali się nawzajem _(niewątpliwie mało smacznym)_ jedzeniem, szturchali się, głaskali, obściskiwali, całowali i w ogóle szli momentami na całego, jeśli Artur się dobrze domyślił po odgłosach _(i to też niewątpliwie musiało po prostu być mało satysfakcjonujące, bo… no, bo po prostu i już)._ I wszystko to w godzinach pracy i w czasie, kiedy powinni zajmować się rzeczami produktywnymi i służącymi chwale Camelotu _(no i jeszcze na złość Arturowi)._

Bo jakby się Artur nie starał, wpadał ciągle na coś i kogoś, a wszystko to zaczynało mu bić po oczach w sposób niemiłosierny do tego stopnia, że miał ochotę stanąć na środku dziedzińca i wykrzyczeć światu, że owszem, zauważył, że jest jednostką odosobnioną i może, ewentualnie, w pewnym oświetleniu i pod jakimś tam kątem wygląda nawet jak jednostka samotna. No owszem. _Może_. On to przyznaje i przyjmuje taką opcję do wiadomości i w ogóle. Więc czy świat mógłby już sobie darować? Bo to, co świat robi, to jest proszę świata dość okrutne i niezbyt nawet honorowe, a Artur zna się na honorze i wie, że wcieranie soli w rany pokonanego wroga (_tudzież mniej metaforyczne ekwiwalenty tegoż_) zdecydowanie nie są honorowe, a przecież świat z pewnością chciałby być honorowy, prawda?

I Artur by nawet na tym dziedzińcu stanął i swoje zakomunikował, gdyby nie przeczucie, że niewiele by to dało poza tym, że postałby sobie trochę na środku, a populacja Camelotu uznałaby, że kompletnie zwariował, skoro stoi i wrzeszczy w pustą przestrzeń i jeszcze sądzi, że się z kimś dogada w ten sposób.

_(Artur nie wiedział, że środek dziedzińca ma takie niezwykłe i nieprawdopodobne właściwości akustyczne, że można tam sobie stać i wrzeszczeć dowoli, a i tak nikt cię nie usłyszy, choćby stał ze dwa metry obok. I można tam nawet stać na środku i prowadzić bardzo podniesionym głosem rozmowę ze smokiem, w której między innymi przyznaje się człowiek do praktykowania pewnych rzeczy, za które mogą go tu spalić lub powiesić, ewentualnie i spalić i powiesić, może nie w tej kolejności, a nawet najwyraźniej rzucać w kierunku tego smoka czary, a i tak nikt nic nie usłyszy i najwyraźniej też nie zobaczy. Oczywiście to tylko tak hipotetycznie. I teoretycznie. W każdym razie, nie w tym wypadku. Bo Artur tego nie wiedział. Nie wiedział właściwie nic. Gdyby się temu wszystkiemu przyjrzeć, ta niewiedza była właściwie lekko tragiczna w swej wymowie.)_

Artur nie poszedł więc protestować przeciwko światu i krzyczeć na nieboskłon, bo takie szaleństwa pasują bardziej do bezzębnych staruszków niż młodzieńców, nie poszedł też robić awantur żadnej z tych rzucających mu się w oczy (_i na mózg_) par i grup. Robił co do niego należało i _(wcale, zupełnie)_ nie zagrzebywał się w dole własnej psychiki i _(wcale i absolutnie zupełnie)_ nie mościł sobie tam gniazdka na dłużej. Wszystko było w porządku i do zniesienia, gdyby nie Morgana, której leżenie i umieranie przeszło całkowicie i która ze zdwojoną energią zabrała się do swoich zajęć _(o których to zajęciach Artur nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, bo nie był zainteresowany stoma metodami układania loków ani pięćdziesięcioma argumentami na temat przewagi jedwabiu nad tiulem, a tak sobie mniej więcej całość tych zajęć wyobrażał. Morgana, której zajęcia obejmowały miedzy innymi zarządzanie królewskimi kuchniami, dbanie o stan zapasów i prowadzenie ksiąg rachunkowych, których przeglądanie tak Artura nużyło, nawet nie próbowała już mu tłumaczyć jak się rzeczy mają. Zresztą, póki Artur sądził, że ona się cały dzień zajmuje kwiatkami i biżuterią, póty jej w paradę nie wchodził)._ To, że Morgana plątała się po zamkowych korytarzach i salach nie wiadomo po co _(z punktu widzenia Artura, Morgana akurat wiedziała dokąd idzie i w jakim celu)_, za to z ogromną częstotliwością, nie było jeszcze problemem samym w sobie. Problemem było to, że ona tych spacerów nie uprawiała w samotności.

Artur miał wrażenie, że coś cofnęło go w rozwoju. Że już z tym wszystkim sobie poradził i był już ponad to, a tu nagle powrót do punktu wyjścia i znów było tak jak wtedy, gdy miał piętnaście lat i usiłował za wszelką cenę podebrać Morganie służącą. Tylko teraz było jeszcze gorzej, bo jak miał lat piętnaście to mógł swobodnie udawać, że chodzi o Gwen jako o Gwen, a teraz był pełny nieprzydatnej samoświadomości i musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że właściwie mogłoby chodzić o kogokolwiek, bo to, co Artur chciał mieć, to nie konkretna osoba, a ktoś, kto byłby zawsze przy nim. Kto towarzyszyłby mu zawsze i wszędzie, na kim można by polegać i komu można byłoby bezgranicznie ufać. I kto sprawiałby wrażenie, że robi to, przynajmniej w jakiejś części, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Kwestia chęci, nie przymusu. Jedna z niewielu znanych Arturowi rzeczy, których nie można kupić. Choć może chodziło tu po prostu o to, że on nie dysponował odpowiednią walutą.

_(Bo przyciasne bryczesy i królewskie klejnoty z podtekstami to, jak wiemy, nie było jednak to. Ani rozkazywanie służącym, by chodzili za nim i śmiali się z jego dowcipów w odpowiednich momentach. Ani wybieranie jednego z rycerzy na „człowieka szczególnego zaufania" i łażenie z nim po tawernach. To ostatnie skończyło się zresztą wielką katastrofą i rycerza trzeba było dyskretnie odesłać na inny dwór. Katastrofa, ujmując sprawę najogólniej, była wypadkową czynników następujących: nowości i wyjątkowości całej sytuacji, skłonności Artura do nadmiernego przywiązywania się do kogokolwiek, kto wydawał się darzyć go w miarę szczerą sympatią, zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, niestuprocentowości arturowych skłonności heteroseksualnych i ogólnie urody tego rycerza, któremu przyszło zostać „człowiekiem szczególnego zaufania." Ogólnie katastrofa była dość katastrofalna i zaowocowała nową falą ojcowskich wykładów na temat tego, co wypada, a czego nie, tym razem wzbogaconych o smutne i tragiczne opowieści o zgubnych żądzach odczuwanych względem podłych i zdradliwych istot płci obojga, a także wielkim i ogromnym zażenowaniem po stronie syna. Jak Artur wielokrotnie wspominał wszystkim, którzy mu na drodze stanęli, to był naprawdę ciężki okres w jego życiu.)_

W każdym razie, wszystko wróciło. I pogłębiało się za każdym razem, gdy Artur widział Morganę wymieniającą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia ze swoją służącą lub gdy zauważał, jak wymykają się z zamku o świcie, najprawdopodobniej po to, by Morgana znów mogła w sposób (_jak Uter nie omieszkiwał od czasu do czasu Morganie przypominać_) wysoce nieprzystający damie ćwiczyć władanie mieczem i wyrabiać sobie, takoż damie niepasujące, odciski na dłoniach.

_(Jak to Uter kiedyś raz nierozważnie ujął w rozmowie z siedemnastoletnią wtedy Morganą, żadne przyzwoity mężczyzna nie zechce poślubić kobiety z rękami wojaka. Na co Morgana spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami i oświadczyła, że to rzeczywiście straszne, tonem bogatym nie tyle w drwinę, ile w pogardę dla wszystkich tych „porządnych mężczyzn", którzy nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, jak tylko się wypowiadać w temacie stanu damskich dłoni. Uter westchnął i dalej sprawy nie drążył. I dobrze, bo na następne „żaden porządny mężczyzna" Morgana zareagowałaby hasłem „no, Arturowi, z tego co słyszałam, ręce wojaków są nawet miłe" i rzecz skończyłaby się tragicznie dla wszystkich w tym paragrafie wymienionych postaci.) _

W każdym razie Artur zaczynał się powoli zastanawiać czy nie rozpoczyna się u niego właśnie jakiś kryzys życiowy i czy istnieje jakakolwiek metoda, by sobie z nim poradzić. Tym razem najlepiej bez katastrof.

I zastanawiał się tak, dusił w sobie co tam do duszenia miał, z determinacją unikał obserwowania jak ludzie demonstrują sobie nawzajem miłość, przyjaźń i troskę, a czasem popadał w stany dziwnej melancholii bez powodu _(bo widok chłopa małorolnego w czymś, co wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie chusty i apaszki to żaden powód do smutku, choć owszem, gwałt na dobrym smaku)_.

I było jako tako.

A potem ktoś rzucił przy Arturze o jedną uwagę za dużo na temat mężczyzn i ich potrzeb, głównie ciała a nie ducha, i Arturowi w głowie zrodziła się nowa koncepcja.

Ta nowa koncepcja była mniej więcej tej jakości co wszystkie stare, co wiele w sumie tłumaczyło.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ten stół (_we śnie_) to najdziwniejszy stół jaki Artur w życiu widział _(ten Artur we śnie, ten, który widział o wiele więcej niż każda inna wersja Artura)_. Jest niewielki, okrągły _(nawiązanie? zamierzone czy nie?)_, solidny. Tak właściwie to nie ma blatu. Na miejscu, które zajmować powinno drewno rozpościera się krajobraz. Są tam góry i lasy, pola i drogi. Nad wszystkim tym przetaczają się chmury. Jeśli człowiek przyjrzy się bliżej, jeśli wystarczająco się skupi, może zajrzeć głębiej, zobaczyć więcej szczegółów, policzyć ilość kępek ziół w doniczce zdobiącej front pojedynczego domu. Powierzchnia tego świata podzielona jest na małe kwadraty, niektóre z nich zacienione, inne przeźroczyste. Na niektórych z nich stoją pionki.

Szachownica, myśli Artur _(we śnie). _A potem próbuje przesunąć jedną z figur (_króla; wybór automatyczny, nieprzemyślany_) i napotyka opór. Nie dzieje się nic.

_Jaki to ma sens_, pyta, _gra, w którą nie sposób grać?_

_**Pojedyncze figury zazwyczaj nie mają wielkiego pola manewru. **_

I wtedy do Artura dociera pełnia tej złożonej sprawy we wszystkich jej odcieniach — że ten świat poniżej to jego świat, że to życie, na które patrzy, przypomina jego życie, że gdzieś tam na dole jest jakaś wersja jego, a także Morgany i Ginewry, i jego ojca, Lance… _(Czemu Lancelot? Czy nie jest za wcześnie na…?)_ Tam gdzieś na dole wszystko jeszcze jest zmienne, wszystko może potoczyć się inaczej, lepiej lub gorzej; wszystko może też potoczyć się źle, a on nie może nic na to poradzić, bo jeśli jest w środku gry, to nie może nijak nią kierować.

_**To nie jest do końca tak. **_

Artur _(we śnie) _unosi głowę z kołyski dłoni.

_**Zawsze jest jakaś możliwość. Tu po prostu pole manewru jest bardzo, bardzo wąskie. **_

_Więc mogę…?_

_**Możesz przesunąć pewne figury, ale tylko jeżeli gra na to pozwoli. To musi mieć sens. Być w zasięgu twoich możliwości. Istnieć jako potencjał. **_

Artur bierze jeden głęboki oddech, drugi, przy trzecim darowuje sobie całą tę głębię. Wściekłość to dziecko frustracji, a Artur zawsze łatwo się frustrował, więc rzecz balansuje na granicy wybuchu. Artur unosi wzrok i wbija go w przestrzeń zajętą przez tę niesprecyzowaną, wszystkowiedzącą zjawę.

Postać wzdycha, jakby ten arturowy gniew był dla niej ciężarem.

_**Nie ma klarowniejszej wersji wyjaśnienia. To po prostu instynkt. Skup się na sobie, na tym, co dzieje się w świecie poniżej. Sam wyczujesz, co jest możliwe i co można nagiąć.**_

Artur zerka w dół. Gdzieś poniżej, za lasami, za górami, za płaszczem ciągnących się chmur, inny Artur trzepoce się ślepo w swojej samotności jak ryba wyrwana z wody przez sieć przypadkowego wędkarza.

_Jesteś pewien, że wyczuję?_

W pytaniu tym jest dużo całkowicie obnażonej niepewności. Artur nie zwraca na to uwagi. Może sobie na to pozwolić. Tu. W tej chwili. W obecności… _(obecności? osoby?)_ Może pozwolić sobie na słabość skrywaną przed wszystkimi poza…

Poza…

Postać zwraca się ku niemu, przerywa Arturowi myśli jednym ruchem.

_**Ufam ci**_, mówi, _**zawsze ci ufałem. Zawsze będę ci ufać. **_

Ciężar i lekkość w jednym.

Balast i skrzydła złożone na jego barki w ramach jednej wypowiedzi.

Przymyka oczy.

Nawet nie zauważa, że automatycznie się wyprostowuje.

Mężczyzna siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu uśmiecha się lekko na ten widok, a potem odwraca z powrotem w stronę miniatury świata.

To musi się udać. Tej jednej gry nie wolno mu przegrać.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Zaczęło się od rzuconej przypadkiem uwagi. Do kogo i gdzie, te szczegóły nie są tu istotne. Tak samo jak cały kontekst. Liczą się tylko efekty, a nawet one liczą się tylko do pewnego stopnia.

Ta rzucona uwaga dotyczyła mężczyzn, ich natury i potrzeb, były w niej jakieś łóżka i dwuznaczności, i była ogólnie tak typowa, że każdy chyba domyśleć się może, jak brzmiała. To ona zasiała pierwsze ziarnko. Po niej przyszła następna, łudząco podobna i równie przypadkowa, a potem szereg innych słów i okoliczności, jakichś gestów i widoków, czyichś zachowań i przypadków.

Szczegóły, jak już wspomniano, nie są tu zbyt istotne.

Liczy się to, że na końcu tego wszystkiego Artur wybrał się na poszukiwanie leku na wszelkie zło. Szukał go na piętrze domu, w którym zawsze było pełno gości, choć nikt nigdy nie przyznawał się zbyt otwarcie do znajomości z żadnym z tamtejszych mieszkańców. Na piętrze było łóżko i brak było dwuznaczności, a w kontekście plątała się gdzieś jednak jakaś natura, męska i nie tylko. Była tam też kobieta, której obyczaje nie wymagały specjalnie przymiotników i która nie zadawała pytań, niewygodnych ani w ogóle jakichkolwiek, i nie przyglądała się ukrytej w półmroku twarzy swojego gościa.

Kobieta była profesjonalistką.

Tak samo jak ta druga, zajmująca pokój obok, do którego Artur trafił dnia następnego, gdy metoda leczenia okazała się nieskuteczna.

Kobieta numer dwa zajęła się nim starannie i z pewnym wrodzonym talentem, ale na koniec Artur i tak zamykał za sobą drzwi z poczuciem dziwnej klęski i wrażeniem, że jest w jakiś sposób nie w porządku. _(Nie mógł tylko dojść względem kogo.)_

Nie znalazłszy odpowiedzi, powrócił wkrótce na znajome piętro po raz trzeci.

I wracałby tak jeszcze długo, mimo lęku, że ktoś się o tym dowie, że nakryje go tam i doniesie jego ojcu, a on będzie musiał wysłuchiwać wykładów i zażaleń o tym, jak to Artur jest niepoważny i jak do niczego nie dojdzie i jak słabość i żądze zjedzą go od środka i przeżrą jego honor i cnotę, tę rycerską i obywatelską, bo z tej drugiej… nie bardzo było już co przeżerać, tak to ujmijmy, w każdym razie Artur zmuszony by był wysłuchiwać tych wykładów i, co gorsza, musiałby patrzeć ojcu w oczy i czuć się rozczarowaniem i on naprawdę chciałby tego uniknąć, gdyby się dało, ale jeszcze bardziej chciał pozbyć się z głowy tego dziwnego czegoś, co wycięło w nim dziurę i zostawiło go takiego wybrakowanego na pastwę losu i dorosłości, dlatego wracałby, wracał ciągle od nowa, gdyby nie to, że los się nad nim jednak zlitował.

A właściwie nie los, a wdowa Sweeney, właścicielka i piętra, i łóżek całego w sumie domu, wdowa po mężczyźnie, którego nikt nigdy nie widział i w którego istnienie często wątpiono. Osoba zaradna i przedsiębiorcza, lojalna i umiejąca trzymać język na wodzy. Dość chciwa, jeśli mamy być szczerzy, i pogardzająca trzema rzeczami: naiwnością, fałszem i składaniem win za wszystko na barki tzw. „męskiej natury". Może tym ostatnim tłumaczyć należy, czemu wdowa Sweeney, wbrew temu, że codzienne wizyty najwyraźniej zasobnego gościa stanowiłyby doskonałe źródło dochodu, postanowiła zamienić z owym gościem słowo w ich temacie, bo z tego, co udało jej się zaobserwować, gość nie znajdował w objęciach starannie dobranych przez nią kobiet tego, czego tak uparcie szukał.

Wdowa Sweeney widywała czasami takich mężczyzn. Trapionych przez życie i przypadki sercowe, noszących w sobie wielkie pokłady irytacji, smutku, lęku, czasem i gniewu. Zmylonych plotkami i mitami, szukających rozwiązania zupełnie nie tam gdzie trzeba. Nauczyła się rozpoznawać ich po niespokojnym wyrazie oczu i spiętych ramionach, po tym jak wracali, częściej niż inni, ale za każdym razem wychodzili niezaspokojeni.

Nauczyła się tego z przyczyn praktycznych. Bo niezaspokojeni klienci wychodzący z przybytku tego rodzaju, który jej przyszło prowadzić, to marna reklama i zaproszenie do bankructwa, a ona na bankructwo nie miała ochoty. Dlatego gdy arystokratycznie wyglądający blondyn zjawił się u niej ze wszelkimi oznakami cierpienia na przypadłość, której żaden dom publiczny, nawet tak porządny jak ten, który prowadziła, wyleczyć nie dałby rady, wdowa Sweeney odczekała dwie noce dla pewności (_i dobra ksiąg rachunkowych_), a przy trzeciej wizycie odciągnęła zagubionego arystokratę na bok, postawiła przed nim kielich cydru dla kurażu i wytłumaczyła mu, że to, czego szuka, nie znajduje się raczej tutaj i że powinien spróbować znaleźć kogoś normalnie, może w jakiejś tawernie. Porozmawiać, pożartować, rozluźnić się, poczuć jakąś więź, może znaleźć kogoś na dłużej niż jedną noc. Bo to, co cię zjada, powiedziała oszołomionemu lekko gościowi, jest czysto emocjonalne i nie chodzi tu o to, żeby ci ktoś przyrodzenie pogłaskał. Na co gość zbaraniał bardziej, a wdowa Sweeney dolała mu cydru. A potem wypchnęła go za drzwi w kierunku tawerny, do której nigdy nie zaglądali rycerze i gdzie mógł podrywać kogo chciał z bardzo małym prawdopodobieństwem, że wpadnie przy tym na jakiegoś innego szlachcica. Nie sądziła, żeby taki przystojny, postawny młodzieniec jak on mógł mieć jakiekolwiek problemy z uwieńczeniem tego podrywania sukcesem.

Kolejna groźba bankructwa oddalona, pomyślała z satysfakcją, udając przed samą sobą, że jej interwencja nie miała nic wspólnego z tym, że ten młokos przypominał jej trochę księcia Artura, którego widywała wprawdzie bardzo rzadko i z dużej odległości, ale którego pomimo to uważała za ideał wcielony i, ten element był dla wszystkich jakoś mało zrozumiały, niewinną owieczkę, której strzec należało przed całym złem tego świata. Kiedy ktoś zapytał wdowę Sweeney, jak ta domniemana owieczkowatość księcia miała się do jego, dajmy na to, zwycięstw w turniejach rycerskich, wdowa Sweeney odpowiadała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, że oczywiście owieczkowatość jest czysto emocjonalna i ona już umie ją rozpoznać.

Artur, nieświadomy tego, że wdowa Sweeney uznała go tylko trochę podobnym do samego siebie (_bo prawdziwy książę Artur był oczywiście bardziej rycerski, wyższy, miał bardziej klasyczne rysy i bardziej wystające kości policzkowe i ogólnie był, zdaniem wdowy Sweeney, jakoś tak bardziej sobą_) i nadal trochę oszołomiony tym, że kobieta w wieku jego ojca wypowiedziała się w jego osobności w temacie jego przyrodzenia (_no bo… bo…_), doszedł z rozpędu do tawerny i z tego samego rozpędu wszedł do środka. W środku owszem, nie było żadnej szlachty, było za to całe stado pałacowych strażników, których Artur nie rozpoznał, bo strażników pałacowych traktował ogólnie jako rodzaj ozdobnika ścian i zbytnio im się nie przyglądał, a którzy jak najbardziej rozpoznali jego i czym prędzej zajęli się udawaniem, że nikogo nie rozpoznają. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

(_Bo strażnicy, jak wiemy, mieli dość nieźle, jak na mieszkańców Camelotu, rozwinięty instynkt samozachowawczy._)

Artur usiadł z boku baru i, ku zdumieniu i ciężkiej fascynacji strażników, po chwili zaczął bardzo koślawie flirtować ze wszystkimi dookoła. Koślawość była tak ogromna, że aż prawie urocza i parę osób zareagowało nawet lekkim uśmiechem na te dziwaczne zaczepki, w których było jakoś podejrzanie dużo na temat kurczaków (_co kurczaki miały do rzeczy, żaden strażnik nie wiedział, większość z nich stanęła w końcu na stanowisku, że chodzić musi o jakąś niezwykle głęboką metaforę_), ale większość po prostu kiwała głową nad tym wszystkim i szła dalej.

I tak by się to wszystko przyjemnie toczyło, a strażnicy mieliby podbudowane samopoczucia do końca życia, bo co by się nie działo, to i tak umieliby lepiej podrywać niż sam książę (_a z pewnością żaden z nich nigdy nie próbował podrywać nikogo na kurczaka_), gdy zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Sendhil, powszechnie lubiany brat barmanki, przysiadł się do Jego Wysokości Księcia Artura Pendragona i powiedział mu, że jest idiotą i najgorszym podrywaczem, jakiego w życiu widział. A potem nie odcięto mu głowy, nie aresztowano na miejscu i nie padło nawet żadne „czy ty nie wiesz, z kim rozmawiasz?". Owszem, padło parę ostrzejszych słów po obu stronach, ale te ostre słowa prędko nabrały cech przekomarzania się i już po chwili książę i Sendhil śmiali się razem z jakiegoś wspólnego dowcipu. I tak już zostało na resztę wieczora, a pomiędzy sarkazmem a śmiechem, gdy alkohol lał się ostro i gęsto, książę i Sendhil zbliżali się do siebie coraz bliżej, przyglądali sobie coraz uważniej i śmiali coraz serdeczniej. Na koniec Sendhil rzucił uwagę o tym, jak to musi wynieść ciężkie skrzynki na zaplecze, książę usłużnie zaproponował mu pomoc, strażnicy zachłysnęli się rozmiarem plotki, która na ich oczach właśnie powstawała, i liczyli minuty, które upływały księciu i Sendhilowi na tym „wynoszeniu skrzynek" całkiem radośnie, aż Herbert, którego serce łamało się powoli od momentu, kiedy Sendhil dosiadł się do księcia, i właśnie zbliżało się do kresu wytrzymałości, wstał z miejsca i pomaszerował na zaplecze. Na zapleczu potknął się o skrzynki, które rzucono gdzie popadnie i które nie były w ogóle ciężkie, i prawie padł do stóp całującej się pary, którą niestety bez problemu rozpoznał. Jego wzrok napotkał zdziwiony wzrok Sendhila i zarejestrował, okrutny jeden, książęce dłonie pod jego koszulą (_niech mu te dłonie uschną i odpadną, seksualnemu bandycie jednemu_) i parę innych elementów, a serce pękło na dobre.

Jako że Herbert podniósł się zaraz z podłogi i szybko czmychnął w noc leczyć rany i zaszywać się w najciemniejszym kącie domu w celu rozmyślania o tym, jakie życie jest okrutne, a on nieszczęśliwy, nie wiedział, że jego wtargnięcie zupełnie zepsuło nastrój i książę z Sendhilem dalej już nie zaszedł niż ręką na okolice brzucha. Wprawdzie został na tym zapleczu jeszcze czas jakiś, ale zamiast przeżyć erotycznych dostał monolog o tym, jak to ten potykający się facet od pół roku przyglądał się Sendhilowi z daleka i nic z tym nie robił, chociaż Sendhil uśmiechał się zapraszająco i rozsznurowywał coraz bardziej koszulę i w ogóle strzelał oczami i pakował w zdania podteksty jak się patrzy, a nawet udawał zainteresowanie jakimiś durnymi plotkami, byle by mieć pretekst do siedzenia przy tym potykającym się gościu wieczorami i raz go nawet spił i nic, i jak to Sendhil w końcu pomyślał, że w diabły z tym, spróbuje z kimś innym, bo może mu się tylko wydaje, a tu proszę, jednak coś było i on to teraz głupio zepsuł i jest mu bardzo, bardzo źle i musi wrócić do domu i zaszyć się w najciemniejszym z kątów i porozmyślać o okrucieństwie świata i własnym nieszczęściu.

I to nie było tak, że Artur nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny empatii i był niezdolny do odczuwania współczucia, bo był (_okazywanie tego współczucia to już całkiem inna sprawa_), po prostu tego dnia był nastawiony do świata egoistycznie. Chciał, żeby wszystko raz działało tak, jak on tego chce, ułożyło się w odpowiedni wzór i naprawiło co trzeba. Chciał podchodzić do ludzi prawie przedmiotowo, być miłym, ale skoncentrowanym na sobie, pragnął gorąco znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się tego dziwnego uczucia, które, ukryte pod skórą jak drzazga, nie dawało mu spokoju. Chciał, żeby jego życie wróciło wreszcie do normy — do tego błogiego, bezmyślnego ukontentowania, do jakiego zdążył przywyknąć.

Ale nie wyszło.

A gdy Artur powrócił do swoich komnat, dotarło do niego, że tak to może już zawsze wyglądać i że czymkolwiek by to coś, co mu doskwiera, nie było, to najwyraźniej jest zbyt silne, by przegonić je można było ot tak, bez kłopotu.

Coś… coś było nie w porządku.

Coś ogromnie istotnego.

Artur leżał długo bez ruchu nim sen w końcu wkradł się pod jego powieki. Zanim tak się jednak stało, Artur pozbierał skrzętnie te elementy ostatnich dni, które łączył wspólny mianownik gryzącej odmienności. Rzeczy, które chciał robić, choć nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek je czynił, miejsca, gdzie nikt nie stał, a na które ciągle padał jego wzrok, zbyt prędkie kołatanie serca na dźwięk niektórych słów. Powitania dla służby, która powinna być niewidzialna, wrażenie, że coś nie pasuje mu w sposobie, w jaki jego giermek zapina jego zbroję, to, że nie pamięta ani twarzy, ani imienia tego giermka, a czuje, że powinien, dość irracjonalne i chyba bezpodstawne wrażenie, że Morgana się dziwnie od niego oddaliła, choć była mniej więcej tak samo mało otwarta jak kiedyś, to, że odwracał swoje buty czubkami w stronę drzwi, bo tak właśnie powinny być ustawione, choć jego służący preferował odwrotną wersję, i zdziwienie, że Gajusz radzi sobie ze wszystkim sam, bez pomocnika. I w końcu ukoronowanie wszystkiego, ostatnia maleńka kropla przepełniająca czarę, to wrażenie, gdy patrzył, jak Sendhil droczy się z nim obrażając jego inteligencję i posyłając mu raz za razem szerokie i szczere uśmiechy, to wrażenie, że prawie o to chodzi, że jest blisko, że potrzeba mu właśnie czegoś takiego. I to rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że „podobne" nie jest nigdy tożsame z „takim samym", że domowe metody zdecydowanie i stanowczo tu nie pomogą.

Wystarczy tego wszystkiego, pomyślał.

Koniec.

I zasnął.

Z myślą, że gdy się zbudzi, poszuka w skarbcu, a może i w zakamarkach biblioteki lub zbiorów Gajusza, czegoś na tematy, których jego ojciec nie pochwalał. Bo nic poza magią nie mogło być za to wszystko odpowiedzialne. Tylko magia była zdolna do tak bezsensownych czynów.

Na pewno gdzieś pośród tego kurzu i milionów stron była odpowiedź na pytanie, co się z nim dzieje. Może nawet jakiś ratunek. Może rozwiązanie to tak banalna sprawa jak zadanie zgładzenia jakiegoś potwora. Może pomacha trochę mieczem, udowodni swą prawość i honor, dostanie nagrodę. Może tak, może nie.

Tak czy siak, magia będzie musiała się przekonać, że i z młodszym z Pendragonów nie warto zadzierać.

Bo Artur stracił już do sprawy cierpliwość.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

To ciężka historia do przełknięcia. Dość ciężka do oglądania. Nawet tak z daleka, poprzez chmury i mgły. Odgrywana przez maleńkie figurki w myśl jeszcze mniejszych powodów i pragnień. Trochę nierealna, jakby się patrzyło na nią z boku. Ale nadal ciężka, we wszystkich tego słowa znaczeniach.

Ciężka od żalu, wstydu, przerażenia, od próśb (_nie patrz_), gróźb (_przestań_) i bezsilności (_czemu to wszystko nie może po prostu…?_). Od poczucia klęski i poczucia winy. Od tych dłoni, które splotły się z cudzymi dłońmi, ale nie zdziałały zbyt wiele (_przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, i nie mów mi, że nie muszę, bo…)._ Od wyszeptanych zapewnień _(ja nigdy, nigdy, nie… obiecuję, że już nigdy…)_. Od zdrady.

Udało mu się jednak dotrzeć do końca.

Nim do niego dotarł, nauczył się pewnych rzeczy. Zrozumiał, że sam na siebie wpływ ma raczej niewielki, że większość figur zaludniających tę dziwną szachownicę nie ruszy się z miejsca, choćby Artur wytężał wszystkie siły, krzyczał i groził bez opamiętania. Zrozumiał też, że są tu i takie figury, których nie podejrzewałby o posiadanie wpływu na cokolwiek, postacie niezaplątane w nici przeznaczenia, więc z natury bardziej zmienne i mobilne. Nim na dole, w świecie osób realnych i przytomnych, zakończył się wreszcie dzień, Artur (_we śnie_) nauczył się pośród wielu pionków znajdować te, które jest w stanie przesunąć.

Wdowę Sweeney. Sendhila. Strażnika Herberta. Popchnął ich, w tył, w bok, do przodu. Krok dalej lub bliżej niż zamierzali przejść sami z siebie. Szybciej. Wolniej. Inaczej. Rzucił ich na nowe terytorium i wstrzymał oddech.

Zadziałało.

Skończyło się.

Satysfakcja trwa może paręnaście sekund, nie dłużej. Nie starczya jej czasu, by rozwinąć się w euforię. Po chwili bowiem zastępuje ją coś skrajnie odmiennego, a Artur uczy się ostatniej tego dnia lekcji.

Wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje. Wszystko bez wyjątku.

W świecie na dole _(poza snem)_ książę Artur Pendragon zamyka właśnie oczy, obiecując sobie, że od następnego dnia ruszy na poszukiwanie i nie spocznie, nim nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Choćby tę odpowiedź miał wydrzeć światu siłą z gardła. Ta decyzja także ma pewne konsekwencje. Artur _(we śnie)_ widzi je już na horyzoncie. Rozlaną krew. Potykającą się dziewczynę. Kobietę szlochającą u stóp najdziwniejszego ze znanych mu drzew. Wyprawę, na którą ruszono z niewłaściwych powodów. Ptaka szybującego tuż nad głową rycerza. Płomienie. Jabłko w kobiecej dłoni. Rękę, która po nie sięga.

Srebrną nić ginącą w ciemności i katastrofę, pustą i bezdźwięczną, cichą.

Koniec wszystkiego.

Artur _(we śnie)_ rozpoznaje w tym wszystkim znane miejsca i twarze, i może to właśnie jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze.

Nigdy, przenigdy nie pomyśli już lekceważąco o snach Morgany. Nigdy, przenigdy, nie pomyśli już, że to, że Morgana nie radzi sobie ze swoimi koszmarami, jest jakimś dowodem jej słabości. Już nigdy, przenigdy nie nazwie jej histeryczką. Obejmie ją, zignoruje sarkazm i informację o tym, że ona nie jest bynajmniej małym puchatym zwierzątkiem do obejmowania, a potem może nawet pogłaszcze po włosach i umknie pośpiesznie, zanim oberwie mu się za paternalistyczne zapędy.

Właśnie tak będzie.

Bez tej pustki i ciszy.

Dłoń siedzącego na wprost niego mężczyzny zaciska się na jego dłoni, a on odwzajemnia uścisk. Opowieść dobiega końca i zaczyna się od nowa. Wszystko odwraca się i tym razem to on słucha wszystkich „wybacz", „przebacz" i „nie patrz", i to on stara się dotknięciem dłoni i łagodnością tonu przegonić cudze demony. Odegnać zmory i ciężar winy.

Tę ostatnią dzielą zresztą po połowie.

I dzielić będą zawsze, aż do końca.

Jak wszystko inne na tym i każdym świecie.

_(To musi wystarczyć.)_

_(Nawet, jeśli rzecz skończy się zbyt wcześnie i zbyt mrocznie. Nawet jeśli…)_

_(Nawet…)_

(_…_)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Triumf Arten nad materią przeznaczenia trwa dość krótko — zaledwie kilka pełnych burz nocy, podczas których świat układa się na nowo, usiłując pogodzić wszystkie szarpiące nim instynkty i prądy. Noce te pełne są magii i gniewu żywiołów, ale Arten zapamiętuje je jako spokojne. Coś wreszcie się zmienia i Arten śpi beztroskim snem sprawiedliwych. Snem kogoś, kto właśnie dopiął swego — snem całkowicie pozbawionym jakichkolwiek wizji. Myśli, że zwyciężyła i nie wie jeszcze, że to jej zwycięstwo to tylko kwestia odpowiedniego oświetlenia.

Jej uśmiech jest prędki, głos łagodny i wesoły, stopy lekkie i gotowe nieść ją daleko poza horyzont. Nic nie może jej złamać ani zbić z tropu. Nawet jeśli wszyscy poza nią spoglądają na niebo z trwogą, zaniepokojona Rada debatuje o tym, skąd wzięły się te magiczne zaburzenia, a Arianrod przygląda jej się w sposób tak przenikliwy i karcący, jakby Arten głęboko ją zawiodła.

Mimo tego wszystkiego Arten uśmiecha się dalej i kroczy coraz radośniej. Dokonała przecież cudu, trudno by miała się zań jakoś szczególnie kajać.

Te parę dni, które upłyną nim wszystko wróci do względnej normy, a Aerten znów dane będzie zobaczyć przyszłość, Arten zapamięta jako najpiękniejszy moment swojego życia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Antropomorfizowanie sił pozostających pod ludzką kontrolą nie ma wielkiego sensu.

Gałąź nie spada z drzewa na głowę drwala, ponieważ jej życiowym celem jest przyprawienie mu guza.

Ziarno nie wyrasta w dorodny kłos, bo wie, że rodzina żyjąca w małej chatce na skraju pola musi się z czegoś wyżywić, a sad w tym roku nie obrodził.

Piorun nie uderza w stodołę dla przyjemności oglądania płomieni i nie jest to z jego strony objaw skrajnego egocentryzmu. Grzmot nie rozbrzmiewa w dolinach po to, by przerażone dzieci kuliły się do swoich zmęczonych rodziców.

Słońce nie świeci po to, by poprawić nastrój nastolatkom biegnącym na wyścigi do rzeki, ani po to, by usprawiedliwić wydłużenie przerwy w pracy, którą mieszkańcy pewnej wsi zarządzają zawsze, gdy gorąco daje się im zbyt mocno we znaki. Słońce nie świeci też po to, by kwitnąć mogły kwiaty, a te z kolei z pewnością nie kwitną po to, by służące dam dworu miały z czego robić bukiety.

Purpura nie istnieje po to, by udowadniać ludziom istnienie piękna. Tak jak i żaden inny kolor.

Niebo nie istnieje by nauczyć ludzi czym jest błękit i swoboda.

Choć brzmi to zimno i bezdusznie, natura nie dba o nas bardziej niż o każde inne źdźbło trawy. Nie jesteśmy centrum wszechświata i przyczyną wszystkich zdarzeń. Świat nie zajmuje się nami jakoś szczególnie; ma zbyt wiele rzeczy na głowie, by rozmyślać nad tak drobnymi szczegółami jak sens i cel ludzkich zachowań.

Magia jest pod wieloma względami bardzo podobna do każdej innej siły rządzącej naturą. Przez większość czasu i w większości wypadków magia nie dba o nic i nikogo, a gdyby źdźbło trawy było w stanie wyszeptać odpowiednie zaklęcie, to i jemu przyszłaby na wezwanie. Jest raczej bezstronna, zdecydowanie beznamiętna, boleśnie niezainteresowana poczynaniami tych, którzy zanurzają dłonie w jej odmętach.

Magia nie dba o twoje motywy. To, co robi — krzywda, którą ci wyrządza lub przysługa, którą ci oddaje — nie jest osobiste, nie jest skierowane przeciwko komuś konkretnemu. Nie pracuje na korzyść jednej wybranej osoby. Z pewnością nie sama z siebie.

Ktoś rzuca zaklęcie, wypowiada odpowiednie słowa, wykonuje odpowiednie gesty, łączy odpowiednie składniki, a magia przybywa, ponieważ taka jest jej natura — przychodzi zawsze, gdy zawołasz ją w odpowiedni sposób. Budzi się, gdy przychodzi jej pora. Niewołana spokojnie drzemie ukryta tuż pod powierzchnią — zamknięta w ziemi, skałach, płynącej wodzie, ogniskach i ich żarze, ptakach, rybach, kurczętach na targu i dzikich lisach w leśnych norach. W ciałach ludzi, w mniejszej lub większej ilości. Czeka.

Stawi się, gdy zawołasz w odpowiedni sposób. Jeśli dysponujesz odpowiednią wiedzą i umiejętnościami, jeśli tli się w tobie wystarczająco duża iskierka magicznego daru. Każdego da się nauczyć wołać w odpowiedni sposób, lecz oczywiście nie każdemu pisane jest mieć doniosły głos. Większość ludzi zadowolić się może jedynie przytłumionym szeptem. Nawet szept może jednak wywołać lawinę, a magia, raz zaproszona, podąża w kierunku jaki jej wskażesz bez zatrzymywania się po drodze i oglądania się pod nogi.

Nie można wymagać od magii by liczyła ofiary i zastanawiała się nad dwuznacznością ludzkich słów.

Gdy rzucony przez ciebie kamyk spadając w dół urośnie w potężną lawinę, nie możesz oczekiwać od niej, że ominie ona tereny zamieszkane przez twoich przyjaciół i dotknie tylko twoich wrogów. Lawina nie umie odróżnić jednych od drugich i nie zatrzyma się w połowie drogi, gdy do ciebie dotrze pełnia konsekwencji twoich czynów. Nie zawróci na przekór grawitacji, bo tak ci się podoba. I nie jest to z jej strony złośliwość czy upór. To tylko naturalna kolej rzeczy.

Rzucanie zaklęć jest podobne do rzucania kamyków w dół stoku. Jeśli rzucisz wystarczająco duży kamyk z odpowiednio wysokiej góry w całkiem nieodpowiednim miejscu, wtedy prędzej czy później doczekasz się lawiny.

Pytanie brzmi: czy taki był twój cel?

**c.d.n.**


	5. O tej, która porzuciła gniew

**Uwagi: **Od tego momentu fik nie jest zbetowany.

*/*/*/*

„**Drzewo z natury zagmatwane"**

*/*/*/*

Gdy po kilku spokojnych nocach Arten znów przyśniła się pełna klęsk przyszłość, załamało ją to całkowicie. Obudziła się zlana potem i zwinęła w kłębek, szlochając tak długo i intensywnie, że w końcu zmęczenie rzuciło ją z powrotem w objęcia snu. Zamiast ukojenia sen przyniósł kolejne wizje, potem znów gwałtowne przebudzenie, a na koniec ponownie łzy.

Dwa dni później, gdy uzdrowiciele poddali się, rozkładając bezradnie ręce, wezwano wreszcie Arianrod. Arten nie przedstawiała sobą najciekawszego widoku. Dzikooka, z poplątanymi włosami, bladą twarzą, poranionymi rękoma, na których usiłowała chyba wydrapać jakieś znaki czy słowa, na zmianę popadająca w histerią i otumanienie, płacząca i wybuchająca śmiechem na przemian. Arianrod spojrzała na nią, westchnęła i odłożyła na bok wszystkie pretensje i gniewne uwagi, które jej zdaniem należały się Arten za tak aroganckie i bezmyślne plątanie nici przeznaczenia. Odsunęła od siebie całą irytację i uklękła przy Arten, szukając wzrokiem jej wzroku i ujmując dłońmi jej dłonie.

Powiedz mi, co widzisz, powiedziała, powiedz, co się stało, może potrafię coś na to poradzić.

W odpowiedzi dostała kolejny atak płaczu, a potem było dużo uspokajania i głaskania tego głupiego, kochanego dziecka po włosach i owijania jej w koce i rzucania nań uspokajających zaklęć, a Arianrod poczuła się od tego wszystkiego stara i bardzo zmęczona.

Aż w końcu Arten zaczęła mówić. Opowiadać o tym jak jej wizje powróciły zmienione, ale wcale nie lepsze, jak oglądała w nich swoje nienarodzone jeszcze dziecko, jak kochała je w tych snach ponad życie i jak przyszłość, którą stworzyła niezmiennie wszystko niszczyła. Pokolenie po pokoleniu, moc, która miała odwrócić od nich katastrofę, zamknięta w zwykłym, kruchym ludzkim ciele, doprowadzała do tragedii, budziła zawiść i gniew, gubiła tych, którzy nie umieli nad nią zapanować. Aerten recytowała imiona, fakty, szczegóły, opowiadała najpierw o dziecku, potem o wnukach i prawnukach, o pokoleniach skrytych za mgłą, a w końcu i o chłopcu, który zakończy linię jej rodu. O smoku, który rozpozna w nim swego. O kobiecie, która nie dopatrzy się w nim echa swojej własnej krwi, ale wyśni jego kres i podniesie na niego miecz. O księciu, który nic nie wie, a naprawić ma wszystko, i o nadziei, małej, srebrnej nici, ginącej w odmętach czerni – zbyt małej by móc na nią naprawdę liczyć. Opowiadała o zbyt wczesnych śmierciach, o cierpieniach, o tym, jak to boli, jak nie do zniesienia jest cała ta wiedza, gdy dotyczy tego, co kochasz banalnie i niewzniośle, prosto i całkowicie, o tym, że to wszystko jej wina, że nie powinna była próbować, że tyle z tego wyszło, że sprowadzi na świat wiele przeklętych pokoleń, że namnożyła tylko smutku i nie zniesie tego dłużej, bo wizja bycia źródłem cierpienia tych, którzy niczym nie zawinili, ale stać się mieli dla niej drodzy, była nie do zniesienia.

Szeptała coś o tym, że lepiej by to dziecko się nie urodziło, że lepiej zginąć niż tak cierpieć, że lepsza jej śmierć, niż długie życie i pasmo smutków i klęsk dla wszystkich tych, którzy przyjdą po niej. Szeptała coś o samobójstwie.

Arianrod pozwoliła jej się wypłakać do woli, a potem stanowczo rozkazała jej doprowadzić się do porządku i posłała po Brenwen.

Niewiele można zrobić, by zmienić ludzkie przeznaczenie. Jeszcze mniej by zmienić przeznaczenie aż tak wielu ludzi – przeznaczenie, które splotło się z biegiem historii do tego stopnia, że wyglądało na to, że nie sposób ich już rozdzielić. Ale ludzie mają wprawę w takich kwestiach. Od setek tysięcy lat układają swoje życie wokół bezlitosnego przeznaczenia, które nie dba o ich chęci i wygody, i od setek lat szukają kruczków i haczyków, bocznych drzwi, którymi mogliby wydostać się na inne drogi i przestrzenie. A gdy nie jest to możliwe, wtedy uczą się jak żyć z przeznaczeniem kładącym się cieniem na ich codzienności i uczą się zmieniać ten cień w coś jaśniejszego i bardziej przyjaznego. Uczą się znajdować przyjemność w jego chłodzie i szukają szczęścia w tym, czego im nie przysłania. Załamanie rąk nic przecież nie daje.

Brenwen zjawia się dość szybko i wysłuchuje całej historii z uwagą i ściągniętą zmartwieniem twarzą. Nic nie obiecuje, ale zgadza się spróbować, a gdy zwracają się do Aerten obiecuje jej, że zrobi wszystko, co może, a nawet więcej.

Zabierają się do pracy. Potrzeba im potężnej magii, ogromnego wsparcia, wielkiej precyzji.

Arianrod dla przyzwoitości idzie poprosić Radę wsparcie, ale odmowa jej nie dziwi. Istnieją przecież pewne zasady i każdy z mieszkańców wyspy wie, że określone czyny przynoszą ze sobą określone efekty. Arten złamała prawo, manipulowała rzeczami, którymi manipulować nie powinna, a konsekwencje, nieważne jak bolesne, są jej własne i to ona musi je udźwignąć. W pewnym sensie, przypomina jej Affalach, Rada i tak jest wielkoduszna, bo nie domaga się kary za tak wielką transgresję. Arianrod kłania się i przyznaje, że zaiste jest to ze strony Rady sprawiedliwe i wielkoduszne.

Tyle oficjalnie.

Nieoficjalnie, wnuk Affalacha przynosi wieczorem Arianrod księgę, o którą nie prosiła, a w której znajduje wreszcie potrzebne im zaklęcie. Informacje rozchodzą się po wyspie, od jednej osoby do drugiej, szeptem i w ukryciu. Gdy zbierają się w końcu wyznaczonego dnia w ustalonym miejscu liczba zgromadzonych osób zdecydowanie przekracza tę, której się spodziewały.

_(Arten będzie tym ludziom wdzięczna do końca swojego długiego życia, a oni do końca swoich dni będą spoglądać na jej potomstwo jak na swoje. Ale tego jeszcze nikt z nich nie wie.) _

Ustawiają się w okrąg, ryzują znaki, wykonują gesty, wyśpiewują zaklęcie – oddają całą swoją moc we władanie Brenwen i czekają na cud.

Moc Brenwen jest specyficzna. Nie potrafi zapalić ognia, ani przywołać wiatru. Nie słuchają jej zwierzęta, ani nie wychodzą jej eliksiry. Jej siła polega na czymś innym, czymś tak subtelnym, że to prawie cud, że ktoś w ogóle zauważył, że ma jakikolwiek dar. Brenwen potrafi bowiem obrócić sytuację na twoją korzyść, jeśli wystarczająco tego pragniesz, a ona jest tobie przychylna. Potrafi podarować ludziom szczęście. Odegnać od nich to, co złe. Sprawić, że odnajdą w sobie siłę by iść dalej.

Ceremonia trwa może kilka minut, nie więcej. Trudno to określić dokładnie, bo w kulminacyjnym momencie wszyscy tracą przytomność. Większość z nich odzyskuje ją po kilku sekundach, Brenwen budzi się po miesiącu.

Sny Arten są nadal pełne burz. Burzowe okresy przeplatają się jednak z widokami czystego, spokojnego błękitu.

Gdy rodzi się jej syn, Arten wita go jak starego znajomego, wspominając chwile, które jeszcze nie nastąpiły. Nie jest bezkrytycznie szczęśliwa, ale jest spokojna, bo wie, że życie jej syna będzie do zniesienia, a słoneczne dni wynagrodzą mu pochmurne momenty.

Nie jest idealnie, ale wystarczy.

*/*/*/*

**Część 5/14– „O tej, która porzuciła gniew, by nie móc już nigdy zarazić nim nikogo"**

*/*/*/*

Merlin od początku był trochę inny niż jego rówieśnicy.

Inny niż dzieci sąsiadów, inny niż dzieci pozbawione magicznego daru. Inny nawet od tych, którzy rodzili się z magicznym potencjałem.

Dopiero to ostatnie napawa jego matkę niepokojem, bo o ile umie radzić sobie z niedopasowaniem charakteru i sentymentu, własne dzieciństwo nauczyło w tej kwestii wszystkiego, co trzeba, i o ile wie jak obchodzić się z potencjalnym magiem, w końcu widziała w życiu nie jednego młodego adepta, o tyle nie wie nic o tym, co robić z dzieckiem, któremu magia podarowuje ciągle gwiazdki z nieba, spełniając jego każde niewypowiedziane życzenie.

Zastanawia się, czy Balinor wiedziałby, co robić i jak się zachowywać. Przeklina Utera za to, że została z tym wszystkim sama i przeklina też Balinora za to, że nie zabrał jej ze sobą, że nie dał jej nawet możliwości wyboru. Przeklina go też trochę za to, że w ogóle go poznała, za to, że miał charyzmę i tajemnicze spojrzenie, za to, że zamieszkał z nią w jednej izbie i dzielił z nią jedno niezbyt wygodne łóżko i że brak wygody nie miał dla nich najmniejszego znaczenia. Że był zbyt uczciwy, by obiecywać jej coś więcej niż tu i teraz, i zbyt idiotycznie szlachetny, by wziąć ją ze sobą na wyprawę po głuszy i bezdrożach. Bo poszłaby, oczywiście, że by poszła. W głusze i bezdroża, gdyby tylko poprosił.

Gdy Hunith dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży poprzeklinała trochę świat i mężczyzn, a potem zabrała się do pracy ze zdwojoną siłą, bo z czegoś trzeba będzie to dziecko wyżywić. Gdy urodziła syna, jej świat zawęził się na chwilę do jego postaci i przez następnych kilka tygodni nie było w jej życiu miejsca na nic i nikogo innego, a czasami miała wrażenie, że dalej trwać tak nie da rady. Gdy Merlin po raz pierwszy uniósł siła woli swoją szmacianą zabawkę i zagulgotał radośnie, jakby doskonale się bawił, Hunith opadła na podłogę, zdjęta nagłym przerażeniem. Co miała zrobić z takim dzieckiem? Jak je ochronić? Jak wytłumaczyć niemowlęciu, że musi się ukrywać? Że nie wiedzą nawet, kto w tej okolicy ma uraz do magów? Że wystarczy jedna klęska nieurodzaju, jedna martwa krowa, by zaczęto w nim szukać złego?

Hunith przeprowadziła się do chaty na skraju wioski. Przestała przeklinać mężczyzn, którzy przychodzą i odchodzą, przestała przeklinać władców gnanych przez żądzę zemsty; przestała przeklinać los, życie, które potoczyło się nie tak jak trzeba, skrzywione poczucie humoru tej siły, która dała jej synowi dar, który będzie musiał ukrywać przez całe życie.

Zostawiła to wszystko za sobą. Miała do wychowania dziecko, które potrzebowało jej opieki i uczucia. Syna, który posiadał niewyobrażalną moc, która czasami nawet ją napawała lękiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o czymś takim, nie było tego w księgach, które wertowała w bibliotekach wielkich miast, ani w magicznych dokumentach, na które zerkała zza ramienia młodych magów i czarownic, w czasach, gdy rzeczy tego typu można było jeszcze czytać otwarcie. Nie słyszała nawet żadnych plotek. Nic, co powiedziałoby, nie martw się, to już się kiedyś zdarzyło, ktoś to przeżył, było w porządku, było nawet szczęśliwie. Ty też dasz radę.

Hunith zostawiła to wszystko za sobą – przekleństwa i zmartwienia, pamiątki i drobiazgi – odłożyła w jedno miejsce, spakowała, owinęła szalem i rzuciła w dół rzeki, patrząc jak tonie w odmętach, a potem wróciła do domu i od tej pory była już spokojna. Kochała to swoje przypadkowe dziecko miłością pozbawioną pretensji i uczyła je patrzeć na świat bez lęku.

To najistotniejsza rzecz na świecie nauczyć tak potężną istotę, jak przyjmować świat z otwartymi ramionami, z otwartymi oczami, z otwartym umysłem. To najważniejsze z możliwych zadań, nauczyć kogoś, kto skinieniem ręki może zmieść cię z powierzchni ziemi, że nie należy deptać mrówek. Nauczyć kogoś, kto może wszystko, ufności i dobroci, szlachetności intencji, zwracania uwagi na innych ludzi, litości dla pokonanych, współczucia dla tych, którzy może nie są nawet tego warci.

Aż pewnego dnia Hunith wysłała swoje dziecko, jej najwspanialsze dzieło, w szeroki świat, bo taka potęga stworzona zostać musiała do wielkich rzeczy, a wielkie rzeczy nie zdarzają się w maleńkich wioskach. Nie martwiła się ponad miarę, bo nauczyła się ufać tej sile, która dała jej dziecku tak niezwykły dar i która zdawała się chronić je przed konsekwencjami jego posiadania. Nauczyła się wierzyć, że wszystko ma powód i przyczynę i dla tych powodów i przyczyn jej syn będzie ocalony. Ktoś inny zginąłby już dawno temu, ale Merlin zawsze był wyjątkowy i nigdy nie trzymały się go normalne zasady.

To jest ta prawda, której powoli uczy się Nimue obserwując samotnie rosnące na Wyspie Błogosławionych drzewo.

Ktokolwiek inny dawno by przegrał, ktokolwiek inny wszystko by już stracił, zapomniał doszczętnie o własnych celach, zagubił się, umarł. Z pewnością poddałby się bezsilności. Zapomnieniu. Spokojnemu życiu pełnemu liści i jabłek. Pozbawionemu ludzkich problemów i trosk.

Ktoś inny nie istniałby już, a z pewnością nie miałby wpływu na bieg wydarzeń.

Merlin nie jest jednak po prostu kimkolwiek. Nie dotyczą do go normalne zasady.

W drzewie rosnącym na Wyspie Błogosławionych niewiele zostało z człowieka imieniem Merlin. Strzępki świadomości, cienie wspomnień. Jedno dojmujące pragnienie, które przywiodło go do tego miejsca i tego stanu, to, które warte było jego życia i przyszłości.

_Artur musi żyć_. Inna opcja jest nie do przyjęcia.

Drzewo, które kiedyś było człowiekiem o imieniu Merlin nie rozpoznaje już niuansów, nie sięga myślą za daleko, obce mu są dywagacje, także i te o konsekwencjach. Ma proste potrzeby i jeden, jedyny cel. Reszta jest bez znaczenia; zbyt trudna do ogarnięcia. Szczegóły się nie liczą. Drzewo nie wie nawet, kim jest Artur, ani czemu tak istotne jest by żył. Nie potrzebuje tego wiedzieć. Wystarczy, że tego pragnie.

Magia, ta sama, która od dziecka przybiegała na każde jego skinienie, na każdą jego myśl o jakimkolwiek skinieniu, która nigdy nie pytała, dlaczego i po co, i dlatego to on właśnie musiał być w dwójnasób rozważny za nich dwoje, ta magia przepływa teraz przez każdą komórkę drzewa i ogrzewa się w ogniu tego jego palącego pragnienia. I robi wszystko, co może, żeby je spełnić.

Książę ginie, gdy pamięta o człowieku imieniem Merlin, więc musi zapomnieć by żyć. Ginie, gdy pamiętają inni, więc inni też muszą zapomnieć. Samotność popchnie księcia w końcu na wyprawę poza bramy zamku, a poza murami Camelotu prędzej czy później czeka na niego śmierć, więc temu też trzeba zapobiec.

Książę nie może być sam.

Magia pręży się, biegnie, zawraca, szamoce się szukając drogi wyjścia. Patrzy ogólnikowo, sumarycznie, na całość, a nie szczegóły, na przeszłość, przyszłość i teraźniejszość wzięte razem jako jedno. Linearność czasu do niej nie dociera.

W końcu uspokaja się i zaczyna działać.

Plus.

Minus.

Królowa.

O jedną królową mniej, o jedną więcej.

Bilans musi się przecież zgadzać, bo nie sposób wrócić komuś życia, nie odbierając go nikomu innemu.

W tkance rzeczywistości coś łamie się, rozplątuje, a potem składa z powrotem, tym razem jednak już w coś zupełnie innego.

Daleko, daleko od Wyspy Błogosławieństw, w murach potężnego zamku pewna dziewczyna potyka się niespodziewanie o własne, nagle osłabłe nogi.

W tym samym momencie pewna służąca otwiera drzwi do komnat, które od lat stały zamknięte na klucz.

Służąca nie potrzebuje klucza.

W końcu bywa w tej komnacie klika razy dziennie.

*/*/*/*

Wszystko było tak, jak być powinno.

Wstał, obudzony wpadającymi przez okno promieniami słońca. Ktoś ubrał go, ktoś przyniósł mu jedzenie z kuchni, podał miecz.

Artur zjadł, co mu podano i wypił, co mu nalano. Ubrał się w wybrane nie przez niego rzeczy, przymknął oczy, gdy królewski golibroda z powrotem czynił jego skórę gładką.

Wyszedł z komnat zbyt wcześnie, więc zamiast do zbrojowni, udał się na spacer. Spokojny, bezcelowy.

Pogoda była dość typowa, ciepła, sucha, niezmiennie przyjemna. Artur myślał, że tak jest wszędzie i zawsze, póki nie wyjechał po raz pierwszy za granice Camelotu i nie odkrył pluchy, jesieni i mrozów. Z uwagi na sam klimat, z tej pierwszej zagranicznej podróży Artur wrócił przeświadczony o wyższości Camelotu nad wszystkimi innymi państwami.

_(Minęło pięć lat nim zrozumiał, że jego ojciec z premedytacją zabrał go w miejsce, gdzie pogoda jest najbardziej niepokorna i ostra, tak, by kontrast wydawał się mu jak największy. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się czuć zmanipulowany, czy dumny, że jego ojciec jest aż tak przebiegły. Skończyło się na jakiejś bardzo niezręcznej mieszance obu.)_

Artur przeszedł przez miasto głównym traktem, a ludzie kłaniali mu się, gdy ich mijał. Strażnicy ustępowali mu drogi, jak wszyscy inni.

Artur nie patrzył nikomu z nich w twarz.

_(Miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Że wczoraj zaplanował sobie coś do zrobienia, a noc ukradła mu to postanowienie jak jakiś pospolity złodziejaszek.)_

Na skraju lasu, tam, gdzie cienie drzew zakrywały równą powierzchnię niezagospodarowanego pola, Artur znalazł Morganę pojedynkującą się z Gwen na miecze. Stał przez długi czas w cieniu dorodnego drzewa, niezauważony przez nikogo, i obserwował obie kobiety okiem kogoś, dla kogo miecz stanowił przedłużenie ramienia i rzecz absolutnie niezbędną do istnienia. Nie były złe. Obie. Jak na amatorki. I ogólnie kobiety. Artur miał ochotę podejść do nich i popoprawiać ich ruchy – pokazać właściwą postawę, przypomnieć o pewnych szczegółach, przesunąć ramie czy stopę o centymetr czy dwa w inną stronę. Nie miało to jednak zbyt wielkiego sensu, więc pozostał w bezruchu. Na co kobietom odpowiednia technika. A nawet jeśli by im się przydała, to i tak nie wypada im jej znać. Ani Morganie, jako damie, której ręce robiły się od miecza pełne zupełnie nieeleganckich odcisków, ani tym bardziej jej służącej, w której rękach miecz z królewskiej zbrojowni wyglądał jak wyzwanie, a znajomość technik walki zakrawała na bluźnierstwo.

Morgana nie powinna wodzić tej dziewczyny za nos, nie w takie rejony. Gwen była służącą Morgany od lat, a Morgana powoli rzeźbiła ją na obraz kogoś, kto wiedział i umiał za dużo. Powinna dać sobie spokój i pozwolić tej dziewczynie żyć w spokoju. Zanim obudzi w niej pragnienia ponad jej stan i ktoś będzie musiał sprowadzić ją z powrotem do odpowiednio niskiego poziomu.

Artur stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, obserwując cudze błędy, patrząc jak Morgana i Gwen na przemian atakują się nawzajem z udawaną wściekłością i zginają w pół z całkiem szczerego śmiechu, którego źródła Artur mógł się tylko domyślać.

_(Wyszedł z nich ładny obrazek. Z takich gniewnych i z roześmianych na przemian.)_

A potem, Gwen, która wyraźnie opadała z sił, potknęła się i padła na trawę jak długa. Morgana natychmiast odrzuciła miecz i upadła na kolana obok Gwen. Artur nie widział wyraźnie rysów ich twarzy, ale z ruchu rąk i ciał domyślał się mniej więcej rozmowy - zmartwienia i zaprzeczenia. Nie spodziewał się za to jej końca.

Artur miał lat dwadzieścia jeden, gdy stojąc pod drzewem, na skraju lasu, zobaczył jak Morgana całuje swoją służkę.

_(…)_

Powinien był natychmiast zawiadomić o tym ojca. Zanim Morgana oszaleje do reszty. Zanim to zajdzie za daleko, rozniesie się po zamku, poza zamek, dojdzie do uszu potencjalnych mężów, obniży jej wartość na małżeńskim rynku w sposób nieodwracalny. Zanim dowiedzą się o tym wszyscy, a przyszły małżonek Morgany zyska doskonały powód by traktować ją z pogardą i nie okazywać jej należnego szacunku, bo to niestety nie ma szans skończy się inaczej, a Morgana jest głupsza niż przypuszczał, jeśli myśli, że ktoś poza Uterem będzie jej dawał aż tyle swobody na te jej wybryki, awantury i demonstrowanie własnego ego.

Dla jej dobra Artur powinien zawiadomić ojca. Ojciec pozbyłby się służącej szybko i sprawnie, a Morgana dostałaby nauczkę.

Artur nie doszedł jednak do ojca tamtego dnia. Nie wspomniał o tym, co widział nikomu. Wiedział, że czas prędzej czy później wykona za niego brudną robotę. Pewnego dnia, prawdopodobnie już niedługo, bo lata płynęły a czas był bezlitosny, Morgana zostanie wyprawiona z Camelotu ze wszystkimi dwudziestoma skrzyniami wyprawy, które Uter kazał sporządzić dla niej przez te wszystkie lata. Odjedzie do innego zamku, pod skrzydła innych opiekunów i pod jurysdykcję innych mężczyzn. Artur zobaczy ją może potem raz czy dwa, w zależności od tego, kim będzie jej wybrany małżonek, ale poza tym będzie mu obca.

A gdy odjedzie, zabierze ze sobą kufry i garderobę, jedwabie i brokaty, ale zostawi Gwen, bo Gwen należy do Camelotu, a nikt nie chce obcych ludzi na swoim dworze. Zostawi Gwen ze złamanym sercem i nawykami niepasującymi do jej sytuacji i pozycji. Możliwe też, że z reputacją, która przynieść jej może tylko i wyłącznie kłopoty, bo wielu jest takich, Artur zna ich nawet osobiście, którzy znaleźliby przyjemność w udowadnianiu służącej, że nie jest nikim wyjątkowym. Tak samo jak i w udowadnianiu kobiecie, że potrzeba jej do szczęścia mężczyzny. Czy tego chce, czy nie, bo to, czego chce służba nigdy nie będzie miało wielkiego znaczenia.

Głupiaś, głupiaś, głupiaś, myślał Artur spoglądając jak na łące dwie kobiety uśmiechają się do siebie urokliwie i nieśmiało. Sama robisz sobie krzywdę. Wiesz przecież, że żadna służąca czy sługa nie jest wieczny, że nikt z nich nie jest na zawsze.

_(Tutaj. Coś było w tej myśli. Coś... )_

A potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do zamku. Zajął się swoimi obowiązkami. Starał się nie przyglądać Morganie zbyt uważnie i nie śledzić jej ruchów. Nie wyczytywać nie wiadomo czego z drobnych gestów Gwen. Nie wodzić za tym wszystkim oczami, jakby było w tym coś fascynującego, pożądanego.

_(Najbardziej zduszone pytanie, to, którego nie tyle nie zadał, ile nawet nie śmiał pomyśleć, brzmiało: Jak zdobyć coś takiego? Gdzie znaleźć kogoś dla siebie, kto będzie z tobą łamał wszystkie zasady? Niesformułowane pytanie nie doczekało się odpowiedzi, ale brak sformułowania oszczędził Arturowi konieczności wypominania samemu sobie własnej głupoty i naiwności.)_

Przez cały dzień co jakiś czas tracił wątek i odkrywał nagle, że nie wie, dokąd właściwie idzie i po co. Zamyślał się, a po paru minutach okazywało się, że stoi w bibliotece przed stertą zakurzonych tomów, których nazwy nic mu nie mówiły. Rozmyślał o nowych propozycjach traktatów handlowych i trafiał z rozpędu do Gajusza, z wrażeniem, że miał o coś zapytać, że było to istotne i mieściło się w jego planach, stanowiło wręcz tych planów kluczowy element, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, więc pytał o pogodę i zdrowie, i odchodził. Przeglądał spis inwentaryzacyjny ziarna i łapał się na tym, że zamiast list z danymi dotyczącymi zapasów, sięgał po spisy osób podejrzanych o posiadanie kontaktów z druidami, choć w ogóle o tym nie myślał. Gdy rozejrzał się dookoła i odkrył, że jest w połowie schodów prowadzących do lochów, mógł tylko zgadywać, co go tam niosło, bo racjonalna odpowiedź nijak nie chciała się pojawić. Nieracjonalnych zaś Artur nie przyjmował do widomości.

_(Szukał magii. Naprawdę szukał magii. Po co?)_

Po głowie kołatało mu się niewyraźne echo jakiejś stanowczej decyzji, posmak silnej determinacji, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie kontekstu.

_(znowu)_

Jedyne, co mu z tego wszystkiego wychodziło, to ból głowy.

Może dlatego przywitał z ulgą wieść o tym, że wartownicy wypatrzyli już na horyzoncie zbliżający się królewski orszak, co oznaczało, że należy powoli zacząć przygotowywać się do uroczystego przywitania gości. Ulga ta była co najmniej dziwna, jako że Artur za tymi akurat gośćmi nie przepadał. Król Olaf niezmiennie okazywał mu dezaprobatę, jakby Artur co najmniej mu córkę chciał ukraść, sama córka wzbudzała w Arturze nagłe ataki ochoty na bardzo długie samotne wycieczki, a król Alined… cóż, może Arturowi się coś wydawało, ale król Alined reagował zbyt entuzjastycznie na widok Arturowych przyciasnych bryczesów. I ogólnie Alineda robił na Arturze tego typu wrażenie, że gdyby Artur nie był sobą tylko na przykład własnym ojcem i gdyby jeszcze nie miał dwudziestojednoletniego rosłego syna, a dajmy na to osiemnastoletnią wątłą córkę, to by nigdy Alineda na żadne spotkania nie zapraszał i w ogóle by się do niego nie zbliżał, żeby nie dawać mu okazji na zaglądanie tejże jego hipotetycznej córce w dekolt.

_(Bo Artur był bardzo przywiązany i opiekuńczy względem wszystkich swoich hipotetycznych córek. Hipotetycznych synów też. Co w ogóle nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że jego zdaniem jego ojciec sadzał go zawsze o wiele zbyt blisko króla Alineda na każdej uczcie i wykazywał zatrważającą nonszalancję w temacie arturowej cnoty i niebezpieczeństw nań czyhających. Nie żeby Artur chciał, żeby ojciec mu się do tego typu spraw pakował, ale… a nie. Właściwie to nie. Wspaniale, że jego ojciec się nie roztkliwia nad domniemaną Arturowi cnotą. Z naciskiem na domniemaną.) _

Pomijając całą kwestię hipotetycznych córek i domniemanych cnot, Artur normalnie nie śpieszył się do udzielania się towarzysko podczas wizyt władców krain sąsiednich, więc jego szybkie stawienie się w sali tronowej zrobiło na jego ojcu bardzo pozytywne wrażenie i spowodowało, że Uter pozwolił sobie na nikłą nadzieję, że jego metody wychowawcze wreszcie dają zamierzony skutek, w co zaczął już powoli wątpić, zważywszy na te ostatnie arturowe wybryki.

_(Znamienne, że zapytany, o jakie dokładnie wybryki chodziło, Uter nie umiałby odpowiedzieć. Znamienne i znaczące. Nikt jednak króla o nic takiego nie zapytał i wszelka znamienność sprawy pozostała niezauważona.)_

Powitanie przebiegło bez zakłóceń. Artur był pełen galanterii, Lady Vivian niezwykle wdzięczna w obejściu, król Olaf tradycyjnie łypał ostrzegawczo na wszystko, co miało nieszczęście być rodzaju męskiego i znajdować się w okolicy, król Alined skrzywił się lekko zauważywszy, że Artur ma na sobie spodnie o dość luźnym kroju, a jego podejrzany służący rozpłaszczył się przed Uterem z wielką przesadą, co oczywiście zyskało mu natychmiastową i dozgonną sympatię króla i całkowity brak podejrzeń względem jego późniejszego w oczywisty sposób magicznego występu.

_(Czasami Artur zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jego ojciec jeszcze trzymał się u władzy. Moment, gdy obserwował, jak jego ojciec oklaskuje entuzjastycznie człowieka, który właśnie wyczarował stado motyli był jedną z takich chwil.) _

Ze względu na oczywistą magiczność podejrzanego służącego, Artur postanowił zachować najwyższy stopień czujności, a Morgana chyba też poczuł się lekko zaniepokojona taką ilością motyli poza sezonem, bo nie protestowała nawet za bardzo, gdy król postanowił przydzielić Lady Vivian Gwen za służącą. Najwyraźniej uznała, że dobrze będzie mieć zaufanego szpiega wśród gości. Artur pochwalał taki sposób rozumowania i nawet by się tą myślą z Morgnaną podzielił, gdyby nie to, że zanim zdążył usta otworzyć, Morgana rozkazała mu pilnować Gwen jak oka w głowie i nie pozwolić tej harpii Vivian jej wykorzystywać, bo inaczej kastracja i potępienie i ona nie żartuje, więc na miejscu Artura by się przejęła sprawą. Artur nie specjalnie miał jakiekolwiek wyjście poza powiedzeniem jej, że będzie robił, co mu się podoba i stąd przeszli już do tradycyjnej kłótni o wszystko i o nic.

_(Było to na tyle pożyteczne, że Artur przynajmniej przestał wpadać z niezrozumiałych dlań powodów na dziwne miejsca i przedmioty, i nie musiał się zastanawiać nad tym, czy wariuje właśnie doszczętnie, czy naprawdę ciągnie go do magii i czy szalony następca tronu ma w ogóle szanse zostać królem, a jeśli nie, to, co się stanie z Camelotem.) _

W stanie relaksującej kłótni, acz przy trochę mniej relaksującej świadomości, że Morganie chyba znów udało się tę słowną potyczkę wygrać, Artur przeżył prawie cały dzień. A gdy pod koniec tego dnia w połowie schodów napotkał siedzącą z zamkniętymi oczami Gwen, prawie jej nie zauważył, zajęty wymyślaniem inteligentnych ripost na zapas. Ominąłby ją bez słowa, gdyby nie to, że prawie się o nią potknął.

_(To była właściwie dobra metafora dla całego jego życia i podejścia do związków międzyludzkich.)_

Zawahał się na chwilę, a potem porzucił myślenie o Morganie i ripostach.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Gwen uniosła głowę, otworzyła oczy i spróbowała zerwać się na nogi, co nie do końca jej wyszło i w efekcie kiwnęła się gwałtownie do przodu i w tył, i opadała z powrotem na schodek, zażenowana i dziwnie poszarzała na twarzy. Naprawdę nie najlepiej wyglądała i Artur pozwolił sobie na sekundę prawdziwego niepokoju, nieukrytego, jak to zazwyczaj bywało, za wygodnym płaszczykiem, koncepcji o tym, jak to normalnie pozoruje troskę i zainteresowanie by zirytować Morganę.

_(Gdzieś po tym incydencie, kiedy to Artur miał jakoby składać Gwen jakieś nieprzyzwoite propozycje w zamian za wierność i oddanie, co oczywiście, jak doskonale wiemy się w ogóle nie wydarzyło i ha, ha, ale dowcip, Morgana ubzdurała sobie, że Artur ma względem Gwen jakieś długofalowe plany i że jeśli tylko Morgana spuści ją na chwilę z oka, to Artur weźmie i uczyni Gwen z rozpędu królową Camelotu, co było dość mało prawdopodobną koncepcją. Nie, żeby Gwen się nie nadawała na królową, pewnie byłaby mniej więcej tak samo pożyteczna, jak każda inna kobieta, którą Artur usiłował sobie wyobrazić w tej roli, ale trzeba jednak zachowywać pewną dozę realizmu w takich sprawach. Jego ojciec dostałby apopleksji na samą myśl. W każdym razie, cała sprawa, jakby nie była abstrakcyjna, przydawała się do czasem jako motyw, który Artur mógł raz na sto lat wyciągnąć w celu rozdrażnienia Morgany do reszty. Nie korzystał z tego jednak zbyt często, bo wymagało to patrzenia Gwen w oczy, czego z zasady unikał.)_

Gwen wzięła głębszy oddech i znów spróbowała się podnieść, co Artur zdusił w zarodku siadając koło niej na tej samej wysokości schodów.

- Wyglądasz okropnie – poinformował Gwen, bo z bliska naprawdę robiła wrażenie kogoś na granicy skrajnego wyczerpania.

- Ja…- zaczęła Gwen, ale nie doszła w tej wypowiedzi zbyt daleko. Może i dobrze, bo Artur wyczuwał w niej nadchodzące dziękuje, a nawet on rozpoznawał, że dziękuję mu się specjalnie za te uwagi o złym wyglądzie nie należą.

- Powinnaś zajrzeć do Gajusza.

- Nie trzeba, to tylko zmę…

- Albo chociaż się położyć i jutro, jeśli ci nie przejdzie, zajrzeć do Gajusza.

- Naprawdę nie trze…

- Morgana byłaby nie do zniesienia, gdyby coś ci się stało, a ja nie mam ochoty na zadawanie się z nią w aż tak męczącym wydaniu, więc nie masz wyjścia i musisz się doprowadzić do porządku. Przeleżeć, co swoje i wyzdrowieć. Możesz uznać to za królewski rozkaz.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby co najmniej pokonał właśnie jakąś magiczną istotę i uratował życie setek obywateli i paru puchatych króliczków.

- Oczywiście, panie – powiedziała.

Artur poczuł się tym wszystkim lekko zmieszany.

- W każdym razie, lepiej nie wracaj już do Lady Vivian. Przydzielimy jej kogoś innego. Nie potrzebna ci taka dodatkowa atrakcja.

Gwen zerknęła na niego kątem oka.

- Lady Vivian zachowuje się względem mnie całkowicie w porządku.

Artur roześmiał się.

- Nie wątpię.

- Naprawdę nie jest aż taka zła. – Nacisk wyraźnie położony został na „aż taka". – Jest po prostu arystokratką, a…. to znaczy, nie chciałam…

- W porządku – uciął jej Artur, dziwnie rozbawiony. – Doskonale rozumiem. Niestety nie wszyscy arystokraci mogą być mną.

Gwen wydała z siebie coś, co zabrzmiało jak stłumione parsknięcie.

Artur dzielnie powstrzymał się od pogratulowania sobie udanego dowcipu, a następna uwaga umknęła mu kompletnie, gdy usłyszał dźwięk zbliżających się kroków. Obejrzał się za siebie.

U szczytu schodów pojawiła się służąca z koszem pełnym śliwek i Artur rozpoznał, którym dokładnie momencie zorientowała się, kto właściwie siedzi tu koło kogo, zagradzając jej częściowo drogę, bo zamarła i prawie wypuściła kosz z rąk. Artur zdążył już wyobrazić sobie dziesiątki śliwek staczających się w dół, i całe zamieszanie, jakie by to wywołało, ten tłum, który by tu ściągnął do pomocy, a trafiłby na księcia i służącą, i zrobił z nich, coś, czym nie byli, zdążył zacisnąć dłonie w pięści i napiąć mięśnie, kiedy dziewczyna zebrała się w sobie, chwyciła mocniej krawędź kosza i odwróciła wzrok. Przeszła koło nich nie obdarzając ich nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Jej kroki były jednak zbyt prędkie, a oczy zbyt uparcie utkwione w podłodze, by ta iluzja nonszalancji miała kogokolwiek zmylić. Zniknęła za korytarzem, a Artur zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem. Będą z tego plotki. Nieuniknione, trywialne plotki o tanich romansach i zszarganych cnotach.

Zerknął na Gwen, która przyglądała mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Morgana znów będzie chciała mnie zabić – powiedział w końcu. - A już jej prawie przeszło.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się.

- Poradzę sobie z Lady Morganą.

Artur wrócił pamięcią do widzianej rano sceny. Uniósł brwi.

- Nie wątpię.

Przez twarz Gwen przemknęło coś dziwnie zaciętego. Nie skomentowała jednak jego insynuacji ani słowem. Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę okna, za którym ciepłe, popołudniowe słońce zbliżało się powoli ku horyzontowi i nadawało światu złocisty połysk. Zamknęła oczy. Artur poczuł, że nie jest tu i teraz do końca mile widziany. Choć zamek i schody, a także każda rzecz i każdy człowiek, były tu jego. A przynajmniej będą. Z Gwen włącznie.

To była dziwna myśl i Artur nie do końca czuł się z nią komfortowo.

- Przyjemnie jest tak czasem posiedzieć bez ruchu na słońcu, prawda? - zapytała nagle Gwen, przerywając ciszę. Oczy miała nadal przymknięte i Artur był prawie pewien, że nie jest to tak właściwie pytanie i nie wymaga ono odpowiedzi. - Życie potrafi być takie zagmatwane. Zbyt prędkie. Czasem dobrze jest po prostu siedzieć i nic nie robić. Myśleć, o tym, co w naszym życiu najlepsze. - Kąciki jej ust uniosły się w uśmiechu. Było w nim coś intymnego, cichego. Artur poczuł nagle, że siedzi zbyt blisko. - Pozbyć się trosk. Odłożyć na bok zmartwienia.

_Pozbyć się trosk. _

Artur wątpił, żeby jego problemy mogły zniknąć od siedzenia na słońcu, ale wątpił też, żeby czyjekolwiek problemy mogły wyparować w słonecznych promieniach, więc chyba nie o to tu chodziło. Chodziło o chwilę. I o wytchnienie. Spokój.

Zamknął oczy i wyrównał oddech. Świat pozbawiony kolorów i obrazów wydał mu się pełniejszy w dźwięki. Słyszał ludzkie kroki piętro wyżej, skrzek ptaków przelatujących gdzieś na wysokości flank, czyjś śmiech, damski i nieskrępowany, szczęk halabard, kupców kłócących się na podwórzu o cenę ryb, rżenie zirytowanego zbyt długim postojem konia. To było jego, _jego_. Tym razem ta myśl brzmiała już lepiej.

Słońce wpadało przez okno i rozgrzewało mu skórę. Gdy wytężał słuch, słyszał oddech Gwen.

Nie myśleć o niczym. Bez problemów i trosk.

Nie zadziałało. Tak jak za każdym razem ostatnimi czasy, gdy zamykał oczy i przestawał się skupiać wyłącznie na tym, co działo się tu i teraz, jego umysł powrócił do tego samego zgranego, smutnego motywu. Artur naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, jak to się stało, że został nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, tak rozmemłaną emocjonalnie jednostką, bo to było nie do przyjęcia i gdyby tylko umiał dowiedzieć się skąd to wszystko się wzięło, może potrafiłby się tego pozbyć i wróciłby do stanu przystającego jego pozycji. Gdyby. Jeśli. A w odpowiedzi i tak nic i kropka.

Czego mi tak brakuje?

- Merlina - powiedziała nagle Gwen, wytrącając go z rozmyślań. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na jej zdziwioną twarz. Uniosła rękę do ust i dotknęła palcami warg, jakby zdziwiły ją własne słowa.

- Przepraszam, nie wiem, co mi... Zapyta... Właściwie nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałam.

Zreflektowała się i zamilkła. Dotknęła karku, wbiła palce w węzeł mięśni, a potem szybko cofnęła rękę.

- Wybacz, panie.

Artur machnął ręką na te przeprosiny. Nie chciał, by go przepraszano. Interesowało go w tym momencie coś zupełnie innego.

- Czym jest merlin? - zapytał, nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech. _(Tu, dokładnie tu, blisko.)_ - Powiedziałaś, że brakuje mi merlina. Co miałaś na myśli?

Gwen wyraźnie się spłoszyła.

- Nic. Naprawdę. Przepraszam. Czasami coś mi się wyrwie i sama nie wiem, skąd się to bierze.

Artur zmusił się do rozluźnienia mięśni twarzy.

- Nie musisz się denerwować – uspokoił ją. - Po prostu nie znam tego słowa. To rzecz? Miejsce? Osoba?

Gwen przygryzła dolną wargę.

- To słowo prawdopodobnie nie istnieje – odpowiedziała w końcu, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Naprawdę nie wiem, skąd mi się przyplątało. _Naprawdę_.

Wzrok miała proszący, prawie błagający, i Artur czuł, że coś w tym jest, coś istotnego, jakaś historia ukryta pod niepozornym faktem, tak samo jak wyraźnie czuł, że to słowo nie jest przypadkowe i pozbawione znaczenia. Spojrzał jednak na ściągniętą twarz Gwen, na jej zmęczenie, i postanowił dać jej spokój. Na ten moment. Jutro też jest dzień. Miał czas.

- Powinnam już iść - powiedziała Gwen, wstając powoli ze schodów. Zbyt powoli, jakby kosztowało ją to sporo wysiłku.

- Mówiłem poważnie o tym, że skieruję do Lady Vivian kogoś innego - przypomniał jej Artur, wstając i wyprostowując się na całą swoją wysokość. Jak zawsze, gdy wydawał polecenia, trzymał głowę uniesioną, nieświadomie starając się dodać sobie wzrostu. Nawyk, który pozostał mu z lat młodzieńczych. - Masz wolne do jutra. To rozkaz.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i dygnęła.

- Dziękuję, panie - powiedziała i zaczęła powoli schodzić ze schodów. Artur przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, a potem skierował kroki do sali bankietowej, gdzie Morgana organizowała właśnie wieczorną ucztę, dyrygując sprawnie przynajmniej dwudziestoma uwijającymi się jak w ukropie pachołkami.

- Powinnaś zajrzeć do Gwen - powiedział jej jak tylko znalazł się przy niej, w odległości na tyle małej, że mógł ściszyć głos do poziomu niesłyszalnego dla postronnych.

Oczy Morgany momentalnie przybrały bojowy wyraz.

- Co jej zrobiłeś?

Artur posłał jej adekwatne do tych oskarżeń spojrzenie.

- Nic jej nie zrobiłem, nawet nie będę tych insynuacji komentował. Zauważyłem po prostu, że chyba łapie ją jakaś choroba, bo wygląda na strasznie zmęczoną. Dałem jej wolne i przydzielę zaraz kogoś innego do Lady Vivian.

- Od kiedy to interesujesz się tym, czy służba jest zmęczona, czy nie? - zapytała Morgana nieufnie.

Artur miał ochotę odparować czymś w stylu „od momentu, kiedy się z tą służbą obcałowujesz po łąkach", ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Nie życzył Morganie źle. Nie pochwalał jej zachowania, ale to nie było jego do pochwalania lub nie. Miała prawo do swoich decyzji. I tych mądrych i tych głupich.

- Rób co chcesz – powiedział w końcu. - Pomyślałem po prostu, że chciałabyś wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Wydajesz się przywiązana do tej dziewczyny. Ale może się mylę.

- Dobrze wiesz, że jestem do niej przywiązana.

- Powinnaś więc przestać zajmować się mną i sprawdzić, czy Gwen poszła chociaż z tym swoim zmęczeniem do Gajusza. Nie wyglądało to na drobiazg.

Morgana zmierzyła go wzrokiem, dokładnie i z namysłem, a potem skinęła głową.

- Dziękuję.

Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, a Artur w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał ją, łapiąc za dłoń.

- Poczekaj sekundę.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Czy wiesz, czym lub kim jest merlin?

Morgana zmarszczyła brwi. Przez chwilę Arturowi wydawało się, że znalazła w tym słowie coś znajomego, ale w końcu potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Czemu pytasz?

Artur wypuścił jej nadgarstek z dłoni.

- To nic takiego. Tak po prostu.

Nie wierzyła mu, ale nie drążyła dalej. Myślami wyraźnie była już za drzwiami.

- Zapytaj Geoffreya – rzuciła na odchodnym. - On wie właściwie wszystko o wszystkim.

Artur przytaknął, ale mógł to sobie właściwie darować, bo Morgana była już odwrócona do niego plecami. Od gwałtownego w tył zwrot materiał jej sukni zaszeleścił ostro, jakby protestował przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu. Artur wyjrzał za Morganą na korytarz. Z każdym krokiem szła coraz szybciej i Artur był prawie pewien, że za którymś rogiem rzuci się do biegu.

A potem powrócił do sali bankietowej, gdzie stado pachołków zamarło w bezruchu pozbawione wytycznych i kierownictwa. Artur prawie się cofnął, gdy stanął tak nagle twarzą w twarz z przynajmniej dwudziestoma osobami, które patrzyły nań wyczekująco i najwyraźniej oczekiwały odeń jakiś rozkazów i wysokiego poziomu decyzyjności. Wziął się jednak w garść i mężnie zaczął rzucać na prawo i lewo polecenia, pomagając sobie dużą dozą gestykulacji i nadużywaniem mało precyzyjnych stwierdzeń typu „to tamto." Wysłał też kogoś czym prędzej do kuchni po więcej dziczyzny. Bo na kwiatkach i kolorach się nie znał, co więcej z tej nieznajomości był nawet dumny, ale wiedział, że jego ojciec dzień bez dziczyzny uważał za stracony i Artur miał czasami wrażenie, że podczas uczt interesowało go głownie to, jak daleko od niego postawiono pieczyste. Miał tez przeczucie, że brak orientacji w kolorach i wzorach miał właśnie po ojcu, więc naprawdę nie było się czym zajmować.

(_I tak, głownie w skutek tego, że Artur miał zero pojęcia o dekoracji, a także tego, że pachołkowie byli okropnie posłuszni i na śmierć przestraszeni faktem, że następca tronu wydaje im dziwaczne rozkazy, z których nic nie rozumieją i zbyt byli zajęci wyobrażaniem sobie, że za chwilę czeka ich stos i rwanie kołem, żeby wykazywać jakąkolwiek inicjatywę, wystrój wnętrz tego wieczora, o przybraniu stołu nie wspominając, był dość…oryginalny. _

_Morgana weszła na salę, zbladła, a potem dzielnie przez cały wieczór dorzucała do swoich wypowiedzi uwagi na temat „najnowszej mody" i „kontynentalnego stylu", który to kontynent brzmiał wystarczająco mgliście, by nikt nie był pewien, czy chodzi o Normandię, Hiszpanię, czy to miejsce, z którego przyjeżdża pieprz. Co to było za miejsce nikt nie był pewien, a geografia nie była w tamtym okresie zbyt rozwiniętą dziedziną, więc mglistość uznana została za wystarczająco wyczerpująco odpowiedź, a zanim minął wieczór, dekoracje przestały się wszystkim wydawać okropne a zaczęły wydawać się szczytem egzotycznej urody i ukoronowaniem wyrafinowanego gustu. _

_Nim minęło pół roku styl ten, zwany kontynentalnym uteriańskim, rozlał się po prawie wszystkich domostwach okolicznych królestw, przyprawiając Morganę o nagły wstręt do podróży, a niecały rok później trafił na kontynent, gdzie został przywitany z wielkim zdziwieniem i uznany za kolejny dowód, że ci barbarzyńcy za wodą nie mają za grosz klasy. Styl ten nie dotarł wiec nigdy do miejsca, z którego pochodził pieprz. Nie, żeby mieszkańcy tego miejsca bardzo za nim tęsknili. _

_Uter przegapił całą tę dyskusję, narodziny nowego stylu, zmianę w modzie i ogólnie nawet, jeśli mamy być szczerzy, dekorację samą w sobie, ponieważ zajęty był wgryzaniem się w ogromną pieczeń, którą postawiono mu tuż przed nosem._)

Uczta toczyła się w najlepsze, Artur starał się prowadzić jakąś z grubsza sensowną rozmowę z Lady Vivian, która ze swojej strony była jego próbami wysoce niezainteresowana, i unikać jednocześnie patrzenia w stronę króla Aleinda, żeby nie dawać mu zbyt wielu pretekstów na patrzenie na Artura, Morgana wymieniała zdawkowe uwagi ze wszystkimi sąsiadami, zerkając co kilka minut na drzwi, jakby od tego koniec przyjęcia miał się jakoś przyśpieszyć, a król radośnie konsumował pieczeń z dzika, innymi słowy wszystko było w najlepszym porządku, gdy na salę wkroczył Gajusz i nachylił się nad królem, szepcząc mu coś na ucho. Król zamarł, a z królem zamarła oczywiście cała sala. Wzrok wszystkich zwrócił się w jego stronę, ale Uter nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko zerwał się z miejsca i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, nie żegnając się nawet ze zgromadzonymi gośćmi, co biorąc pod uwagę ilość zgromadzonych na sali wysokich rangą arystokratów, było rzeczą bardzo niespodziewaną. Gajusz podążył za królem, zostawiając Artura i Morganę z pełną ciekawskich spojrzeń salą i brakiem wyjaśnień. Artur, chcąc nie chcąc, zmuszony był przejąć kontrolę nad salą i zajął się łagodzeniem sytuacji i unikaniem potencjalnych dyplomatycznych kryzysów. Morgana ruszyła mu z odsieczą i zaatakowała sytuację pełnią swojego uroku osobistego, którego, gdy chciała, miała naprawdę dużo.

Co jakiś czas wymieniali nad stołami zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

Oboje wiedzieli, że tylko jedna rzecz mogła sprawić, że Uter zapomni o wszystkim innym.

Coś musiało stać się z królową.

_(Z królową.)_

_(__**Królową**__)_

Artur nie myślał o niej zbyt często. Ot czasami, gdy sytuacja sprowadzała jego myśli na odpowiednie tory. Wspominał ją, gdy jego ojciec znikał od czasu do czasu w jej komnatach, gdzie potrafił siedzieć sam w ciszy przez długie godziny i z których wychodził zawsze z kamienną twarzą i nowymi pomysłami na to, jak jeszcze szybciej i sprawniej da się pozbyć wszystkiego, co magiczne. Myślał o niej czasem, gdy mijał jej drzwi, lub gdy jego wzrok padł na jej okna. Czasami myślał o niej, gdy odwiedzał ich jakiś ościenny władca, który z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn łamał utarte zasady i przyprowadzał ze sobą żonę, a Artur musiał potem odwodzić ojca od zamiarów powieszenia tego władcy na najbliższym drzewie. Wspominał ją, gdy któryś z jego rycerzy prosił o zwolnienie go z treningu na dzień lub dwa ze względu na urodziny matki i czasem, gdy przejeżdżając przez zatłoczone ulice podzamcza zauważał jak jakieś dziecko chowa się przed końskimi kopytami w ramionach rodzicielki lub przynajmniej fałdach jej sukni.

Myślał o niej zazwyczaj przez pryzmat kogoś lub czegoś, bólu i rozpaczy własnego ojca, łagodnego spojrzenia Gajusza, gdy mówił mu, że w stanie królowej nic się nie zmieniło, choć Artur dawno już przestał o to pytać. Wspominał ją przy każdych kolejnych urodzinach, bo jego narodziny nierozerwalnie związane były z jej niekończącym się snem i nie mógł tego skojarzenia uniknąć, nawet gdyby chciał, bo, choć nigdy mu tego wprost nie mówiono, wszyscy co roku porównywali go do zbyt wcześniej utraconej królowej i zastanawiali się czy warty był takiej straty. W większości wypadków dochodzili chyba do wniosku, że tak, w ostatecznym rachunku wyszli na plus, a Artur dostrzegał satysfakcję i dumę w oczach gratulujących mu osób. Jakby jego sukcesy były ich wspólnym dziełem. Z pewnością były efektem ich wspólnego poświęcenia.

Artur nie myślał o swojej matce zbyt często jako o osobie z krwi i kości, bo patrzenie na jej nieruchomą od lat postać przyprawiało go o dreszcze i wyrzuty sumienia, a tak naprawdę nie wiedział o niej zbyt wiele. Dobra, piękną i kochająca, to strasznie ogólne przymiotniki, które niewiele dają, a Uter nie był z tych, którzy lubili opowiadać historie. Pytanie kogokolwiek innego byłoby zaś zbyt dużym odkrywaniem własnych słabości.

Przez większą część czasu w ogóle o niej nie myślał, bo myślenie o matce zawsze miało posmak czegoś mało przyjemnego: winy, tęsknoty, samotności, zawiści, złości.

Gdy jego ojciec wybiegł z sali, Artur uśmiechnął się do osoby obok, przeprosił zgromadzoną szlachtę za drobne niedogodności i zaproponował toast za coś wystarczająco ogólnego, by nie miało jak kogo urazić.

Przez kila pierwszych sekund w ogóle nie myślał o powodach, które kazały jego nigdy nie śpieszącemu się ojcu, pierwszy raz w życiu przyśpieszyć kroku. A potem, gdy świadomość, że dzieje się coś ostatecznego i alarmującego, że musi to dotyczyć królowej, tej nieruchomej postaci, którą nauczono go kojarzyć ze słowem "matka", pierwszym, co poczuł była ogromna ulga.

Wreszcie. Wreszcie następuje koniec.

Ale o ile pierwszym uczuciem była ulga, drugim było coś zupełnie innego. Wystarczyły trzy myśli na krzyż i poczucie winy zaatakowało go z zaciętością dzikiego zwierzęcia.

Jego matka umierała.

Poczuł nagle żal, że nie może wybiec z tej sali jak ojciec, że ktoś musi zostać na straży i pilnować, by nie zrobiła się z tego dyplomatyczna katastrofa.

Zacisnął palce na trzonie kielicha i przywołał służących z większą ilością wina. Poczekał, aż napełnili gościom z powrotem naczynia po brzegi i wzniósł kolejny toast. Znów za coś nieistotnego.

Chciał pobiec do komnat, w których tak dawno go nie było i przeprosić tą kobietę, która go urodziła, a której nigdy nie miał szansy poznać, za to, że przychodził do niej zbyt rzadko, że nie myślał o niej za często, że od wielu lat nie wypowiedział do niej ani słowa.

Nie zrobił nic takiego.

Biesiada trwała dalej.

c.d.n.


	6. O tej, która stała się przyczyną

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

Artur (_we śnie? Jak może śnić, skoro nie śpi?) _od początku wiedział doskonale, że królowa wcale nie umiera. Królowa się po prostu budziła.

Z pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował (_zawieszenia nad światem i możliwościami; najdziwniejszą na świecie partią szachów_) widział dokładnie, jak staje się cud i kobieta, którą od dawna traktowano jak zmarłą (_bo była zmarła? Była?... Jest...? Zbyt skomplikowany węzeł zdarzeń_), otwiera oczy i mruga gwałtownie, zamroczona nagłym atakiem światła. Król wbiega do komnaty, wzbudzając popłoch wśród służby i strażników, i dobiega do wezgłowia, żeby prawie opaść na podłogę na widok otwartych oczu żony. Osłabiony nadmiarem emocji, siada ciężko na łóżku, bierze jej dłoń w swoją i jedyne, na co go stać to powtarzanie bez końca jej imienia, aż w końcu, doczekuje się uścisku w odpowiedzi. Pałacowa służba patrzy z czymś na kształt przerażania na króla, który płacze i śmieje się na przemian.

(_Na dole_) zdarzył się cud.

Po dwudziestu jeden latach świat wreszcie oddał Uterowi, co tak okrutnie mu kiedyś zabrał.

Ozdrowienie królowej nie ma sensu i przyczyny, lecz nikt jej nie szuka, bo król nie chce nawet słyszeć o żadnych wątpliwościach i pytaniach. Ozdrowienie to przebiega też zbyt szybko jak na gust nadwornego medyka i choć pamięta on doskonale, że królowa była z tych, których siła woli zdolna była do imponujących czynów, to jednak widzi w tym coś nie do końca naturalnego. Królowa szybko przytomnieje na tyle by dość swobodnie rozmawiać, a jej mięśnie, choć bardzo słabe, są w stanie utrzymać ją w pozycji siedzącej o ile dostarczy jej się odpowiedniego oparcia. Nie ma ani śladu długofalowych efektów tak długiego, nienaturalnego przecież snu. Nic z rzeczy, o których Gajusz czytał szukając ratunku dla królowej. Jej mózg jest sprawny, nie zagubiła umiejętności mówienia czy pisania, pamięta, co pamiętać powinna, nie ma w niej dezorientacji, a jej mięśnie są w stanie wskazującym na to, że bez ruchu leżała może tydzień czy dwa a nie ponad dwadzieścia lat.

Artur (_we śnie?_) ogląda jak Gajusz porzuca swoje wątpliwości, których król i tak nie chce słuchać i cieszy się tym niespodziewanym powrotem, bo królowa w Camelocie nie może być niczym złym. Nie, jeśli Uter pierwszy raz od dawna wydaje się przystępniejszy, radośniejszy, bardziej podobny do samego siebie.

Artur (_we śnie? Z góry? Ten, który wie za dużo i widzi zbyt wiele_) przygląda się swojemu ojcu jak osobie całkiem nowej. Jego gestom i uśmiechom, nocnemu czuwaniu i porannym lekom, które podpowiadają mu, że każde poranne obudzenie jego żony jest cudem powtórzonym i które nie pozwalają mu się skupiać na niczym innym. Obserwuje, jak przekłada i przestawia sprawy mniej istotne, aż w końcu przenosi gabinet do pokoi, z których ma dobry widok na komnaty królowej i każe przesunąć jej łóżko bliżej okna, tak, żeby załatwiając codzienne sprawy mógł chociaż co jakiś czas widzieć skrawek jej postaci – łokieć, dłoń czy materiał rękawa – i by mógł upewniać się wciąż od nowa, że ona naprawdę oprzytomniała i znów jest wśród żywych.

Artur (_we śnie?_) widzi jak królowa rośnie w siłę i jak zyskując siłę, traci powoli cierpliwość do leżenia i nic nierobienia. Widzi jak czasem przesuwa się specjalnie dalej od okna i zwija w kłębek po złej stronie łóżka, by Uter musiał oderwać się od wszystkiego i biec sprawdzić, czy coś się nie stało. Wie, że odczuwa przez to wyrzuty sumienia i w głębi ducha nazywa sama siebie nieodpowiedzialną kobietą. Widzi tłumy ciągnące do Camelotu by sprawdzić, czy to prawda, to, co słyszeli o cudzie, i widzi mieszkańców zamku wymieniających plotki o tym, jak Camelot będzie świętował powrót swojej pani i kiedy, i czy to możliwe, że Uter wyciągnie wreszcie z piwnicy te skrzynie win, które dostał dziesięć lat temu w prezencie od jakiegoś zamorskiego kupca. Widzi energię i radość przebiegające przez wszystkich jak fala, zataczającą coraz szersze kręgi. Wznoszącą ich na wyżyny entuzjazmu, wprost do stóp euforii.

Widzi samego siebie nieporadnie usiłującego nawiązać jakiś kontakt z własną matką. Widzi ich oboje manewrujących dookoła swoich uczuć w sposób koślawy, nadeptujących sobie na metaforyczne odciski i palce, mówiących wiecznie nie to, czego to drugie oczekuje. Pozostających w tej rozmowie, z tymi obolałymi palcami, uczuciami i myślami, bo odejście nie wydaje się żadnemu z nich opcją godną uwagi.

Wie, że w końcu dotrą do wspólnego brzegu i wyrównają szyk, bo widzi jak wiele w nich obojgu jest tej potrzeby, by się zrozumieć. Widzi w swojej matce ten sam głód, który kaleczył mu dzieciństwo.

Chce mu się płakać.

_Czy ona jest prawdziwa_, pyta i bardzo możliwe, że jego głos łamie się i wznosi, faluje jak niespokojne morze, _czy przywrócono jej życie czy to tylko złudzenie? _

Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie stołu milczy przez długą chwilę.

_**Nie wiem**_, mówi w końcu.

Nie pyta go, czy jego zdaniem to jest jakaś różnica. Artur (_we śnie_) i tak słyszy to pytanie całkiem wyraźnie.

*/*/*

**Część 6/14 – „O tej, która stała się przyczyną nieswojej tragedii"**

*/*/*

Na pierwszy rzut oka prawie jej nie rozpoznał. Znał i zna jej rysy, przyglądał się jej wiele razy, ale nie przypuszczał, że między snem a przytomnością może być taka różnica, że otwarte oczy i mimika mogą zmienić kogoś nie do poznania. Dlatego, gdy przekroczył próg komnaty przez kilka sekund miał wrażanie, że zaszło tu jakieś nieporozumienie i ktoś wymienił jego matkę na jakąś inną, z lekka tylko podobną do oryginału, blondynkę. Zdążył się nawet zdziwić, jak to możliwe, że jego ojciec nie zauważył różnicy. A potem ta obca kobieta uniosła głowę i złapała jego wzrok i patrzyła na niego oczami, które widywał czasem w lustrze i wodnym odbiciu, _jego oczami_, i nie było już mowy o pomyłce.

- Arturze.

Artur nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. „Mamo" nie było słowem, z którym był specjalnie zaprzyjaźniony, a zwyczajowe „pani" czy nieużywane właściwie nigdy „wasza wysokość" smakowało przesadą i pachniało zbyt wielkim dystansem. Nawet swojego ojca nie tytułował aż tak poprawnie.

Nie powiedział więc nic.

Na jej twarzy uśmiech zakwitł i zwiędł w ułamku sekundy, a Artur nie musiał nawet zerkać na twarz ojca, by wiedzieć, że z pewnością jest z niego niezadowolony. Nie był w tej wiedzy chyba osamotniony, bo ko… _jego matka_ pierwsze zdanie wygłosiła nie do niego, a w stronę męża.

- Zostawisz nas samych?

- Nie sądzę, żeby… - zaczął Uter, ale nie dane mu było skończyć zdania.

- _Proszę._

Uter westchnął.

- Strażnicy są tuż za drzwiami, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała. Możesz też wezwać mnie w każdej chwili.

Artur zacisnął zęby. Jego ojciec prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak to wszystko brzmi. Po prostu tak skupił się na żonie, tak przeżywał ten cud jej nagłego przebudzenia, że nie starczyło mu już miejsca na nic innego. Z pewnością nie chciał sugerować, że Igerna może potrzebować ochrony przed własnym synem. Ani, że w konflikcie miedzy nimi automatycznie wybrałby jej stronę, bez względu na kontekst.

Premedytacja czy jej brak, te intencje czy inne, ukłuło i tak.

Artur poczekał aż za jego ojcem zamkną się drzwi, nim znów spojrzał w kierunku łóżka.

- Podejdź bliżej – usłyszał. – Chcę ci się przyjrzeć.

Artur posłusznie przysunął się w głąb komnaty. Zatrzymał się tuż przy łóżku.

- Usiądź – powiedziała, wskazując brzeg łóżka, a gdy znaleźli się wreszcie mniej więcej na tej samej wysokości, Igerna wyciągnęła dłonie i uniosła jego podbródek ku górze, tak, że znów musiał spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Jej dłonie zadrżały lekko, a potem opadły z powrotem na przykrycie łóżka. Na powierzchni tkaniny tysiące kwiatów przeplatało się ze sobą tworząc wzór tak skomplikowany, że aż chaotyczny.

- Masz moje oczy – powiedziała z nutą zdziwienia w głosie. Zdziwienia i czegoś jeszcze. – I mój koloryt. Poza tym, dużo po moim oj… po twoim dziadku. Prawie wszystko w sumie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Może szczęśliwie. Twój dziadek ze strony ojca był wątpliwej urody.

Artur przełknął zmieszanie i cisnące się na wolność pytanie, czy w takim razie jest w nim cokolwiek z ojca. Ta cała sytuacja plątała mu myśli doszczętnie.

- Podoba ci się twoje imię?

Pytanie złapało go z zaskoczenia.

- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem – odparł po chwili wahania, nadal usiłując patrzeć wszędzie i nigdzie po trochu. Wracając ciągle i nieuchronnie do jej twarzy, rąk, oczu, tego, że żyła i była _(a coś w nim chciało się jej napatrzeć na zapas)_, i równie nieuchronnie odwracając po chwili wzrok, bo patrzenie na nią wprost było trudne w sposób jakiego nie umiał zdefiniować. Wymagało jakiegoś niespotykanego wysiłku.

- Nie byłam pewna jak cię nazwać. Przez większą część ciąży myślałam, że będziesz Gwydionem. Na Artura zdecydowałam się w ostatniej chwili.

- Gwydionem?

Na głos brzmiało to jeszcze bardziej wątpliwie.

- Uter też nie był zachwycony.

- Dlaczego więc…?

- Jego brak zachwytu nie oznacza automatycznie, że ja muszę zmienić zdanie – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się przekornie. – Poza tym, twój ojciec jest wysoce zajmujący, gdy usiłuje mi udowodnić, że oczywiście i absolutnie ma rację, i w ogóle, czy nie mogłabym raz posłuchać kogoś, kto wie lepiej?

Artur nie umiał sobie wyobrazić tej sceny. Jego ojciec zawsze był stanowczy i uparty, ale nie wdawał się nigdy w żadne dyskusje, bo miał w ręku argument nie do pobicia. „Jestem królem i moje zdanie to rozkaz" było podtekstem każdej jego wypowiedzi. Czy aż tak się zmienił, czy po prostu dla Artura nie miał aż tyle cierpliwości?

- No i tak miał na imię mój wujek – dodała Igerna. – Pierworodny syn zazwyczaj dostaje imię po jakimś przodku.

Owszem, pomyślał Artur, przodku po mieczu, nie kądzieli.

- Czy to coś oznacza?

- Co?

- Moje imię.

- Nie wiem. Znalazłam je kiedyś w jakiejś kronice. Jest chyba rzymskie. Podobało mi się brzmienie.

Brzmienie. Kaprys. Od tak, w ostatniej chwili, a jego ojciec… nie dbał na tyle, by to zmienić?

- To całkiem nowe imię – powiedziała Igerna. - Punkt startowy. Żadnych porównań, bo nie bardzo jest z czym i kim porównywać. Żadnych pomyłek, bo nie ma z kim cię pomylić. Nowe imię, nowy typ władcy. Nowa era. – Jej uśmiech był odrobinę krzywy. – Mieliśmy wtedy mnóstwo planów i w co drugim kryła się rewolucja, która miała zmienić świat.

Gdzieś w środku wypowiedzi jej głos zaczął robić się chropowaty, a szorstkość narastała w nim z każdym słowem. Ostatnie zdanie zakończyło się zakrztuszeniem. Artur poderwał się szybko, rozejrzał po pokoju i sięgnął po dzban z wodą. Podał jej kielich i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak szybko bije mu serce. To wszystko nie powinno być takie trudne.

Jego matka napiła się wody, oddała mu pustą szklankę i opadła na poduszki ułożone w stos na wezgłowiu. Westchnęła. Było w tym westchnięciu dużo irytacji.

- Twój ociec powiedział, że jesteś wspaniałym rycerzem. Mężnym, odważnym, szlachetnym.

Artur zamarł. To nie brzmiało jak jego ojciec, jego ojciec nigdy nie używał tylu pochwał naraz. Artur by to zauważył. Czekał na niektóre od lat.

- Nie przegrałem żadnego turnieju odkąd skończyłem szesnasty rok życia – powiedział, wybierając wersję najbardziej nonszalancką i zwięzłą, choć coś w nim chciało wyliczyć wszystkie większe potyczki i szranki, w których brał udział, opowiedzieć jej ze szczegółami o każdym razie, gdy sądził, że tym razem przegra, ale zdobywał się jednak na jeszcze większy wysiłek. Miał ochotę opowiedzieć jej o tym wszystkim i zwinąć to razem, zapakować w paradną skrzynię i złożyć jej do stóp w darze, poprosić o… właściwie sam nie wiedział co.

Jego matka skłoniła głowę i skupiła wzrok na własnych dłoniach.

- Masz dwadzieścia jeden lat – powiedziała, chyba bardziej sama do siebie, niż w jakimkolwiek innym celu. Na przemian składała palce i w pięść i rozprostowywała je, jakby w grze własnych mięśni znajdowała coś niezwykle fascynującego. – Zostałeś już oficjalnie koronowany na następcę tronu.

To nie było pytanie, ale Artur mimo to przytaknął. Potem zapadła cisza.

- Nie chcę cię zatrzymywać – powiedziała nagle, lekkim, uprzejmym tonem. – Jestem pewna, że masz sporo zajęć. Rycerze zazwyczaj bywają zajęci, a co dopiero książęta. Te wszystkie treningi, doglądanie spraw, obowiązki... – Zatrzymała się na chwilę. – Nie chciałabym cię tu trzymać, jeśli masz aż tyle na głowie.

Artur przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Nie był pewien, czy daje mu furtkę do wyjścia z czystej uprzejmości czy ze względu na własne odczucia.

- Nie mam dziś nic pilnego do zrobienia - powiedział ostrożnie, szukając na jej twarzy oznak zniecierpliwienia czy irytacji. Znalazł tam tylko przebłysk ulgi, który szybko zasłonił uprzejmy półuśmiech.

- Jeśli jesteś pewien...?

- Jestem - oświadczył stanowczo Artur, chociaż tuż za zamkowymi murami jego rycerze czekali właśnie od dobrych kilkudziesięciu minut na jego przybycie. Nic to, poczekają.

Rzucił w kierunku matki kolejne ukradkowe spojrzenie. Wydała mu się jeszcze bledsza niż parę minut temu.

- Jeśli oczywiście nie przeszkadzam. Musisz być zmęczona.

- Jestem – przyznała, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Skrzywiła się. – Ale jakoś nie bardzo chce mi się zasypiać.

Zapadła cisza. Za oknem ktoś rugał właśnie parobka za pomylenie uprzęży.

- To całkiem zrozumiałe – zaoferował Artur po tym, jak jasnym się stało, że jeśli rozmowa toczyć się ma dalej, on musi coś do niej dorzucić.

Jego matka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, pierwszy raz, odkąd wszedł do komnaty. Miała smutny wzrok.

- Przepraszam cię – powiedziała.

- Za co?

- Za to, że mnie nie było i że...

- Nie – przerwał jej Artur gwałtownie. – Nie, nie, nie. To nie tak. To ja przepraszam, że... przeze mnie...

Z przerażeniem usłyszał, jak jego własny głos łamie się pod wpływem nadchodzących łez.

- Nic z tego wszystkiego nie było przez ciebie. – Jej głos stał się nagle silny i bezkompromisowy, i Artur mógł wreszcie wyobrazić sobie ją na sali tronowej, u boku jego ojca, ferującą wyroki i jednym słowem zmieniającą ludzkie życia. Jej głos miał jednak taką wagę. – Nic a nic.

- Ale...

- Nic, rozumiesz? _Nic_. Nawet nie próbuj mnie przepraszać. Będę bardzo niezadowolona, jeśli mnie jeszcze kiedykolwiek przeprosisz za to, że cię urodziłam.

Artur przełknął ślinę i wziął głębszy oddech. Zamrugał parę razy, bo oczy zrobiły mu się podejrzanie wilgotne. Złapał się na tym, że przygryza dolną wargę i także tego zaprzestał dość sporym wysiłkiem woli.

- Jeśli ja nie mam za co przepraszać, to w takim razie to powinno działać w obie strony.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu ze ściągniętą zdenerwowaniem twarzą. A potem uśmiechnęła się minimalnie i rozluźniła, a rysy jej twarzy wróciły do harmonijnego stanu normalności.

- Dobrze więc. Żadnych przeprosin. Po żadnej ze stron.

Na koniec skinęła głową, jakby pieczętowała to zdanie wyrazem aprobaty, dokładnie tym samym gestem, który Artur wielokrotnie widywał u ojca. Ciekawe, które z nich nauczył się tego pierwsze i skąd.

- Mimo to chciałabym, zanim nasz zakaz przepraszania wejdzie w życie, prze...przeprosić cię na zapas.

- Za co?

Odwróciła od niego wzrok, a linia jej barków przechyliła się nieznacznie, jakby pod ciężarem myśli.

- Gdy ostatnim razem byłam przytomna, miałam dwadzieścia pięć lat – powiedziała i było w jej tonie dużo niedowierzania i cieniuteńka nitka paniki. Artur był niemal całkowicie pewien, że tej drugiej miał nie zauważyć. – Ten ostatni raz...dla mnie on był wczoraj. Wczoraj miałam lat dwadzieścia trzy i niemowlę w ręku, a dziś mam lat o wiele więcej i zupełnie dorosłego syna.

Artur powstrzymał się przed przeproszeniem jej za to, że dorósł, nie poczekawszy na jej przebudzenie. Nie zależnie jak bardzo cisnęło mu się to na usta, nie przypuszczał, żeby było to coś, co ona chciałaby usłyszeć.

- Gdy miałeś się urodzić, zaczęłam się martwić, co z tobą zrobię, jak już przyjdziesz na świat. Nie chciałam oddawać cię na stałe niańkom, ale pojęcia nie miałam, co się robi z małymi dziećmi. – Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, jakby kpiła ze swoich własnych, wyblakłych już problemów. – Lady Blackthorne starała się mnie uspokoić, miała czterech synów, więc była poniekąd ekspertem, i mówiłam mi, że to nie jest takie trudne. Że musisz to swoje dziecko często tulić, nazywać skarbem i śpiewać kołysanki, i od samego tego ono cię będzie kochać na resztę życia...

Spojrzała na niego zagubionym wzrokiem.

- A tu budzę się i minęło ponad dwadzieścia lat i ty... – Zaśmiała się. – Tulenie już sprawy nie załatwi. Więc chciałam przeprosić na zapas za to, że pewnie nie będę tym, kogo się spodziewasz. Ja po prostu nie wiem za bardzo jak być…

Wykonała niesprecyzowany ruch ręką.

- Ja też – wykrztusił Artur. Gardło miał zaciśnięte, a głowę pełną wołania o to, że przecież tulić można go nawet i teraz, a on nawet może być nazywanym skarbem, a kołysanki to ogólnie przyjemna rzecz. – Ja też nie bardzo wiem, jak to jest i co z tym robić.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Oboje nieświadomie myśleli dokładnie o tym samy: czy teraz można się już uśmiechnąć? Czy wypada? Czy można brnąć dalej? Powiedzieć, że choć zupełnie nie wie, się jak to będzie działać, to bardzo chce się udowodnić, że działać jednak może.

- Myślę… – zaczął Artur, bo z nich dwojga to on był rycerzem zobligowanym niejako z nazwy do bycia odważnym ponad miarę. – Myślę, ze gdyby nam to nie szło za bardzo, to bycie synem i matką, to moglibyśmy zawsze zostać przyjaciółmi…? Nie koniecznie oczywiście, tak tylko po….

- Tyle chyba potrafię – powiedziała. – Być czyimś przyjacielem. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Z pewnością dam radę, więc…

- Byłoby wspaniale – przerwał jej Artur. Bo byłoby. Był pewien, że choć książę nie może mieć prawdziwych przyjaciół wśród poddanych, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by przyjaźnił się z królową.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, trochę nieśmiało, a ona odwzajemniła ten uśmiech w dwójnasób i po chwili oboje szczerzyli się jak głupi, w sposób, jaki prawdopodobnie nie przystawał ich pozycji i dobrym manierom, nieskrępowanie i ze zbyt dużą ilością zębów. Oboje mieli tę samą parę wystających kłów, które nijak nie chciały wyglądać po królewsku.

Było trochę tak jakby Artur uśmiechał się do lustra

I było też zupełnie, całkowicie, oszałamiająco inaczej.

*/*/*/*

_Gdy byłem mały_, zaczyna Artur (_we śnie, poza, ponad i nierealnie), w ogóle prawie o niej nie myślałem_. Zamyśla się, wspomina, przegląda skrawki minionego czasu. Z tej perspektywy (_we śnie, ponad, z widokiem na całokształt_) to zdanie brzmi trochę nieprawdziwie, ale Artur już się do niego przyzwyczaił i powtarzał je przez zbyt wiele lat, by teraz zostawić je od tak po prostu, samo i opuszczone wśród morza innych złudzeń i drobnych kłamstewek.

_Ale ja ci już to chyba mówiłem?_

Ma w pamięci jakiś obraz – siebie i kogoś jeszcze na niewielkim skrawku trawy nad rzeką, ciepłe popołudnie, wolno przesuwające się chmury, konie podjadające z boku jakieś liście. Całkiem zwyczajną scenę. Ma też w pamięci przypisane jej znaczenie, ten ciąg prowadzący od tego miejsca, tego całkiem zwyczajnego dnia, kiedy powiedział o sobie więcej niż zamierzał. Początek. A za nim droga prowadząca przez kradzione, ukradkowe spojrzenia, małe, ale niezwykle istotne gesty, jakieś przypadkowe słowa, nieprzespane noce, nadinterpretacje, nerwy i pierwsze pocałunki, cały ten bagaż kiełkującego uczucia i dezorientacji, tego wszystkiego, co szarpało nim na różne strony, nim przyzwyczaił się wreszcie do myśli, że to, co ma jest stałe i pewne. Nim wszystko uspokoiło się wreszcie i wygładziło.

To już było i być powinno, ale Artur (_we śnie_) wie już, że nigdy się nie stanie. Tam na dole coś zmieniło się na tyle, by ten dzień zniknął, razem z popołudniem i zwierzeniem. (_Poczuł żal, gorzki i łzawy. Instynktowny. Chwyta te wspomnienia i tuli mocno, jakby miał zamiar nigdy już nie wypuścić ich z rąk._) Początek drogi przesunął się gdzieś za horyzont, odsunął w tryb przypuszczający. (_Bo przyznanie, że mógł on zniknąć zupełnie było nie do przyjęcia_. _Nie wchodzi nawet w rachubę_. _NIE._) Może wszystko stanie się zupełnie inaczej, może podobnie, może w trochę innej kolejności. Nawet jeśli pewnego dnia ten Artur na dole dojdzie kiedyś nad tę rzekę, na tę samą łąkę, to i tak to będzie już co innego.

Arturowi (_we śnie_) robi się nagle żal tego Artura (_poza snem_).

Nie może sobie wyobrazić życia bez tej przeszłości i tych wspomnień.

_**Nie myśl o tym**_, słyszy. _**Opowiedz mi to, co zamierzałeś powiedzieć na początku.**_

_Znasz już tę historię_, odpowiada, jakby nie wiedział, że nie o to tu chodzi.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza, na powierzchni stołu mikroskopijne plamki przesuwają się o milimetry, żyją swoim życiem, nieświadome, że są obserwowane i że ktoś tam na górze śledzi ich każdy krok.

Artur zerka na szachownicę, na jasną głowę kobiety, której on (_ten we śnie_) nigdy nie zdołał poznać i ma ochotę wyciągnąć po nią ręce. A potem zerka kawałek w bok, na skromny pokój, w którym Gajusz właśnie tłumaczy Gwen, że nie powinna nawet próbować wstawać i że lepiej czasem trochę dłużej poleżeć, żeby bardziej się nie rozchorować.

Artur odwraca od tej sceny wzrok, opiera czoło na dłoni, zamyka oczy.

Wszystko ma jakąś cenę.

(_myśl ma tak cierpki, ostry smak, że musi być prawdziwa, bo tylko prawda i stal tną aż tak skutecznie_)

Może… Mógłby…

Jest w stanie oddać wiele rzeczy, wiele wspomnień i wydarzeń, nawet tę łąkę i te kradzione słowa, uściski i przyrzeczenia, jeśli będzie wiedział, że zatrzyma w zamian rzecz cenniejszą. Ale coraz trudniej mu prowadzić tego typu rachunki, gdy ta cenniejsza rzecz uparcie pozostaje niedopowiedziana.

_(Jak masz na imię? Kim jesteś? Skąd cię znam? Od jak dawna cię kocham? Gdzie dokładnie to wszystko się zaczęło? Jak wyglądało nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Kiedy to się skończy? Czy obiecałem ci całe życie? Czy ty obiecałeś je mi? Czy ty…..?)_

_(Czy ja…?)_

_(…?) _

_(Czy właśnie popełniam błąd?)_

Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie stołu podnosi się i przenosi krzesło na drugą stronę, stawiając je tuż przy Arturze.

Przez chwilę nie dzieje się nic.

_(Artur myśli o tym, czym jest dotyk. O pragnieniu, głodnie, nienasyceniu, o odwadze, której wymaga stanięcie oko w okiem z przeciwnikiem i o odwadze jakiej wymaga wyciągniecie do kogoś ręki. O podobieństwach i różnicach.)_

To nie Artur wyciąga pierwszy dłoń, nie jego gest jest pierwszy, ale to on w końcu bierze głębszy oddech i kładzie głowę na cudzych kolanach. Jest trochę niewygodnie (_nogi nie mogą znaleźć oparcia i odpowiedniego kąta_), ale ten lekki dyskomfort to za mało, żeby zniechęcić Artura do pozycji jako takiej. Zamyka na chwilę oczy, czuje ciepło popołudniowego słońca na twarzy (_Wyobraźnia? Tu z pewnością nie ma słońca…nie ma popołudnia_). Jest prawie tak, jak we wspomnieniach. Czuje jak ktoś odgarnia mu delikatnie grzywkę na bok.

Prawie, myśli, prawie.

_Masz strasznie kościste kolana_, mówi w końcu, nadmiernie urażonym tonem, jakby te kolana zostały wyhodowane specjalnie jemu na złość. Dostaje w zamian pstryknięcie w ucho. (_prawie_) Uśmiecha się i otwiera oczy. Światło obrysowuje zarys głowy schylającej się nad nim postaci, ale rysy twarzy nadal pozostają w cieniu. Artur wytęża wzrok jak może, ale nie rozpoznaje żadnego szczegółu.

_Chcę zobaczyć twoją twarz._

_**Wkrótce. **_

(_Bardziej kwestia wiary niż pewności, obietnica, która ma ukoić jego lęk_)

_**Na razie opowiedz mi jeszcze raz tę historię. **_

Artur nie pyta tym razem, po co temu mężczyźnie powtórka z czegoś, co i za pierwszym razem nie było zbyt ekscytujące. Nie pyta, bo wie, że tu nie chodzi o treść zwierzenia, ale sam jego fakt. O zaufanie. (_O wiarę, że można komuś dać kawałek siebie, taki delikatny i kruchy, i mieć pewność, że nic mu się nie stanie. Że ta druga osoba będzie się z nim obchodzić z największa ostrożnością_.)

_Kiedy byłem naprawdę mały, prawie o niej nie myślałem_, zaczyna raz jeszcze. Od początku._ Miałem niańki i opiekunki i nie brakowało mi matki. To przyszło dopiero później. Po tym, gdy ojciec odesłał je wszystkie, bo uznał, że jestem już na tyle dorosły, żeby można zacząć wychowywać mnie na prawdziwego mężczyznę._

_**Ile wtedy miałeś lat?**_

_Chyba niecałe pięć. Coś koło tego. Było nas paru w tym wieku i dano nam do ręki drewniane miecze oraz tarcze, i zaczęto uczyć podstawowych technik. To było trochę jak zabawa, więc w sumie nam nie przeszkadzało, chociaż treningi były dość ciężkie i zajmowały dużo czasu. _

Milknie na chwilę, wspomina swój pierwszy drewniany jeszcze miecz, którym miał zamiar zawojować świat, cierpliwość Sir Ectora, jego pierwszego nauczyciela, wszystkie te potyczki na niby, gdzie z krwiożerczością typową dla małych chłopców udawali wiecznie, że odcinają sobie ręce i nogi. Rycerzy, którzy wydawali mu się wtedy tacy wysocy i niemal boscy.

_Jakiś miesiąc czy dwa po tym, jak zaczęliśmy treningi, dotarło do mnie wreszcie, że nie mam się już komu wyżalić. Nie było nikogo, kto pogłaskałby mnie po głowie, powiedział, że i tak świetnie sobie radzę, przeczytał mi coś na dobranoc, przytulił, pokibicował w pozorowanym pojedynku z Pallinorem._

(_Ciężko mu jest myśleć i opowiadać o sobie, jako o kimś tak bardzo głodnym emocji i uczucia, ale na tym to właśnie polega, że nie jest łatwe_.)

_Żaden z nas nie miał już nianiek i opiekunek. Byliśmy na to zbyt dorośli. Ale wszyscy inni chłopcy mieli matki, tylko nie ja. A matek nie odsyłano. _

Pamięta jak powiedział Kayowi, którego mama każdego ranka wychylała się z okna swoich komnat i obserwowała przez kilkanaście minut jego poczynania, i który nie mógł się nigdy skupić porządnie na ćwiczeniach, bo zbyt był zajęty machaniem do niej co jakieś pięć sekund, jak powiedział mu, że jest chyba zbyt dorosły na te machania, uśmiechy i uściski, i że może ktoś powinien odesłać jego matkę z pałacu, bo inaczej on nigdy nie zostanie porządnym rycerzem, tylko na zawsze bobasem. Kay roześmiał się i powiedział tonem pełnym wyższości, że matek się nie odsyła i że _wszyscy_ to wiedzą. Artur za karę złoił mu skórę swoim drewnianym mieczem, ale nie dało mu to satysfakcji, bo pobity Kay pobiegł w objęcia matki i został dokładnie obcałowany na pocieszenie.

_Poszedłem z tym nawet do ojca. Powiedziałem, że też chcę mieć matkę. Że jak to wygląda, gdy książę nie ma czegoś, co mają wszyscy inni. Że jak nie może mi znaleźć nowej, to może ktoś się ze mną podzieli swoją matką, albo komuś ją zabierzemy. Z pewnością każda matka wolałaby mieć za syna księcia niż jakiegoś pospolitego chłopca._

_**Musiałeś być nie do zniesienia w tym wieku. **_

Artur prycha, na wpół urażony, na wpół rozbawiony.

_W ogóle nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. _

Śmiech. A potem chwila na złapanie oddechu.

_**A co on na to? Twój ojciec. **_

_Okropnie mnie złajał. Okropnie. Powiedział, że moja matka umarła wydając mnie na świat, więc jak w ogóle śmiem mówić o niej jak o przedmiocie, który można wymienić? I żebym nie wyobrażał sobie, że istnieje na świecie jakakolwiek kobieta, która mogłaby ją zastąpić. Rozpłakałem się wtedy na środku sali tronowej, co nijak nie poprawiło sytuacji, bo dostałem jeszcze kilka ostrych uwag na temat tego, że książęta nie mogą być beksami. _

_**Nie powinien był tak ostro reagować, **_mówi mężczyzna. Jego głos jest pełen dezaprobaty.

_Nigdy nie zachowywał się zbyt racjonalnie, gdy chodziło o temat mojej matki. A wtedy rana były jeszcze dość świeża. _

Artur nigdy nie pozbył się całkowicie zwyczaju usprawiedliwiania swego ojca z praktycznie wszystkich jego zachowań i wad.

_Jakiś rok później znalazłem jej portret w jednym z zamkniętych pokoi. Taki duży, koronacyjny. W przepięknej niebieskiej sukni. (Gdy wspomina ten obraz, ten odcień błękitu, coś w jego głowie upiera się, że jest to szczegół bogaty w znaczenie. Artur ignoruje to wrażenie, wracając do właściwej opowieści.) Przychodziłem do tego pokoju, siadałem przed tym portretem i opowiadałem jak mi minął dzień. Kto jest skończonym idiotą, a kto tylko zwykłym głupcem, co mnie zasmuciło, co uradowało, co powiedział mi ojciec. Wszystko i nic. _

_**Czy to pomagało?**_

_Może odrobinę. Chodziłem tam spowiadać się do portretu przez kilka miesięcy. A potem ktoś zamknął drzwi na klucz i wycieczki się skończyły. _

_**Brakowało ci tego?**_

_Trochę. _

_**Tylko trochę? **_

_Ona i tak nie odpowiadała._

Mężczyzna nie komentuje tej ostatniej uwagi. Po chwili namysłu odgarnia Arturowi włosy na bok i kładzie na czole pocałunek. Jakby przypieczętowywał właśnie jakąś obietnicę.

Kątem oka Artur dostrzega wreszcie kolor jego oczu.

Są niebieskie.

*/*/*/*

Osłabienie Gwen nie było objawem przemęczenia i nie przeszło jej od paru dni wolnego. Nie wstała z uśmiechem, nie zakasała rękawów i nie ruszyła jak zwykle do pracy, by zająć swoje miejsce w szeregu i znów chodzić za Morganą krok w krok, jak jakiś wyjątkowo rozmowny i przyjaźnie nastawiony do świata cień.

Nie stało się nic z tych rzeczy, których Artur się spodziewał, gdy wysyłał Gwen na odpoczynek i poinformował Morganę, że powinna przypilnować by jej służąca porządnie wypoczęła.

Parę dni po tym, jak Artur usiadł koło Gwen na schodach wzbudzając poruszenie wśród wszystkich tych, którzy uwielbiali plotki o arystokratycznym życiu i wyczuwali w tym materiał na coś skandalicznego, jasnym się stało, że to, co dopadło Gwen tak bez ostrzeżenia jest poważne i bezlitosne.

(_Gajusz doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że wszystko to wygląda tak, jakby na Gwen rzucono jakieś zaklęcie, bo symptomy jej choroby nijak nie chciały do siebie pasować bez dodatku sił nadnaturalnych, jednak nie znalazł żadnego widocznego znaku, który potwierdzić by to mógł w sposób jednoznaczny. A nawet gdyby coś odkrył, to i tak nie miał jak temu przeciwdziałać, bo magię uleczyć może tylko magia, a tej już od dawna się nie dotykał. Wyrzuty sumienia i tak z biegiem lat zrobiły się ledwo wyczuwalne, wytarły i zbladły jak wszystko inne.)_

Kilka dni po tym, jak królowa Camelotu obudziła się cudownie ze swojego nienaturalnego snu, Morgana zmuszona była spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i dopuścić wreszcie do siebie myśl, że Gwen może jednak umrzeć i ona nic na to nie poradzi.

Gdy myśl ta wykrystalizowała się w pełni, Morganę ogarnęła wściekłość, której ofiarą padło dużo nieistotnych elementów dekoracyjnych i parę krzeseł i kotar. Nic to oczywiście nie dało, ale Morgana gotowa była bić tak aż do skutku, nie zważając na to, że bić nie ma kogo. Rzucałabym tak wszystkim i niczym, darła na oślep i bez ładu, przeklinając wszystko przez lata, gdyby nie to, że w którymś momencie zjawił się u niej Gajusz by powiedzieć jej, że Gwen o nią pyta i objąwszy wzrokiem pobojowisko jej komnat zwrócić jej uwagę, że dla dobra Gwen lepiej by było, gdyby Morgana odstawiła swoje wybuchy na później i skupiła się na tym, co najistotniejsze. _Ona jeszcze żyje, dziecko, nie marnuj czasu_.

Morgana odłożyła więc wściekłość i łzy na później, i poszła robić dobrą minę do bardzo nieodpowiadającej jej gry.

I tak, kilka dni po uzdrowieniu królowej, Lady Morgana zniknęła z widoku publicznego kompletnie, zaszywając się na stałe w komnacie, do której kazała przenieść Gwen, czuwając przy niej bez ustanku i odganiając od siebie wszystkich, którzy usiłowali jej w tym przeszkodzić.

Obeszło się to bez większego echa, bo oczy wszystkich bez wyjątku zwrócone były w stronę władczyni i jedna umierająca służka nie robiła na nikim wrażenia, a Lady Morgana też nie była do niczego istotnego potrzebna w tej historii o wielkim powrocie królowej Camelotu na należne jej miejsce.

Artur praktycznie tego wszystkiego nie zauważył. Ze zniknięciem Morgany włącznie. Zajęty był całkowicie nagłym przebudzeniem swojej matki – nią samą właściwie – przyglądaniem się jej nieustannie, z bliska i z daleka, próbami dowiedzenia się o niej wszystkiego, najlepiej natychmiast. Odwiedzał ją dość często, pod tym pretekstem czy innym, i choć ich rozmowy rwały się trochę po brzegach i ogólnie zdawały się plątać ponad miarę, to z każdym dniem rozumieli się trochę lepiej, a Artur miał wrażenie, że nawet gdyby im się nie poprawiało ani o odrobinę, to on i tak wracałby wciąż do tego samego punktu, bo coś w tej koncepcji posiadania matki wołało do niego głosem, któremu nie umiał się oprzeć – całą siłą instynktu i potęgą natury.

Echa życzeń i snów z dzieciństwa wracały do niego w pełnej prostocie pragnień pół sieroty, która chce mieć kogoś dla siebie, rodzica bezkrytycznego, a nie władcę, na którego zawsze trzeba patrzeć z dystansu społecznej hierarchii, mieć tego kogoś teraz i na zawsze, a fragmenty myśli i niewypowiedzianych nostalgii przebijały się z podświadomości na powierzchnię, orbitując nieustannie wokół tego jednego słowa "matka", od którego kręciło mu się lekko w głowie.

_(Od tego zakręcenia nie pozostało już w jego myślach zbyt wiele wolnego miejsca na cokolwiek innego. Zapomniał o dziwnej prześladującej go pustce, o nagłym powrocie osamotnienia, niezgadzających się elementach i podejrzeniach o tym, że wszystko to jest sprawką działania magii. Wspomnienie o tym, jak Gwen podała mu z pozoru bezsensowną odpowiedź na niechcący zadane pytanie zniknęło gdzieś na dalszym planie. Zapomniał o wszystkim, prócz tej jednej postaci.)_

Nie tak ja sobie dokładnie wyobrażał jako dziecko, nie tego dokładnie pragnął przez całe życie, ale ta kobieta była żywa i obecna, miała jego oczy i jego uśmiech, jego głupie, krzywe zęby, jakieś gusta i humory, własne życzenia i cele, umiała sprawić, że jego ojciec zmieniał się w kogoś nie do poznania – w kogoś, kto samodzielnie zrywał kwiaty po polach – a jej twarz jaśniała za każdym razem, gdy jego ojciec wyliczał co udało mu się zdziałać w tej czy innej dziedzinie przez ostatnie lata.

Nie taką ją sobie wyobrażał, ale taka wydawała się bardziej realistyczna. W taką właśnie łatwiej mu było uwierzyć.

A potem królowa poczuła się na tyle dobrze, by wstać z łóżka i zaczęły się powolne, krótkie spacery i niezliczone ilości pytań o to, po co to jest tam, a dlaczego tu, a nie gdzie indziej, i dlaczego właściwie w taki sposób, i czy jesteś kochanie pewien, że to działa, a Uter przestał wreszcie żyć w stanie absolutnego rozanielenia i zaczął się w końcu irytować, skąd szybko przeszli oboje do zgrzytów i sprzeczek o drobiazgi, a Artur miał wrażenie, że czasami jego ojciec sam wie, czy te małe utarczki i kłótnie nie przynosiły mu przypadkiem więcej radości, niż to całe rozanielenie.

Trzy dni po tym, jak wstała z łóżka po raz pierwszy, królowa zażądała miejsca siedzącego w pobliżu placu treningowego i z wypiekami na twarzy oglądała jak jej syn pobija jednego rycerza za drugim w improwizowanym turnieju. Potem śmieli się oboje, jej oczy były pełne zachwytu a policzki rumieńców i objęła go po raz pierwszy w życiu, a serce Artura prawie stanęło z wrażenia i przysiągł sobie, tak po cichu _(bo trzeba zachować pozory jakiegokolwiek emocjonalnego dystansu do sprawy)_, że nigdy nie przegra już ani jednej potyczki. Potem jego matka mówiła mu, że jest wspaniały i fenomenalny i chyba z rozpędu pocałowała go w skroń, a jego ojciec przez kilka sekund patrzył na niego mrocznym wzrokiem, nie jak na syna, a jak na rywala, młodszego mężczyznę, na którym zatrzymało się oko jego żony. Trwało to jednak tylko ułamek sekundy, bo potem Igerna odwróciła się do niego, cała jasna i bijąca radością, i powiedziała, że ich syn jest wspaniały i "jakbym znów widziała ciebie" i zniknęli we dwoje we wspomnieniu, a gdy z niego powrócili, Artur znów był obiektem dumy a nie domniemaną zachętą do zdrady.

_(Ten moment i to spojrzenie zostały jednak z Arturem do końca jego dni. Długo poza tę chwilę, gdy wreszcie wyczerpała się siła wszelkich cudów i świat wrócił do normy. Jak zadra, która wtargnęła mu pod skórę i nigdy go już nie opuściła.) _

Wiele się działo przez te dni, wiele wspaniałych i dziwnych rzeczy – rzeczy nowych. Świat Artura zawęził się do małego kręgu i Morgana, a tym bardziej jej służąca, po prostu się w nim nie mieściły.

Minęło więc trochę czasu nim zauważył, że Morgany nie ma wśród dam dworu i jeszcze dłużej nim przestała mu wystarczać wymówka powtarzana przez służące, o tym, jakoby Lady Morgana cierpiała z powodu ataków przewlekłej migreny. Jeszcze chwilę więcej nim dotarł do Gajusza i dowiedział się, że Gwen umiera, a Morgana od kilku dni nie odstępuje jej ani na krok.

Pomyślał wtedy o kaprysach losu, o tym, jak życie daje i odbiera na przemian, bez sensu i ładu, a potem poczuł coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia za całe to swoje małe szczęście i wielki cud i ruszył w stronę komnat, w których miała się znajdować Morgana. Po co – tego sam właściwie nie wiedział.

Gdy otworzył drzwi komnaty, pierwsze, co zobaczył, to solidne, obite aksamitem krzesło, na którym Morgana, zwinięta w dziwny, najprawdopodobniej szalenie niewygodny sposób, spała, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo i na nic. Drugie, co dostrzegł to sporej wielkości łóżko, na którym leżała nieruchoma, drobna postać, przykryta dużą ilością derek. Trzecie, co napotkał w pokoju to zmęczony, odrobinę mętny, wzrok Gwen.

- Panie.

Szept był zaledwie sugestią, a Artur rozpoznał w nim słowo właściwie tylko dlatego, że słyszał jej odmieniane przez tysiące kontekstów i zdań.

- Ginewro.

Zamknął za sobą delikatnie drzwi i przesunął się bliżej łóżka, omijając śpiącą Morganę.

- Czy królowa naprawdę...?

Artur przytaknął.

Usta Gwen rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Wyglądał on jednak dość smutno, bo zabrakło w nim dawnej siły.

- Cieszę się.

Artur uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Krótko. Dość niepewnie.

- Myślę, że wszyscy się jakimś tam stopniu cieszymy. Niedługo sama się o tym przekonasz.

Kąciki jej ust drgnęły lekko, jakby znów chciała się uśmiechnąć, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Może nie miała siły na zaprzeczenia, kiedy były one tak oczywiste. Bo były. Jasne i przejrzyste. A Artur nie był przecież jakoś szczególnie spostrzegawczy.

_(To było w niespodziewany sposób smutne. Ten cały widok i ta mała śmierć nic nieznaczącej przecież dla niego osoby. Smutne w sposób, w jaki nie były smutne trupy rycerzy na pobojowisku, choć i tamte raniły swoim widokiem. Smutne przez swój brak sensu i bezradność postronnych. Przez kompletne zaskoczenie. Przez to, że zdarzyło się w miejscu i chwili, kiedy miał szansę nad tym przystanąć, przyjrzeć się temu i zobaczyć śmierć ludzką w całej jej marnej krasie i dostrzec dokładnie wszystkie jej braki. Przez to, że przydarzyło się osobie tak w sumie nieistotnej, że nikt nie próbował nawet dopisać do jej umierania jakiejkolwiek ideologii i udawać, że ma to sens i znaczenie.)_

Usiadł na brzegu jej łóżka. Jego własne próby zachowania twarzy wydały mu się nagle bardzo niezręczne i bardzo banalne.

- Chciałem cię przeprosić – powiedział, bo choć tyle chyba był jej winien.

Jej oczy skupiły się na jego twarzy.

- Za to, co… za ten incydent wtedy. Gdy usiłowałem namówić cię do przejścia do mnie na służbę w zamian za… – zatrzymał się na sekundę, a potem przełknął ślinę i zdobył się na odwagę. – W zamian za usługi seksualne. – Złapał jej wzrok. – Nie powinienem był niczego takiego insynuować. Przepraszam.

Gwen potrząsnęła głową nieznacznie. Nie wyglądało na to, by stać ją było na wysiłek wyartykułowania sprzeciwu.

- Nie mów mi, że nie ma, za co przepraszać. Nie powinienem był insynuować, że twoją służbę można kupić za…tego typu monetę.

- Nie to – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Zdanie było za krótkie by przynieść klarowne wytłumaczenie i Artur zrobił chyba dość jednoznaczną minę, bo Gwen zamrugała parokrotnie, jakby usiłowała sama siebie dobudzić.

- Byłam przy Morganie, gdy opłakiwała ojca – powiedziała, gubiąc jej tytuł razem z wyrazami grzecznościowymi. Powoli, wypowiadając każde słowo z namysłem i starannie. Usta miała wysuszone i popękane. – Ona była ze mną, gdy opłakiwałam matkę. I później ojca. Za to. Za to zawsze będę…

Zatrzymała się na chwilę, a jej oczy zaszły łzami.

- Nie będę. – I ten kawałek był chyba bardziej dla niej samej, niż Artura. – Nikt nawet nie… Nikt nie zapamięta mojego imienia.

- Morgana je zapamięta – odpowiedział jej Artur i sam by się zdziwił ile w jego tonie było łagodności, gdyby tylko mógł usłyszeć sam siebie z boku.

Gwen uspokoiła się. Przymknęła oczy i przytaknęła, słabo i ledwo zauważalnie.

- I ja też – dodał, sam nie wiedząc czemu. A potem, gdy jej wzrok znów skupił się na nim, powiedział coś jeszcze. Bo wydało mu się, że wreszcie zrozumiał, o co dokładnie chodziło. – Przepraszam, że sugerowałem, że twoją lojalność można w ogóle kupić. Za jakąkolwiek monetę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, a potem na dobre zamknęła oczy. Posiedział przy niej parę chwili, ale nie doczekał się już żadnego słowa ni ruchu. Doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że musiała usnąć i powoli podniósł się z łóżka. Był w połowie drogi do drzwi, gdy zza pleców dobiegł go szept.

- Obudź ją.

Obejrzał się za siebie. Gwen znów była przytomna, choć nawet Artur był w stanie zobaczyć, jak krucha i ułomna była ta przytomność.

_(W jej twarzy, w ciemnych zakamarkach źrenic, śmierć rozsiadła się już właściwie na dobre, przywitała z nowym miejscem i zaznajomiła z rozkładem pokoi. Była prawie u siebie. )_

Arthur pochylił się nad Morganą i potrząsnął jej ramieniem. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, wyprostowując się przy tym automatycznie.

- Ginewra cię woła – powiedział, zanim jej dezorientacja miała szansę zmienić się w gniew. Wiedział, że nie będzie zadowolona, że nie obudził jej wcześniej. Niezależnie od tego, że to irracjonalne. Miał przeczucie, że chłodna logika nie będzie w najbliższym czasie mieć dla niej większego znaczenia. Miał dziwną ochotę przeprosić ją za coś, cokolwiek właściwie, i powiedzieć, że bardzo mu przykro, ale nic takiego nie zrobił. Jeszcze nie ten moment. Może w ogóle nie ten sentyment. – Prosiła, żebym cię obudził.

Morgana zerwała się natychmiast z krzesła, nie obdarzywszy go ani jednym spojrzeniem, i podbiegła do łóżka.

Artur pomyślał o swoim ojcu wybiegającym z sali.

Pomyślał o sobie.

Wstał i wyszedł z komnaty, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę stał za drzwiami bez ruchu, a potem ruszył powoli w dół korytarza. Nie doszedł nawet do zakrętu, gdy powietrze przeszył krzyk.

Więc tak brzmi rozpacz, pomyślał.

Zatrzymał się, obejrzała siebie i złapał wzrok strażnika, który zamarł tuż przed drzwiami komnaty, zwabiony dziwnym dźwiękiem, ale nie pewny, czy wypada mu wejść do komnaty zza której drzwi dobiegał szloch. Artur potrząsnął głową i strażnik cofnął się, wracając na swoje miejsce.

Przez kilka sekund Artur wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, a w końcu odwrócił się do nich tyłem i poszedł dalej obraną wcześniej drogą.

I tak nie byłby tam mile widziany.

*/*/*/*

Cała przerażając dziwność bycia w tym śnie polega na tym, że wie się jednocześnie za mało i za dużo. Artur (_we śnie_) nie wie, z kim właściwie rozmawia, nie pamięta imienia i twarzy, nie wie, ile właściwie sam ma lat (_czy w ogóle tu we śnie ma jakiś określony wiek?_), nie pamięta szczegółów swoich motywacji. (_To ułatwia pewne rzeczy, pozwala skupiać się na jednej postaci i jednym wątku; Artur pamięta, mgliście i niewyraźnie, że poza snem nie jest to aż tak proste_). Z drugiej strony, tu na górze perspektywa jest szersza i wyraźniejsza, zauważanie przyczyn i skutków, nici łączących razem różne, drobne wydarzenia, jest o wiele prostsze i nie wymaga właściwie żadnego wysiłku. Już na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzega się, kto jest winowajcą, a kto ofiarą, czyje chęci i pragnienia są czyste, czyje podszyte mrokiem. Z daleka wszyscy ludzie są mali i mało skomplikowani.

Ta zmiana punktu widzenia, ze zwykłego, ludzkiego, na podobny bogom i szaleńcom (_omnipotentny i nieskończenie wybrakowany_), przynosi rozwiązania pewnych starych wątpliwości (_Jak wiele uczucia zostałoby w nich, gdyby obrać ich z przeznaczenia? Czy Morgana kiedykolwiek naprawdę mu ufała? Czy gdyby jego matka żyła, to…? Wiele, wiele pytań_) i wzbudza nowy zestaw wątpliwości (_Czy to jest tego warte? Czy zdrowe? Czy odpowiedzialne? Gdzie leży granica i po której jestem stronie?_).

Przez cały ten czas (_pobytu na górze_) Artur czuje się z tymi niepewnościami i gmatwaniną emocji całkiem sam. Mężczyzna, który mu towarzyszy (_we śnie_) wydaje się wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkim i w jego pamięci na pewno nie ma żadnych dziur. Artur uznaje, że przynajmniej w tej wersji (_tu na górze_) nie imają się go tak banalnego rzeczy, jak zwykłe wątpliwości. Że jest ponad takie ziemskie przywary jak błędy i żal za pomyłki, które okazały się być zbyt brzemienne w skutki. Tak przynajmniej Artur uważa.

Aż do momentu, gdy na powierzchni szachownicy kropka oznaczająca Gwen mruga po raz ostatni, migocze balansując na krawędzi niebytu i istnienia, i po chwili znika. Tak, jakby jej w ogóle tam nie było.

Artur przez kilka minut nie może oderwać od tego pustego miejsca wzroku.

(_To takie nierealne_)

Mężczyzna wyciąga dłoń i dotyka opuszkami palców powierzchni stołu, jakby wydawało mu się, że Gwen ukryła się gdzieś pod powierzchnia, zniknęła za jakąś linią lub kropką oznaczającą inne miejsce lub osobę. Że to tylko kwestia złudzenia optycznego.

Jego palce drżą lekko.

Nie znajduje żadnego cudownego wytłumaczenia. To tylko zwykła, ludzka śmierć.

Cofa rękę, zwija ją ku sobie, składa razem dłonie i unosi je do twarzy, jakby chciał odgrodzić się nimi od rzeczywistości.

_**Zabiłem Gwen**_, mówi. _**Za…**_

Głos mu się łamie, opada _(rozbija o podłogę na tysiące maleńkich odłamków, które uniesione wiatrem dosięgają Artura i przysłaniają mu świat i trzeźwość myślenia. Niczego nie pragnie jak ofiarować temu mężczyźnie rozgrzeszenia. Wie, że nie powinien.) _

_Nie chciałeś tego_, rzuca w końcu, ale niewiele to zmienia. Mężczyzna wydaje się go nie słuchać. _Nie poświęciłbyś jej, gdybyś od początku znał wszystkie konsekwencje swoich czynów._

_**Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie jestem pewien, czy cokolwiek bym zmienił. Gdybym miał wybierać miedzy tobą a Gwen, to… A przecież Gwen jest…**_ (_przyjaciółką, powierniczką, dobrą kobietą, wspaniałym człowiekiem, istotą ludzką, jakimś życiem, której jest własne i osobne, autonomiczne, którym nie wolno grać jak kartą czy zabawką, którego nie można wymieniać na coś innego jak przedmiotu, którego wygląd już nam się znudził.)_

Artur nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie znajduje w sobie potępienia. Wie, że nie może też powiedzieć, że to w porządku i nie ma się czym przejmować, bo oboje wiedzą, że to wcale nie jest w porządku i Artur też zna Gwen, też lubi Gwen (_kocha?)_ i też będzie tęsknił. I nie może, pod żadnym pozorem nie może powiedzieć, że to nie ma znaczenia (_bo jest królem, jest za nich odpowiedzialny, za wszystkich bez wyjątku i nie może, nie powinien…_).

Robi więc jedyną rzecz, jaką może zrobić.

Wyciąga rękę, ściska cudzą dłoni w swojej dłoni i mówi, że rozumie.

_(nie wybacza, nie rozgrzesza, nie wini, nie atakuje)_

Nie mówi tego, co _(chyba? Ma nadzieję?)_ wiedzą oboje. Że boi się, że sam postąpiłby podobnie. I że to ma ogromne znaczenie i jednocześnie na nic nie wpływa.

_(Chyba kochałbym cię nawet gdybyś stać się miał najgorszym z ludzi. Nie wydaje mi się, bym umiał przestać.)_

Nie wypowiada tego na głos, bo myśl ta przejmuje go lękiem.

c.d.n.


	7. O tej, co nie chciała być 2

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

**Część 7/14 – „O tej, co nie chciała być bohaterką żadnej ballady (2)"**

Kiedy Morgana była młodsza, lubiła słuchać opowieści – pieśni bardów, fragmentów poematów i ballad z dalekich krain. Historii pełnych rycerzy, bestii i księżniczek. Legend o miłości, co potrafi przenosić góry, o uczuciach skazanych na porażkę, o tragediach zapisanych w gwiazdach.

A potem dorosła i opowieści przestały jej odpowiadać. Bo na co jej takie historie?

Podstępne wiedźmy i czarownice, zdrajczynie i cudzołożnice, pokorne i dobre żony, dla których nie starczyło w żadnym tekście kilku linijek na wypowiedź. Wierne aż po grób, kochające biernie, ale obsesyjnie.

W opowieściach tych, gdy bohaterka traciła swego ukochanego, zasiadała przy oknie i rozpoczynała długie wpatrywanie się w horyzont, zza którego nikt już nigdy nie miał nadjechać. Umierała z tęsknoty, wyschnięta na wiór, zmarniała od braku szczęścia i słońca. Tonęła we łzach. Umierała tragicznie i w ciszy, jej sprzeciw wobec świata niewyartykułowany, skierowany do wewnątrz. Romantyczny, pompatyczny, sentymentalny. Mglisto-rzewny, ładnie rymujący się z resztą historii. Malowniczy.

Morgana nie miała zamiaru płakać. Nie miała też zamiaru umierać z tęsknoty, ani właściwie z żadnych innych powodów. Może nie była doskonałą damą, może było coś z nią nie tak, ale w tym momencie nie bardzo interesowały ją pozory i reguły, i nie miała ochoty na udawanie, że jest inaczej. Była wściekła.

Wzięła cała swoją rozpacz, z tą jej otumaniającą, tępiącą siłą, zwinęła w kłębek i wrzuciła w ogień tlącego się w jej wnętrzu gniewu, aż spłonęła doszczętnie i zostało po niej tylko echo i wspomnienie.

Wyciągnęła spodnie, luźniejszą koszulę, wydobyła z kufra miecz, który Gwen naostrzyła może ze dwa dni temu. Ocierając z policzków nieposłuszne łzy, skupiała się na niemyśleniu o tym, co się zmieniło i jak bardzo ją to boli. Myślała o winnych i zemście.

Zasznurowała buty, związała włosy w prosty warkocz, wyciągnęła z szafy podebraną rok temu Arturowi skórzaną kurtkę, i zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Była gotowa.

Nie myślała o szczegółach, bo gdyby zaczęła się nad nimi zastanawiać, musiałaby przyznać, że w tym, co właśnie robi jest dość mało logiki, że to gniew ją niesie, nie rozum, i że rozum nie wybrałby takiej drogi. Musiałaby przyznać, że nie ma gwarancji, nie ma nawet skrystalizowanego wniosku, czy jakiejś precyzyjnej pewności.

Miała tylko i wyłącznie przeczucie. Garść snów i ze dwa wspomnienia.

Wściekłość wypalającą ją od środka.

Tyle i tylko tyle.

To oraz obraz, który wracał do niej za każdym razem, gdy kładła się spać. Obraz samotnego drzewa rosnącego na opustoszałej wyspie spowitej mgłami i tajemnicą. Drzewo nie było takie, jakie być powinno, a wyspa pulsowała dziwną energią, ale Morgana nie wiedziała tak naprawdę, co to właściwie oznaczało. Nie mogła jednak tego tak zostawić. Nie mogła po prostu odpuścić. Musiała pójść za głosem instynktu, bo jeśli teraz stanie w miejscu, to może skończy właśnie tak jak te bohaterki ballad – zmarniała, spróchniała, rozpadająca się w pył. Umierająca z rozpaczy, bo w jej życiu na nic więcej nie starczyło już miejsca. Nie mogła tak. Nie potrafiła. Nawet nie chciała.

Dlatego pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła się zatrzymać.

Wiedziała, gdzie ma iść, coś w jej głowie znało dokładny kierunek, wiedziała czyja to wina, wiedziała, co trzeba zrobić.

Nie była pewna, czy w ostatecznym rozrachunku da to wynik dodatni, ale ogólny rozrachunek mało ją interesował. Przegrała już wszystko, co miało dla niej jakąś wartość.

Wyjechała z Camelotu pod osłoną nocy, z mieczem u boku, na grzbiecie rączego konia.

Nie była jakąś tam bohaterką rycerskiej opowiastki, nie miała zamiaru usychać z niczyjego powodu. Miała zamiar zrobić coś odrobinę bardziej asertywnego.

Miała nadzieję, że jeden miecz wystarczy by powalić młode drzewo.

A jeśli nie wystarczy… no cóż, Morgana i tak znajdzie jakąś metodę.

*/*/*/*

Trudno powiedzieć, kiedy jej zdolności się ujawniły, bo minęło trochę czasu nim ktokolwiek je zauważył. Na początku zresztą niewiele z tego, co mówiła brano na poważnie, dzieci przecież często mówią, co im ślina na język przyniesie i rzadko jest to w stu procentach logiczne. Jej dar nie działał też zawsze i wszędzie, więc trudno wymagać, by ktoś dostrzegł w tym wszystkim od razu jakiś wzór.

Możliwe, że już taka się urodziła, możliwe też, że ta umiejętność, przyplątała się do niej po drodze. Może dotknęła czegoś, może coś zjadła czy wypiła. Może otrzymała to w darze, może chodziło o przekleństwo. Jej rodzice nie byli nawet pewni, co jest, a co nie jest możliwe w takich wypadkach, a że nie mogli nikogo od tak po prostu zapytać, to cała ich wiedza składała się z gdybania. Nie starali się też jej zbytnio zgłębiać. Nie chodziło przecież o to, by tę umiejętność zrozumieć i wyszkolić, ale o to, żeby ją ukryć, a do tego nie potrzebowali zbytniej wnikliwości.

Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego niepozornego ranka, gdy Jennifer robiła sprawunki na targu i usiłowała utrzymać w jednej ręce kosz pełen ciężkich owoców, a w drugiej dłoń swojej trzyletniej córki, która koniecznie chciała obejrzeć coś na drugim końcu placu. By utrzymać ją przy sobie Jennifer od paru minut zajmowała jej uwagę wskazywaniem raz po raz na miejsca, osoby i przedmioty i pytaniem jej o to, czy umie nazwać to, co widzi.

Co to? _Jabłka. _

Jakiego koloru? _Czerwone. _

Co to za budynek? _Dom cioci Cloe. _

A kto to? _Jonathan. _

A to? _Pani Sendham. _

_Ryby. Srebrne. Szare. Kamień. Stragan Sally. __Koń. Anna. Lot. David. Niebo. __Chmury. Ptak. _

A potem Jennifer wskazała na kolejnego z sąsiadów, Tony'ego.

_Hercen_, odpowiedziała radośnie jej córka, a Jennifer pierwszy raz od dawna musiała ją poprawić i zderzyła się niespodziewanie z murem dziecięcej pewności, bo ile razy by nie powtarzała, że mężczyzna, o którym mówią nazywa się Tony, jej córka i tak rozpoznawała w nim jakiegoś Hercena. Gdy tak dziwnie się ze sobą ścierały, zaczęło się koło nich zbierać sporo ludzi, a sam Tony zaczął wyglądać na mocno zirytowanego, więc Jennifer zarządziła prędko koniec zabawy i zabrała córkę do domu, niezważając na to, że nie dokończyła robić zakupów. Kupiła wystarczająco produktów, by starczyło do jutra rana. Wiedziała, że Tom i tak nie zauważy, że obiad jest dziwnie ubogi, bo odkąd zaczął pracować nad nowym zleceniem, mało co do niego docierało.

Wszyscy by o tym zapomnieli, gdyby nie to, że jakieś trzy tygodnie później przejeżdżający przez miasteczko rycerz rozpoznał w Tonym Hercena Menadę, człowieka, którego ścigano za zamordowanie swego pana. Rycerz kazał zatrzymać Tony'ego w areszcie, a potem zwołał radę, podjęli wspólnie decyzję i Tony, który wcale nie był Tonym, umarł na stryczku, a córką Jennifer nagle zaczęło się interesować mnóstwo osób.

Jennifer i Tom robili, co mogli, żeby to zainteresowanie odwrócić w inną stronę, a ich córka na szczęście zachowywała się jak najnormalniejsze dziecko na świecie. Prawie udało im się przekonać wszystkich, z samymi sobą włącznie, że był to nic nieznaczący zbieg okoliczności, gdy Cloe, biedna, zagubiona Cloe, której mąż wracał do domu coraz później, zapytała ich córkę, od tak, prosto z mostu, jak się nazywa osoba, z którą zdradza ją jej mąż. Odpowiedź padła zanim Jennifer i Tom zdążyli w ogóle zaprotestować, a potem była wielka awantura i krzyki po nocach, a w końcu ranny mężczyzna i kobieta z zakrwawionym nożem w dłoni, a Jennifer i Tom usiedli rano i ustalili jednogłośnie, że muszą się przenieść gdzieś indziej. Wyjechali raptem kilka godzin później, nie czekając na moment, kiedy ktoś wreszcie wypowie słowo „magia".

Niestosowne reakcje na pytania, na które odpowiedzi nie miały prawa być nikomu znane, sprawiły, że nim ciężka zima i nagła choroba zabrały Jennifer z tego świata, jej rodzina zdołała zmienić miejsce zamieszkania jeszcze dwa razy. Po jej śmierci przeprowadzili się tylko raz, a to i tak z przyczyn głównie finansowych, bo nie wszystkie małe miasteczka są w stanie utrzymać jeszcze jednego kowala.

Tom został sam na sam ze swoją córką, która wyrastała silna, śliczna i chyba w miarę szczęśliwa, co Tom uznawał za największe ze swych osiągnięć. Nie rozmawiała z obcymi zbyt otwarcie i nie odpowiadała zazwyczaj na ich zbyt szczere pytania.

Od ciągłego lęku przed tym, co może powiedzieć i jakie to może ciągnąć za sobą oskarżenia zaczęła się plątać w rozmowach. Wahać, robić przystanki i zbyt długie pauzy. Poprawiając się wiele razy i zawracając do początku wypowiedzi by uszczegółowić to czy inne zbyt ogólne zdanie. Była to jednak mała cena za święty spokój.

Czasami Tom odczuwał wyrzuty sumienia, że lęk, który wpoili z Jennifer córce, sprawia, że ze zdenerwowania potyka się ona okazjonalnie nawet i na własnym imieniu. Spędzał w tedy długie dni w kuźni, pracował jak szalony, szukał nowych wyzwań i niesamowitych okazji do zbicia fortuny, bo czuł, że jego córeczce należy się wszystko, co najlepsze. Męczył się od tego, często popadał w tarapaty i rzadko osiągał cel, ale wyrzuty sumienia odchodziły jak ręką odjął, bo przecież się starał i przecież dawał z siebie wszystko, i Tom myślał, że nie jest w końcu aż tak źle. Jego córka mogła przecież używać spokojnie skróconej wersji swojego imienia. Cóż to za problem. Gwen też było słowem o całkiem miłym wydźwięku.

*/*/*/*

Artur był obyty ze śmiercią.

Gdy miał czternaście lat, pojechał z ojcem na pierwszą wyprawę i zobaczył swoje pierwsze pole bitwy. Prawdopodobnie miało to go przygotować do nadchodzącej kampanii, bo nim minął rok, Artur walczył już u boku swych rycerzy, na tej samej granicy i chyba nawet tym samym miejscu, a pole bitwy oglądał nie w formie ostatecznego produktu, fantazji na temat krwi, padliny i trawy, ale jako dzieło dopiero powstające na jego oczach, chaotyczną mieszankę działań pozbawionych porządku i efektywności.

Gdyby nie ta wycieczka w wieku lat czternastu na pole usiane rozkładającymi się trupami, Artur prawdopodobnie wyruszyłby na swoją pierwszą kampanię z butą naturalną dla młokosów i entuzjazmem dziecka, któremu właśnie pozwolono wziąć w udział w zabawie, o której marzyło od lat. Pojechałby z pieśnią na ustach i bajdurzeniami barów w głowie, i może nie byłby zbyt ostrożny.

Jego ojciec chyba jednak to przewidział i rok wcześniej zabrał go ze sobą na front by zobaczył, co zostaje po ludzkim heroizmie i chwale, i Artur zgubił przynajmniej pewną część swojego zapału. To była bardzo istotna lekcja – wskazówka na temat tego, co odróżnia rzeczywistość od ballady, chwałę od śmierci, władcę od pospolitego rycerza. Uter rzadko wypowiadał się wprost o sprawach tak głębokich, rzadko w ogóle zwracał się do Artura tak wprost i prawie jak równy do równego, więc gdy zaczął mówić, Artur skupił się na nim całkowicie i nie przegapił ani jednego słowa. Zapamiętał tę przemowę, przerywaną rozkazami wydawanymi gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba, przerywaną chwilami milczenia, podczas których jego ojciec przyglądał się temu czy innemu martwemu człowiekowi i pytał Artura czy go pamięta, tego syna lorda tego czy owego, tego człowieka, który sprezentował mu na drugie urodziny uwielbianego konia na biegunach, albo tego mężczyznę, który uczył go strzelać z kuszy gdy nie dorastał jeszcze ojcu do ramienia, przerywaną drobiazgami, przerywaną rzeczami najwyższej wagi, urywaną, ale niezwykle znaczącą. Zapamiętał ją na resztę życia. Wracał do niej za każdym razem, gdy przechadzał się po ubitej ziemi, na której rozlała się właśnie cudza krew i gdzie trawy gniotły się pod ciężarem zimnych ludzkich ciał. Za każdym razem, gdy znów udało mu się przeżyć ku chwale Camelotu.

Śmierć jest nieodzownym elementem wojen, powiedział jego ojciec na samym początku. Jest też najwierniejszą z rycerskich towarzyszek. Podąża za tobą od potyczki do potyczki i jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to wywalczyć sobie mieczem odroczenie waszego ostatecznego spotkania. To jest coś, z czym liczy się każdy kandydat do rycerskiego stanu i na co wszyscy się godzą i czego się spodziewają. Dla zwykłego człowieka, śmierć to tragedia, ale dla rycerza to tylko logiczne zwieńczenie jego życiowej drogi. I nie ma nic wspanialszego niż świadomość, że ta śmierć przyszła w momencie, gdy dodaje ci ona honoru, że za cenę swego życia kupiłeś życie władcy, bezpieczeństwo ludu, spokojny sen swej rodziny. Dlatego rycerze odchodzą spokojni. Życie nie jest im wydzierane. Oni oddają je z własnej woli. To dar, nie dowód klęski. To triumf. Dlatego, gdy rycerz umiera, jego rodzina nosi głowy wysoko, jego synowie pęcznieją z dumy, ich żony wyhaftowują na arrasach sceny ich szlachetnych śmierci, bardowie układają pieśni o ich honorowych czynach. Dlatego, gdy wdowa po takim rycerzu zawita w czyjekolwiek progi, gospodarze przyjmą ją z otwartymi ramionami, dlatego syn takiego rycerza będzie mógł wymawiać imię ojca z dumą, dlatego córka tego rycerza znajdzie bez problemu rodzinę, która przyjmie ją na synową, bo wszyscy wiedzieć będą, że jest w stanie wydać na świat synów, którzy szlachetnością dorównają jej ojcu.

Jako książę musisz być przygotowany na to, że oni wszyscy chronić cię będą za wszelką cenę. Twoje życie warte jest więcej niż ich życia, bo jest gwarancją istnienia wszystkiego, o co walczą i co cenią. Bez ciebie nie będzie Camelotu, nie będzie bezpiecznych murów chroniących mieszkańców, nie będzie dobrobytu. Królestwo pozbawione dziedzica upada. Wielu rycerzy zginie jeszcze by chronić twoje życie, może nawet tak wielu, że nie będziesz ich w stanie zliczyć. Będą umierać za każdym razem, gdy napotkasz na swej drodze coś, przed czym sam nie będziesz mógł się obronić. Za każdym razem, gdy popełnisz błąd, będą umierać, by chronić cię przed jego skutkami, za każdym razem, gdy nie będziesz skoncentrowany, gdy nie zauważysz istotnego szczegółu, któryś z twych rycerzy może stracić przez to życie.

Będą tak robić, bo tak każe im ich kodeks i tradycja. Będą oddawać za ciebie życie, bo jest ono warte zbyt wiele, by można było pozwolić ci na utratę go przez głupotę czy przypadek. Nikt nie będzie cię za to winił, bo oddadzą za ciebie życie z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, a ja hojnie wynagrodzę ich rodziny za ten czyn.

Rozejrzyj się jednak dookoła i przyjrzyj się tym trupom. Tym mgliście znajomym twarzom. Żaden z tych rycerzy już nie powstanie i z żadnym z nich nie zamienisz już więcej słowa. Ich rodzina okryje się chwałą, ale chwała nie zastąpi im człowieka. Nie dawaj więc nikomu zbyt wielu pretekstów do honorowego umierania ku twej chwale. Nie, jeśli możesz tego uniknąć. Ludzie to cenna rzecz, lojalni ludzie, jeszcze cenniejsza. A tak cennych przedmiotów nie roztrwania się bez potrzeby.

Niemal rok później, gdy Artur wyjeżdżał z zamku z rycerzami by na granicy stoczyć swoją pierwszą bitwę, jego ojciec ograniczył się do suchego „Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się zachowywał jak przystało na księcia Camelotu", a Artur odpowiedział dość ogólnym „obiecuję, że nie będziesz musiał się za mnie wstydzić." Myślami był przy tej wyprawie z zeszłego roku i wszystkich prawdach na temat rycerstwa i śmiertelności. Może się mylił, może też się łudził, ale wydawało mu się, że w tym „jak przystało na księcia" jest sporo o tym, że jego ojciec chce by Artur był ostrożny, by nie narażał ani cudzego ani tym bardziej swojego życia. Miał nadzieję, że w jego odpowiedzi było wystarczająco podtekstu by jego ojciec mógł wyczytać z niego, że Artur pamięta o wszystkim, co mu tamtego dnia przekazano. I na tyle mało konkretu, żeby Artur mógł się wyprzeć swoich podtekstów, gdyby okazało się, że odpowiada jednak na zdanie dość jednoznaczne w swej oschłości i kompletnie pozbawione drugiego dna.

Pojechał na wojnę, był ostrożny, przeżył, gdy zginęli inni, a na koniec nie doliczył się zbyt wielu trupów.

Minęła zima, nadeszła kolejna wiosna i kolejna wyprawa, rok za rokiem, miesiąc za miesiącem, i Artur przywykł do śmierci, jak oswajają się z nią wszyscy rycerze.

Gdy przyszło oswojenie, niespodziewanie przyprowadziło ze sobą zawieszenie broni, a potem traktat pokojowy i kariera Artura jako dowódcy wojsk została na czas jakiś odstawiona na boczny tor, a Artur wrócił do świata pojedynków i turniejów, gdzie wszystko było trochę bardziej błyszczące i o wiele mniej prawdziwe.

A potem umarła Gwen.

Bez powodu, bez celu, od tak, po prostu. Jakby komuś na górze przypomniało się właśnie, że już dawno powinna była do nich trafić, ale zaplątała się na dole w skutek jakiejś pomyłki. To była mała, nieistotna śmierć. Pozbawiona heroizmu i szlachetności, które nadałaby temu wszystkiemu znośniejszy posmak czegoś celowego i wartościowego. Z pewnością nie napisze się o tym ballady, choćby nawet jakiś bard miał jak najlepsze intencje, bo nie ma w tym żadnej historii czy romantyzmu.

Była tylko martwa służąca i trochę zbyt zrozpaczona pani.

I książę, który przejmował się tym chyba ponad miarę. Bo nie wypada przecież by książę poświęcał aż tyle uwagi służbie. Nie było ku temu żadnego powodu. Stało się, może nie najszczęśliwiej, ale się stało i trudno żądać od świata by zawrócił i naprawił błąd. Stało się i jest. Trzeba będzie urządzić jakiś skromny pogrzeb, znaleźć Morganie nową służącą i odczekać trochę czasu, a za parę miesięcy ta nowa postać wypełni sobą wszystkie puste miejsca po Gwen. Mało kto zauważy w ogóle różnicę.

Nic wielkiego w sumie.

Żadna katastrofa.

Tylko z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu Artur nie mógł przestać o tym rozmyślać i nijak nie umiał wydostać się z pułapki dziwnego przygnębienia.

Może to kwestia tego, że Gwen stanowiła stały element jego krajobrazu. Przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności na marginesie własnego życia, prawie tak stałej i pewnej jak obecność jego ojca, Morgany i Gajusza, bo Artur od lat wiedział, że choć inne damy dworu zmieniają służbę raz po raz, to Morgana nigdy Ginewry nie odeśle. Może chodziło o ten szloch Morgany, o ogrom straty, której Artur nie umiał chyba pojąć, ale która wydawała mu się z jakiegoś powodu mgliście znajoma. Może o to, że Morgana cierpi, a on chciałby coś z tym zrobić, ale nie może nawet podejść za blisko, bo nie tak to między nimi działa i Artur nie byłby mile widziany. Może o ten poranek, gdy widział je na skraju lasu, na krawędzi czegoś pięknego, na granicy emocji czystej jak woda w górskim strumieniu, i bolało go to trochę, gdy widział jak los ucina ten wątek nim zdołał on gdzieś w ogóle dojść.

Może chodziło o coś jeszcze.

_(O to jak będąc nastolatkiem wymyślił, że będzie bardzo szczęśliwy i ukontentowany, jeśli tylko uda mu się przeciągnąć Gwen na swoją stronę, o nieprzyzwoite propozycje i Gwen śmiejącą się w głos, a potem przepraszającą go gorąco za ten śmiech i zranioną dumę, o to jak podczas nudnych bankietów wymieniali czasami spojrzenia pełne ironii wobec świata, o to, jak usiadł jeszcze wczoraj koło niej na schodach i rozmawiał z nią właściwie po raz pierwszy od lat i odkrył, że rozmowa ta może być przyjemnością, o tę wskazówkę, którą mu podarowała, o czerń gasnących źrenic, gdy prosiła go o pamięć, o to, jak jej wzrok w ostatnich minutach nie opuszczał Morgany ani na sekundę, jakby chciała się jej napatrzeć na zapas, o ten lęk, gdy mówiła, że nikt nie zapamięta jej imienia.)_

Artur przeszedł przez resztę dnia w sposób mechaniczny, bardziej odgrywając rolę księcia Camelotu z przyzwyczajenia niż naprawdę się w nią wczuwając, a pod wieczór udał się do swoich komnat i zjadłszy kolację długo patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem w blat stołu.

A potem wstał, wyjął z kufra swój ulubiony sztylet i na krawędzi blatu wyrył starannie imię, które przez cały dzień chodziło mu po głowie.

_(Gwen) _

Przyjrzał się mu uważnie, a po chwili, już mniej pewnie dołożył do niego to słowo, które było z tym wszystkim związane, a które nie pasowało jednak do niczego. Klucz do zagadki.

_(merlin?)_

Minęła minuta, dwie, Artur zmarszczył w końcu brwi i poprawił małe m na duże. Dopiero wtedy słowo zaczęło wyglądać tak, jak powinno.

_(__**M**__erlin)_

Opuszkami palców dotknął każdej litery po kolei.

_(imię)_

Nalał sobie wina i popijając je powoli wpatrywał się w wyryte słowa.

Sam nie wiedział, co chce z nich takiego wyczytać.

Wiedział, ż są jakoś ze sobą powiązane, jakoś głębiej niż przez fakt, że to Gwen wypowiedziała to tajemnicze imię po raz pierwszy. Był miedzy nimi jakiś wspólny mianownik, coś niepokojącego, co dzielili oboje. Gdy Artur patrzył na te dwa imiona obok siebie, gdy myślał o śmierci Gwen i tej niepokojącej pustce we własnej głowie, wtedy ogarniał go dziwny lęk. Miał wrażenie, że widzi koło tych dwóch imion imię Morgany i przechodził go dreszcz.

Wypił wino do końca i podniósł się z krzesła. Przeczesał palcami włosy i zarzucić na ramiona porządniejszą kurtkę. Nie wiedział, czy mądrze robi wybierając się z wizytą akurat do tej osoby, ale musiał z kimś porozmawiać, bo zaczynał wariować. Nie miał też specjalnego wyboru, jeśli chodzi o potencjalnych kandydatów do konwersacji, a ona sama w końcu powiedziała, że powinni spróbować zostać przyjaciółmi. A od czego są przyjaciele, jeśli nie od wysłuchiwania cudzych problemów?

Gdy dotarł do komnat królowej był dość zamyślony i nie od razu zorientowała się, że zjawił się nie w porę. Strażnicy już otwierali przed nim drzwi, gdy dotarło do niego, że te podniesione głosy dochodzą ze środka pokoi i że jeden z nich brzmi zbyt podobnie do głosu jego ojca, by móc to wszystko przypisać przesłyszeniom.

Drzwi otworzono z pewnym impetem i zanim Artur stanął w pokoju i tym samym uciął im kłótnię w połowie, zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć ostatnie rzucone przez swoją matkę zdanie.

- Bo oczywiście nie zasługiwałam na to, żeby powiedzieć mi o wszystkich szczegółach.

- Nie myślałem, że... – zaczął jego ojciec, ale uciął zdanie jak tylko Artur przekroczył próg komnaty. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i przeszył go ostrym spojrzeniem, sugerującym, że lepiej by było, żeby Artur miał jakiś solidny powód, żeby przerywać im w tej chwili.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał, a Igerna rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie w nagrodę za tę obcesowość. Uter nie przejął się tym zbytnio i nie odwrócił wzroku. Artur natychmiast zrozumiał, że żadna rozmowa z matką nie wchodzi dziś w grę. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili i nie w obecności ojca.

- Chodzi o Morganę – powiedział więc, zmieniając plan. Wzrok jego ojca automatycznie złagodniał. – Ciężko przeżywa śmierć swojej służącej.

Uter zmarszczył brwi.

- Pomyślałem, że może mogłabyś do niej zajrzeć – powiedział szybko Artur, nim Uter zdążył sformułować tę myśl, od której się tak krzywił. – Uspokoić ją trochę.

Jego matka wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar zaprotestować, ale jego ojciec przytaknął niemal natychmiast.

- Doskonały pomysł. Przyda jej się kobieca dłoń.

Igerna zerknęła na swojego męża, potem zwróciła oczy ku Arturowi i na dłuższy czas zatrzymała wzrok na jego twarzy. A potem westchnęła lekko, wyprostowała ramiona, zrzucając wątpliwości jak zrzuca się płaszcze i peleryny, i uśmiechnęła się, podnosząc z krzesła.

- Oczywiście. Mogę do niej zajrzeć nawet w tym momencie.

- Artur cię odprowadzi – rzucił Uter.

- Nie uważa…

- Artur cię odprowadzi. A z powrotem odprowadzi cię jeden ze strażników.

Igerna wyglądała przez chwilę, jakby miała zamiar się kłócić, ale w końcu zrezygnowała z walki i przytaknęła.

- Jeśli będziesz się dzięki temu lepiej czuł.

- Będę.

Przez chwile oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem, a potem Igerna odwróciła się w stronę Artura i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. Artur pośpiesznie podał jej ramię.

Wyszli z komnaty żegnając się z Uterem, śledzeni jego wzrokiem. Dopiero za rogiem jego matka rozluźniła napięte mięśnie.

- O co tak naprawdę chodziło?

Artur w ostatniej chwili uniknął potknięcia się o własne nogi.

- Chodziło o Morganę – powiedział, bo była to w sumie prawda, a przynajmniej jej okolice. – Tak jak mówiłem.

Jego matka przystanęła, zatrzymując przy okazji i jego.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Wytrzymał jej wzrok.

- Nie sądzę, żebym była najlepszą kandydatką na pocieszyciela Lady Morgany – powiedziała po chwili. – Jestem dla niej praktycznie obcą osobą. Nie wiem nawet jak się z nią obchodzić.

- Nikt nie wie, jak się z Morganą obchodzić. To akurat normalne.

Jego matka nie podchwyciła prześmiewczego tonu i została przy powadze.

- Rozmawiałam z nią trzy razy w życiu. Dwie z tych rozmów koncentrowały się na pogodzie.

- A trzecia?

Przy tym już się uśmiechnęła.

- Na wątpliwej przydatności rodzaju męskiego do czegokolwiek.

- Brzmi jakbyście jednak znalazły wspólny język.

Westchnęła i posłała mu spojrzenie, w którym kołatało się jakieś „doprawdy" i parę innych pokrewnych mu rzeczy.

- Naprawdę uważam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli ktoś inny pójdzie zobaczyć, jak ona się ma.

Zrobiła przerwę i przechyliła głowę, jakby czekała na jakieś konkretne zdanie. Arturowi zajęło chwilę zrozumienie, że źródłem tego zdania ma być właśnie on i że wyczekiwana wypowiedź ma być bardzo konkretna. Gdy dotarł do sensu, automatycznie się obruszył.

- Nie mogę do niej iść.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo… – Zerknął na swoje dłonie, ciemność spowijającą dziedziniec, światło pochodni nadające jego matce nieziemski wygląd. – Bo ona by sobie tego nie życzyła.

- Skąd wiesz?

Bo, wiem, pomyślał Artur, a powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem tego na głos. Wybrał minimalnie mniej niepoważną wersję.

- My tak nie działamy.

- Jak nie działacie?

Artur wzruszył ramionami. Czuł, że zachowuje się jak skończony młokos.

- Ona nawet nie jest ze mną spokrewniona – rzucił, jakby coś to zmieniało. – Nie jesteśmy aż tak blisko.

Jego matka westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową. Nad nim i nad światem. Podeszła bliżej. Tak blisko, że Arturowi trudno było unikać jej wzroku.

- Często bywa tak, że najważniejsi ludzie w twoim życiu nie są z tobą spokrewnieni. Powiedziałabym, że bardzo często.

- Nie sądzę, żebym… – zaczął, ale przerwała mu ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. Zamilkł natychmiast. Jej spojrzenie nabrało intensywności.

- Ludzie to bardzo cenne i bardzo kruche istoty. Nie marnuj czasu na udawanie, że do niczego nie są ci potrzebni.

Artur zamknął oczy.

- Ja nie…

- Twój ojciec był taki sam. Ale w końcu się nauczył. Szkoda, że potrzebował do tego aż takiej lekcji.

Wypuściła jego twarz z dłoni. Otworzył oczy.

Oboje wiedzieli, o czym była mowa.

Minęło kilka sekund. Artur odwrócił wzrok.

- Najpierw cię odprowadzę – powiedział w końcu, przeskakując nad potwierdzeniami, przytaknięciami i kapitulacjami. W podarunku dostał promienny uśmiech, w którym było chyba nawet trochę dumy. Coś ścisnęło go w dołku.

- Nie trzeba – odpowiedziała mu łagodnie. - Idź już. Ja pospaceruję sobie trochę sama, a potem jakiś strażnik mi potowarzyszy na drodze do komnat. – Na widok niepewnej miny Artura dorzuciła prędko jeszcze jeden argument. – Ostatnio rzadko zdarza mi się przebywać w samotności.

- No tak, ojciec jest…

- Odrobinę nadopiekuńczy – dokończyła za niego. – To trochę przytłacza.

- Nie powinnaś… – zaczął Artur i zatrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem zdania do końca. To, co cisnęło mu się na usta, nie było najprawdopodobniej odpowiednią reakcją. Pewnych rzeczy własnej matce mówić chyba nie wypada.

- Nie powinnam…? – Uniosła pytająco brwi. - Możesz dokończyć.

Złapała jego wzrok, a Artur znów ustąpił pierwszy.

- Po prostu wydaje mi się, że to też jest cenna rzecz, to, co cię tak przytłacza.

Nie darował sobie delikatnego przytyku i mało subtelnego nawiązania do jej własnych słów. Ale chyba bardziej ją rozbawił niż zirytował.

- _Potrafi_ przytłaczać – poprawiła go z naciskiem. - Czasami.

- On się okropnie za tobą stęsknił – zaczął Artur. Odrobinę niepewnie, bo nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do mówienia o własnym ojcu w takim kontekście. – Strasznie to wszystko przeżył i…

- Wiem – wtrąciła. – Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

W jej głosie było coś zbyt ostrego, co Arturowi nie bardzo pasowało do sentymentu. Coś z jego myśli musiało się uwidocznić na twarzy, bo jego matka westchnęła i zmieniła ton na bardziej ugładzony.

- To nie jest tak, że ja nie rozumiem, lub nie czuję tego samego. Jako jego żona zawsze będę mu wdzięczna za to wszystko. – Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, jakby nie odpowiadał jej własny dobór słów. – Nie każdy mąż czekałby aż tyle lat… – Kolejna pauza, a w niej wiele o nowych małżonkach, które nigdy się nie pojawiły, o kochankach, których nikt jakoś nie potrafił znaleźć, o nieślubnych i ślubnych dzieciach, które nigdy nie przyszły na świat. O tym, że Uter w swej wierności był takim ewenementem, że historię o nim powtarzano daleko poza granicami kraju. – Ale to jako żona. Jako królowa jestem zaniepokojona.

- Czemu?

- Władca nie powinien być aż tak ślepo przywiązany do jednej osoby. Emocje nie powinny być mieć aż takiego wpływu na króla. Zbyt wiele od niego zależy.

W tej ciszy, która nastąpiła potem też był spory bagaż znaczeń. I to dość podobnych. Tylko akcenty były trochę w innych miejscach. Bliżej możnych przypominających królowi, że władca musi mieć żonę, że jedno chorowite dziecko to zbyt mało by zapewnić ciągłość dynastii, że wierność kobiecie, która się może nigdy nie obudzić, to głupota, która robi z niego w oczach wrogów szarganego emocjami słabeusza. To i wiele innych rzeczy.

_(Tę wojnę z magią rozpętaną zaraz po narodzinach księcia i chorobie królowej, te wypisywane setkami egzekucje, przesunięcia wojsk, zniknięcia z map niektórych małych wiosek, wszystkie wątpliwości, które kiedykolwiek się przy tym pojawiły, które musiały się pojawić, bo nawet Artur, Artur który wyrósł w tym jako fakcie dokonanym, nawet on czasami powątpiewał. Ale o tym myśleć nie wolno. Zdrada do bardzo mało atrakcyjne słowo.) _

Artur otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i odsunął od siebie domysły i podejrzenia.

- To dość chłodne podejście do sprawy – skwitował w końcu, wracając do rozmowy.

Jego matka skłoniła głowę.

- Może.

- Wydaje mi się, że przesadzasz – dodał, bo miał wrażenie, że powinien odpokutować jakoś za plączące mu się w myślach wątpliwości nadmiarem wyrażanego na głos poparcia dla ojca. - On cię strasznie kocha, ale nie przypuszczam, by kiedykolwiek zapomniał przy tym, że jest królem i jakie się z tym wiążą obowiązki.

Nie odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się. Krótko i niezbyt wesoło. Nie oderwała wzroku od ciemności skrywającej ogród.

- Powinieneś iść do Morgany – powiedziała w końcu, a Artur nie znalazł na to żadnej innej odpowiedzi poza przytaknięciem. Był już prawie za rogiem, gdy zatrzymał go jej głos.

- Nie sądź mnie zbyt surowo.

Artur przystanął i obejrzał się za siebie. Wiedział, że powinien zaprzeczyć, ale prawda była taka, że w myślach trochę ją osądzał, świadomie czy nie. Sadził dość surowo za bycie zbyt chłodną, zbyt mało wdzięczną za ogromne przywiązanie jakim ją Uter darzył, za tę jego wierność ponad miarę. Za kochanie tej jednej kobiety przez tyle lat. Za rozpaczanie po niej tak mocno, że przez pierwszych parę lat życia Artura, Uter co jakiś czas miewał okresy, że nie mógł znieść jego widoku, bo to czy tamto w twarzy czy mimice syna zbyt mocno przypominało mu Igernę. Za coś takiego należy się chyba absolutne oddanie. Brak wątpliwości i wdzięczność na całe życie, a nie…Nie…

- To jest moja ziemia – powiedziała, przerywając mu rozbiegany ciąg myśli. – Moja odpowiedzialność. Mój lud. Wszyscy. Bez wyjątku. – I tu, w tym szczególe był dodatkowy ciężar i znaczenie, którego Artur nie mógł z czystym sumieniem zignorować. – Jako żona, mogę kochać swego męża w sposób bezkrytyczny, jako królowa muszę zadawać pytania o celowość i koszty. Inaczej co ze mnie za władczyni?

Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, usiłując uporządkować własne sądy.

- Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób – przyznał.

- To zrozumiałe. Camelot od dawna nie miał królowej, a w Mersji i Cendorze panują trochę inne zwyczaje.

- Owszem, trochę inne – przytaknął Artur wspominając królową Mersji, której głos słyszał może tylko raz w życiu i to chyba przy jakimś powitaniu.

- Z potulnej królowej nie ma wielkiego pożytku. Ani z takiej, której nie interesuje los jej poddanych. Pamiętaj o tym, gdy będziesz sobie szukał żony.

Artur skrzywił się nieznacznie, a ona zaśmiała na widok jego miny.

- Albo po prostu zatrzymaj Morganę przy sobie. Z tego, co mówi twój ociec, wynika, że ona doskonale radzi sobie z patrzeniem ci na ręce.

Zamarła w pół uśmiechu, przypomniawszy sobie o kontekście rozmowy. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu.

- Pójdę już – powiedział, a ona przytaknęła, zamyślona już chyba nad czymś zupełnie innym.

Artur odwrócił się i pomaszerował w dół korytarza.

Nie znalazł jednak Morgany ani w jej komnatach, ani czuwającej przy ciele Gwen. Nie dowiedział się, gdzie jest od strażników, ani służby. Usłyszał tylko, że widzieli ja jak schodziła na podwórze.

Wrócił do jej komnat i przeszukał zawartość szaf i kufrów. Znalazł tylko jeden miecz. Uniósł go i zważył w dłoniach. Był odrobinę za lekki. Morgana wolała cięższe ostrza. Musiał więc kiedyś należeć do Gwen.

Artur wrzucił z powrotem ubrania na chybił trafił do szafy i delikatnie odłożył miecz na miejsce.

Zbiegł na podwórze i kazał osiodłać swojego najszybszego konia. Nie zdziwił się nawet, słysząc, że chłopiec stajenny nie może go odnaleźć. Przerzucił się na klacz Morgany i ruszył przed siebie galopem.

Miała nadzieję, że Morgana nie zdąży zrobić nic głupiego nim ją odnajdzie.

I że uda im się obojgu wrócić do zamku nim jego ojciec zauważy, że oboje zniknęli.

*/*/*/*

_Merlin._

Artur patrzy na mężczyznę, z którym dzieli tę przestrzeń poza przestrzenią, czasem i realnością, i nadaje mu imię, a wtedy, wreszcie, wszystko układa się w coś rozpoznawalnego. _(Merlin)_ I teraz może wreszcie zrozumieć, nie tyle, co się dzieje, czy czemu _(to nadal jest mgliste i dalekie, pozbawione ostrości)_, ale dlaczego jest istotne i skąd w nim ten dziki, nieskrępowany lęk _(Merlin)_.

Merlin unosi głowę, łapie jego wzrok _(Artur nie pamięta, kiedy Merlin się od niego odwrócił, czy w ogóle przedtem na niego patrzył, jak długo, jak uważnie)_, i znajduje w nim rozpoznanie, _(bo wcześniej, zanim Artur odnalazł właściwe imię, nie umiał rozpoznać w twarzy niczego znajomego, nie umiał jej nawet naprawdę zobaczyć)_.

Serce bije nierówno. Uderzenia śpieszą się, przeskakują o pół miejsca do przodu, tłoczą się na drodze prowadzącej i tak do tego samego ujścia. Każde uderzenie wydaje się Arturowi zbyt głośne.

_Merlin. _

Tym razem to nie myśl, a wypowiedziany dźwięk. Wypełnia ciszę, jakby było go bardzo dużo. Przynosi ze sobą wspomnienia i wrażenia, motywy i powody, nagłe olśnienie. Artur czuje się tak, jakby po wpatrywaniu się przez lata w niezrozumiałe chaotycznie rozłożone rysunki i znaki otrzymał wreszcie klucz do szyfru. Nagle odkrywa wspólny mianownik we wszystkich swoich emocjach.

_Merlin. _

A Merlin rozpromienia się _(Artur to widzi, wreszcie widzi, po tym długim, dziwnym czasie, gdzie patrzył mu w twarz i widział tylko mgłę, gdy czuł, ale nie wiedział, czemu, gdy był z tym sam)_, dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze i to jest takie znajome i zapamiętane, wyryte w pamięci i sercu, że Artur nie może nie odpowiedzieć w podobny sposób.

_(Czuje się zbyt rzewnie, zbyt romantycznie)_

Uśmiech Merlina łamie się na chwilę, upada i podnosi z wysiłkiem, jego oczy zachodzą kurtyną powstrzymywanych łez. Powtarza imię Artura jak zaklęcie, z tą samą siłą.

**Myślałem, że już mnie nigdy nie rozpoznasz.**

I jest pod tym _(Artur wie to bez zaglądania w cudze myśli)_ cała historia o tym, jak Merlin bał się, że taki będzie ich koniec – bezimienny i rozdzielony, razem, lecz osobno, niepełny.

_Oczywiście, że cię rozpoznałem. Zawsze bym cię rozpoznał. Po prostu potrzebowałem trochę czasu. _

Merlin przytakuje, przygryzając wargę i potrząsając głową zbyt energicznie, z przesadą, która zdradza brak kompletnej wiary. Wygląda młodo, strasznie młodo.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze_, obiecuje Artur, choć wszystko jest tu poza jego kontrolą. Obiecuje, bo taką ma naturę.

*/*/*/*

Morgana nie wiedziała dokładnie, dokąd się udaje, ani czemu obrała ten, a nie inny kierunek. To, co ją niosło, to instynkt i magia, zwyczajowe metody nie na wiele by się tu zdały i nie za daleko by ją zaprowadziły. Podążała za cieniami swoich snów i wizji, za znajomymi widokami i szczegółami, za przypadkiem i intuicją. Pierwszy raz w życiu przestała walczyć z tą obcą siłą, która zdawała się niszczyć jej życie i przynosić tylko i wyłącznie zamieszanie. Przestała traktować ją jak wroga i źródło lęku, a zaczęła pojmować jako narzędzie. Wymagało to niesłychanej odwagi i serce niemal stanęło jej na dobre, gdy tak po prostu otworzyła się na magię i pozwoliła jej przez siebie płynąć w sposób nieskrępowany, ale strach okazał się w ogólnym rozrachunku groźniejszy niż to, co go wywoływało.

Magia zalała zmysły Morgany doszczętnie, wypełniła ją jak puste naczynie, ale Morgana nie zginęła od tego, nie utonęła wcale pod ciężarem tej dzikiej mocy. Po prostu poczuła się odrobinę ciężej, może odrobinę mniej przytomnie. Świat zrobił się może trochę mniej wyraźny, doznania bardziej przytłumione. W gruncie rzeczy, była to bardzo niewielka cena za to, co dostała w zamian.

Bo w zamian Morgana dostała pewność i łyk wiedzy, wykraczającej poza jej dotychczasowe poznanie. Wskazówki jak osiągnąć to, co nieosiągalne. Pewność, że ma się na czym oprzeć, że ma u boku, po swojej stronie, coś pewniejszego nawet niż miecz. Bezpieczeństwo i wolność od tej niepewności, która przeżerała wszystkie jej dni i noce od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy zorientowała się, że jej koszmary są czymś więcej niż tylko snami.

Magia pokazała Morganie drogę na Wyspę Błogosławieństw.

Morgana podążyła za nią, jakby ufała jej bezgranicznie od lat.

Nie wahała się ani przez chwilę.

Galopowała wprost przed siebie, po najprostszej z dróg, nie poświęcając ani krzty uwagi temu, co tratuje po drodze.

Wszystko było takie proste, od drogi na wyspę, przez pokonanie jej, po znalezienie drzewa. Trudno by je było zresztą pomylić z jakimś innym.

Proste było też wyciągniecie miecza z pochwy i uniesienie go z zamiarem zemszczenia się na źródle swojej krzywdy. Do tego momentu wszystko było banalne.

A potem Morgana spojrzała na to drzewo, spojrzała na nie naprawdę, wzrokiem pełnym magii i przenikającym przez złudzenia na wylot, i zamarła, a miecz zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do celu. Patrzyła na drzewo i widziała chłopca o dobrych intencjach, echo największego z poświęceń, pozostałość po głupio szlachetnym wyborze. Widziała przeznaczenie oplatające go jak złoto-rdzawe nici, widziała siebie, widziała Gwen, widziała Artura i przyszłość pełną chwały i widziała jak to wszystko staje się przypuszczeniem i przestaje być pewnością. Widziała człowieka, który kiedyś żył, a teraz istniał w dziwny sposób, i widziała, że kiedyś, przed tym wszystkim, gdy pamiętała jeszcze jego twarz i imię, bardzo go lubiła. I że lubiła go też Gwen.

Morgana opuściła dłoń i osunęła się na trawę.

Nie będzie zemsty. Nie da rady. A taka wersja i tak nie przyniosłaby jej ukojenia.

Tylko co ona ma teraz ze sobą zrobić?

(_bez Gwen…_)

- Lady Morgana, co za niespodzianka.

Morgana zerwała się z ziemi i odwróciła w stronę głosu z mieczem gotowym do ataku.

Kobieta nie wydawała się tym zbyt przejęta. Uniosła nieznacznie brwi, jakby sobie z niej drwiła.

- Kim jesteś?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się zimno.

- Nazywają mnie Nimue.

- Jesteś czarownicą – rzuciła w jej stronę Morgana, ostro i gniewnie, jak oskarżenie.

- Oczywiście. Tak samo jak ty.

Morgana prawie wypuściła miecz z ręki. Teoretycznie wiedziała, że… czuła to przecież pod skórą, korzystała z tego, ale….Ciężko jej było spiąć słowo „czarownica" w jedność z samą sobą. Bardzo ciężko było nie odczuwać przy tym irracjonalnego lęku.

Nimue podeszła bliżej i dotknęła dłonią kory drzewa.

- Miałam nadzieję, że pozbędziesz się go dla mnie – powiedziała. – Że uniesiesz się gniewem na tyle, by pozbyć się jednego, głupiego drzewa.

- Czemu sama tego nie zrobisz?

Nimue przez długi czas nie odpowiadała i obserwowała jak wiatr porusza liście w koronie drzewa.

- Są pewne zasady – oświadczyła w końcu. Jej ton był spokojny, zrezygnowany. – Emrys nie zginie z mojej ręki.

Emrys. Morgana wypróbowała to imię w myślach, ale nie do końca pasowało ono do jej wizji.

- Może jednak? – zapytała Nimue, zerkając na Morganę. To nie było pytanie na serio, zbyt wiele w nim było drwiny. – Twoja ostatnia szansa. Za chwilę dojedzie tutaj Artur Pendragon i zabierze cię z powrotem do Camelotu i stracisz okazję.

- Sad wiesz, że Artur się tu zjawi?

- Bo taka jest kolej rzeczy w tej historii. Za każdym razem.

- Za ka…?

- To wszystko się powtarza, choć za każdym razem trochę inaczej. Powiedziałabym, trochę gorzej. Przynajmniej dla ciebie. W końcu w poprzednich wersjach twoja służąca żyła.

Morgana zacisnęła dłoń mocniej na rękojeści miecza.

- Więc może jednak spróbujesz porąbać je na kawałki? Zapewniam cię, że na końcu i tak nie będzie miało to większego znaczenia. Ta spirala i tak prowadzi do śmiertelnego końca. Nie ma innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

I Morgana prawie jej uwierzyła, bo gdy na nią patrzyła widziała skrawki tych wizji, które Nimue oglądała latami i dostrzegała wszystkie możliwości, wiecznie powtarzające się światy, magię, która naprawiając jeden szczegół, tworzyła po drodze dziesiątki dziur. Widziała jak krąg się zacieśnia, rzeczywistość deformuje, świat szarzeje i nabiera groteskowego wymiaru. Na końcu rzeczywiście dostrzegała też i śmierć drzewa, a dopiero po tej śmierci, ostateczny spokój. I może zrobiłaby z tym coś, bo jest impulsywna i podatna na heroiczne mitologie, a to naprawdę wyglądało jednoznacznie, gdyby nie to, że w ostatniej chwili dostrzegła coś jeszcze. Małą świecącą iskierkę pośród całej tej mrocznej materii wirującej dookoła punktu, od którego zaczęły się wszystkie zmiany. Zmrużyła oczy i po chwili dostrzegła w tym świetle coś niespodziewanego. A potem jeszcze coś i jeszcze jeden maleńki drobiazg, a na koniec wybuchła śmiechem, radosnym śmiechem, kogoś, kto pośród lodowej pustyni odnalazł właśnie drogę na skróty prowadzącą do ciepłego domu. Zapomniany miecz opadł na zieloną trawę.

Nimue patrzyła na nią ze źle skrywanym zdumieniem. Maleńkie migoczące światło mrugało do Morgany przyjaźnie ze środka chaotycznego miszmaszu wizji, których nie potrafiła już zatrzymać. Spojrzała prosto na nie i dała się oślepić. Nim straciła przytomność, zyskała pewność, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone.

Po drugiej stronie blasku Gwen miała się doskonale.

*/*/*/*

Merlin i magia nie są jednością.

Nie oznacza to, że jego magiczne zdolnością są nabyte i że nieprawdą jest na przykład to, że będąc półrocznym brzdącem przesunął okno w ścianie o pół metra w bok, bo był zafascynowany światłem i chciało go mieć więcej, bliżej i natychmiast. To akurat się wydarzyło.

_(Zdecydowanie się wydarzyło. Tak samo jak kilkadziesiąt innych tajemniczych wypadków, które kazały najbliższej sąsiadce Hunith, wdowie Trispin, podejrzewać, że Hunith jest złą czarownicą ukrywającą się w Ealdorze przed żołnierzami króla Utera, do momentu, kiedy będzie gotowa wprowadzić w czyn swą diaboliczną zemstę. Wdowa Trispin była też przekonana, że Merlin musi być elementem tego złego planu, więc mentalnie zakwalifikowała go jako pomiot szatański i omijała z daleka. Zaowocowało to tym, że wdowa Trispin, która zazwyczaj nie liczyła się z nikim i ogólnie wzbudzała postrach w całej wiosce, była dla Hunith zawsze niesłychanie miła, a Merlinowi wręcz schodziła z drogi. Bo kto wie, co taka czarownica może człowiekowi zrobić, o pomiocie szatańskim nie wspominając, więc po co kusić los?)_

Jednak to, że Merlin potrafił czynić cuda już w kołysce nie oznacza od razu, że jest on z magią spleciony całkowicie i na stałe. To nie jest aż tak proste. Istnieje pewna część Merlina, która bez magii żyć nie może i bez której magia nie umiałaby istnieć. Pewna część Merlina żyje z magią w stanie nie do końca zdrowej obustronnej zależności; w dziwnej wersji symbiozy.

Ale część to nie całość, a to rozróżnienie, choć banalne, ma ogromne znaczenie, bo gdy Merlinowi przychodzi umrzeć i gdy magia staje temu na przekór, to, co przeżywa, to, z czego wykluwa się drzewo, jest mniejsze niż Merlin. To nie jest i nigdy nie będzie całość jego ja.

Gdy magia zderza się z magią, zapłata z przeznaczeniem, wtedy magiczny dar Merlina ratuje przed śmiercią tyle, ile może, ujmuje tę część jego ja, w którą magia wplątała się nierozerwalnie i przemienia ją w coś nowego. Reszta pęka i rozpierzcha się na wszystkie strony – maleńkie cząstki czegoś, co nie nawykło do braku całości, zagubione i niepewne, szukające czegoś znajomego, co mogłobym pomóc im zbudować się od nowa. Jak fragmenty cienia, nieświadome tego, że ich egzystencja jest z natury zależna od czegoś większego niż one, na ślepo usiłowały ulepić się w całość, szukając złych partnerów w nieodpowiednich miejscach.

Na początku jest Merlin. Cały, kompletny; dwie ręce, dwie nogi, odstająca para uszu, ujmujący uśmiech, jeszcze bardziej ujmujący profil, niefortunna tendencja do wyglądania pod pewnymi kątami na średnio rozgarniętego. Na początku jest jednostka, mieszcząca się idealnie we własnych ramach, wypełniająca je po brzegi.

Merlin.

Tak jest na początku.

A potem jest (_są_)…

-Merlin-

_**Merlin-**_

MERLIN [Merlin

{Merlin

Mer_lin_]-] **Merlin**_**) **__Merlin _M**erli**n

M_er_l**in** **:::**_M_erlin::

Merlin

M**e**r**l**i**n** **Merlin**

Me**rli**n((**+)**

_**Merlin **_Merlin _Merlin_

Merlin **MeRliN**

_**Merlin**_

Merlin

Nie to samo. Zdecydowanie nie to samo.

W pewnym sensie trudno uwierzyć, że powrót do punktu wyjścia jest jeszcze w ogóle możliwy. Z każdą mijającą chwilą, z każdą sekundą, z każdym centymetrem, z każdym powiewem wiatru i niezaspokojonym pragnieniem, z wszystkim tym, co niesie odłamki coraz dalej od miejsca ich rozpadu – z każdym krokiem w tę czy inną dal, jedność staje się coraz trudniej osiągalnym celem.

Złudzeniem.

Iluzją.

Na Wyspie Błogosławionych wyrosło drzewo. Jego gałęzie są ciężkie od jabłek, a jego korona pełna niedopasowanych liści.

Już niedługo książę wyruszy na Wyspę by zmusić czarownicę do przywrócenie drzewu człowieczej postaci.

Nie będzie sobie jednak zdawał sprawy, że to, o co walczy, zaklęcie zmieniające gałęzie w kończyny, samo w sobie niewiele rozwiązuje.

I nie ma, _nie będzie_, nikogo, kto mógłby mu o tym powiedzieć.

**c.d.n.**


	8. O tych, których historie nigdy nie

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

**Część 8/14 – „O tych, których historie nigdy nie zostaną opowiedziane"**

Kiedy Morgana znów otworzyła oczy, była już zupełnie gdzie indziej. Z pewnością nie na wyspie, pomyślała, wpatrując się, jeszcze nie do końca przytomnie, w powierzchnię sufitu. Wyglądała zbyt znajomo, żeby mogła się znajdować gdziekolwiek poza jej własną komnatą. Morgana spędziła wiele nocy wpatrując się w ten wzór i potrafiła go rozpoznać nawet przy słabym świetle świec.

(_Coś było nie tak z układem cieni, jakby Gwen postawiła świece w innym miejscu niż zwy…_)

(…)

(_No tak. __**Oczywiście**_**.**)

Przechyliła głowę na bok i zerknęła w stronę okna. Ciemność. Najprawdopodobniej nie minęło, więc aż tak dużo czasu odkąd straciła przytomność. Gdy dotarła na wyspę zapadał właśnie zmrok. Słońce schylało się bardzo nisko nad horyzontem, cienie były długie, powietrze chłodnawe, a skóra kobiety, którą tam spotkała, zabarwiona lekko czerwienią. Nic z tego właściwie wtedy do niej nie dotarło. Teraz wracało do niej jednak ze zdwojoną siłą, jakby jej własne zmysły chciały nadrobić straty i zapewnić ją o tym, że to był wypadek przy pracy, a tak naprawdę działają cały czas doskonale. Chciałaby umieć odpowiedzieć im, że nic z tych szczegółów nie jest jej potrzebne.

(_Nie teraz_.)

- Obudziłaś się?

No tak, powinna się była domyślić. Nie dotarła przecież z powrotem do Camelotu sama z siebie. Przez kilka sekund Morgana rozważała zamkniecie oczu i udawanie, że śpi, a potem podniosła się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niej, jak potwornie jest osłabiona. Jakby coś wyzuło ją całkowicie z energii, niemal do ostatniej kropli. Ale nawet teraz, nawet przy całym tym zmęczeniu, czuła jak magia w jej żyłach szumi cichutko, spokojna, ale nie uśpiona.

- Jak się czujesz?

Artur wyglądał na spiętego (_zaniepokojonego?_). Morgana nauczyła się rozpoznawać jego nastroje po drobnych zmianach w układzie rąk, mięsni barku i rysów twarzy i wystarczył jej jeden rzut oka by zorientować się, że nie jest on cała sytuacją zachwycony. Będzie żądał tłumaczeń. Morgana nie była nawet pewna, czy znajdzie takie, które mogłyby go zadowolić. I czy ma na to wszystko siłę.

- W porządku – powiedziała, bo poza zmęczeniem rzeczywiście nic jej nie doskwierało. Nic, na co pomóc mogłyby mikstury Gajusza.

Artur spochmurniał, wyraźni jej niedowierzając, i zareagował w sposób przewidywalny.

- Chcesz, żebym wezwał Gajusza?

Gajusz oznaczał mikstury, od których Morgana traciła ciętość języka i szybkość myśli, oznaczał poinformowanie o tym wszystkim Utera i kolejną utarczkę o coś, czego Uter pojąć chyba po prostu nie umiał, więc odpowiedź była dość oczywista.

- Nie. Nie ma powodu, żeby go wzywać. – Morgana wyprostowała się, uśmiechnęła uspokajająco, złożyła razem dłonie i przechyliła głowę pełnym gracji ruchem. Ubrała się w pozę damy. – Nie jest już najmłodszy. Po co go zrywać w środku nocy bez powodu.

Artur rzucił jej nieufne spojrzenie, ale chyba uznał, że skoro zaczyna już pogrywać pozorami, oznacza to, że nie ma się, o co martwić. Rozluźnił się wyraźnie i opadł na oparcie krzesła.

- Co to w ogóle było? – zapytał obcesowym tonem, jakby odpowiedź należała mu się z racji urodzenia.

Morgana zacisnęła zęby.

- Wycieczka – odparła słodko. I może trochę drwiąco. – Chciałam zażyć trochę ruchu.

Artur nie zareagował na zaczepkę. Nie powiedział ani słowa, o tym, że jej nie wierzy, ani nawet o tym, że kobiety nie powinny jeździć samotnie konno nocą po lesie. Westchnął i po chwili namysłu zaczął od nowa.

- Dlaczego pojechałaś na tę wyspę?

Wzrok miał spokojny, wnikliwy.

Żeby zabić drzewo, brzmiało jak idiotyczna odpowiedź nawet w jej własnych myślach, więc Morgana ominęła prawdę szerokim łukiem.

- Bo jestem irracjonalną kobietą.

Kolejne dogodne otwarcie do konfrontacji, nawet kłótni, i po raz kolejny Artur z niego nie skorzystał.

- Przykro mi z powodu Gwen – powiedział zamiast tego, celując w sedno sprawy, jakby koniecznie chciał dokopać się w tym wszystkim sensu. – Wiem, że dużo dla ciebie znaczyła.

W pierwszym odruchu Morgana miała ochotę go zaatakować za ujmowanie tego w tak banalny sposób, za tę wyświechtaną frazeologię, która nijak nie oddawała tego, co ona czuje, ale przełknęła całą tę gorycz, bo wiedziała, że jest ona niedorzeczna. Co za różnica, czy słowa są wyświechtane czy nie? A Artur…Artur rzadko mówił takie rzeczy. Rzadko pochylał się nad emocjami innych ludzi, więc samo to, że w ogóle powiedział cokolwiek na ten temat, było niezwykłym gestem.

_(Coś ścisnęło jej gardło.)_

- Dziękuję – powiedziała w końcu i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

Impas? Koniec? Ślepa uliczka?

Artur zmienił pozycję na krześle i odwrócił wzrok w stronę jednej ze świec.

- Myślę… – zaczął, wpatrzony w płomień świecy jak zafascynowana ćma. – Myślę, że powinienem ci powiedzieć, że…traktuję cię jak siostrę. Jesteś moją rodziną. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz.

Odwrócił się do niej. Miał taki wyraz twarzy, jaki widywała u niego dotąd tylko na turniejach. Tuż przed tym, jak stawał oko w oko z niezwykle groźnym przeciwnikiem, którego pokonanie wydawało się niemożliwością. Ten, który Morgana przyzwyczaiła się kojarzyć z odwagą najwyższej próby. Może pora by i ona zebrała się na odwagę.

- Pomyślisz, że jestem szalona – powiedziała.

Nie zapytał, czemu jest tego taka pewna.

- Miewam sny.

Artur wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Morgana nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

- To nie są zwykłe sny, nawet nie koszmary. Śnię o rzeczach, które się sprawdzają. O wydarzeniach, które mają się dopiero wydarzyć i o ludziach, których spotykam dopiero jakiś czas później. Śnię o przyszłości.

(_Wyśniłam śmierć Gwen, a i tak nie mogłam nic na to poradzić._)

Przez chwilę Artur nie reagował na to w żaden sposób. Siedział wyprostowany, nieruchomy. Zaciskał palce na poręczach krzesła. Jej własne palce wbijały się kurczowo w kapę pokrywającą łóżko.

- Dobrze – oświadczył nagle Artur zdecydowanie, podrywając się z krzesła. – Nie będziemy o tym więcej rozmawiać. Będę cię ochraniać, gdyby…gdyby cokolwiek się działo, lub gdyby ktoś się o tobie dowiedział, ale lepiej nie wspominać o tym nikomu więcej. – Mówił do niej, ale na nią nie patrzył, zamyślony nad szczegółami wydeptywał kolistą ścieżkę w dywanie. - Musimy też zadbać o jakiś plan awaryjny. Zorganizować ci drogi ucieczki, gdyby doszło do najgorszego… Przygotować zapasy, coś, co nie będzie się specjalnie psuło, żeby nie musieć tego wymieniać zbyt często. Moglibyśmy też zapłacić komuś, by trzymał dla ciebie konia za bramami miasta. Myślę, że dałoby się znaleźć jakiegoś dyskretnego… – Uniósł głowę i skupił się na Morganie. – Coś nie tak?

Morgana potrząsnęła głową na „nie" i zamrugała parę razy w szybkim tempie, żeby odgonić nieproszone łzy. Nie była pewna, skąd one się tu właściwie wzięły.

(_Nie wahał się, zupełnie się nie wahał. Robił plany, jakby chodziło o kampanię wojskową i jakby nie było żadnych wątpliwości względem tego, czy sprawa, o którą ma walczyć jest w ogóle słuszna. Był po jej stronie. __**Po jej stronie**_.)

- Morgano?

- Wszystko w porządku. Naprawdę.

Patrzył na nią badawczo, uważnie, a w jego oczach były plany i szczegóły, strategie i rozwiązania. Tak już z nim było. Gdy przedstawiano mu problem, zaczynał szukać rozwiązania. Nawet jeśli nie o tego akurat w danej chwili od niego chciano. Nawyk.

- Usiądź – powiedziała, a on z ociąganiem podporządkował się jej życzeniu.

Wrócił na opuszczone chwilę temu krzesło. Rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć: jestem, siedzę, mów.

- Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie o moje… zdolności. Nie do końca. – Mam wrażenie, że z rzeczywistością jest coś nie tak.

Artur zamarł.

- Wiem, że Gwen…

- To zaczęło się wcześniej. Jakoś niedługo po tym, jak zraniła cię Ujadająca Bestia. Ja… Pamiętasz, jak wtedy, gdy wyruszałeś się z nią zmierzyć, chciałam cię zatrzymać? – To ładniejsza, łagodniejsza wersja tego, co się stało. Morgana nadal pamięta jak bezsilna się czuła, jak zignorowana. Potraktowano ją jak histeryczkę, a ona chciała tylko… (_Nie czas na to._) – Śniło mi się wtedy, że zostaniesz zraniony. I że umrzesz.

- Ale nie umarłem.

Morgana przytaknęła.

- Pamiętam, że mówiłam o tym komuś, o tym, że zostaniesz zraniony i zginiesz. Pamiętam, że wydawało mi się, że to może coś zmienić, jeśli powiem o tym, tej akurat osobie. I on… - Artur wzdrygnął się, jakby trafiła właśnie na jakiś czuły punkt. Morgana zatrzymała się i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, ale on dał jej znak, żeby kontynuowała. – Jestem właściwie pewna, że to był on a nie ona – dorzuciła więc drogą wyjaśnienia. – I to coś zmieniło, pamiętam, że sen zmienił się, że nie kończył się twoją śmiercią, ale… – Rozłożyła ręce. – Nie wiem. Miałam wrażenie, że on rozpętał coś dziwnego, że robił coś, co mogło się skończyć jeszcze większą katastrofą… – Zamilkła. – Ciężko tu o pewność. Ciężko się to w ogóle opisuje, bo to raczej kwestia przeczuć, niż czegokolwiek innego…

Artur nie patrzył na nią. Przyglądał się swojej prawej dłoni. Rozprostowywał palce i zwijał je w pięść. Na zmianę. Pamiętała, że gdy miał trzynaście lat został poważnie ranny, coś ze ścięgnami i groźbą częściowej utraty władzy w dłoni, i spędził kilka tygodni wykonując właśnie to i parę innych monotonnych ćwiczeni mięśni, by przyzwyczaić je do wzmożonego wysiłku. Kalectwo w końcu go ominęło, ręka praktycznie wróciła do pierwotnego stanu, ale po całym wydarzeniu zostały dwie drobne pamiątki. Świadomość, że Artur jest kruchy i śmiertelny, która dotarła do Utera nagle i spowodowała, że przez następne dwa lata trzymał on syn praktycznie pod kluczem, i to, że czasami, gdy Artur odczuwał zbyt wielkie napięcie i stres, wracał do tych ćwiczeń by uspokoić nerwy ich znajomą powtarzalnością.

- Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny? – zapytał nagle Artur.

- Półtora dnia.

- Tylko? Miałem wrażenie… Gdy się obudziłem miałem straszne wrażenie, że musiało minąć więcej czasu, bo świat wydawał mi się jakiś…_inny_. Jakby bardzo się zmienił. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale odkąd się obudziłem mam wrażenie, że coś jest strasznie nie tak. Że kogoś…

- Brakuje?

Artur przytaknął. Niezręcznie i nie patrząc jej w oczy, jakby wydawało mu się, że robi coś niestosownego. Może tak właśnie to odbierał. Morgana nie sądziła, żeby Artur kiedykolwiek się komukolwiek zwierzał z takich rzeczy. Żeby w ogóle miał zwyczaj się zwierzać.

_(Poczuła się tym dziwnie zaszczycona.)_

- Coś się zgubiło – powiedziała w zamian. – Patrzę na świat i mam wrażenie, że coś zginęło, że czegoś, właściwie kogoś, brakuje, że zabrano kogoś z jego właściwego miejsca w rzeczywistości i jakaś siła próbowała załatać pozostałą po nim dziurę, ale jedyne, co stworzyła, to więcej dziur.

Artur spojrzał na nią. Przeczesał palcami włosy, odkaszlnął, przesunął się w bok na krześle, uderzył palcami w poręcz. Raz, drugi. Prędko. Nerwowo.

- Ja za kimś tęsknię – powiedział wyrzucając z siebie słowa ze zbyt wielką prędkością, jakby chciał się ich pozbyć jak najszybciej. – To idiotyczne, ale mam wrażenie, że kogoś mi brakuje.

Morgana zerknęła na jego twarz. Nic z niej nie wyczytała.

- On był… jest dla ciebie ważny. Tyle wiem na pewno.

Artur popatrzył na nią i w jego oczach dostrzegła nagle ogromny głód. Głód wiedzy, emocji, tego czegoś, co tak ciężko mu było zdefiniować, a mogło najwyraźniej być po prostu drugą ludzką istotą.

- Pojechałam na wyspę, bo tam jest początek. Tam wszystko się zaczęło. Spotkałam tam czarownicę…

- Czarownicę? – Reakcja jest natychmiastowa. – Jak ona wyglądała?

- Czy to ma znaczenie?

Artur przytaknął. Spokojnie i jednoznacznie. Wyszperała więc z pamięci obraz kobiety, na której wygląd nie zwróciła wtedy większej uwagi.

- Miała na sobie bordową suknię, poszarpaną u dołu. Jakby pociętą w paski. Brązowe włosy, splątane częściowo w warkocze, bardzo niebieskie oczy, jasne. Była ogólnie blada…

Zatrzymała się, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mogłaby dołożyć i jak dalej kontynuować wątek.

- Spotkałem kiedyś kogoś podobnego – powiedział Artur, rozwiązując jej problem. – Była może odrobinę starsza od nas?

Bardziej pytanie niż stwierdzenie, więc Morgana skinęła głową w ramach odpowiedzi. Bo czarownica, którą spotkała wyglądała młodo. Bardzo młodo, choć było w niej coś, co sugerowało, że ta młodość może być tylko złudzeniem.

- Podawała się za prostą dziewczynę szukającą pomocy – wytłumaczył Artur. – Pomogłem jej a ona w zamian zaoferowała, że pokaże mi, gdzie rosną kwiaty mobiusa…

- Kwiaty…?

- Pamiętasz, pojechałem po nie, bo…. – Zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi. – Pojechałem, bo…to było ważne? Ponieważ… – Kolejna pauza. – Nie pamiętam. Zupełnie nie pamiętam. A przecież to musiało być istotne, inaczej…Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że ktoś wziął i wymazał nam wszystkim jakąś osobę z pamięci? Jak to w ogóle…?

- Magia – odpowiedziała krótko i zdecydowanie. – Tylko magia może zrobić cos takiego.

Twarz Artura wykrzywiła się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. Morgana miała przeczucie, że wie, co się za nim kryje. Pytanie o to, jak poradzić sobie z czymś, co potrafi dokonać aż takiego spustoszenia. Miecz niewiele zdziała przeciwko mocy, która może zmienić twoje myśli i wspomnienia.

- Ale to można naprawić – powiedziała. – Gdy byłam na wyspie…teraz to naprawdę pomyślisz, że straciłam resztkę rozsądku…Tam było drzewo. Widziałeś je?

- Nic nie widziałem, znalazłem cię nieprzytomną przy brzegu, a cała wyspa była osnuta mgłą.

- Nie tam byłam, gdy straciłam przytomność. Musiała mnie specjalnie przenieść, żebyś nie…

- Skąd miałaby wiedzieć, że nadchodzę?

- Nie wiem, ale wiedziała o tym. Powiedziała mi, że zaraz tam będziesz, że tak ma być. Że ta historia zawsze kończy się tak, że przyjeżdżasz na wyspę.

- Zawsze?

- Ona…powiedziała coś dziwnego. Że to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy to wszystko się dzieje. Że to jest jak spirala, za każdym razem, gdy nie znajdujesz…nie znajdujemy rozwiązania, cofamy się do startu, tylko za każdym razem zaczynamy z gorszej pozycji, że dojdziemy w końcu do jakiegoś tragicznego końca, jeśli nie zatrzymamy tego wszystkiego na którymś etapie.

Artur schował głowę w dłoniach.

- To szaleństwo. Jeśli to prawda… – jego głos ucichł do szeptu. Ostatnie zdanie było ledwo słyszalne. – To jest dla nas za duże – powiedział i wzdrygnął się, bo nie wychowano go do ponoszenia i znoszenia porażek.

Co ja mogę z tym zrobić? Co my możemy z tym zrobić? Czy ktokolwiek może tu coś zdziałać? Ta wariacja na temat jednego kluczowego pytania pozostała niewypowiedziana.

- Istnieje pewna metoda.

Artur uniósł głowę.

- Gdy byłam na wyspie, gdy spojrzałam tej czarownicy w oczy, zobaczyłam przyszłość, w której udaje ci się wszystko naprawić.

- Ale jak?

- Nie wiem – odrzuciła i było w jej głosie tyle samo frustracji i bezsilności, co w jego. – Ale wiem, że jeśli to naprawisz, to naprawisz wszystko. Wszystko.

Artur posyła jej dość dziwne spojrzenie, więc Morgana zbiera się w sobie i wypowiada na głos to, o czym myśli od momentu przebudzenia.

- Jeśli wszystko naprawisz, to Gwen będzie znów żyła.

Artur przystanął, przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Jego wyraz twarzy nic właściwie nie zdradzał. Minęło kilka rozciągniętych do granic możliwości chwil.

- Muszę więc przynajmniej spróbować – powiedział, a ona miała ochotę go ucałować i skakać z radości. Wiedziała, że za to jedno zdanie będzie mu wdzięczna do końca życia. Artur spojrzał na nią z wyrazem twarzy, którego nie rozpoznawała. – Nawet jeśli nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać – dodał, a ona wyczytała w tym prośbę o pomoc.

- Ta czarownica…ona jest ograniczona przez reguły gry – podsunęła. Nie zapytał skąd to wie. – Jeśli przyjdziesz do niej i powiesz, że chcesz spróbować odzyskać to, co ci zabrano, wtedy będzie ci musiała przynajmniej dać szansę.

Artur podniósł się z krzesła i wyprostował plecy oraz ramiona. Miała wrażenie, że zebrał się w sobie, zmężniał. Jakby już zaczął się przygotowywać do potyczki.

- Póki istnieje jakakolwiek szansa na wygraną, to wszystko jest jeszcze możliwe – powiedział zdecydowanie i Morgana wyraźnie usłyszała w tym echo jakiejś wypowiedzi Utera na temat wojny i strategii. – Rano powiem ojcu, że wybieram się na polowanie i pojadę na wyspę.

Na końcu języka miała prośbę, o to, by zabrał ją ze sobą, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Wiedziała, że jakby tego nie żałowała, to nie jest jej potyczka. Ona jest tu tylko pionkiem na cudzej szachownicy. Nic nie może tu zmienić. Wszystko w jego rękach.

- Osoba, której ci brakuje i to dziwne drzewo na wyspie to jedno i to samo – powiedziała, bo jedyne, co mogła mu dać to wiedza. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem, nie wiem, czemu, nie wiem, jak to odczynić, ale to drzewo na wyspie było kiedyś człowiekiem.

Artur przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, jakby chciał się upewnić, że sobie z niego nie drwi.

- Jak je rozpoznam?

Morgana uśmiechnęła się. Przynajmniej na to pytanie odpowiedź była prosta.

- Z tym nie powinieneś mieć problemów. Na wyspie nie ma innych drzew, a nawet gdyby były i tak znalazłbyś to właściwe. Jest niewysokie, młode, chyba miało być jabłonią, bo wisi na nim trochę jabłek, ale jeśli to jest jabłoń to tylko widziana oczami szaleńca. Prawie każdy liść i kwiat w koronie tego drzewa jest inny. Nic do siebie nie pasuje. Jakby ktoś próbował stworzyć jabłoń, ale po drodze stracił wątek, albo zapomniał w ogóle jak jabłoń wygląda.

Artur westchnął. Brzmiało to trochę jak jakieś „no oczywiście, że nawet drzewa nie są w tej historii normalne".

- I jeszcze jedno. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie jedz tego jabłka. Ono nie jest dla ciebie.

Artur uniósł brwi.

- Jakiegoś konkretnego jabłka? – Zapytał. – Bo mówiłaś przed chwilą, że jest ich tam więcej niż jedno.

- Gdy dotrzesz do końca, będzie już tylko jedno – odpowiedziała mu Morgana, nieświadoma tego, że jej oczy pokryły się właśnie złotem.

Artur przytaknął i poczekał aż złote płomienie znikną z oczu Morgany, tak na wszelki wypadek, by upewnić się, że to, co obce i nieoswojone jest odwracalne, i że pod tym złotem ona jest tym, kim zawsze była, a potem odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Chwycił za klamkę.

- Dobranoc – powiedział.

- Powodzenia – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

A potem zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

*/*/*/*

_Jesteś drzewem. _

Artur zdaje sobie sprawę, że głos ma pełen pretensji. No, ale bez przesady. Drzewo. Jest pewien, że w najczarniejszych myślach nie wymyśliłby czegoś takiego. Zna siebie dość dobrze i wie, że na pewno miał _(i ma?)_ plany awaryjne na różne okoliczności: śniegi, kataklizmy, niewolę, klęski suszy, doradców wywierających różnego rodzaju presje, podejrzenia zdrady, rywala w uczuciach czy ataki latających jaszczurek. Prawdopodobnie, no dobrze, _z pewnością_, rozmyślał też nad różnymi czarnymi scenariuszami: śmiercią, rozstaniem, porwaniem, odkochaniem _(odpukać, odpukać, na wszystkie świętości, odpukać)_, ale nawet jego paranoja miała jakieś granice i one prawdopodobnie przebiegały gdzieś koło opcji "a co jeśli miłość mojego życia zamieni się w drzewo?". No bo…No _bez przesady_.

Drzewo.

Merlin uśmiecha się głupio i szeroko.

_Co?_

**Nic**, odpowiada Merlin. W jego głosie pobrzmiewa coś bardzo radosnego. Artur wraca pamięcią do swojego monologu wewnętrznego. _No, tak, miłość jego życia._

Merlin promienieje. Prawie dosłownie. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie świecić.

Artur obiecuje sobie, że za chwilę skończy z tymi rzewno-romantycznymi wybrykami myślowymi, bo to po prostu długo tak nie wypada. I w ogóle, gdyby się go ktoś pytał, to ten numer z siedzeniem mu w głowie i podsłuchiwaniem jego myśli...

**Nic nie podsłuchuję. To po prostu tak działa. Nie da się nie słyszeć.**

...jest z gruntu niefajny i powinno się z nim skończy natychmiast, bo jak on ma udawać, że jest męskim mężczyzną, męskością wręcz tryskającym, jak Merlin słyszy te wszystkie jego rozanielone peany na swój temat, o melodramatycznych porywach nie wspominając. Przeczcież tak to się nie da daleko zabrnąć.

Po drugiej stronie stołu rozlega się coś, co brzmi podejrzanie jak nie do końca skutecznie stłumione parsknięcie.

Artur zerka w stronę Merlina z wyrzutem. Doprawdy. Żeby nabijał się z niego ktoś, kto jest drzewem. _Drzewem._

**Dostałeś jakiejś obsesji z tym drzewem.**

_Bo twoim zdaniem to jest oczywiście żaden problem. _

**Nie żaden, ale dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzają. **

_Może i tak. Ale to jest po prostu...aż słów brak. _

Zerka na dół, na wyspę gdzie Merlin-drzewo powiewa sobie niefrasobliwie liśćmi i rośnie w najlepsze, jakby mu tam było szalenie komfortowo. Mógłby chociaż dla przyzwoitości być jakiś mniej dorodny, albo coś, żeby było widać, że nie jest wewnętrznie usatysfakcjonowany sytuacją _(chyba, że był? może był...)_, a nie taki okaz zdrowia i dendrologicznej urody.

Merlin wzdycha.

**Przecież wiesz, że ja...**

_No i do tego jesteś jakimś podejrzanym drzewem_, przerywa mu natychmiast Artur zanim dojdą znowu do tematu jego uczuć, bo tego jest tu ostatnio zdecydowanie za dużo. _Niezbyt kompetentnym. _

**...nie robię tego spe...** Merlin zatrzymuje się w pół zdania, zbity z tropu. **W jakim sensie niekompetentnym?**

_No spójrz na siebie_. Artur wykonuje nonszalancki ruch ręką wskazując na tereny mapy, na których znajduje się Wyspa Błogosławionych. _Każdy liść z innej parafii, jabłka wszystkie_ _identyczne, zapomniałeś też, że jak już wydajesz owoce, to nie wypada kwitnąć, ty... pszczelo-rozwiązła jednostko jedna..._

**Pszczelo...**

_Mów, co chcesz, ale większość drzew jak już się doczeka owoców i przedłużenie gatunku jest pewne odpuszcza sobie na jakiś czas łapanie partnerów do kopulacji na kwiatki._

Po tym zdaniu następuje chwila ciszy. Dość oniemiałej takiej. Głównie po stronie Merlina.

**Nawet tego nie będę komentować. **

_Bo wiesz, że mam rację. W ogóle z tymi kwiatkami? Mówiłem od początku, dziewczyna z ciebie straszna. _

Merlin westchnął w sposób, który sugerował, że ma ochotę walnąć głową o stół, ale się powstrzymuje, bo przynajmniej jedna osoba w tej rozmowie musi się zachowywać jak dorosła jednostka.

_(Artur znał się na tych niuansach westchnień, bo nasłuchał się ich przez lata bardzo dużo, a większość była reakcją na ten czy inny jego monolog i był z siebie całkiem dumny, że nauczył się je bezbłędnie rozpoznawać, które westchnienie jest do czego, bo to dużo ułatwiało przy komunikacji. Poza tym, nikt inny nie potrafił tyle wyczytać z jednego merlinowego westchnięcia, a Artur lubił robić rzeczy lepiej niż wszyscy inni. Lubił też być ekspertem od wszystkich kwestii dotyczących Merlina, uwielbiał wręcz, gdy skonfundowani goście i dworzanie zwracają się w jego stronę w poszukiwaniu wytłumaczenia, o co właściwie Merlinowi znowu chodzi. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że Merlin jest od tego jakiś bardziej jego. Że to coś między nim jest jakoś bardziej oficjalne, bardziej namacalne, jak dowód w sprawie, wyraźny, trudny do zanegowania fakt.)_

Merlin potrząsnął głową.

**Po pierwsze, przestań używać rodzaju żeńskiego, jako obraźliwego słowa, bo to działa tylko wtedy, gdy rozmówca się z tobą zgadza. Co tu nie ma miejsca, o czym dobrze zresztą wiesz. Po drugie, nie wierzę, że jesteś zazdrosny o stado pszczół. **

_Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie jestem zazdrosny o żadne pszczoły. _

**W takim razie poprawka: nie wierzę, że na serio masz do mnie pretensje o to, że wyrosło ze mnie nieodpowiadające ci drzewo, po tym, jak oddałem za ciebie życie. **

Artur odwraca się od malującej się na twarzy Merlina irytacji.

_Przepraszam_, mówi po chwili, bo jest dorosły i wie, kiedy przestać. _Po prostu…_ i tu musi nastąpić przerwa, bo myślami Artur znów wbiega na tereny kataklizmów, pustyń i powodzi i czarnych dziur, i w ogóle zbytniej emocjonalności i zbyt wielkiej paniki. Bierze głęboki oddech. _Co jeśli to tak zostanie?_

**Ja…**

_Co ja mam ze sobą zrobić, jeśli ty zostaniesz na zawsze drzewem? _

Jak u diabła można być zakochanym w drzewie? Co to w ogóle za opcja? Każdy związek wymaga pewnych kompromisów, ale to już przesada. Są rzeczy wykonalne i są mrzonki, której najlepiej porzucić na starcie, i Artur nigdy, nigdy nie myślał, że Merlin kiedykolwiek pojawi się po stronie mrzonek.

Merlin milczy przez klika sekund. Oczy robią mu się przeszklone, zamazane. Mruga raz po raz, zbyt szybko, żeby nie oznaczało to nadchodzących łez.

_(a to nie w porządku i niefair i Artur nie chce tych łez, więc ich nie będzie, od tak)_

_Potrafiłbyś mnie w coś zmienić?_

**W co?**

_Nie wiem. Z czym się drzewa dogadują?_

**O czym ty mówisz?**

_Gdybyś miał zostać tym drzewem na stałe, to może ja też mógłbym czymś zostać? Oczywiście trochę by trzeba było poczekać. Znaleźć następcę, wyszkolić go, upewnić się, że będzie dobrym władcą. Parę lat, ale wydaje mi się, że drzewom to jakoś mniej doskwiera…_

**Chcesz, żebym…?**

Artur wzrusza ramionami.

_Potrafiłbyś? _

**Tak, potrafiłbym**, mówi Merlin w końcu, miękko, cicho.

_Czyli załatwione. Jak nie wyjdzie z tym ratowaniem, to po prostu wykorzystamy to, że jesteś chwilowo dwuosobowy i zanim to wszystko zniknie, zmienisz mnie w jakieś drzewo, czy coś, i zasadzisz koło siebie. _

**Drzewo.**

_Drzewo. Tylko takie jakieś porządniejsze. Może dąb? Dęby są stateczne. Jest w nich pewien majestat, nie sądzisz? Albo od biedy kasztan. W ogóle nie ma jakiś drzew, które nie robią problemu z tym całym kwieceniem się i zapylaniem i w ogóle? Bo ty może jakoś się przyzwyczaiłeś, ale ja bym wolał jakoś mniej…grupowo to życie seksualne. _

Merlin wygląda jakby nie wiedział, czy śmiać się czy płakać. Nie robi ani jednego ani drugiego, więc Artur uznaje to postęp.

_O wiem, te takie, które rosną w górach Hiberni. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby one jakoś specjalnie kwitły. _

**Chcesz zostać sosną?**

_Tak się nazywają? Tak, chcę. To całkiem okazały rodzaj drzewa. Wysoki, masywny, niespecjalnie dekoracyjny. _

Całkiem męski. I raz w życiu Artur będzie wyższy od Merlina.

Merlin wreszcie decyduje się na konkretną minę i uśmiecha się do Artura. Oczy ma nadal lekko zaciągnięte łzami, ale obaj nie zwracają na to uwagi.

**Uwielbiam cię, wiesz? **

_To dobrze. Nie byłbym zadowolony, gdyby to całe moje uwielbienie było nieodwzajemnione. _

I jest dobrze.

Nawet jeśli Artur będzie musiał zostać drzewem. Jakoś sobie dadzą radę. A te korzenie przecież musiały służyć do czegoś ciekawszego niż tkwienie w ziemi bez celu. Artur jest prawie pewien, że życie seksualne drzew nie może się sprowadzać tylko i wyłącznie do pszczół. A jak się sprowadza, to Artur będzie musiał zostać nowatorem w dziedzinie i już.

I na tę myśl, Merlin naprawdę wybucha śmiechem, podsłuchiwacz wredny jeden.

Dobrze, że Artur go kocha, bo inaczej ciężko mu by było z nim wytrzymać.

*/*/*/*

To była bardzo niespokojna noc, pełna bezsennych godzin, koszmarów i niepokojów. Gdy wreszcie minęła, nadszedł po niej męczący dzień, który trwał dla wszystkich za długo i który przyniósł wszystkim mało słońca a sporo przygnębienia. Minęła doba, może dwie, i wszystko wróciło do normy, a na tę dziwną noc i jej pozostałości nikt nie zwrócił większej uwagi. Wszystko rozpłynęło się w niepamięci, jak większość rzeczy, które nie maiły szczęścia zostać zauważone, opisane i nazwane. Odeszło, rozwiało się, rozpłynęło.

Zanim jednak noc się skończyła, wydarzyło się mnóstwo z pozoru nieistotnych rzeczy i pojawiło się parę bardzo istotnych znaków. Gdyby ktoś potrafił je dostrzec i zrozumieć, może wyczytałby w nich ostrzeżenie. Nikt tego nie zrobił, dlatego przesłanie na zawsze pozostało nierozpoznane.

Morgana spędziła tę noc rozmyślając obsesyjnie o tym, co powiedziała Arturowi, co Artur powiedział jej, o tym, co wydarzyło się na wyspie i co wydarzyć się mogło w najbliższej przyszłości. Co jakieś półtorej godziny dochodziła do wniosku, że powinna jednak wyruszyć z Arturem, że pal licho wizje, ona po prostu nie może znieść tej bezczynności i nie może pozwolić, żeby ktoś inny wygrywał za nią bitwy, w których walczy się także i o jej sprawy, że nie może położyć całego swojego szczęścia na szalę, która znajduje się w cudzych rękach. A potem niezmiennie wracała myślami do swoich wizji, do ich powtarzalności i ostrości, i nie sięgała po miecz. Magia pokazała jej ścieżkę prowadzącą do rozwiązania, pokazała, że nadzieja nie jest jeszcze kompletnie stracona. Musiała więc zaufać magii i ufać jej do końca, a skoro magia wskazała na Artura, posłała go samotnie na wyprawę, to Morgana musiała zostać w zamku i uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Nie stać ją było na aż takie ryzyko.

Nie ruszyła się więc ze swoich komnat. Wyjęła z kufra oprawiony w skórę dziennik, w którym nigdy nie zapisała ani jednego słowa i zaczęła spisywać wszystko, co wyśniła i zobaczyła pomiędzy tym dniem, kiedy Artur przebudził się, cudownie uzdrowiony, a momentem, kiedy straciła przytomność u stóp drzewa, które nie zawsze było drzewem. Pisała przez wiele godzin. Zapisała każdą scenę, każdą emocję, cień czy złudzenie, i dopiero, gdy skończyła, odetchnęła z ulgą, a irracjonalny lęk, że zaraz zapomni o czymś bardzo istotnym, wreszcie ją opuścił.

_(Spisywanie wizji wejdzie jej potem w nawyk, ale to wtedy, gdy będzie już po wszystkim, a wydarzenia nadchodzących dni staną się ledwie wspomnieniem. Wtedy, gdy Morgana przestanie myśleć o magii z przerażeniem. _

_Jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze nie. _

_Ale już całkiem niedługo.)_

Po drugiej stronie zamku Uter spał niespokojnym snem, śniąc o destrukcji, śmierci i magii, o wszystkich tych elementach jego zdaniem nierozerwalnie ze sobą związanych, śnił o tym, że jego syn ginie, na tysiące różnych sposobów, śnił o tym, że jego żona nie żyje od lat, lub, że go opuszcza, nie kocha, że ginie, umiera, odchodzi, znika. Śnił o tym, że on rozczarowuje ją i śnił też o tym, że ona rozczarowuje jego. Śnił o tym, że jej już nie kocha. Obudził się trzy razy, a za każdym razem jego żona mówiła mu, że wszystko jest w porządku i niemal natychmiast zasypiał ponownie. Nie miał czasu zastanowić się, czemu gdy się budzi ona jest cały czas przytomna.

Igerna czuwała praktycznie przez całą noc, rozmyślając nad tym, co zgubiła i zyskała, o latach ziejących pustką i tym, czy pewne rzeczy da się jeszcze nadrobić. Myślała o tym napięciu jakie wyczuwała w powietrzu, o tym, jak dziwnie patrzyła na nią czasami Morgana, o tym, jak młodo się czuła, a jak niespodziewanie postarzałe było jej odbicie, o tym, jak zmienił się jej mąż, może za bardzo, jak stwardniał i zgorzkniał, i jak czasem, gdy bała się już, że zmienił się zbyt bardzo by był nadal jej, on robił coś, co było dokładnie takie jak kiedyś i zakochiwała się w nim od nowa. Rozmyślała też o historii, o kronikach przeglądanych kilka dni temu, o paleniu wiedźm i czarowników, o tych, co magii nadużywali i o tych, którzy, przynajmniej na papierze, wyglądali na nieszkodliwych i zabitych w zbyt wielkim pośpiechu. Myślała o pełnym przemocy kręgu, który zaciskał się wokół jej królestwa, jej rodziny, o ciosie oddanym za cios, o tym, że Uter zrobił z nich wrogów wszystkiego, co magiczne, a to bardzo niebezpieczna rzecz.

Myślała też o Arturze, próbowała godzić te nieliczne wspomnienia, w których widziała go nowonarodzonego i maleńkiego, z tym dorosłym mężczyzną, który stanowi przepiękną mieszankę cech jej i Utera. Myślała o tym, że cokolwiek sądzi o wszystkich szczegółach tej sprawy, taki syn był tego wszystkiego wart, więc może nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać.

Na koniec wstała z łóżka i napisała dwa krótkie listy. Zasnęła godzinę przed świtem.

Kilka godzin wcześniej wdowa Sweeney zamknęła podwoje swojego przybytku, zaniepokojona nagła bladością jeden ze swoich dziewcząt, delikatnego chucherka o imieniu Greta, i udała, że nie widzi, że jeden z klientów na drugim piętrze nie wyszedł z innymi. Zrobiła Grecie herbatę ziołową, wyprawiła do ciepłego łóżka i zostawiła pod opieką starszych koleżanek. Skrzętnie ominęła drzwi za którymi Lisa i jej klient tworzyli właśnie wątek romantyczny i poinformowała sąsiadkę Lisy, żeby lepiej nie budziła jej zbyt wcześnie rano. Niech dziewczyna ma sobie ten romans. Każdy ma prawo do odrobiny naiwności i do paru gorzkich życiowych lekcji. Wdowa Sweeney nie będzie jej tego żałować. Z tą myślą udała się na dół do kuchni i nalała sobie cydru. Zasłuchana w ciszę nocy, usłyszała ze zdumieniem echo czegoś, czego nie słyszała od przynajmniej dwudziestu lat. Brzmiało to jakby gdzieś daleko, daleko stąd ktoś znów śpiewał o magii i opiewał jej chwałę. Ręce wdowy Sweeney zatrzęsły się lekko _(ręce_ _Irene, służki pani na Aberdeen, największej z uzdrowicielek; Irene, która cudem uszła z życiem, gdy płonęli wszyscy dookoła_).

Kilka ulic dalej barmanka Padma obserwowała jak jej brat zamiata podłogi po ostatnich gościach. Przetarła blat, odwiesiła fartuch, wsunęła kosmyk włosów za ucho i podeszła do niego niezauważona. Zabrała mu z ręki miotłę, posadziła na ławie i, usiadłszy obok, objęła go ramieniem, mówiąc mu, że ten chłopak, choć nie wart zmartwień, jeszcze tu wróci. Że nie zapomniał o Sendhilu i że nie ma się czym aż tak przejmować, bo wszystko się jeszcze ułoży, mimo całej głupoty jednostek w sprawę zaangażowanych. Sendhil uwierzył jej, bo znów miała w oczach ten dziwny blask, który oznaczał, że widzi coś, czego inni nie dostrzegają i zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu. Tę noc przespał spokojnie, jako jeden z niewielu.

W innej części miasta Tina Abrokle obudziła się właśnie z zamiarem zabrania się jeszcze przed świtem za wypiek chlebów na królewskie śniadanie i wymknięcia z domu bez budzenia męża. To drugie nie bardzo jej wyszło, bo jej mąż już nie spał. Siedział przy oknie i wpatrywał się w ciemność.

Dzieje się coś ważnego, powiedział jej w ramach wyjaśnienia, coś wielkiego. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że powietrze jest ostatnio pełne magii? Ta magia znów się budzi.

Niedługo potem nadszedł świt. Dla niektórych za wcześnie, dla innych za późno. Jeszcze innym nie robiąc absolutnie żadnej różnicy.

Sendhil i Padma przespali go w najlepsze, tak samo jak królowa. Król wstał, obudzony promieniami słonecznymi i uśmiechnął się, widząc pogrążoną we śnie żonę. Ucałował ją w policzek, czując się trochę zbyt głupio romantycznym, i wstał by przywitać kolejny, pełen obowiązków dzień. Wdowa Sweeney odstawiła resztkę cydru do spiżarni i udała się do swojej sypialni. Tina Abrokle zapalczywie ugniatała ciasto i starała się nie martwić tym, że jej mąż nadal, nawet po tylu latach, wyczuwa zmiany w magicznych aurach.

Morgana zamknęła dziennik i westchnęła głęboko, wpatrując się we własne odbicie.

Za oknem słońce witało się z nieboskłonem, barwiąc świat na pomarańczowo.

*/*/*/*

Pewnego razu żył sobie książę, który był mniej więcej tak samo pełen arogancji i dumy jak dobrych intencji. Nie słuchał zbyt często niczyich rad i nieraz popełniał pomyłki, ale z wiekiem uczył się na błędach i los ludu leżał mu niezmiennie na sercu, dlatego wszyscy przekonani byli, że prędzej czy później wyrośnie ze swych wad i stanie się królem mądrym i sprawiedliwym – królem, na którego czekano od stuleci.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak właśnie będzie, bo z każdym rokiem książę miał w sobie coraz mniej z niesfornego nastolatka a coraz więcej z odpowiedzialnego przywódcy, a jego arogancję tępiło powoli doświadczenie. Czas mijał, a z nim książęce przywary, i lud patrzył na swego przyszłego władcę z coraz większą nadzieją. Po pewnym czasie jasnym się jednak stało, że nie wszystkie zmiany zachodzące w księciu są korzystne, bo z każdym rokiem książę robił się coraz smutniejszy i coraz bardziej przygnębiony. Nie tego chcieli ludzie dla swego króla. Liczyli na to, że zapewni im spokojne, szczęśliwe życie, ale zakładali, że zadba i o siebie. Życzyli mu przecież jak najlepiej, a stara prawda głosiła, że nikt, kto sam nie jest szczęśliwy nie wytrzyma długo pracując na rzecz cudzego szczęścia, tak jak umierający z pragnienia nie zaniesie daleko dzbana z wodą, choćby nawet cudem jakimś powstrzymał się od upicia choć kropli. Z czegoś przecież musi czerpać siłę.

Na szczęście, książę miał siostrę, nie z krwi a z wyboru, która była potężną czarownicą. Siostra księcia zauważyła, tak jak i reszta jego poddanych, jego dziwny smutek i postanowiła znaleźć jego źródło, wierzyła bowiem głęboko, że żaden człowiek nie pogrąża się w takiej melancholii zupełnie bez powodu. Zaprzęgła więc magię do pomocy i nie spoczęła póki nie odkryła zarówno przyczyny jak i lekarstwa na przypadłość trapiącą jej brata.

Gdy znalazła już rozwiązanie, udała się do brata i powiedziała: Wiem, co cię trapi i czemu każdego dnia popadasz w coraz większy smutek. Potężny czar ograbił cię ze szczęścia, które miało być twoje i nie zaznasz spokoju póki nie udasz się na Wyspę Błogosławieństw i nie odnajdziesz tam drzewa, rodzącego najpiękniejsze w królestwie jabłka.

Książę zaprotestował, mówiąc, że nic mu nie jest, żadna wyprawa nie jest potrzebna, a on jest przekonany, że jabłka z królewskiego sadu są doskonałe i nie sposób znaleźć gdzie indziej owoców, które by je przewyższały urodą i dorodnością, a nawet jeśli na czymś im zbywa, to on nie sądzi by była to rzecz, za którą warto udawać się na kraj świata. Jego siostra nie miała jednak zamiaru ustąpić. Zbeształa go za drwiny z tak poważnych tematów i poprosiła, żeby na chwilę spoważniał. Nigdy nie będziesz naprawdę szczęśliwy, jeśli nie wyruszysz na tę wyprawę i nie powrócisz z niej zwycięzcą, powiedziała mu, a on przez długi czas przyglądał jej się bez słowa, by w końcu poprosić ją, już bez cienia ironii czy protestów, o szczegóły i wskazówki.

Następnego dnia książę wyruszył z zamku o świcie, mówiąc ojcu, że wybiera się na polowanie. Pożegnał się z matką trochę zbyt wylewnie, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy uda mu się powrócić cało, i nie pożegnał się z siostrą w ogóle, bo ta zatrzymała go nim zdążył ją objąć i oświadczyła, że nie widzi powodu, ku takiej wylewności, skoro jest pewna, że jeszcze się zobaczą. Książę przytaknął i ruszył galopem przed siebie.

Znalazł wyspę bez problemu, bez problemu też rozpoznał właściwe drzewo. Pod tym właśnie drzewem spotkał kobietę, w której rozpoznał znaną mu już z wcześniejszych potyczek złą czarownicę. Wyglądała jakby na niego czekała.

Ograbiłaś mnie ze szczęścia, powiedział, gdy zszedł już konia i stanął mocno na nierównym gruncie. Zwróć mi je z powrotem. Nie należy do ciebie.

Czarownica zaśmiała się i odpowiedziała, że to, co wzięła było ofiarowane z własnej woli, zgodnie ze wszystkimi regułami, i żadne groźby już tego nie odwrócą, a ona za nic ma zwykłą stal i gniew Pendragonów.

Są jednak pewne zasady, odparł książę, bo jego siostra uprzedziła go, co ma robić i jakich argumentów użyć. Przeznaczenie ma swoje prawa. Musisz dać mi szansę.

Czarownica długo nie odpowiadała, ale on nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Tak jak nie wypuszczał miecza z ręki. W końcu przytaknęła, tylko raz, krótko i z wyraźnym ociąganiem.

Dobrze, powiedziała. Jeśli przejdziesz przez wszystkie próby, odwrócę czar i dostaniesz z powrotem to, co utraciłeś.

Książę przytaknął na zgodę, wpatrując się nie w czarownicę, ale w stojące za jej plecami drzewo. Miał wrażenie, że przez sekundę czy dwie widział na jego miejscu człowieka. Młodego mężczyznę.

A potem czarownica wyznaczyła księciu pierwsze zadanie i porzucił on i wyspę i drzewo. Ruszył przed siebie, ku pierwszemu zadaniu.

Ku wyzwaniu.

Możliwe nawet, że ku zwycięstwu.

*/*/*/*

Pewnego razu żył sobie chłopiec imieniem Merlin. Chłopiec ten żył w miarę spokojnie w maleńkiej wiosce na obrzeżach pewnego królestwa i marzył o świecie większym i pełniejszym w wrażenia. Chłopiec ten dorósł i stał się młodym mężczyzną, a pragnienie poznania innych miejsc i ludzi urosło wraz z nim, aż w końcu jego matka zdecydowała się posłać go w daleki świat, gdzie niebezpieczeństw było tyle samo co cudowności i gdzie Merlin miał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. I uczył się, na błędach, małych i tych ogromnych, swoich i cudzych, a czasem nawet na tych, które tak de facto nie były błędami. Metodą prób i błędów brnął dalej na drodze do całkowitej dorosłości.

A potem rozpadł się na kawałki. Jak szklana figurka. Opadł na ziemię i z jednostki stał się liczbą mnogą – kolekcją fragmentów i odłamków.

Każdy z tych drobnych elementów uważał się za całość.

*/*/*/*

Podobno człowiek przywyknąć może do wszystkiego. Zaadaptować się do każdych warunków, o ile da się mu wystarczająco dużo czasu.

To dość znane twierdzenie, powtórzyło je wystarczająco wiele osób, żeby stało się właściwie prawdą niekwestionowaną.

Nimue wątpi jednak by ten, który wypowiedział je po raz pierwszy miał na myśli taką sytuację.

Chłopiec oddał swoje życie w zamian za cudze uzdrowienie, a Nimue przyjęła złożoną ofiarę. Chłopiec umarł, _człowiek_ umarł, pakt został przypieczętowany i wprowadzony w życie. Magia zaprotestowała, załkała zraniona i zagubiona, wyrwała z objęć śmierci resztkę tego, co stanowiło jej dom przez całe dwadzieścia lat i zmieniła ciało człowieka, który wydał właśnie ostatnie tchnienie, w ziarno całkiem nowego życia. Ziarno upadło na glebę, ziemia przyjęła je serdecznie i ciepło, a magia, której nadal było w tej iskierce życia o wiele za dużo, rozpierała się szukając ujścia, aż znalazła drogę ku światłu i nieboskłonom. Drzewo wyrosło na miejscu gdzie zginął człowiek, a pełna liści korona zaczynała się gdzieś na wysokości, na której kiedyś znajdowała się ludzka głowa.

Zamiana człowieka w drzewo była niezwykła, ale do przyjęcia. Nimue przyglądała się jej z ciekawością, ale i ze spokojem. Z przekonaniem, że jedno więcej drzewo nic w tej historii nie zmieni. Uśmiechała się cynicznie na widok pomieszanych liści i kwiatów, na widok zbyt czerwonych, zbyt doskonałych jabłek. Zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że będzie mieć na wyspie tak dwuznaczną pamiątkę. Zaczynała się nawet zastanawiać, co stanie się dalej. Czy drzewo to pozostanie jedyne, czy może za parę lat dookoła niego rozsieją się sadzonki? Czy z tak dziwnego drzewa można by wyhodować sad?

Dopiero dalszy ciąg wydarzeń wytrącił Nimue z równowagi i drwiących rozmyślań o ironii losu i przeznaczenia.

Nimue patrzyła ze zdumieniem jak drzewo, garść patyków, liści i pstrokatych kwiatów, zaczyna naginać świat do swoich na wpół tylko sformułowanych życzeń. Widziała jak zapomina jeden człowiek, jak zapominają wszyscy, jak ginie jedna postać, zmartwychwstaje druga, jak świat pręży się do granic wytrzymałości by przypodobać się czemuś, co nie miało nawet najmniejszego prawa posiadać świadomości. Czuła, paradoksalnie i niewytłumaczalnie, jak to drzewo, ta postać czy istota, czymkolwiek to teraz właściwie było, rośnie w siłę. Jakby za nic miało wszelkie prawa natury.

Gdy Artur Pendragon opuścił Wyspę Błogosławionych by spróbować szczęścia na wyprawie, której Nimue nie mogła mu odmówić, powietrze dookoła drzewa było gęste od magii. Coś miotało się zamknięte pod korą i Nimue miała wrażenie, że nie ona jedna wie, że wyprawa, na którą wyruszył książę nie skończy się dla niego szczęśliwie.

To koniec, powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej. Dotknęła pnia, pod jej palcami magia wybijała prędkie tempo. Miała wrażenie, że w stukocie tym rozpoznaje coś na kształt sylab.

(ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-)

- To na nic. Marnujesz tylko siły.

(-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-ar-tur-)

- Zapamiętałbyś chociaż własne imię. To dość żałosne, tak dać się omotać żeby aż zapomnieć o samym sobie.

(ar-tur-ar-Ar-tur-)

- Czy jesteś pewien, że on jest tego wart?

(Ar-tur-Artur. _Artur_.)

I wtedy, właśnie wtedy, gdzieś w gąszczu korony drzewa, które zupełnie nie trzymało się zasad, pojawił się nowy pąk. Urósł duży, większy od pięści i większy od najdorodniejszego z wiszących na drzewie jabłek. Pod powierzchnią płatków coś szamotało się dziko, atakując ściany swego pachnącego więzienia. W końcu płatki zostały przebite i na zewnątrz wyjrzał czubek dziób. Za nim wychyliła się ptasia główka i chwilę później tułów, a gdy doszło do skrzydeł, wtedy Nimue musiała już uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

Człowiek stał się drzewem. Drzewo zmieniało bieg magii. Magia czyniła rzeczy niemożliwe.

Z pąka na drzewie wykluł się ptak.

Rozprostował skrzydła, zachwiał lekko, a potem rzucił do lotu, znikając w tym samym kierunku, który niedawno obrał książę. Z każdym uderzeniem jego skrzydeł, historia i przyszłość zmieniały się coraz bardziej.

Nimue nie mogła się chwilowo zdobyć na gniew.

Został jej tylko podziw.

*/*/*/*

_[Merlin_ siedzi na progu swojego domu, oparty o framugę otwartych na oścież drzwi. Przygląda się jak jego mama wraca z wizyty u sąsiadki. Nie wyciąga do niej rąk ani nie woła jej imienia. Gdy Hunith mija go w progu nawet go nie zauważa. [_Merlin_ obserwuje ją przez resztę dnia – przy obowiązkach domowych, w których nie ma jej jak pomóc, przy samotnej kolacji, gdy wygląda przez okno na dzieci sąsiadów i uśmiecha się smutno sama do siebie. Gdy zatrzymuje się przy kufrze, otwiera go i przez kilka dobrych minut przygląda się szmacianej lalce, którą _[Merlin_ pamięta z dzieciństwa. Jest przy niej, gdy kładzie się spać i siedzi u brzegu jej łóżka, gdy zasypia. Nie próbuje jej dotknąć, bo wie, że to nie wykonalne, ale kładzie się obok i zwinąwszy się w łebek zrównuje swój oddech z jej oddechem. Myśli o tym, że nie powinien był odchodzić tak prędko i tak chętnie, że był głupi nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, jak będzie się czuć jego mama, gdy zostanie sama.

Obiecuje sobie, że drugi raz już tego błędu nie popełni.

c.d.n.


	9. O tej, której przeznaczeniem było

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

**Część 9/14 – „O tej, której przeznaczeniem było zostać strażniczką jabłoni"**

Artur nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że cała ta wyprawa jest mocno podejrzana i że jedzie właśnie na spotkanie własnej straceńczej śmierci, lub czegoś równie ostatecznego i melodramatycznego. Dręczyła go świadomość, że nie dość, że nie wie praktycznie nic o terenach, po których się porusza, to jeszcze nie zna zupełnie zasad gry, w którą właśnie zgodził się grać. A miał przecież zamiar wygrać tę rozgrywkę.

Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, miał złe przeczucia. Nie opuszczały go od początku. Od momentu, gdy usłyszał, jakie czeka go zadanie.

- W lesie Brekilien mieszka bestia – powiedziała czarownica. – Kto się tam zbliży, ten ginie, więc od dawna nikt tam już nie chadza. – Artur pamięta, że uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie przy tym zdaniu, jakby coś ją w tym wszystkim bawiło. – Ale nawet unikanie lasu i jego okolic nie gwarantuje nikomu absolutnego bezpieczeństwa – kontynuowała. – Bestia opuszcza czasem swoją kryjówkę i rusza na polowanie po okolicznych wioskach, zbierając zawsze tak samo krwawe żniwo.

Artur pamięta, że był zdziwiony. Takie zadanie wydało mu się zbyt szlachetne jak na te okoliczności. Spodziewał się, że będzie go chciała upokorzyć lub wykorzystać, z pewnością nie oczekiwał, że da mu szansę komukolwiek pomóc.

- Chcesz bym ją zabił? – zapytał dla pewności.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

- Chcę byś zrobił to, co uważasz za słuszne i sprawiedliwe – powiedziała, a sposób w jaki zaakcentowała koniec tego zdania sugerował, że jest w tym wszystkim jakaś pułapka. Jaka, tego Artur nie wiedział, i choć wracał do tej krótkiej wymiany zdań wielokrotnie, nadal nie umiał w jej słowach odnaleźć ukrytego sensu.

Wyruszył w końcu mimo wszystko we wskazanym kierunku.

Z nadzieją, że gdy podejdzie bliżej, uda mu się rozpoznać podstęp. Nie chciał się zastanawiać, co będzie, jeśli sprawa nie okaże się taka prosta. Galopował przez pola i doliny, i skupiał się tylko i wyłącznie na zadaniu. Wszystko inne było zbędnym balastem. Da z siebie wszystko i będzie, co ma być. Nic innego nie jest w stanie zrobić.

Gdy wyspa zniknęła już mu z oczu, a koń posłusznie wdrapał się na szczyt niewielkiego wzgórza, Artur zatrzymał się i objął wzrokiem rozciągający się przed nim krajobraz. Na horyzoncie, za ogromną połacią zielonych łąk, widać już było zarys puszczy. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie widać było ani żywej duszy. Było zbyt spokojnie, nienaturalnie wręcz. Nawet trawa rosła jakoś zbyt równo.

Artur zdusił w sobie niepokój i lekko ścisnął konia piętami. Ruszył przed siebie, w dół wzgórza, z każdym mijanym metrem nabierając coraz to szybszego tempa. Nie miał przecież wiele czasu do stracenia.

Był już praktycznie u stóp wzgórza, gdy nagle gdzieś z jego prawej nadleciał niewielki ptak i przeciął mu trasę, przelatując tuż nad łbem konia. Minął się ze skórą Llamerai może o dwa czy trzy milimetry. Zdezorientowana klacz spłoszyła się i stanęła dęba, i przez klika sekund Artur bał się, że w ogóle nie uda mu się nad nią zapanować, ale w końcu zmusił ją do stanięcia w miejscu. O galopie nie było chwilowo nawet mowy. Artur nachylił się nad LLamerai i pogłaskał ją po pysku, szepcząc jej nonsensy łagodnym, kojącym tonem. Nie zauważył nawet, że ptak, który był przyczyną całego tego zamieszania, kołuje nad nim jak sęp.

Zauważył go jednak, gdy tylko spróbował ruszyć z powrotem w stronę puszy, bo gdy uspokoił konia i znów chwycił za lejce, ptak powrócił, tym razem nie po to by płoszyć konia, ale by zawisnąć w powietrzu na wysokości wzroku Artura i łopocząc skrzydłami trwać tak w tym miejscu jakby chciał mu zagrodzić drogę.

Przez chwilę Artur był zbyt zdumiony by reagować w jakikolwiek sposób, a potem przez myśli przebiegło mu podejrzenie, że może ten ptak jest właśnie tą spodziewaną pułapką, ale szybko się opamiętał. Bo był to wprawdzie ptak drapieżny, chyba jakiś rodzaj małego sokoła, ale tak czy siak wielkością dorównywał może głowie dorosłego człowieka, a to i tak z trudem, więc trudno go było uznać za jakąś wielką przeszkodę.

Artur przerzucił więc jelce do lewej ręki i prawą zamachnął się w stronę ptaka. Bez wielkiej siły i przekonania, raczej symbolicznie.

- Sio – rozkazał, używając najbardziej autorytarnego tonu jaki miał w repertuarze. Ptak załopotał skrzydłami trochę bardziej intensywnie, ale nie usunął się z drogi.

– No idź sobie. Odlatuj.

Ptak łopotał w najlepsze. Artur zamachnął się mocniej, ale jako że nadal siedział na grzbiecie konia miał dość ograniczone pole manewru. Ptak usunął się trochę w bok, ominął rękę Artura i sekundę później wrócił na swoje miejsce. Artur zaczął myśleć o wyjęciu z juków kuszy.

- Z drogi, fruwająca cholero. Bo to się skończy drastycznie.

Ptak zaskrzeczał w odpowiedzi. Artur miał wrażenie, że ton tego skrzeku brzmiał dziwnie drwiąco.

- Sam tego chciałeś – powiedział i sięgnął po kuszę. Kilka dość skomplikowanych manewrów z udziałem zaniepokojonego konia, zbyt mocno związanych powrozów, niewygodnego wygięcia barków i jednej latającej zarazy później, Artur miał już w rękach kuszę i mierzył z niej wprost w irytującego go ptaka.

- Ostatnia szansa – uprzedził, chociaż zazwyczaj nie miał zwyczaju ostrzegać zwierzyny, że na nią poluje.

Ptak zaskrzeczał w sposób jakby bardziej zirytowany, ale nie odleciał.

Artur nacisnął spust kuszy, ptak prędko odfrunął do góry, a bełt zniknął gdzieś w morzu traw. Ptak wydał z siebie podejrzanie triumfująco brzmiący dźwięk, Artur pomyślał, że chyba zwariował, że przypisuje zwierzęciu aż tyle inteligencji i emocji, a potem wymierzył na nowo. Kolejny bełt skończył podobnie jak pierwszy, a ptak spokojnie podfrunął znów na wysokość arturowego wzroku i najspokojniej w świecie zawisł ponownie niecały metr przed koniem.

Artur zacisnął zęby, wycelował raz jeszcze, strzelił, chybił, zirytował się bardziej, strzelił raz jeszcze, kolejny i znowu, a ptak niż z tego sobie specjalnie nie robił i wydawał dźwięki o dość wesołym zaśpiewie, jakby dobrze się bawił robiąc z Artura idiotę, i w końcu Artur dotarł do momentu, gdy nie miał już bełtów i porwany gniewem ze złości i braku innych opcji rzucił kuszą w stronę tego idiotycznego fruwającego cholerstwa, które mogło być jednak tą głupią pułapką, bo zdecydowanie było wredne, nienaturalne i magiczne, i doskonale sobie radziło z wyprowadzaniem go z równowagi.

Kusza oczywiście minęła się z celem i poszybowała gdzieś w stronę równej powierzchni łąk.

Artur westchnął i już zaczął się przygotowywać na długie poszukiwanie kuszy pośród traw, kiedy od strony łąk dobiegł go głuchy dźwięk. Brzmiało to, jakby coś dość ciężkiego opadło właśnie na jakieś odległe dno.

Artur zamarł, a potem ostrożnie zszedł z konia i nakazał mu nie ruszać się z miejsca. Llamerai prychnęła w odpowiedzi i tupnęła przednim kopytem w ziemię, jakby chciała zademonstrować swój sprzeciw, ale posłusznie nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Ptak za to wzbił się wysoko w powietrze, jakby chciał znaleźć sobie lepszy punkt obserwacyjny. Artur powoli ruszył przed siebie przez trawy, za każdym razem wysuwając najpierw nogę przed siebie i upewniając się, że przed nim nadal znajduje się twardy grunt. Przez pierwszych kilka minut nie napotkał nic niespodziewanego i zaczął już prawie wątpić w swoje podejrzenia, myśląc, że może jednak coś mu się przesłyszało, gdy nagle pośród wysokich traw znalazł miejsce pozbawione dna.

Gdzieś pod tą gęstą trawą ukrywały się zdradliwe przepaście. Prawdopodobnie magiczne, tak samo jak trawa musiała być magiczna, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że miejscami rosła w powietrzu.

Artur ukląkł i sięgnął po garść traw. Pociągnął, wyrwał solidną kępę z objęć jej pobratymców i odsłonił pustą głębię. Spojrzał w dół. Nie było widać dna.

Jak mógł być tak nierozważny? Nie znał tego terenu, wiedział, że na nieznanych terytoriach trzeba być podwójnie ostrożnym, ojciec wbił mu to do głowy dawno temu, a mimo to on spokojnie miał zamiar przegalopować sobie przez te łąki jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jak jakiś kompletny półgłówek.

Gdyby wjechał konno na ten teren, już by nie żył. To na pewno nie była jedyna taka ukryta wyrwa, a on galopował zbyt prędko, by móc zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób. Byłby już martwy, gdyby nie…

Artur uniósł głowę w stronę szybującego nad nim ptaka.

Czy to w ogóle możliwe?

Już wcześniej miał wrażenie, że jak na zwykłe zwierzę, to ten ptak zachowywał się w dość dziwny sposób, jakby miał jakiś konkretny cel, ale odrzucił tę myśl, bo uznał ją za mrzonkę. Pod piękną zielenią spokojnych łąk ukrywało się jednak prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo i możliwe, że Artur żyje, bo ktoś lub coś postanowiło go przed nim ostrzec.

Artur uniósł głowę ku niebu raz jeszcze.

- Dziękuję – zakrzyknął w stronę ptaka, czując się dość głupio, ale czując też, że jeśli istnieje choć cień szansy, że to nie był jakiś kosmiczny przypadek, to musi za to podziękować. Ptak czy nie ptak, magiczny czy nie, uratował mu życie, więc należy mu się wdzięczność. Jemu, albo temu, kto go do Artura wysłał.

Ptak zniżył lot. Wydał z siebie dźwięk, który Artur zinterpretował jako coś w rodzaju „a nie mówiłem."

- Przepraszam, że próbowałem cię ustrzelić – dorzucił Artur z ociąganiem. – Nie zrozumiałem, o co ci chodzi. Rzadko ratują mnie ptaki i nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

Kolejny skrzek. Artur prawie usłyszał w tym sugestię, że nic dziwnego, że nikt go nie ratuje, skoro tak dziękuje tym, którzy próbują mu pomóc. Przez sekundę korciło go odpowiedzenie na ten domniemany zarzut, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołał się powstrzymać. Nie miał zamiaru zniżyć się doprowadzenia dziwacznych dyskusji z czymś, czego celem życiowym było najprawdopodobniej złapanie dorodnej myszy. Miał jednak pewne standardy.

- W każdym razie dziękuję – rzucił raz jeszcze, wracając do Llamerai i wsiadając z powrotem na jej grzbiet. – Możesz już odlecieć, jeśli chcesz – dodał, bo ptak nadal trzymał się blisko niego. – Ja muszę się teraz zająć szukaniem nowej drogi do puszczy, a ty trochę zasłaniasz mi widok.

Ptak zaskrzeczał i przefrunął kawałek dalej. Tylko po to, żeby znów zawrócić.

- Ty chyba nie chcesz, żebym za tobą pojechał? – Zapytał Artur podejrzliwie.

Dźwięk, który do niego dobiegł, brzmiał podejrzanie twierdząco.

- Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, z kim masz do czynienia? Jestem księciem Camelotu a my w Camelocie nie pochwalamy magii w żadnej postaci, nawet w postaci magicznego drobiu.

Zero reakcji. Możliwe, że Artur przecenił trochę zdolności interpretacyjne swojego rozmówcy.

- Nie mogę tak po prostu podążyć tam, gdzie wskazuje magia. Mi wręcz nie wypada.

Ptak zawrócił, zaskrzeczał mu w twarz i powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Zniecierpliwiona Llamerai przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

Artur westchnął i ruszył w stronę, którą wskazywał ptak.

Nie dość, że magia uratowała mu najwyraźniej życie po wypadku z Ujadającą Bestią, nie dość, że dostał od tego przez przypadek jakieś magicznej amnezji, nie dość, że Morgana najwyraźniej miała jakieś magiczne wizje, a Gwen zabrała jakaś magiczna (więc, dzięki bogowie, odwracalna) śmierć, nie dość, że Artur wchodził w układy z czarownicą i wyruszał na magiczne wyprawy w celu zdobycia magicznego lekarstwa na wspomnianą już magiczną amnezję i dostania z powrotem tego, co mu, znów magicznie, zabrano, to jeszcze najwyraźniej znalazł sobie magicznego przewodnika.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jak wróci do Camelotu, ojciec będzie musiał go wysłać na stos za współudział.

*/*/*/*

M_e_rlin stoi na balkonie, na którym zazwyczaj stać może tylko król, książę i, w pełnym uniżenia dystansie, czterech najbardziej zaufanych strażników. W miejscu tym wyczuć można pewną aurę władzy – jest w nim przywilej patrzenia na zamek z góry, możliwość stania w miejscu, z którego wydawane są wyroki, rozgłaszane wieści i rozkazy, możliwość patrzenia na innych jak na małe, nieistotne mrówki kłębiące się u twych stóp.

M_e_rlin stoi na balkonie, opiera się o barierkę, pierwszy raz w życiu patrzy na dziedziniec z tego samego miejsca, co Uter, i pierwsze, co widzi, to stos drewna czekającego na kolejnego maga czy czarownicę.

Wpatruje się w to miejsce i myśli o tych wszystkich, których stracono na jego oczach, słusznie i niesłusznie, o tym pierwszym magu, którego egzekucję widział, gdy trafił do Camelotu i o tych śmierciach, które przyszły potem. Rozmyśla o tym, że do głowy mu nawet nie przyszło ratować kogokolwiek od zguby. Potrafi władać czasem, zatrzymać chwilę w locie, potrafi rozpalić ogień z niczego i zgasić go siłą woli, potrafi bardzo, bardzo wiele. Dlaczego więc nigdy nie spróbował niczemu zapobiec?

Odpowiedź podszyta jest pewnie strachem – wrodzonym, wyuczonym, wyczytanym w oczach matki nim nauczono go, czego dotyczy. Niechęcią do rozmyślania nad rzeczami nieprzyjemnymi, ludzką tendencja do odwracania wzroku od katastrof, które nie są jego winą i jego boleścią. Normalną szczenięca niefrasobliwością, lekkim brak empatii.

Wszystkim tym, co ludzkie i normalne i zdarzające się każdemu.

Tylko, że M_e_rlin nie jest każdym, bo nie każdy potrafi to, co on, więc jeśli jakaś wina w ogóle istnieje, to jego jest większa niż innych.

Dlatego M_e_rlin stoi na balkonie i rozmyśla nad tym, co by było gdyby.

Nie rusza się stamtąd przez długi, długi czas.

*/*/*/*

Im dłużej Artur podążał za ptakiem, tym mniej rozmyślał nad jego niepokojąco magiczną naturą. Właściwie zaczął być wręcz wdzięczny za towarzystwo i wskazówki, bo rejon był naprawdę podejrzany i pełen pułapek, i dobry wzrok, nomen omen, sokoli, naprawdę się w tej sytuacji przydawał. Nim zapadł zmrok Artur pogodził się więc z tym, że praktycznie wszystko dookoła nie go było ostatnio magiczne, i zaczął myśleć z nadzieją o wykonaniu powierzonego mu zadania. Możliwe, że ten magiczny przewodniki, ptak czy nie ptak, zwiastował coś dobrego. Możliwe też, że Artur ujdzie z tego z życiem, odnajdzie bestię, zabije ją i triumfalnie powróci na wyspę po nagrodę. Gdy zapadł zmrok, a Artur znalazł wreszcie dogodne miejsce do rozłożenia się na noc, doszedł do optymistycznego wniosku, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a potem dość szybko zasnął, uspokojony faktem, że jego ptasi towarzysz czuwa na jednej z niżej położonych gałęzi.

_(Artur czuł się dziwnie spokojny i bezpieczny. Wrażenie zbyt dziwne i zbyt niepasujące do kontekstu by się nim w ogóle na poważnie zajmować.) _

Zdanie zmienił dość szybko i drastycznie tak około pół minuty po tym, gdy odnalazł wreszcie bestię, a ptak, który dotąd zachowywał się wprawdzie nienaturalnie, ale dość logicznie, przeszedł nagle na irracjonalizm. A może po prostu przeszedł na drugą stronę. Ukazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Prawdziwy dziób, czy czego tam ptaki nie pokazywały, w tego typu metaforach. Ogólnie, prawdę o swojej osobie.

_(Tak gwoli ścisłości to Artur bestii nie odnalazł, to raczej bestia odnalazła jego, biorąc pod uwagę, że w newralgicznym momencie bestia była całkiem przytomna, a Artur dopiero zaczął wybijać się ze snu. Ale to dość nieistotne, szczegóły przynajmniej zdaniem Artura. Liczy się to, że Artur stanął wreszcie oko w oko z bestią, odetchnął z ulgą, zobaczywszy, że nie ma do czynienia z, na przykład, dwunastogłowym smokiem wielkości góry, a zaledwie uskrzydlonym kotem wielkość trochę zbyt dużego konia, i ruszył do ataku. I w tym momencie ptak zaczął mu stawać na drodze, przeszkadzać, i ogólnie sabotować jego poczynania sposób wysoce złośliwy. I skuteczny. Ale to drugie to znów nieistotne szczegóły. Jakby ktoś Artura pytał, oczywiście.)_

Artur czuł się dziwnie zdradzony. Pokonał w sobie uprzedzenia, poszedł gdzie magiczny ptak mu kazał, obdarzył go jakimś tam zaufaniem, a on wtedy go zdradził. Jego ojciec miał chyba rację. Nie ma dobrych magicznych zjawisk, tak jak nie ma dobrych czarodziejów i czarownic.

Artur zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza i zauważywszy, że bestia ma chyba lekko ranną lewą łapę, postanowił od tego miejsca rozpocząć atak. Ptak oczywiście szturchnął go w ramię w ostatniej chwili i zamiast wbić miecz w łapę bestii, wbił go w ziemie tuż obok. Bestia ryknęła i rzuciła się na Artura w odpowiedzi, a on cudem tylko zdążył wyrwać miecz z ziemi i uskoczyć na bok.

- Jak tylko skończę z tym przerośniętym kotem, to wezmę się za ciebie – obiecał Artur mściwie. Ptak zaskrzeczał coś, co mogło oznaczać właściwie wszystko. – Mógłbym już ubić tę bestię przynajmniej ze dwa razy, ale ty po prostu musisz mi wchodzić w paradę.

Bestia rzuciła się w stronę Artura, a on cofnął się i prawie potknął o coś, czego w ciemności nie był w stanie zauważyć. Przed zębami bestii uchroniła go interwencja ptaka, który złapał w dziób jej ucho i mocno pociągnął je w bok. Bestia zaskowyczała, zamierzyła się na ptaka swoimi wielkimi łapami, ale wskórała mniej więcej tyle, ile Artur mierząc w niego z kuszy. Zirytowane zwierzę ryknęło, a Artur poderwał się z nóg i odsunął trochę w tył.

To wszystko zaczynało się robić dość zagmatwane.

- Czyli nie chcesz, żebym zginął? – zapytał, a właściwie stwierdził Artur robiąc unik za drzewo. W końcu i tak nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. – Po prostu nie chcesz, żebym zabił tę bestię?

Ptak przysiadł na gałęzi koło jego głowy. Gałąź ugięła się pod jego ciężarem. Wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby przytaknął Arturowi całym ciałem.

- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest tak, że ja się mogę z tym czymś dogadać w jakiś pokojowy sposób? Bo ta bestia z pewnością nie będzie ze mną negocjować przy głogu i pieczystym.

Bestia zaryczała gniewnie, jakby dla podkreślenia słuszności tego założenia.

Artur wyjrzał zza drzewa. Bestia krążyła po polanie rzucając się na co drugi większy krzak. Musiała mieć dość słaby węch i słuch. Na szczęście.

Na linii horyzontu pojawiły się pierwsze promienie wstającego słońca. Artur przywitał je z ulgą. W świetle dnia będzie mu łatwiej jednocześnie atakować bestię i unikać pacyfistycznie nastawionych ptaków. Po ciemku było to trochę zbyt skomplikowane.

Zamarł w oczekiwaniu na słoneczny blask, a bestia zaczęła się jakby bardziej rzucać. Z pewnością robiła coraz więcej hałasu. Artur nie wyjrzał zza drzewa. Nie warto kusić losu. Bestia wydała z siebie przeszywający krzyk, który urwał się bardzo gwałtownie.

A potem, gdy Artur poczuł na twarzy pierwsze słoneczne promienie, zapadła nagle cisza.

Artur odczekał kilka sekund, a potem ostrożnie wyjrzał zza drzewa.

Na małej polanie nie znalazł bestii. Zobaczył połamane gałęzie, przeoraną ziemię, ślady pazurów na drzewach. Nic więcej. Ani śladu bestii. Zniknęła. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że na skraju polany pojawiło się zamiast niej coś, co z daleka przypominało stertę chrustu lub gałganów.

Podszedł ostrożnie bliżej. To, co miał za dziwną brązowawą masę, okazało się zwiniętym w kłębek człowiekiem. Dziewczyną w poszarpanej brązowej sukience, której długie, ciemne włosy zasłaniały całą twarz.

Artur przystanął.

Bestia zniknęła. Pojawiła się dziewczyna.

Nie było trudno dodać dwa do dwóch, nawet jeśli odpowiedź wyglądała na mało prawdopodobną. Magia nie kłopotała się zbytnio kwestią prawdopodobieństwa.

_(Gdy Artur był młodszy, nauczono go, że jego ojciec pokonał magię i wyplenił ją z tej ziemi. Gdy trochę dorósł i stawać musiał do walki z potworami, powiedziano mu, że to ostatnie podrygi umierającego świata, że to tylko resztki, że gdy zabije wystarczająco wiele potworów i żądnych zemsty magów, wtedy nastanie pozbawiony czarów pokój. _

_Ale im dłużej Artur żył, tym bardziej był przekonany, że wszystkie te opowieści o ostatecznym zwycięstwie to czyste mrzonki. Wszędzie gdzie się nie obejrzał, widział zaklęcia i uroki. Świat był pełen magii. Zaczynał wątpić, by wyplenienie jej było w ogóle możliwe.) _

Artur usiadł przy nieprzytomnej dziewczynie, z mieczem w pogotowiu. Nastawił się na dłuższe oczekiwanie. Ptak przycupnął na jednej z okolicznych gałęzi i przechylił łepek, przypatrując się dziewczynie.

- Więc o to chodziło – powiedział Artur. – Masz słabość do dam w opresji?

Ptak nie zareagował. Artur specjalnie się tym nie przejął.

- Musisz się jeszcze nauczyć, że to nie zawsze jest takie proste. Nie wiemy nawet czy ta dziewczyna nie jest złą czarownicą. Nie każda kobieta znajdująca się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji jest od razu damą w tarapatach. Nie wszyscy są automatycznie warci ratowania.

Artur nie był pewien, kogo chciał do swoich słów przekonać. Może samego siebie.

Ptak spojrzał na niego, a potem przeskoczył na gałąź znajdującą się dalej od dziewczyny a bliżej Artura. Artur postanowił uznać to za wyraz zaufania.

Następne parę minut było wypełnione milczeniem, a potem ręka dziewczyny drgnęła, palce zwinęły się w pięść, rozwinęły, dłoń oparła o ziemię, a dziewczyna podniosła się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Poruszała się ostrożnie, jak ktoś, kogo boli całe ciało. Uniosła głowę i odgarnęła włosy.

Artur zobaczył jej twarz w tym samym momencie, kiedy ona dostrzegła, że nie jest sama. Wzdrygnęła się i automatycznie odsunęła do tyłu.

- Nie ruszaj się – rozkazał Artur, unosząc miecz. – Ani kroku, zrozumiano?

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę i przytaknęła. Wyglądała jak wielkookie, przerażone dziecko. Musiała być bardzo młoda.

Artur przybrał surową minę i rozkazał jej mówić. Zażądał całej historii, od początku do końca, że wszystkimi niemiłymi elementami i wstydliwymi szczegółami. Ostrzegł ją by nie pominęła niczego i nie myślała, że może go oszukać. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, przytaknęła, i zaczęła mówić. Historia była dość banalna. Zirytowana czarownica rzuciła okrutną klątwę, każda noc oznaczała utratę zmysłów i kontroli nad ciałem, które nagle pragnęło tylko cudzej krwi. Śmierć rodziny, ostracyzm, brak lekarstwa i nadziei, samotność w puszczy, w której nie było ludzi, którym można by zrobić krzywdę, i te okropne chwile, gdy ludzie znów pojawiali się zbyt blisko.

_Przepraszam._

Pod koniec historii Artur opuścił miecz, ale nie wypuścił go z dłoni. Co miał z tym zrobić? Wątpił by dziewczyna go okłamywała. Była zbyt zrezygnowana i zbyt zrozpaczona, żeby mógł uznać to za jakąś grę na jego emocjach. Wyglądało zbyt prawdziwie. Była jednak niebezpieczna. Nie z własnej woli, ale jednak. Tym, którzy zginęli z jej winy na nic informacja, że dziewczyna stawała się bestią wbrew swojej woli. Na nic też jej przyszłym ofiarom. Nie mógł jej zostawić na wolności. Nie umiał jej jednak pomóc. Nie miał takiej mocy.

- Powinieneś mnie zabić – powiedziała dziewczyna z determinacją. Jej dłonie drżały. – Narobiłam już tylu szkód. Zabiłam tylu ludzi – Jej oczy znów napełniły się łzami. – Nie ma dla mnie ratunku.

- Tego nie wiesz na pewno – zaprotestował Artur, choć wiedział, że dziewczyna ma rację. - Może…

- Druidzi mnie odrzucili, choć byłam jedną z nich. Nie umieją mi pomóc. Kto inny w tym kraju w ogóle zna magię?

Artur nie odpowiedział.

- Dlatego myślę, że powinieneś mnie zabić – powiedziała, zaciskając ręce wokół kolan. – Czy mógłbyś? Proszę? Jestem już zmęczona.

Artur odwrócił od niej wzrok i zerknął na miecz, który nadal trzymał w ręku. Trudniej zabija się ludzi, niż potwory, jeszcze trudniej bezbronnych, ale czasami egzekucja to też litość i trzeba się na nią zdobyć. Ale jeśli ta dziewczyna rzeczywiście była aż w tak ciężkiej sytuacji, to należał jej się przynajmniej szybki i bezbolesny koniec, jeśli Artur nie mógł jej zaoferować niczego lepszego.

I teraz przynajmniej to byłby jej wybór, jej prośba. A nie przypadkowa śmierć w momencie, gdy nie jest nawet w stanie władać własnym ciałem.

Artur westchnął i uniósł miecz.

Ptak, o którym zdążył już prawie zapomnieć, wybrał ten moment na wydanie z siebie ostrego, ostrzegawczego dźwięku. Podniósł się w górę i przeleciał w ich stronę, siadając na ramieniu zaskoczonej dziewczyny.

Zapadła cisza.

- Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, nam też się to nie podoba – krzyknął Artur, sfrustrowany. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się słysząc ton jego głosu. – Ale co możemy zrobić? To nie jest tak, że mamy do kogo udać się po pomoc. Potężni czarodzieje i czarownicy nie chadzają od tak sobie po tej krainie, a nawet jakby spacerowali, to z pewnością nie ogłaszaliby tego publicznie, bo im życie miłe. Jak mielibyśmy znaleźć…?

Zatrzymał się nagle.

Nimue.

Wiedział przecież dokładnie gdzie jest Nimue.

Ta, która zabrała mu kogoś niezwykle istotnego i wymazała go z rzeczywistości i pamięci bardzo dokładnie. Ona z pewnością była potężna.

Ale nie wyglądała na zbyt pomocną. Artur wątpił, by jej serce było jakieś szczególnie miękkie.

Zrób to, pouważasz za sprawiedliwe, powiedziała mu. Cokolwiek miała na myśli i jakkolwiek wyglądała jej wersja sprawiedliwości.

Spojrzał w pytające oczy dziewczyny.

- Jak ci na imię?

- Freja – odpowiedziała niepewnie, a Artur wiedział już, że musi spróbować jej pomóc. Nie zapytałby jej o imię, gdyby nie podjął już decyzji. O wiele łatwiej jest pozbawiać życia osoby, których nie zna się z imienia.

- Zabiorę cię na wyspę – powiedział, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Mieszka tam pewna potężna czarownica. Zobaczymy, może ona ci pomoże.

- Jaką wyspę?

- Na południe, za puszczą – powiedział Artur, wskazując dłonią kierunek.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

- Wyspa Błogosławionych?

Artur wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, jak się nazywa. – Zmarszczył brwi, szukając w pamięci czegoś, co mogłoby służyć za element charakterystyczny. – Stoją na niej ruiny jakiejś kamiennej konstrukcji. Chyba świątyni.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- To Wyspa Błogosławionych. Wyspa Jabłoni – powiedziała tonem pełnym czegoś na kształt zachwytu, a może nawet szacunku. Widzącego jego brak zrozumienia, zaczęła tłumaczyć dalej. – Centrum Starej Wiary. Kiedyś, przed Czystką, mieszkały na niej kapłanki. Gdy ktokolwiek miał jakiś problem, którego nie umiał rozwiązać, zawsze mógł udać się na wyspę po poradę lub pomoc. – Zatrzymała się na ułamek sekundy. Następne zdanie wypowiedziała szeptem. Do siebie. – A czasem nawet cud. Podobno.

Artur nie zapytał, co stało się z tą wyspą i jej mieszkańcami. Odpowiedź była dość oczywista.

- Powiedziałeś, że mieszka tam potężna czarownica? – zapytała dziewczyna, podnosząc się z ziemi. Ptak oderwał się z jej ramienia i przeniósł na pobliskie drzewo. Chyba nie miał zamiaru ich opuścić. – Czy to możliwe, że…ona jest najwyższą kapłanką?

Artur pomyślało Nimue. Nie tak chyba wyglądały i zachowywały się kapłanki, ale Freja miała w oczach tyle nadziei, że nie chciał jej tego zbyt wcześnie odbierać. Na to zawsze będzie jeszcze czas.

- Możliwe – potwierdził.

Freja podarowała mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

Nie umiał go zostawić bez odpowiedzi.

Ptak przefrunął na jego ramię, jakby wyrażał swoją aprobatę dla rozwoju sytuacji.

*/*/*/*

Freja spędziła całe swoje dotychczasowe życie ukrywając się w cieniu.

Nie lubiła znajdować się w centrum uwagi, nie lubiła, gdy prawiono jej komplementy, lub gdy za długo jej się przyglądano, nie znosiła hałasu i gwaru. Wolała, żeby nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

Miała swoje miejsce w cieniu rosnącego nad jeziorem dębu, miała ptaki, które trenował jej ojciec, a które dotrzymywały jej towarzystwa, gdy tkała płótna i rzeźbiła maleńkie figurki, które prezentowała potem okolicznym dzieciom, miała dwie zdrowe ręce, które nie lubiły trwać w bezruchu i wiecznie szukały dla siebie zajęcia. Miała udzielane jej przez starą Agatę lekcje magii, szeleszczący dźwięk trudnych do wymówienia sylab, poczucie, że dookoła niej, w niej i przez nią, magia napędza świat, napełnia go życiem i słońcem. Miała rodziców, którzy patrzyli na nią z mieszaniną rozczulenia i niezrozumienia, ale zawsze byli przy niej, gdy tego potrzebowała.

Miała wszystko, czego jej było trzeba.

Inni mieszkańcy wioski uważali ją za miłą dziewczynę. Trochę zbyt cichą i raczej mało interesującą, ale ogólnie rzecz ujmując sympatyczną. Może trochę zbyt niezdecydowaną i pozbawioną wyrazu. Może trochę ekscentryczną. Odrobinę magiczną.

Wioska, w której urodziła się Freja, leżała jednak daleko od zamku Utera Pendragona i była zbyt mała i nieistotna, by ktokolwiek próbował indoktrynować ją po myśli panującego władcy, więc nikt specjalnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, że stara Agata pożycza Frei książki pełne zaklęć. Wielka Czystka Utera ich ominęła. Nikt nie oglądał tu żadnych stosów, a zaklęcia starej Agaty co roku zapewniały im dorodne plony. Gdy twoje życie zależy od tego, jak wysoko wyrośnie danego lata zboże, robisz się bardzo pragmatyczny i siłą rzeczy twoja hierarchia wartości różni się od tej wyznawanej przez twego króla, którego nigdy nie dosięgnie żadna klęska głodu. Zakaz stosowania magii zakazem, ale jeśli Freja miała wyrosnąć na kogoś równie pożytecznego jak stara Agata to nikt nie miał zamiaru jej w tym przeszkadzać. Stara Agata nie mogła przecież żyć wiecznie, a plony za dwadzieścia lat będą tak samo istotne jak za rok. Ktoś będzie musiał się nimi zająć.

Czas upływał więc Frei spokojnie, pomiędzy jeziorem, naukami Agaty i domowymi obowiązkami. Mijał nieśpiesznie, miarowo i leniwie. Aż Freja dorosła trochę do swoich rąk i nóg, dopasowała kształtem do kościstych kolan i zbyt wielkich oczu, i nagle młodzi mężczyźni z wioski zaczęli przyglądać jej się w zupełnie nowy sposób. Nagle jej kruchość, bladość i brak umiejętności wypowiadania się wprost przestały im przeszkadzać. Wodzili za nią wzrokiem, stawali jej na drodze, pożerali jej sylwetkę oczami w sposób, od którego chciało jej się uciekać jak najdalej.

Tak samo było z synem starej Agaty, Kyle'em.

Ale o ile mężczyzn z wioski unikać było dość łatwo, trudniej było czynić tak samo z Kyle'em. Freja przychodziła do starej Agaty po księgi i naukę, a gdy składała jej wizytę, Kyle już tam był. Odprowadzał ją potem do domu, bo Freja nie umiała mu uprzejmie odmówić, i milczał całą drogę, lub wręcz przeciwnie, opowiadał cały czas o sobie, wyliczając swoje zalety i osiągnięcia. Snując plany. Cały czas przyglądał się jej jakby chciał wywiercić w niej dziurę i powiesić ją na ścianie.

Rodzice Frei z jakiegoś powodu uważali go jednak za bardzo miłego młodego człowieka, który byłby dla Frei parą wręcz idealną. A ponieważ Freja wiedziała, że oboje martwią się o nią i jej skłonności do izolowania się od ludzi, że wyobrażają sobie, że po ich śmierci zostaje samotna i opuszczona, i że umiera zapomniana przez wszystkich, nie protestowała za bardzo, gdy Kyle zjawiał się w ich drzwiach by zabrać ją ze sobą do sąsiedniej wioski. Wychodziła z nim na spacery, jeździła na targ i od czasu do czasu przyjmowała od niego kwiaty, cały czas świadoma tego, że za każdym razem, gdy ona wykazuje zainteresowanie Kyle'em, jej rodzice oddychają z ulgą. Miała szczery zamiar pochodzić tak z nim po festynach i polnych drogach jeszcze trochę, nie za długo i nie za daleko, by nie dojść tą drogą przypadkiem do wspólnego, małżeńskiego gospodarstwa, ale z pewnością jeszcze przez czas jakiś. Tak, by jej rodzice uspokoili się i zobaczyli, że potrafi jednak znaleźć sobie kogoś, jeśli tego chce. Po prostu teraz nie ma na to ochoty.

W egocentryzmie młodości, nie pomyślała o jednym.

O tym, jak wyglądało to z punktu widzenia Kyle'a.

Freja uznała, że skoro zachwycał się jej urodą i nie sięgał nigdy głębiej, to jego uczucie musiało być płytkie i ulotne. Że skoro często wyjeżdżał, był przystojny i wysoki, musiał wcześniej mówić to samo tysiącu innych kobiet. Że wielokrotnie używane frazy straciły sporo na swej szczerości.

Prawda nie wyglądała jednak aż tak stereotypowo.

Gdy w końcu zaskoczył ją oświadczynami, cały purpurowy na twarzy, zdenerwowany i po raz pierwszy naprawdę w jej oczach sympatyczny, musiała mu odmówić wprost. Poczuła się z tym gorzej niż przewidywała, bo ból w oczach Kyle'a był całkiem realny i zdumiewająco wielki.

A potem Kyle zapakował swoje rzeczy i odszedł z domu zostawiając za sobą list o tym, że pewnego dnia wróci, że poszedł szukać szczęścia i że nie może zostać tu, gdzie mieszka ta, która go odrzuciła.

Stara Agata, która świata poza swoim synem nie widziała, wpadła w ogromną furię i cały ten gniew zogniskował się na Frei.

I tak Freja, dziewczyna, która peszyła się w tłumie i wolała szeptać niż krzyczeć, została potworem.

Okrutna kara. I bardzo niebezpieczna. Dla wszystkich bez wyjątku.

Nim wioska zdecydowała o wygnaniu Frei za jej granicę, stara Agata już dawno nie żyła. Tak samo jak rodzice Frei.

Śmierć starej Agaty nie zdjęła jednak z Frei zaklęcia.

Nie zdjęli go z niej druidzi, do których udała się po pomoc.

Nie mógł jej pomóc już nikt.

*/*/*/*

MERLIN spędza całe dni na targu, wśród drobnych handlarzy i rzemieślników, którzy codziennie wystawiają swe towary na głównym targu podzamcza. Targ wydaje mu się kopalnią ciekawych informacji na najróżniejsze tematy. Dowiaduje się, jak oporządzać skory, jak sprawić, by żelazo było bardziej elastyczne i trwalsze, czym barwi się tkaniny i skąd biorą się wszystkie kwiaty, które wypełniają komnaty arystokracji.

Gdy na podzamczu pojawia się zraza i ludzie zaczynają padać, jak muchy, MERLIN przygląda się akurat pracy snycerza, do którego w odwiedziny przyjechała dawno niewidziana ciotka. Zostaje z nimi, gdy król wydaje rozkaz zawieszenia handlu i gdy docierają do nich wieści o coraz częstszych zachorowaniach i coraz większej ilości ofiar. Jest u nich, gdy MERLIN, inny MERLIN (_Młodszy? Wcześniejszy?) _pojawia się na podzamczu z Gajuszem u boku. Stoi o krok od ciotki snycerza, gdy ta, nie spuszczając wzroku z Gajusza, mówi cicho, że przecież kiedyś już raz odegnano podobną zarazę za pomocą magii, że wyraźnie pamięta, jak się jej pozbyto. Czemu Gajusz nie mógłby zrobić tego ponownie? Przecież już raz dał radę.

Snycerz zamiera, a potem wraca do swojej pracy. Mówi, że to były całkiem inne czasy. Opowiada ciotce o tym, jak służąca Lady Morgany niemal nie zginęła na stosie za to, że wyleczyła swego ojca z podobnie dziwnej choroby jakiś czas temu. Mówi, że w tych czasach nikt już nie będzie ryzykował gniewu króla, by ratować czyjekolwiek życie. Jego ciotka przymyka oczy, zaciska usta i zasłania szczelniej zasłonę.

W nocy w pokoju na górze będzie próbowała rzucić czar ochronny, ale jej słowa będą zbyt nieporadne, a akcent źle rozłożony na sylabach i magia nie przyjdzie na jej wołanie.

Nim zaraza odejdzie, zabierze ze sobą jedno z dzieci snycerza.

MERLIN nie może nic na to poradzić. Po tej stronie, w tym miejscu gdzie nikt nie dostrzega jego obecności i nie czuje jego dotyku, magia pozostaje głucha na jego wołania.

*/*/*/*

Odkąd rzucono na nią klątwę, Freja rozmyślała o własnej śmierci.

Bardzo szybko stało się dla niej jasne, że gdyby była naprawdę odpowiedzialną i honorową osobą, gdyby dbała o ludzi tak, jak jej się wydawało, wtedy dawno już by się zabiła. Bo stała się niebezpieczna i nie było na to innej rady.

Ta myśl pojawiła się tuż końcu pierwszej przemiany, gdy okazało się, że Stara Agata zginęła, zabita przez bestię. Wróciła po trzykroć silniejsza, gdy jej rodzice umarli rozszarpani przez nienaturalnie wielkie pazury. Przygniotła ją do ziemi, gdy druidzi odesłali ją z niczym, a jej ciężar stał się wręcz nie do zniesienia.

A mimo to, Freja nie zdobyła się na odebranie sobie życia.

Myślała o tym dość sporo. Wyobrażała sobie lot w dół z urwiska, uderzenie z wysoka o ziemię lub taflę wody. Słabość i senność przyniesioną przez upływ krwi. Siłę woli jakiej potrzebowałaby, by zagłodzić się na śmierć. O ile mniej woli trzeba by mieć, by umrzeć z pragnienia, gdy w pobliżu jest płynąca woda. Jakie są szanse na to, że jakiś myśliwy zabije ją przez przypadek podczas polowania, albo, że trafi w nią zbłąkana strzała wypuszczona z łuku podczas jakiejś potyczki.

Wyobrażała sobie tysiące mały śmierci. We wszystkich kolorach tęczy.

Zamierała jednak o krok od urwiska, zatrzymywała ostrze tuż przy skórze i nie była w stanie przycisnąć go mocniej, uciekała od ludzi, którzy byliby w stanie ją schwytać i za dnia unikała spotkań z dzikimi zwierzętami.

Nie chciała umierać.

Chociaż może powinna, chociaż to jej się należało za te wszystkie śmierci, których była przyczyną, choć może tak byłoby honorowo i choć może tak byłoby nawet łatwiej.

Poczucie winy zżerało ją od środka, a mimo to nadal trwała uparcie przy swojej egzystencji i wolności. Bez rodziny, bez wsparcia sąsiadów, bez rad druidów, bez cienia pomocy i dźwięku cudzego głosu. Po środku wielkiej puszczy. Sama samiuteńka, udająca, że skoro jest zbyt daleko od wszystkich i wszystkiego, skoro nikomu nie robi krzywdy, to może cały problem da się zignorować.

Nie chciała się przyznać, że w głębi duszy czeka nadal na ratunek. Rycerza na białym koniu. Na przebudzenie, po którym okaże się, że całość była tylko okropnym snem.

Starała się więc nie myśleć o tym wszystkim w ogóle, zbierać zioła i leśne owoce, ćwiczyć łowienie ryb i polowanie na małe ptaki i króliki, powtarzać wyczytane w księgach starej Agaty zaklęcia. Udawać, że ta bestia grasująca po nocy nie ma z nią nic wspólnego.

Szło jej całkiem dobrze, do momentu, gdy przebudziła się i zobaczyła przed sobą prawdziwego rycerza. W lśniącej zbroi, jasnowłosego i jasnookiego, przystojnego. Trzymającego ją na odległość miecza. Spojrzała na jego zakrwawione ramię, na białego konia na horyzoncie, na jego podejrzliwy, srogi wzrok, i nagle doznała otrzeźwienia. Bo marzyć o ratunku i rycerzach na białych koniach to jedno, ale zobaczyć takiego rycerza i musieć pogodzić się z tym, że dla niego, jak dla wszystkich innych, może się być już tylko wrogiem, to już co innego. Trudno utrzymać złudzenia w obliczu tak sprzecznych z nimi faktów.

Zebrała się więc na odwagę, bo najwyraźniej nadeszła na to pora, i poprosiła rycerza by ją zabił. I to miał być koniec.

Godzinę później siedziała na galopującym koniu, z rękoma zaciśniętymi na padoku i z całkiem nową nadzieją w sercu. Ani ona ani rycerz, który podarował jej niespodziewanie tę nadzieję, nie wymienili ani słowa póki nie dotarli na brzeg zasnutego mgłą jeziora. Rycerz zsiadł z konia i szepnął mu coś na ucho, klepiąc go po karku. Koń zarżał krótko, jakby w odpowiedzi. Freja uśmiechnęła się lekko do tego obrazka, a potem odwróciła w stronę jeziora. Gdy wytężyła wzrok i zmrużyła lekko oczy, wśród bieli mgieł dostrzegła zarys czegoś, co rzeczywiście mogło być wyspą. Zacisnęła dłonie. Miała nadzieję, że to wszystko, co usłyszała było prawdą. Nie wiedziała, co zrobi, jeśli okaże się, że i tu nie czeka na nią rozwiązanie.

Obróciła się w stronę rycerza, który na małym mostku przyciągał do siebie łódź. Słońce zbliżało się do horyzontu. Świat wyglądał, jakby pokryty był sporą warstwą miodu. Freja podbiegła pomóc rycerzowi po chwili oboje, z koniem do towarzystwa, siedzieli już w małej, drewnianej łódce, a rycerz odpychał ich długim kijem od dna. Jezioro musiało być dość płytkie.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytała znienacka Freja, bo pytanie tonie dawało jej spokoju. – Znasz moje imię, a ja nawet nie wiem, komu mam dziękować.

Rycerz zamarł na chwilę, ale prędko zamaskował ten swój przystanek przyśpieszając wiosłowanie.

- Artur – powiedział po chwili, nie podając jej ani tytułu, ani rangi ani nawet pełnego miana. – Możesz mówić mi Artur.

- Dziękuję ci, Arturze. Za pomoc.

Artur odwrócił od niej wzrok.

- Nie wiadomo, czy to coś da – powiedział. – Możliwe, że moja pomoc na nic się nie zna.

- Liczy się to, że w ogóle próbujesz.

Artur przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, a potem westchnął i z powrotem rozluźnił mięśnie.

Trzy cztery minuty później znajdowali się już oboje na twardym gruncie.

Wątpliwości na temat tego, czy to z pewnością jest Wyspa Błogosławionych, rozwiały się jak ręką odjął, gdy tylko Freja postawiła bosą stopę na jej powierzchni. Wyspa była przesiąknięta magią na wylot. Magią starą i niesłychanie potężną. Pod stopami Frei źdźbła trawy oraz magiczne iskry walczyły ze sobą o jej uwagę. Było w tej magii coś lekkiego i naturalnego, jakby jej fragmenty na stałe wplotły się dokładnie w ten czas i miejsce. Gdy Freja stanęła na wyspie, poczuła się dziwnie na swoim miejscu. Jakby ta ziemia ją witała. Jakby chciała przynieść jej ukojenie.

Freja zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. W powietrzu wyczuwała delikatną woń jabłek, choć jak dotąd nie widziała jeszcze żadnego drzewa, a wyspa wyglądała na opuszczoną.

Dźwięk metalu pocierajanego o metal wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Artur zmierzał w głąb wyspy, z mieczem wyciągniętym z pochwy, spięty i gotowy stanąć do walki. Najwyraźniej na niego wyspa nie działała aż tak kojąco.

Podążyła za nim.

Gdy weszli oboje na wzniesienie, Freja zobaczyła, że na wyspie jest jednak jakieś drzewo. Najdziwniejsze jakie w życiu widziała. O gałęziach ciężkich od jabłek i liściach kradzionych z czterech stron świata. O kwiatach, które nigdy przedtem nie wyrosły na żadnym drzewie. Ubrane w kolory zbyt pstrokate i nieskładne. Przepiękne i wibrujące od magii, złocistej, błyszczącej magii pulsującej w powietrzu i skrzącej się pod dotykiem palców.

Freja nawet nie zauważyła gdy podeszła do drzewa i dotknęła kory. Blask eksplodował pod jej powiekami, oślepiając ją na kilka sekund. Cofnęła się gwałtownie.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Obejrzała się za siebie. Przytaknęła. Magia nadal mąciła jego wzrok. Słońce zachodziło już na dobre, świat robił się różowy, powietrze chłodniejsze. Ptak siedzący na ramieniu Artura nosił w sobie ten sam magiczny ogień, który płonął we wnętrzu niemożliwego drzewa. Freja nie widziała w tym jeszcze sensu, ale wiedziała, że pewnego dnia zostanie on jej ujawniony.

Zamrugała raz, drugi. Parę razy. Aż magiczna poświata zniknęła sprzed jej oczu. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że nie są z Arturem na polanie sami.

- Wysłałam cię byś zmierzył się z bestią. Po co przyprowadziłeś mi to dziecko? – zapytała kobieta, zbliżając się w stronę Artura. – Czy sądzisz, że coś ci to da?

Nie spojrzała nawet na Freyę.

- Ona potrzebuje twojej pomocy – powiedział.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Wydawała się być obojętna względem całej sytuacji.

- Powiedziałaś, że mam zrobić to, co uważam za słuszne.

Kobieta skinęła głową.

- Owszem.

Dopiero teraz odwróciła się w stronę Frei i zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Miała chłodne, zimno-niebieskie oczy. Freja nie wiedział, o co chodziło w jej rozmowie z Arturem, ale zorientowała się już, że to ta kobieta musiała wysłać go do lasu Brekilien by odnalazł Freję i się z nią rozprawił. Zorientowała się, że kobieta ta musiała wiedzieć, o tym, że na Freję rzucono klątwę. Gdyby chciała jej pomóc, już by to zrobiła.

Ta ostatnia myśl miała bardzo gorzki wydźwięk.

Freja zerknęła na Artura. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na siedzącym nieruchomo ptaku. Wydało jej się, że dostrzega w jego czarnych oczach błysk złota.

Zdusiła w sobie gorycz, gniew i rozpacz, bo na te trójkę będzie miała jeszcze czas i padła kolana. Skłoniła się przed kobietą i dotknęła ziemią czoła.

- Jestem sługą Starej Wiary – powiedziała, wbijając palce w ziemię. – I Starej Wierze przynoszę me prośby. Spotkało mnie nieszczęście, z którym nie mogę sobie dać rady. Błagam o pomoc.

Przez chwilę powietrze wypełniała wyłącznie ciężka, bolesna cisza.

- Mogę spróbować ci pomóc – powiedziała w końcu kobieta. – Ale magia zażąda zapłaty.

- Bądź ostrożna – wtrącił Artur.

- Będę – odpowiedziała spokojnie, bo wiedziała jak to naprawdę działa. Mimo całej swojej buty, kobieta nie rządziła magią, lecz wykonywała jej wolę. Gdy Freja klękała u jej stóp, to nie ją tak naprawdę prosiła o pomoc, tylko magię, którą reprezentowała. Tę samą, która przenikała tę ziemię na wylot.

Freja wbiła głębiej palce w ziemię i posłała iskrę magii na koniec palców. Gleba połknęła ją jakby umierała z pragnienia.

- Czego żąda magia w zamian? – zapytała, unosząc głowę.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią, wyszeptała zaklęcie, które nic Frei nie mówiło, a jej oczy zatonęły w złocie. Freja wstrzymała oddech. Gdy kobieta przemówiła, jej głos przyniósł ze sobą własne, lekko skrzywione echo.

- Jeśli {Jeśli}{Gdy}{Gdyby} ci {tobie} pomogę {pomożemy}{wesprzemy}, będziesz {zostaniesz}{staniesz się} nasza {moja}{wyspy}. Zostaniesz tu {na wyspie}{wśród duchów jabłoni}{tutaj} służyć {towarzyszyć}{pomagać} Starej Wierze {magii}{nam}{mnie}.

I tak nagle, jak złoto pojawiło się w jej źrenicach, tak prędko z nich zniknęło. Kobieta zachwiała się, osłabiona.

Freja podniosła się z ziemi. Zupełnie się nie wahała.

- Dobrze. Niech tak będzie.

Słońce znikało powoli za horyzontem.

Ciemność i czerwień biły się o ostatnie skrawki miejsca na nieboskłonie.

Czerwień wyraźnie przegrywała.

c.d.n.


	10. O tej, której objawiono prawdę

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

**Część 10/14 – „O tej, której przed odejściem objawiono pełnię rzeczy"**

W życiu każdego człowieka w pewnym momencie pojawia się chwila, w której dociera do niego, że jest istotą śmiertelną. Części przytrafia się to dość wcześnie, gdy po raz pierwszy natrafiają na tę informację w opowieści czy życiu, innym potrzebne jest przypomnienie w postaci cudzej śmierci czy groźnego wypadku, jeszcze inni uparcie nie biorą tego do siebie, aż w końcu starość dogania i ich i krótko przed śmiercią zmuszeni są stanąć z prawdą twarzą w twarz i przyznać, że nawet ich życie ma jakiś kres.

Arianrod była z tych ostatnich. Przez wiele lat swojego długiego i pełnego wydarzeń życia szła przed siebie doskonale świadoma swoich pragnień i ambicji, nie oglądając się specjalnie za siebie i nie marnując czasu na kontemplację czasu teraźniejszego czy zastanawianie się, co by było gdyby. Pracowała i była dumna ze swojej pracy. Każda chwila, którą spędziła na tym świecie miała jakiś cel i wymierne efekty. Czegoż mogła chcieć więcej? Czemu miałaby zwalniać?

Gdy starość wreszcie odbiła na niej swoje piętno i złożyła ją do łóżka bólem mięśni i kości, Arianrod ciężko to przeżyła. Trudno jest po tylu latach aktywności przestawić się na leżenie całymi dniami, jeszcze trudniej z centrum wydarzeń przenieść się na peryferie i musieć czekać aż ta czy inna osoba przyniesie ci wieści i znajdzie dla ciebie czas. Najtrudniej jednak przyszło jej pogodzić się z tym, że nie zostało jej wiele czasu. Od tej świadomości, a także od tej nienaturalnej bezczynności, Arianrod przestała spokojnie sypiać i zrywała się nocą wspominając swoje błędy i pomyłki, te najdawniejsze i te całkiem świeże. Odwiedzający ją uzdrowiciele kręcili głowami i mówili jej, że powinna się uspokoić i odpoczywać, że nic nie przyjdzie jej z nerwów i dywagacji nad sprawami dawno minionymi, ale Arianrod nic sobie z tego nie robiła. I tak nie umiała nad tym zapanować. Dnie były w miarę spokojne, wypełnione księgami i okazjonalnymi wizytami sąsiadów i byłych uczniów, ale nocami śniła jej się siwiejąca zbyt szybko Arten, która od lat wertowała księgi pełne przepowiedni i martwiła się zbyt mocno, o zbyt wiele. Nocami Arianrod martwiła się o nią, jak zwykle, tylko mocniej, ponieważ w nocy mogła przyznać przed samą sobą, że ta jedna dziewczyna ze wszystkich, które szkoliła, była dla niej jak córka. Niewiele to jednak zmieniło.

Może dlatego trzy dni przed swoją śmiercią Arianrod wezwała do siebie Brenwen.

- Czy możesz zrobić coś jeszcze w sprawie Arten?

Nie musiała się dokładniej tłumaczyć. Była tylko jedna sprawa, która wiązała się z imieniem Arten nierozwiązywalną nicią i o której nikt mieszkający na wyspie nie umiał zapomnieć. Nie wtedy, gdy na ich oczach dorastało pierwsze ze smoczych dzieci.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie panu...

- Panujesz – przerwała jej szybko Arianrod. – Oczywiście, że panujesz. Nie rób ze mnie głupiej.

Brenwen zacisnęła usta i zmrużyła oczy. Nie odpowiedział.

- Ja umieram. – Słowa były pozbawione emocjonalnego podtekstu. Patrzyła wprost na Brenwen. – Zostało mi kilka dni. Zrób mi przysługę i bądź ze mną szczera, chociaż wtedy, gdy leżę na łożu śmierci.

Brenwen rozluźniła mięśnie i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

- Szantażujesz.

- _Proszę._

- Szantażujesz emocjonalnie.

- Może. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Czy możesz mnie winić? Ona jest dla mnie jak córka. Niedługo odejdę i nie będę jej już w stanie pomóc. Myślałam, że wtedy, dawno temu, gdy pomogłaś nam wygładzić ścieżki jej potomków, zdjęłam z jej ramion największy ciężar odpowiedzialności za przyszłe tragedie, ale to nie zamknęło sprawy raz na zawsze, prawda?

Brenwen zerknęła na swoje dłonie. Nie zaprzeczyła.

- Co twoim zdaniem mogłabym zrobić?

- Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewna, co tak naprawdę potrafisz.

Brenwen uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Wszystko – powiedziała i wydała się Arianrod dziwnie spokojna. Podobna do rzeźby Wielkiej Bogini, którą Arianrod widziała kiedyś, w dzieciństwie w Dolinie Królów. – Tak właściwie to potrafię wszystko.

- Więc czemu...?

Arianrod zatrzymała własne pytanie w połowie, bo dotarło do niej, jak naiwnie ono brzmi. Była zbyt stara i doświadczona, by zadawać pytania, na które sama znała odpowiedź.

- Wiesz, czemu – powiedziała Brenwen, uśmiechając się nadal, niezmiennie spokojnie. - Widziałaś zbyt wiele, by nie wiedzieć, czemu.

Arianrod odwróciła wzrok od jej twarzy. Nie mogła patrzeć na ten nieziemski spokój. Znów wspomniała figurę bogini. Zatrzymała się na sekundę przy tej myśli, a potem odsunęła ja na bok. To nie miało znaczenia. Czarownice czy bogowie.

- Nie korciło cię nigdy by użyć całej mocy, jaką posiadasz? Żeby odmienić świat na taki, jaki bardziej by ci odpowiadał?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Dlatego mieszkam poza wyspą, dlatego jestem sama. – Zatrzymała się. – Dlatego nie mam przy sobie nikogo.

Arianrod znów zwróciła w jej stronę i pod maską spokoju znalazła cień smutku.

- Więc nic nie możesz dla niej zrobić? Ani dla tego biednego dziecka, któremu zrzuciła na barki przeznaczenie, które potrafiłoby zgnieść tłumy?

- Nie jestem bez serca.

- Nie odpowiadasz na moje pytanie, a ja mam zbyt mało czasu na niuanse i półsłówka.

Brenwen westchnęła.

- Jest coś, co mogę zrobić, coś, na co żadna z was nie wpadła, bo patrzyliście na wszystko od złej strony, i spróbuję to zrobić, jeśli tylko Arten poprosi mnie o pomoc.

- Taka jesteś drobiazgowa? Nie pomożesz jej, jeśli nie przyjdzie błagać o pomoc?

Brenwen rzuciła jej spojrzenie sugerujące, że powinna znać ją lepiej, lub przynajmniej mniej pochopnie oceniać.

- Musi zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę było jej pomyłką i jaka dokładnie jest jej wina. Jeśli to zrozumie, przyjdzie do mnie. Jeśli nie stanie u mego progu, oznacza to, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa.

- A będzie?

Brenwen powróciła do swojego łagodnego uśmiechu i podeszła bliżej do łóżka. Położyła Arianrod dłoń na czole.

- Niech ci się przyśni odpowiedź – powiedziała cicho i Arianrod niemal natychmiast zapadła w sen. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat śniła o przyszłości. O przyszłości i o Arten.

Gdy dwa dni później umarła wczesnym rankiem, jej twarz była wolna od zmartwień a usta lekko rozciągnięte w półuśmiechu.

*/*/*/*

Następnego dnia rano Artur wyruszył na wyprawę po raz drugi, niewyspany, lekko zirytowany i do tego wszystkiego z bolącym karkiem. Niewyspanie i ból karku zawdzięczał nocy spędzonej na gołej ziemi, opieraniu się o coś, co kiedyś było pewnie ścianą świątyni i budzeniem się co jakieś pół godziny. Bo Freja była wprawdzie miłą dziewczyną, a zaklęcie usypiające czarownicy wydawało się być dość silne, ale Artur nie czuł się jakoś specjalnie bezpieczny na jednej polanie z wielgachnym krwiożerczym kotem, którego ostrość pazurów zdążył już przecież sprawdzić na własnej skórze. Irytację zaś zafundowała Arturowi czarownica budząc go o świcie i ogłaszając dość radośnie, że jeśli chce by ona dała mu, czego żądał, to on musi zakończyć sprawę ostatecznie i przynieść jej parę rzeczy niezbędnych do odczynienia klątwy rzuconej na Freję.

I to nie jest tak, że Artur nie chciał tej dziewczynie pomóc, albo zmienił zdanie i przestało mu zależeć na tym, by Nimue zdjęła ze świata zaklęcie odgradzające go od tej jednej osoby, która tak wiele najwyraźniej dla niego znaczyła, że było mu jej brak nawet, gdy jej nie pamiętał. Nic z tych rzeczy. Chodziło głównie o to, że gdy Artur wyobrażał sobie wyprawy, ratowanie i ogólną pomoc dla dam w opałach, to myślał raczej o aktach spektakularnej męskiej odwagi, siły i wytrwałości, a nie…

No z pewnością nie…

- Nadal uważam, że to jest jakaś złośliwość z jej strony – poinformował wszechświat i swojego skrzydlatego towarzysza niedoli. Bardziej właściwie jego. – Czy ja wyglądam jakbym się znał na tkaniu czegokolwiek?

Ptak zaskrzeczał. Brzmiało to powątpiewająco.

- No właśnie – przytaknął Artur. – A ona mi tu z tym całym zbierz ziarna lnu, stwórz z nich płótno i utkaj welon dla Frei. Jakbym ja się kiedykolwiek igły dotknął. Albo wiedział jak wygląda len. – Westchnął głęboko. – Dali by mi jakiegoś potwora do pobicia, byłoby bardziej sprawiedliwie.

Zanurzył się w rozżaleniu podszytym prawdziwym niepokojem i nawet nie zauważył, że ptak opuścił jego ramię i odfrunął gdzieś w głąb lasu. Zanotował dopiero jego powrót, a to też głównie dlatego, że donośny skrzek rozległ się potężnym echem po lesie i naprawdę trudno by go było przegapić. Artur zatrzymał konia i spojrzał na ptaka, który zachowywał się dość podobnie, jak wtedy, gdy chciał, by Artur podążył za nim w drodze do lasu Brekilien.

- Chcesz, żebym za tobą poszedł?

Ptak załopotał skrzydłami i zatoczył koło wokół głowy Artura, który przetłumaczył to wszystko na jedno ludzkie „tak". Choć pewnie było to bliższe czegoś na kształt „no, oczywiście, ślepy jesteś, czy głupi?".

- Nie możemy marnować czasu – poinformował Artur ptaka. – Musimy wrócić na wyspę do zachodu słońca, a ja nawet nie wiem, jak się do tego zadania zabrać.

Ptak zaskrzeczał głośniej. Jakby był zniecierpliwiony.

Artur potrząsnął głową.

- Nie wiem, po co się wdaję w dyskusje z drobiem, ale… Posłuchaj. To jest dla mnie bardzo ważne. Muszę znaleźć sposób na wypełnienie zadania i muszę z nim zdążyć do północy, inaczej wszystko stracone. Nie mogę zbaczać z drogi. Każdego innego dnia, ale nie teraz. To zbyt istotne.

Ptak podfrunął bliżej. Na wyciągniecie ręki. Jego ciemne oczy zapłonęły na chwilę złotym blaskiem i Artur nabrał nagle wrażenia, że słyszy echo czyjegoś głosu. Nie rozpoznawał słów, ale docierał do niego sentyment. „Zaufaj mi" było tam chyba motywem przewodnim i Artur złapał się na tym, że ufa tak, jak mu kazano.

- No dobrze – powiedział w końcu. – Prowadź.

Podążył za ptakiem, mając nadzieję, że ten wie, dokąd leci i po co, i że zdaje sobie sprawę, że sprawa jest dla Artura istotna. Że zanotował to sobie w tym swoim małym magicznym móżdżku. Choć prawdopodobnie znów za dużo wymagał od istoty, którą natura stworzyła do gimnastyki intelektualnej zamykającej się gdzieś na wąskiej przestrzeni pomiędzy „o!robak!zjeść!" a „o!niedźwiedź!uciec!". Nie po raz pierwszy w życiu Artur pomyślał, że powinien lepiej dobierać sobie towarzystwo.

I chyba naprawdę powinien się tym zająć natychmiast i od zaraz, bo cała sprawa rozchodziła się o mrówki. Mrówki. Artur pojęcia nie miał w jakim zestawieniu te mrówki mogły być sprawą wysokiej wagi.

Poczuł się dziwnie rozczarowany. Wiedział od początku, że to tylko ptak, magiczny czy nie, i nie powinien się łudzić, że znajdzie on rozwiązanie arturowych problemów, ale mimo zdołał głupio rozbudzić w sobie nadzieję.

Artur westchnął i zsiadł z konia. Przyjrzał się sytuacji. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że ściągnięto go tutaj, żeby ratował mrowisko przed spłonięciem.

Prawdopodobnie powinien nie marnować na to wszystko już więcej czasu, ale jak już tu był, to mógł coś jednak zrobić. Wątpił, żeby w ogólnym rozrachunku miało to jakieś wielkie znaczenie, ale może chociaż mrówkom się na coś przyda.

- No, ballady raczej z tego nie zrobią – poinformował siebie i ptaka, zdejmując pelerynę z ramion. – Jeśli w ogóle nam się jakimś cudem na koniec powiedzie, to ten fragment historii ominiemy. Morgana miałaby z tego zbyt duży ubaw.

Zwinął pelerynę w luźny kłąb. Gdy upewnił się, że pod stopami nie przebiega żaden mrówczy szlak, uklęknął w pobliżu płonącego ogniska i zaczął ostrożnie przyduszać płomienie. Nie było to tak proste, jakim się mogło wydawać, bo nie mógł przyciskać materiału za mocno, by nie zmiażdżyć konstrukcji kopca, a płomienie były na tyle wysokie, że gasząc ogień podpalał co jakiś czas materiał peleryny i musiał go przygaszać za pomocą ziemi. Po kilu minutach zwyciężył w tej walce, ale tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o jego pelerynie. Ani też o skórze jego palców, która pokryła się bąblami oparzeń.

Artur spojrzał na swoje dłonie i w myślach nazwał się skończonym głupcem, bo takie drobne okaleczenia mogły go kosztować życie, gdyby przyszło mu z kimś walczyć na miecze.

Przynajmniej mrówki były chyba zadowolone, bo krzątały się wokół kopca z niebywałą energią. Były odrobinę większe niż mrówki, które Artur normalnie widywał, ale poza tym nic ich nie różniło od tysięcy innych maleńkich owadów, na które normalnie nie zwracał uwagi.

Podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie. Gdy się wyprostował, zorientował się, że otacza go kordon mrówek. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Stał po środku żywego kręgu.

Ptak przeleciał z gałęzi na jego ramię i wydał z siebie serię niskich, krótkich dźwięków. Krąg mrówek drgnął a potem rozpierzchnął się w chaosie na wszystkie strony. Żadna z mrówek nie wróciła do kopca, a Artur stracił zupełnie orientację w tym, co się dzieje.

- To się zrobiło zbyt abstrakcyjne – poinformował swoją widownię, sztuk jedna, która zatrzepotała skrzydłami i nie zdobyła się na odpowiedź.

Artur potrząsnął głową i skierował się w stronę konia. Nie zaszedł daleko nim ptak zatrzymał go chwytając dziobem fragment jego koszuli.

- Czego znowu chcesz? – zapytał Artur, usiłując wyrwać się z ptasiego chwytu, nie niszcząc przy tym koszuli. Wystarczyło, że stracił po drodze pelerynę. Ptak nie wypuszczał materiału z dzioba i za każdym razem, gdy Artur robił półmroku w stronę konia, ptak ciągnął w odwrotną stronę.

- Mam stać w miejscu? – Artur zastygł bez ruchu. – Dobrze, już stoję.

Po chwili ptak z ociąganiem odczepił się od jego koszuli.

Artur odwrócił się do niego i przyjrzał mu uważnie. Naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby jego towarzyszem w tej wyprawie było coś bardziej komunikatywnego. Ciężko było pokładać aż takie ogromne zaufanie w istocie, której zachowanie mogło oznaczać wszystko albo nic. W istocie, której nijak nie można było obarczyć odpowiedzialnością za nic, bo nie miało się pewności, czy ona cię w ogóle rozumie, a trudno obarczać winą kogoś, kto nawet jej nie pojmuje.

Artur westchnął i podszedł krok bliżej, omijając krawędź mrówczego kopca. Ptak nie ruszył się z gałęzi, na którą przefrunął po wypuszczeniu ze szponów koszuli.

- To jest dla mnie bardzo, bardzo ważne – powiedział mu Artur raz jeszcze i nawet przy tej spowiedzi przed marnym ptakiem prawie się zająknął. Szczerość w takich sprawach wymagała wprawy, której nie posiadał. – Nie zawiedź mnie. Proszę.

Wydawało mu się, że ptak schylił główkę, jakby przytakiwał jego słowom, ale równie dobrze mógł być to przypadek. Albo najzwyklejsze złudzenie.

Usiadł pod drzewem i oparł się o dość chropowatą korę. Nienawidził czekania i bezczynności. Wszystko w nim buntowało się na perspektywę oczekiwania przez większą część dnia na to, żeby z nieba spadł mu na głowę cud. Coś jednak mimo wszystko kazało mu ufać swojemu pierzastemu przewodnikowi. Artur nie był nawet pewien, co, ale nie miał zamiaru zbytnio tego rozgryzać. Ta wyprawa i tak skazana była od początku na porażkę. Od najbliższej szwaczki dzieliła Artura prawie doba pełnego galopu. I tak by nie zdążył. Bardzo możliwe, że sprawa była przegrana już na starcie.

Odciął się od tej myśli stanowczo i odsunął w cień. Na to będzie miał jeszcze czas.

- Powinienem znaleźć ci jakieś imię – poinformował siedzącego gdzieś nad nim ptaka. – Skoro już wykonuje twoje polecenia jak jakiś szaleniec, miej chociaż jakieś imię, żebym potem miał do kogo kierować przekleństwa. Żeby żaden niewinny element latający nie wziął tego do siebie.

Ptak wychylił się z gałęzi i zleciał na trawę. Zagruchał dziwnie przymilnie.

- Przestań gruchać – rozkazał mu Artur. Jeśli mamy być szczerzy, mało rozkazującym tonem. – Nie jesteś gołębiem.

Ptak zagruchał raz jeszcze, pewnie mu na złość.

- Jak chcesz być taki nieskładny, twoja sprawa. Ale nie wracaj do mnie, kiedy się ze swoimi nie będziesz umiał dogadać, bo uznają, że bełkoczesz jak potłuczony.

Gruchanie zrobiło się wręcz radosne.

Artur posłał w jego stronę patentowe spojrzenie a'la Gajusz, z obowiązkowym dodatkiem srogich brwi, ale oczywiście nic to nie dało.

-Może Aberfort?

Ptak zapiszczał na alarm.

- To był bardzo znany władca. Potężny wojownik. Powinieneś się czuć zaszczycony taką propozycją.

Ptak wyraźnie zaszczycony się nie czuł.

- No dobrze, może Petroniusz, to też….

Pisk powtórzył się. Nie był zbyt subtelny.

- Vernitoris…?

Ptak zjeżył się w sposób bardzo indyczy. Artur zaczął podejrzewać, że albo cierpi on na jakieś zaburzenie osobowości i zapomniał, że jest sokołem, albo ktoś ominął ten rozdział w jego wychowaniu, który dotyczył tego, co porządny sokół robi, a czego już nie.

Artur westchnął nad tym wszystkim.

- Powinienem cię nazwać idiotą. Pasuje ci jak ulał.

Ptak przechylił główkę.

- Teraz dla odmiany nie protestujesz? Pewnie w ogóle nic nie rozumiesz i reagujesz na brzmienie wyrazów. Szkoda na ciebie marnować porządnych, historycznych imion. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Może u ciebie jak z psami, chodzi o ton?

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu.

- To, co? Idiota?

Ostatnie słowo nasycone zostało niespodziewanie dużą dozą sympatii.

Ptak przefrunął na ramię Artura. Oznaczało to chyba potwierdzenie.

Artur roześmiał się. Nowo ochrzczony Idiota zaprotestował dziobnięciem go w ramię, a Artur w zamian prztyknął go lekko w dziób.

– Pasuje do ciebie jak ulał – zdecydował w końcu.

A potem siedzieli już we względnej ciszy, przerywanej od czasu do czasu złotymi myślami, które Artur wygłaszał w przestrzeń, a potem sam komentował. W założeniu miały one być ogólne i zupełnie z nim niezwiązane, a w praktyce odsłaniały go bardziej niż przypuszczał i nie ukrywały zbytnio tego, jak się denerwuje. Nie było jednak przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby mu to powiedzieć, więc brnął dalej, od jednej symbolicznej anegdoty do drugiej, aż w końcu słońce przeszło na drugą stronę nieboskłonu i zaczęło się robić chłodniej.

Dzień się powoli kończył. Na dobre czy na złe.

Artur podniósł się z trawy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Las był pełen drobnych, naturalnych dlań dźwięków. Spokojny. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy, jeśli nie liczyć Idioty wiszącego Arturowi nad głową i jednej rudej wiewiórki zerkającej na niego zza drzewa. Słońce wisiało nisko nad koronami drzew, od których oddzielało ją blade niebo szerokości co najwyżej nadgarstka.

Artur poczuł jak żal ściska w nim coś od środka, zaciska i związuje, jak smutek rozlewa się mu pod skórą, pokrywając każdy milimetr jego ciała, aż tonie w nim wszystko bez wyjątku.

Artur przypomniał sobie Morganę i jej rady, to, że nie powiedziała ani słowa o ptaku, mrówkach i tkaniu czegokolwiek, o jej błagalnym wzroku, gdy prosiła go, by wrócił zwycięski i nadziei, którą w nim zasadziła.

Pomyślał o tym, jak wielkim to wszystko jest i będzie rozczarowaniem.

Odwrócił się w stronę konia i już miał go dosiąść, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł pośród mchu jakiś ruch. Zgiął kolana i zmrużyła oczy, a po chwili ze zdumieniem odkrył, że ruch ten to mrówka mozolnie ciągnąca za sobą ziarno. Z trudem dopełzła na środek polany i porzuciła tam ziarno, a po chwili dołączyła do niej jeszcze jedna mrówka, i jeszcze kolejna, dwie, trzy, piętnaście, dwadzieścia jeden lub dwa, aż Artur stracił całkowicie rachubę. Z głębi lasu na polanę wypełzała mrówka za mrówką, a każda z nich wracała z ciężarem na plecach. Gdy Artur stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się zdumiony w tę procesję, mrówki zgromadzone koło kopca zaczęły rozbijać ziarenka i wyciągać z nich długie, jasne włókna.

I zaczęły tkać.

Przynajmniej dla Artura wyglądało to na tkanie, a efekty ich pracy zdawały się z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej przypominać delikatny materiał.

Serce Artura wydawało się bić zbyt głośno, zagłuszając mu resztę dźwięków.

Welon tworzył się na jego oczach.

I nagle, gdy był już prawie gotowy i brakowało tylko jednego maleńkiego fragmentu w kąciku, mrówki stanęły zdezorientowane, bo zabrakło im materiału.

Artur już miał sięgnąć po welon, licząc na to, że Nimue nie zerknie może na akurat ten róg, gdy mrówki zakotłowały się i przeniosły kawałek dalej.

Artur przeniósł się za nimi i od razu rozpoznał, co było przyczyną aż takiego zamieszania. Na skraju polany pojawiła się jeszcze jedna mrówka z kolejnym ziarnem. Poruszała się jednak dziwnie powoli i nierówno, jakby coś było nie tak z jedną z jej nóżek. Wykonała jeszcze parę chwiejnych kroków i upadła, prawie przygnieciona niesionym ciężarem. Inne mrówki zaniepokojone otoczyły ją nierównym kółkiem, a po chwili rozbiegły się, wracając do welonu i przenosząc go do miejsca, gdzie ta ostatnia z nich trzymała się kurczowo swojego ziarna. Powoli i chyba z wysiłkiem otworzyła je i wyciągnęła z niego nici. Samodzielnie dotkała do końca welon, choć miała teoretycznie tysiące kończyn do pomocy. Żadna inna mrówka nawet do niej nie podeszła.

Artur uznał, że musiała być to jakaś niezrozumiała zasada według której żyły, a może po prostu chodziło o wdzięczność i potrzebę wykazania samodzielności czy udowodnienia przydatności.

Nieważne.

Artur miał welon i z pozycji słońca na niebie sądząc jeszcze z godzinę do końca dnia.

Zdąży.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, kłaniając się prawie w pas gromadzie mrówek i wcale nie czując się z tym dziwnie. Umiał rozpoznać poświęcenie. Niezależnie w jakiej przychodziło do niego postaci.

(_Ale Morganie i tak nie miał zamiaru tej historii opowiedzieć. Bo nie dość, że welon i śluby, to jeszcze kulawe mrówki. To z pewnością zostałoby jakąś durną balladą, z której nabijałby się potem cały cywilizowany świat.)_

*/*/*/*

_M__**e**__rl_i_n _nie pamięta jak tu trafił. Nie przypomina sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej odwiedzał tę chatę, ale ludzie, którzy tu mieszkają, starsza kobieta i jej dorosły syn, wydają się być jednostkami całkiem przyjemnymi i niegroźnymi, więc _M__**e**__rl_i_n_ nie czuje się cała sytuacją specjalnie zaniepokojony.

_(Nie jest nawet pewny, czy umiałby rozpoznać zaniepokojenie. Emocje wydają się takie odległe i obce; jakby należały do kogoś zupełnie innego.) _

_M__**e**__rl_i_n _nie pamięta jak tu trafił, ale pamięta, że zdecydował się zostać właśnie tu, z tą dwójką. Dlatego nie spuszcza ich z oka i nigdy się od nich nie oddala. Chodzi za nimi niczym cień i ze skupieniem obserwuje ich dni i codzienne zmagania.

Zauważa, że mieszkają na uboczu miasta, domyśla się powodów, po tym, jak ich sąsiedzi krzywo na nich patrzą i po szeptach, w których słychać czasem słowo magia. Kobieta i jej syn starają się nie wyróżniać i pracują dwa razy więcej niż wszyscy na dwa razy gorszej ziemi. Są biedni, ale w miarę szczęśliwy.

A potem syn kobiety _(Tom, ma na imię Tom)_ poznaje na targu wdowę imieniem Etel, która dopiero trafiła w te strony i która nie wie, że niepisana zasada każe jej go unikać. Zaczynają rozmowę, a potem… potem wszystko idzie ładnie i gładko, ale mieszkańcy wioski nie są tym zachwyceni. Mąż Etel zostawił jej spory majątek. Z jej pieniędzmi, człowiek mógłby stać się kimś. Kupić więcej bydła, lepsze ziarna, wybudować dom. Do tego jest ładna. Szkoda tego na człowieka, który miał umrzeć w samotności na obrzeżach wioski. Bo co innego tolerować magów, gdy się im nie wiedzie, a co innego widzieć jak znów roszczą sobie prawa do bogactw i szacunku.

A potem komuś umiera krowa, ktoś rzuca oskarżenie, a Tom zaczyna się bronić, ale to wzbudza w jego sąsiadach tylko większą irytację, aż w końcu zaczyna się awantura i Etel przybiega, by krzyczeć, że sama wie, czego chce i kogo wybierze, i dostać od kogoś twarz. I dopiero wtedy Tom nie wytrzymuje i zaklęciem odpycha atakujących. Jeden z nich uderza o ścianę i rozbija sobie głowę. A potem jest już skandowanie i płomienie, i Etel jest coraz bledsza, a matka Toma chodzi po wiosce i błaga ludzi by nie słali po królewskie oddziały.

Ktoś coś słyszy nocą, podobno krzyk Etel, a rano znajdują ją martwą. Nikt nie ma wątpliwości, co i dlaczego się stało, choć nie ma to absolutnie żadnego sensu. Ale po co komu sens, gdy można mieć stosy i nagrodę z królewskiej kasy.

_M__**e**__rl_i_n_, który patrzy na to ze zgrozą, który widzi wszystko i wszystkich, łącznie z chciwcem, który nocą zabija Etel i zabiera ze sobą jej pieniądze, ten _M__**e**__rl_i_n_ nie może już prawie na to patrzeć. Ani na mieszkańców wioski przekazujących Toma strażnikom Utera, ani na jego matkę, która na ten widok odchodzi od zmysłów, ani na żonę chciwca, która mówi jej, że powinna się cieszyć, że i jej to nie spotkało. Że powinna być wdzięczna za okazaną jej litość.

A potem wioska płonie, matka Toma _(Izabela, ma na imię Izabela, choć nikt tak do niej nie mówi, bo już tyle lat była matką Toma, że nie umie być nikim innym) _odchodzi, a Lady Helen ginie na drodze do Camelotu.

I _M__**e**__rl_i_n_ pamięta już gdzie widział tę kobietę, skąd zna jej syna.

Patrzy na egzekucję _(po raz drugi)_, patrzy jak na nią patrzy _(po raz pierwszy)_, jak nic jeszcze nie rozumie.

Patrzy jak ratuje Artura _(po raz pierwszy)_.

Nie żałuje. Żałuje. Nie zrobiłby nic innego. Żałuje. Nie podjąłby innej decyzji.

Artur żyje, matka Toma nie żyje. Etel nie żyje. Tom nie żyje.

Morgana odwraca się od tej sceny, niknie w głębi komnaty.

Gwen przebiega przez dziedziniec. Za jakiś czas będzie biec za wozem, na którym wywiozą ciało jej ojca. _(On też ma na imię Tom.)_

_M__**e**__rl_i_n_ siada na schodach i obejmuje kolana rękoma.

Jest z tym wszystkim sam.

*/*/*/*

- Czy to prawda? – Zapytała Freja po tym, jak sylwetka rycerza zniknęła już za kurtyną mgły. – To, co mu powiedziałaś?

Obróciła się w stronę Nimue, zatrzymała na niej wzrok. Nimue uśmiechnęła się chłodno, jakby pytanie warte było wyłącznie drwiny i jakby Freja ujawniała właśnie swoją całkowitą naiwność, a naiwności ta nie miała żadnych pozytywnych stron.

Wiatr przebiegł pomiędzy nimi, ciepławy, nieśpieszny, ledwie zauważalny. Poszarpane krawędzie sukien zakołysały się w powietrzu, zaniepokojone jego przejściem. Freja po raz trzeci tego dnia pomyślała, że dużo by dała za dostęp do igły i nici. Szycie ją uspokajało. Jakby zszywając ze sobą skrawki materiałów porządkowała także swój wewnętrzny świat _(i jakby składanie go w całość było równie proste)_.

- Powiedziałaś mu, że trzeba mi welonu i on ci go przyniósł. A teraz oświadczyłaś, że trzeba mi wody z fontanny, której strzeże rycerz, którego nikt do tej pory nie pokonał.

- A najpierw wysłałam go by zabił bestię grasującą nocą po Brekilien – przypomniała jej Nimue, jakby ciągłe sugerowanie, że niewysoko ceni życie Frei sprawiało jej przyjemność.

Freja zignorowała ten element, jak wiele innych przytyków i ciosów, które rzucano w jej stronę od momentu, kiedy przybyła na wyspę. Odkąd obiecała wyspie i magii wierność w zamian za ratunek, Nimue zaczęła mierzyć ją wzrokiem, jakim mierzy się zwierzynę lub wroga.

A Freja się tym nie przejęła.

Nie była pewna, skąd u niej nagle tyle spokoju i odwagi, ale wiedziała, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że wyspa zdawała się być po jej stronie. Coś w pulsie magii, która przenikała tu wszystko od najgłębiej położonych skał po najmniejsze źdźbło trawy, obejmowało ją ciepłem jak ramieniem i oplatało się wokół jej bosych stóp, jakby chciało ją tu zatrzymać, albo jakby bało się, że niepodtrzymywana upadnie. W pierwszej chwili Freja myślała, że wyspa działa tak na wszystkich, ale Artur z pewnością tego nie czuł, a to jak patrzyła na nią Nimue sugerowało, że to miłe przywitanie, które urządził jej ten kawałek ziemi nie przydarza się każdemu. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu ta wyspa była jej przychylna i Freja znalazła w tej przychylności źródło ukojenia.

_(Był też ten moment, kiedy spojrzała w oczy człowieka wznoszącego nad nią miecz i powiedziała mu, że jest gotowa na śmierć, gdy była gotowa na śmierć, gdy przyjęła to wreszcie bez goryczy, w całości, takim, jakim było, i uznała swoją odpowiedzialność i winę, pożegnała się ze światem i słońcem, wtedy wszystko ułożyło się w niej jakoś inaczej, bardziej równo, jakby ktoś wygładził wszystkie te drobne fałdki, zadarcia i pęknięcia, którymi wypełnione było jej wnętrze. Po tamtym wydarzeniu Freja zaczęła postrzegać świat jako mniej tragiczny, mniej okrutny i ogólnie o wiele mniej przerażający. Bo gdy przestajesz bać się śmierci, wszystko inne też nagle przestaje być straszne.)_

_(Później, wiele lat później, Freja zrozumie, że tego dnia, gdy rycerz darował jej życie, z którym już się pożegnała, zginął w niej strach. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz nadal szuka odpowiedzi w magii, a nie w sobie.)_

- Czyli? – zapytała raz jeszcze, wracając cierpliwie do tematu. – Grasz z nim w jakąś grę, czy on naprawdę ma szansę zdobyć to, czego szuka?

Nimue zmrużyła oczy.

- Skąd przekonanie, że on czegoś szuka?

- Wysłałaś go by zabił dla ciebie bestię, a on poszedł, choć ci nie ufa i uważa cię za wroga. Nie wiedział nic o Wyspie Błogosławionych, nie zna Starej Wiary. Jest podejrzliwy wobec magii. Coś jednak musiało go tu przywieść.

Nimue odwróciła od niej wzrok, przeniosła go na drzewo rosnące za plecami Frei.

- Owszem, jest coś, co książę chce odzyskać.

- Książę?

Nimue uśmiechnęła się ostro, chłodno.

- Pendragon.

Syn króla Utera. To tłumaczyło niechęć do magii i nieufność wobec wszystkiego, co dotknęła. Choć jednocześnie zupełnie nie tłumaczyło, czemu ta niechęć była trzymana w ryzach, czemu Nimue była jeszcze żywa, czemu Frei nie przebito mieczem, czemu nie było żadnych stosów, a książę słuchał rad ptaka, który był tak magiczny, że nie dawało się tego ignorować. Skąd w synu swego ojca tyle odmienności.

- To, co książę che odzyskać musi być bardzo cenne skoro samodzielnie ruszył na tę wyprawę i aż tak się jej poświęca – powiedziała w końcu.

- Możliwe. – Nimue wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie interesuje mnie jego skala wartości i to, do czego jest mniej a do czego bardziej przywiązany. – Jej głos był twardy. – To Pendragon, żaden z nich nie jest wart niczego.

Kłamała, oczywiście, że kłamała. Skoro gra w grę, to musiała się na nią zgodzić, musiała przyjąć, że daje mu szansę na wygraną, choćby najmniejszą i jedną na milion. Gdyby był jej aż tak nienawistny, nie pokazałaby mu drogi, na której końcu znaleźć można furtkę pozwalającą oszukać los.

Chyba, że posłała go gdzieś, gdzie tej furtki i tak nie było, ale w to Freja akurat nie wierzyła.

- Czy ma w ogóle szansę wygrać?

Nimue prychnęła jak zniecierpliwiony kot.

- Zawsze jest jakaś szansa. Inaczej gra jest pozbawiona sensu.

Inaczej magia nie pozwala nikomu w nią grać, pomyślała Freja, magia miała słabość do dość pokrętnie rozumianej czasami równowagi. Po obu stronach zawsze musiała stać jakaś siła.

- A gdy wypełni wszystkie zadania?

- Dostanie z powrotem to, co ofiarowano mi w zamian za jego życie – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, dość zimno, lecz z dziwnym zachwytem. Jakby podobało jej się własne dzieło. Z dziecięcą satysfakcją wynikającą z burzenia ułożonych z klocków wież i pałaców. – Jeśli oczywiście podoła temu wszystkiemu.

Więc byłą w tym wszystkim jednak jakaś pułapka.

- Wystarczyłby jakikolwiek kawałek materiału, prawda? I jakakolwiek kropla wody? Tkanie, len, rycerz przy fontannie, to wszystko ma być tylko utrudnieniem. Te próby dotyczą czegoś innego, prawda?

Nimue nie odpowiedziała. Nie przeniosła nawet na nią wzroku. Nadal przyglądała się drzewu. Jakby w tej rozmowie było ich troje i Nimue bardziej interesował brak reakcji drzewa niż cokolwiek, co Freja mogła mieć do powiedzenia.

Zacisnęła dłonie.

- To dobry człowiek. Darował mi życie.

I dopiero na te słowa Nimue odwróciła się w jej stronę i złapała jej wzrok.

- Ale może ja nie jestem zbyt dobrym człowiekiem – zabrzmiało to dziwnie mało drwiąco. Może nie do końca umiała sobie jednak poradzić z taki stanem rzeczy.

- Zgodziłaś się pomóc mi, choć mogłaś powiedzieć, że nie znasz lekarstwa.

- Wykorzystuję cię do własnych celów. Nie łódź się, że jest inaczej.

- Ale i tak robisz coś dobrego.

Nimue nie odpowiedziała. Przez chwile przypatrywała się mgłom, a potem odwróciła gwałtownie w stronę ruiny i ruszyła przed siebie.

- Jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć z głodu, weź łódź i popłyń na brzeg zebrać sobie coś do jedzenia. Wschodnie wybrzeże jest zawsze pełne grzybów.

- Dziękuję.

To, oczywiście, nie doczekało się już odpowiedzi. Nimue nie zwolniła nawet kroku.

Freja patrzyła za nią, zamyślona.

Pierwsza próba: zabij bestię, zniszcz zagrożenie. A właściwy sprawdzian: zawahaj się, nim zabijesz, okaż miłosierdzie, jeśli potrafisz.

Druga próba: zdobądź len, utkaj z niego welon delikatny jak otaczające wyspę mgły. A właściwy sprawdzian: zatrzymaj się, gdy ktoś potrzebuje twej pomocy, udowodnij, że umiesz pochylić się nawet nad najmniejszym ze stworzeń, że nie obce ci jest współczucie.

Trzecia próba: Zdobądź wodę z magicznej fontanny, pokonaj rycerza, którego do tej pory nikt nie pokonał.

Tylko co kryje się pod spodem?

*/*/*/*

Odkąd pamiętał, Artur zawsze walczył, o coś czy przeciwko komuś, na serio i na niby, na turniejach, na treningach i na wojnach, w potyczkach z magią i pospolitymi rabusiami, oko w oko z magicznymi bestiami i zwykłymi śmiertelnikami. Czasami zdawało mu się wręcz, że cały jest niczym więcej, jak tylko przedłużeniem dłoni dzierżącej miecz – bez niego czuł się niekompletny i niepewny; pozbawiony nie tyle ochrony, ile celu i sensu.

Oczywiście, nie mógł mieć przy sobie miecza zawsze i wszędzie. Protokół na to nie pozwalał a ludzie reagowali czasami nienajlepiej na widok mężczyzny z bronią w ręku, więc często zadowalać się musiał sztyletami ukrytymi w ubraniu lub przypiętymi do łydek. Nie do końca to samo, ale przynajmniej ostrza były podobnie śmiertelne, a zasada działania praktycznie ta sama. To zresztą nie chodziło do końca o ich skuteczność czy przydatność, bardziej o spokój ducha, który przynosił Arturowi ich znajomy ciężar.

Niemożność sięgnięcia po broń, rana uniemożliwiająca wykonanie odpowiedniego ruchu wystarczająco szybko, niezmienna zawodność ludzkiego ciała, której nigdy nie dało się pozbyć w całości, ilu ćwiczeń i prób się by nie odbyło, to wszystko składało się dla Artura w zestaw małych prywatnych lęków i paranoi. Drobnych elementów, z których budowane były jego koszmary. Gdy budził się zlany potem, śnił właśnie o nich. O porażkach, pomyłkach, słabości mięsni, niewystarczająco mocnym chwycie dłoni na rękojeści, o własnej omylności. O tych wszystkich, których może zawieść – o tych znanych i nieznanych, rozpoznawalnych z twarzy i imienia, i tych zlewających się w jeden, anonimowy tłum patrzący na niego z nadzieją. Śnił o tym, jak to, co polega na jego sile i zręczności padało pozbawione wsparcia.

Oczywiście doskonale wiedział, że nie każda rana czy pomyłka prowadzą do aż tak opłakanych konsekwencji, ale tu nie chodziło o to, co nieuniknione, a o to, co potencjalnie możliwe. I nawet jeśli za każdym razem Arturowi udawało się wyjść obronną ręką z tej czy innej sytuacji, nawet jeśli jego choroby i dolegliwości ustępowały dość szybko, a w czasie ich trwania omijały ich największe zagrożenia, to i tak Artur zawsze pamiętał, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby szczęście przestało im dopisywać. Artur znał swoją wartość i swoje główne zadanie – zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie leżą jego dobre strony, tak samo jak z tego, czego dotyczą te gorsze. Wiedział, że ludzie polegają na nim, jako na obrońcy akceptował to i cenił, zbudował wokół tego całe swoje życie, wiec myśl o tym, że może zawieść, że może nie potrafić nikomu pomóc, napełniała go lękiem, którego nie umiał wysłowić.

Odkąd oparzył się w rękę ratując mrówki _(mrówki, nawet nie damę w opałach, wioskę pełną bezbronnego chłopstwa, czy chociaż kwilące niemowlę; nie, on ratował mrówki; aż słów szkoda, i naprawdę, ani słowa Morganie),_ Artur czekał na moment, gdy oparzenie to okaże się przyczyną jego zguby.

Był niewyspany, znużony, zbyt niepewny tego, co robi i po co, zbyt bliski spraw, o których nie miał pojęcia i których nijak nie umiał kontrolować. Z poparzoną ręką, w której jego miecz leżał zbyt niepewnie, by Artur mógł się z tym czuć komfortowo.

Nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że jest w środku własnego koszmaru. Gdzieś na początku, gdzie scena katastrofy dopiero zaczynała układać się w coś jednoznacznie złowróżbnego.

Ale gdy odnalazł źródło i rycerza, zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza i stanął do walki bez wahania, bo od tego właśnie był. Bo były tylko dwie opcje: brnąć dalej lub zawrócić pokonanym, a ta druga nie wchodziła w grę.

Idiota, który zachowywał się do tej pory niesłychanie cicho, zaskrzeczał ostrzegawczo. Artur nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Nie przychodzę tu w złych zamiarach. Muszę zaczerpnąć ze źródła odrobinę wody – powiedział, choć miał przeczucie, że na niewiele się to zda. – Nie szukam okazji do zwady. Pozwól mi wziąć to, po co przychodzę, a odejdę w spokoju i ominie nas potyczka.

Rycerz odwrócił się w stronę Artura. Promień słońca odbił się rykoszetem od powierzchni jego zamkniętej przyłbicy. Artur pomyślał, że wolałby zobaczyć twarz swojego przeciwnika, nim stanie z nim do walki. Bo walka z pewnością go nie ominie. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuje ją w powietrzu.

::Nikt nie może czerpać wody z tego źródła bez zgody tej, która nim rozporządza::

Odpowiedź dotarła od razu do umysłu Artura z całkowitym pominięciem uszu.

Magia. Znowu. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało.

_(Jego ojciec był głupi sądząc, że uda mu się wyeliminować magię z tej ziemi. Ona była jej pełna po brzegi). _

- Gdzie można w takim razie znaleźć twoją panią? - zapytał, ściskając mocniej rękojeść miecza, ale nie zmieniając jego pozycji. Skóra dłoni zaprotestowała, podrażniona i obolała. - Poproszę ją o pozwolenie.

Rycerz przechylił głowę. Artur wyobraził sobie, że pod przyłbicą pojawił się drwiący uśmiech.

::Ten, kto chce dostać się do pani tego źródła, musi uzyskać moje pozwolenie::

Idiota zatrzepotał skrzydłami i przeskoczył gałąź bliższą Arturowi, co prawdopodobnie nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Artur zacisnął zęby. Napięcie zaczynało go irytować, ale nauczono go, że cierpliwość to cnota, więc musiał spróbować wszystkich opcji.

_(Już raz oglądał efekty swojej porywczości i bezmyślności. Wtedy, gdy zabił jednorożca, gdy zabił tego, kto drwił z jego dumy i honoru, gdy zlekceważył rady, choć wiedział, że są słuszne. Widział jak ludzie płacili za te jego pomyłki, gdy ich krewni umierali od zarazy, z głodu, z braku wody; gdy zboże na polach padało, a z nim wszelkie podstawy żywota okolicznych chłopów. Nauczył się od tego lekcji nie do przecenienia.)_

- A co trzeba zrobić, by dostać pozwolenie na spotkanie z twoją panią?

::Trzeba na to zasłużyć::

Tym razem drwina była wyraźna. Nie domysł Artura, ale fakt.

Artur uznał to za znak, że rozmową niewiele tu osiągnie.

Uniósł miecz, a rycerz zrobił to samo, jakby był jego zniekształconym, ale jednak wiernym odbiciem. Artur obrzucił go wzrokiem, starając się ocenić z jakiego typu przeciwnikiem ma do czynienia. Nie było między nimi wielkiej różnicy w masie ciała, Artur był z nich nawet odrobinę wyższy i postawniejszy. Gdyby po samych warunkach fizycznych sądzić, Artur nie powinien mieć problemów, ale ten rycerz nie bez kozery został wybrany do tego zadania, najprawdopodobniej bardzo istotnego. Nikt z pewnością nie postawiłby na straży kogoś, kto nie...

Pierwsze uderzenie nastąpiło znienacka, przerywając Arturowi tor rozumowania i zmuszając go do odskoczenia na bok. Jego przeciwnik był niesamowicie szybki. Szybszy niż Artur się tego spodziewał.

Odskok i parowanie, szukanie oparcia dla nóg.

Cios za ciosem, nie tyle powalający siłą, ile szybkością, tak, że Arturowi trudno było złapać równowagę i przejść do ataku.

Skok i parowanie, atak i brak kontrataku, potknięcie i ratunek w ostatniej chwili, aż w końcu, ostatecznie Artur znalazł wreszcie okno, w którym zmieściła się zmiana postawy.

I atak, uderzenie, cała siła, jaką kiedykolwiek w sobie znalazł, mierzenie w słabe punkty i trafianie obok, frustracja i satysfakcja, z siebie, z przeciwnika, z walki, która była świetna i godna pochwały, ale niefortunnie zdarzyła się wtedy, gdy Artur grał o stawkę zbyt wysoką.

Aż w końcu, w końcu, gdy pot spływał już Arturowi po plecach, a wilgotna powierzchnia dłoni zmieniła się z lekko szczypiącej niedogodności w przestrzeń palącego bólu, Artur popełnił błąd.

Zamachnął się z całą siłą, na jaką go stać, wybrał odpowiedni moment, ale trafił na niespodziewanie mocny opór. Miecz uderzył o miecz z ogromnym impetem, siła uderzenia skoncentrowała się na prawej dłoni Artura, a odepchnięta gwałtownie w bok rękojeść miecza podrażniła niewyleczoną skórę rąk.

Artur wypuścił miecz z dłoni.

_(Jego koszmar spełnił się właśnie na jawie)_

Padł na ziemię jak lalka, od której właśnie odcięto sznurki.

Ostrze miecza jego przeciwnika podążyło za nim. Gdy podniósł oczy, miał jej już przy gardle.

::Przegrałeś::

Artur przełknął ślinę.

- Przegrałem – przyznał i to jedno słowo bolało go bardziej niż oparzenia dłoni. Idiota skakał z niepokojem po gałęzi, ale nie przyleciał bliżej. Artur starał się znaleźć w tym jakiś dobry omen. Jakaś część jego ja gotowała się już jednak na ewentualną śmierć.

Wział głębszy oddech i już chciał zamknąć oczy, gdy jego przeciwnik zabrał miecz z jego szyi.

::Możesz odejść:: powiedział rycerz ::I niech porażka cię czegoś nauczy::

Artur patrzył przez chwilę na własny porzucony miecz.

Odejść.

Podniósł się powoli, usiłując nie dotykać dłońmi ziemi. Sięgnął po miecz. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu.

Odejść.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić – powiedział, odwracając się w stronę rycerza, który wrócił już na miejsce przy źródle. – Walcz ze mną raz jeszcze.

::To nie zabawa, idź gdzie indziej szukać sobie rozrywek::

- To nie rozrywka. Wyzywam cię na pojedynek.

::Juz go odbyliśmy::

- I odbędziemy raz jeszcze.

::Nie od ciebie to zależy. Skończyliśmy. ::

Nie skończyli. Nie mogli skończyć, bo Artur nie był na to gotowy. Jak miał wrócić do domu z podkulonym ogonem, jak miał powiedzieć Morganie, że ją zawiódł? Jak miał wrócić z niczym, skoro obiecał sobie tak wiele? Jak miałby dalej żyć, wiedząc, że coś jest z jego światem nie tak, i wiedząc, że zmarnował jedyną szansę, by to coś naprawić? Jak miał wrócić na wyspę i powiedzieć tej biednej dziewczynie, że zawsze już będzie bestią i nie ma dla niej ratunku?

Nie, to nie był koniec.

- Ja, Artur Pendragon, wyzywam cię na pojedynek. Oficjalnie – powiedział, zbliżając się do rycerza na wyciągniecie dłoni. – Nie mam przy sobie rękawic, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Obaj jesteśmy rycerzami. Nie możesz mi odmówić.

Rycerz milczał przez chwilę.

::Pendragon? Jesteś synem Utera?::

- Tak.

Kolejna chwila ciszy.

::Jeśli pokonam cię po raz drugi, nie pozwolę ci już odejść::

- Rozumiem.

::Mimo to chcesz stanąć do walki?::

Artur przytaknął.

::Przegrasz. Przez dłonie, jeśli nie przez przypadek.::

- Niech tak będzie. Liczę się z tą możliwością.

::Twój ojciec nie byłby zadowolony::

Artur nie odpowiedział.

::Aż tak ci zależy na tej wodzie?::

- Dostanę coś za nią w zamian.

::Co takiego?::

Artur przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć. Jak wytłumaczyć, że nie znał konkretów i szczegółów, a mimo to znał wartość sprawy.

- To, czego by mi najbardziej brakowało, gdyby mnie miało na zawsze opuścić.

Po tym zadaniu nastąpiła cisza, podczas której Artur i jego przeciwnik przyglądali się sobie w napięciu.

::Pozwolę ci zobaczyć się z panią tego źródła, jeśli zgodzisz się spełnić jeden warunek.::

- Jaki?

:: Źródło, które widzisz jest bramą na dwór mej pani. Pozwolę ci przejść przez tę bramę, jeśli obiecasz, że gdy po drugiej stronie ktoś zapyta cię, o to, kim jesteś, wyznasz swoje imię i nazwisko i powiedziesz, że zostałeś pokonany przez kobietę i pozwolono ci wkroczyć na dwór z litości.::

- Nie pokonała mnie żadna kobieta.

:: To nie ma znaczenia. ::

- Chcesz, żebym skłamał? Po co?

:: To już moja sprawa. ::

- Rycerzowi kłamstwo nie przystoi.

::A klęska jest mu niemiła. ::

- Jeśli ta plotka się rozniesie, mój ojciec straci twarz. Kto widział rycerza, którego pobiła kobieta. Cóż to za następca.

:: Problemy Utera mnie nie interesują. ::

- Ojciec straci twarz, a ja stracę honor.

:: Twój wybór ::

I Artur pomyślał o tym wszystkim, o honorze i dumie i martwym jednorożcu, o swoim ojcu i nieuniknionych zawodach jakie mu sprawiał, a potem zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech, zatrzymał się na chwilę w tej pustce i ciemności, a potem otworzył z powrotem powieki i ruszył przed siebie, w stronę źródła.

Był gotowy.

**c.d.n.**


	11. O tej, która sama siebie zamknęła w

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

_Jestem idiotą._

Merlin unosi brew, a Artur myśli, że doprawdy, Gajusz czasami ma zły wpływ na ludzi.

**Oczekujesz, że się z tobą nie zgodzę? Bo, wiesz, ja zawsze uważałem, że jesteś głownie...**

_Tak, wiem. Kluchogłowym durniem, stokrotką głupotką i szeregiem innych neologizmów. _

Merlin powstrzymuje się od śmiechu na może pięć sekund.

_Nie bądź z siebie taki zadowolony. Te określenia nawet nie mają sensu. Poza tym, jaki mężczyzna przy zdrowych zmysłach wyrzuca innym od stokrotek...?_

**Taki, który uważa, że przy całej swojej okazjonalnej głupocie wasza wysokość jest tak ogólnie jasny i urokliwy jak polny kwiatek?**

Artur odwraca wzrok, czując, że się rumieni. Zapomniał na chwilę, że to nie jest ten młody Merlin, który umarłby nim by się przyznał do czegokolwiek, ale ten Merlin, który ma już to za sobą, który sypiał _(sypia) _w jego komnatach i wie, że nikt nie wytrąca Artura z równowagi jak strategicznie użyty komplement.

_Wziąłbyś przynajmniej porównał mnie do czegoś mniej pospolitego._

**Wybacz, wiejskie wychowanie, wiejskie metafory.** W głosie słychać rozbawienie. **Ale mogę znów spróbować trochę się podkształcać u bardów..?**

Kolejny kawałek układanki wpada na swoje miejsce, kolejne wspomnienie, i Artur pamięta nagle cała historię o miłosnych wyznaniach i poematach tak metaforycznych, że kompletnie mijały się z celem i całym kosmicznym zamieszaniu, które wyniknęło z tego wszystkiego i paru damach, które wzięły te listy do siebie, bo Merlin nie mógł nie gubić wersji na brudno, to byłoby zbyt banalne, i własnym kryzysie emocjonalnym, gdy to on dla odmiany wziął te damy, które wzięły listy do siebie, na poważnie. Wybucha śmiechem.

Merlin przygląda mu się przez chwilę z pobłażaniem.

_Czemu jesteś idiotą?_

Artur potrząsa głową, odrzuca resztki rozbawienia i wraca wzrokiem na powierzchnię stołu, gdzie małe kropki odgrywają swoje wielkie dramaty wśród maleńkich domków i drzew.

**No spójrz, wszystko na wyciągnięcie reki, ale nie, ja muszę pod górkę, sam, bez pomocy, bez rozsądku, bez rozwagi.** Myśli o tych swoich idiotycznych próbach szukania leku na samotność, o swoim głupim zachowaniu, gdy Merlin był jeszcze przy nim, o tych wszystkich nieporozumieniach i potknięciach, które przydarzyły im się później, o całym tym morzu zmarnowanego czasu. Marnowanego, choć powinni _(powinien)_ wiedzieć lepiej, pamiętać, że czas jest ulotny i kruchy.

Merlin zerka na powierzchnię mapy, a potem unosi wzrok. Oczy ma o wiele zbyt mądre. Pełne wiedzy, której jeszcze nie powinien mieć. Wiedzy i czegoś miękkiego i ciepłego _(nostalgii?)_.

Bierze rękę Artura w swoją dłoń i unosi do ust. Składa dziwnie poważny pocałunek na kostkach jego placów.

**Ale ja lubię te twoje głupoty.**

A potem uśmiecha się i oczy ma znów jasne i nieniepokojące.

**Tak jak i ty lubisz moje. **

Artur nie może zaprzeczyć.

*/*/*/*

**Część 11/14 –„ O tej, która sama siebie zamknęła w zbrojnej stali"**

*/*/*/*

Powinien był od razu się zorientować, że ma do czynienia z iluzją.

Oczywiście tak się nie stało. Do rozpoznania ułudy potrzeba trzeźwych zmysłów, a jego były otumanione silnym uderzeniem magii, którą to miejsce wypełnione było od podłogi aż po dach.

Miał wrażenie, że brodzi przez wodę. Powietrze stawiało opór, którego nie spodziewałby się na otwartej przestrzeni, jakby nie życzyło sobie jego obecności.

_(Co on właściwie tu robił?)_

Czuł się otumaniony, nie do końca trzeźwy, jakby właśnie wracał do swoich pokoi po długiej uczcie, na której pozwolił sobie na wypicie zbyt dużej ilości wina.

_(Nikt go nie podpierał. Obejrzał się w bok, pewien, że ktoś powinien mu towarzyszyć. Nie znalazł nikogo. Rozczarowanie było bardzo podobne do ukłucia sztyletem w bok.)_

Idiota wbił szpony w ramię Artura, na sekundę, ostrzegawczo, wyrywając go z bocznej uliczki dygresji.

- Idę, idę – powiedział i ruszył dalej przez paradną salę, której ściany były zbyt daleko od siebie i której początek i koniec dzielił dystans pasujący bardziej do pastwisk niż domostw. Za dużo przestrzeni, za dużo mgły. Za mało jasnych spraw, jednoznacznych wyborów, wyraźnych krawędzi.

_(Coś było...Po co on właściwie tu przyszedł? Po co ta wyprawa?)_

Dookoła niego zaczęli pojawiać się ludzie. Rycerze w zbrojach – paradnych, dekorowanych piórami i szarfami, i tych bardziej przyziemnych, uplamionych krwią i ziemią, zwyczajowymi pamiątkami z bitewnych pól. Damy dworu w kolorowych sukniach ociekających bogactwem. Dworzanie różnej płci i wieku. Staruszkowie o białych włosach, młodzieńcy o dziecinnie gładkich twarzach, drobne dziewczęta wystawiane po raz pierwszy na małżeński rynek.

Tłum gęstniał. Pęczniał od wpatrzonych w Artura twarzy.

Niektóre postacie były Arturowi znajome, niektóre tylko mgliście, inne doskonale; wszystkie raczej z mało przyjemnych powodów. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby ktoś uparł się zebrać w jednym miejscu wszystkich, z którymi Artur nie chciał mieć do czynienia. Znał ich reputację, wiedział jak gustują w plotkach i intrygach, znał niechęć niektórych do własnej osoby, pamiętał ich z tych lat, kiedy dopiero stawiał pierwsze kroki na rycerskich turniejach i gdy zdawało mu się, że cały świat czeka tylko na jego potknięcie, na potknięcie uterowego syna, i że nic nie sprawi im większej przyjemności niż jego klęska.

_(Jeśli przyzna w tym towarzystwie, że pokonała go kobieta, jeśli przyzna się, że wpuszczono go tu z litości, wtedy wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą. Wszyscy ci, którym nigdy nie chciał dać satysfakcji. I rozejdzie się to natychmiast po całym Albionie. Bo ci ludzie nie zatrzymają tego dla siebie.)_

Setki, setki par oczu wpatrzonych w każdy jego ruch.

Szepty i chichoty narastały stopniowo, rosnąc w siłę z każdą sekundą, a Artur szedł przed siebie, z głową podniesioną wysoko i oczami wpatrzonymi w głąb sali.

_(Jego ojciec dowie się od obcych, plotka dotrze do niego nim Artur powróci do Camelotu, zastanie go nieprzygotowanym i upokorzy. Gdy Artur dotrze na zamek, wzrok króla będzie pełen rozczarowania. Wzrok __**jego ojca**__ będzie pełen rozczarowania.)_

Na tronie siedziała kobieta w bordowej sukni. Piękna i jasnowłosa, jak na panią takiego bajkowego miejsca przystało. Nie umiał do końca oszacować jej wieku. Przeniosła na niego wzrok, odwracając się od osoby, z którą rozmawiała, pozbawionej cech szczególnych kobiety w średnim wieku, i spojrzała Arturowi prosto w oczy.

Artur skłonił się przed nią, z szacunkiem, lecz niezbyt głęboko. Pozwolił jej wyczytać z tego, co chciała.

- Pani.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy.

- Witaj na moim dworze, rycerzu. – Skinęła mu głową na powitanie. – Jeśli masz być moim gościem, wypada bym poznała twoje imię. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, dość chłodno. Z obowiązku, a nie potrzeby serca. – Jak cię zwą?

_(Teraz, tu. Trzeba powiedzieć, co musi zostać powiedziane. Skłamać, otwarcie i z premedytacją.)_

- Artur Pendragon.

Po sali przeszedł szmer, tłum zafalował, zmierzwił się i skłębił, ruszył do przodu, bliżej, _bardziej_; głodny nowych rozrywek. Zbliżając się do Artura, pożerał powoli przestrzenie pustej posadzki. Piękne marmury ginęły pod stopami i brzegami szat. Artur napiął mięśnie karku i wyprostował plecy. Starał się nie patrzeć na nikogo poza kobietą na tronie.

Ptak na jego ramieniu dziobnął go lekko w ramię. Artur nie miał pojęcia, co miało to oznaczać.

- Słyszałam o tobie wiele historii, synu Utera – oświadczyła kobieta po chwili namysłu. – Wieści o twojej odwadze i waleczności dotarły i tutaj. – W jej tonie było coś dziwnego. Był uprzejmy, ale niejednoznaczny; z pozoru neutralny, ale niepozbawiony drwiącej nuty. – Podobno nie masz sobie równych wśród rycerzy Albionu.

_(To też odejdzie, zniknie. Przepadnie, z głupiego powodu. Przez kłamstwo, któremu nie wolno mu zaprzeczyć.)_

Artur skłonił się ponownie, świadomy wpatrzonych weń ludzi.

- Podejrzewam, że część tych opowieści, jak to zwykle z opowieściami bywa, jest mocno przesadzona. Nie sądzę bym był najlepszym z żyjących rycerzy.

- Ale jednym z najlepszych?

- Nie mnie to osądzać. Staram się być prawy i honorowy, jak na rycerza przystało.

Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem. Dźwięk ten odbił się echem wśród jej gości.

- No tak, wy mężczyźni lubicie budować swoje życia w oparciu o dość abstrakcyjne koncepcje.

Tym razem drwina była jednoznaczna i bardzo czytelna. Artur zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Skóra dłoni zaprotestowała, gdy wbił w nią paznokcie.

- Obawiam się, że nie bardzo rozumiem – powiedział.

- Prawość, honor? – Kobieta wyprostowała się i przechyliła w przód. – Przyznasz, że to koncepcje bardzo ogólnikowe. Osobiście wolę konkrety.

Artur powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem ostrej uwagi na temat tego, co sądzi o tego typu wypowiedziach. Zrezygnował też z dyskusji o tym, co kto uważa za konkrety i abstrakty i jak jedno łączy się z drugim. Nie to było tu głównym wątkiem.

Kobieta odczekała chwilę, spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Gdy jasnym się stało, że ta nie nastąpi, uniosła lekko brwi. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną. I może trochę rozczarowaną. Artur nabrał przekonania, że próbowała zastawić na niego jakąś pułapkę.

- Cóż – powiedziała w końcu – jedno jest pewne. Musisz być znakomitym rycerzem, skoro udało ci się uzyskać wstęp na mój dwór. Ten, kto strzeże wejścia jest wojownikiem najwyższej klasy, nie uważasz? – Zmrużyła oczy. – Samo to, że udało ci się wywalczyć wstęp w moje progi świadczy o tym, że w plotkach o tobie jest wiele prawdy.

Nie uśmiechnęła się, ale skłoniła głowę, co w jakiś dziwny sposób sprawiło, że zaczęła wyglądać na bardziej przystępną.

- Bo pokonałeś mego strażnika, prawda?

Pułapka numer dwa, Artur wyraźnie widział ją przed sobą. I mimo wszystko musiał w nią wpaść. Z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

- Nie – powiedział, patrząc prosto przed siebie. – Nie pokonałem twojego strażnika.

_(Po co to wszystko? Czy jest tego warte?)_

- Sam cię wpuścił?

_(Królestwo jest tak silne, jak jego władca, tak silne jak jego rycerstwo, jak obietnica jego przyszłości - ojciec powtarzał mu to zawsze, gdy był mały i przegrywał walki ze starszymi od niego rycerzami. Ja się starzeję, więc ty musisz szybko urosnąć w siłę i na wszelkich turniejach Albionu udowadniać wszystkim raz po raz, że nasza przyszłość jest pewna. Że Camelot jest zbyt silny by opłacało się go atakować. _

_Jeśli Artur podkopie teraz tak mocno swoją opinię, jeśli tak niefortunnie straci reputację, wtedy..._

_Czy go na to stać?_

_I co jest wart rycerz, którego słowom nie można ufać?)_

- On nie przepuszcza ludzi bez powodu.

_(Po co on właściwie wyruszył na tę wyprawę, w sam środek magicznych gier, w których nie miał żadnych szans? Dla Morgany i jej snów? Dla Gwen, której śmierć choć niespodziewana, była jednak dość naturalna? Dla tego dziwnego przeczucia i jeszcze dziwniejszych snów? Dla jakiejś ułudy? Jak może rzucać coś konkretnego, reputację swoją i swego ojca, na szalę po to by stracić to goniąc za czymś, co może być zaledwie iluzją? Po co właściwie ryzykuje utratę honoru? Ryzykuje, że nigdy już więcej nie będzie mógł powiedzieć nikomu, że nigdy nie kłamie i nie kłamał?) _

Cisz trwała zbyt długo. Artur doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

_(Myślał o tym, co nawiedzało go nocami, o wrażeniu, że zapomniał o czymś niezwykle istotnym, o świadomości, że świat jest nie taki, jak trzeba, o zapewnieniach, że może jeszcze wszystko odwrócić. O tych wspomnieniach, z których wymazano czyjąś postać, a które nie dawały mu spokoju – o kielichu i paradnej sali, mersjańskiej delegacji i panice, od której nie mógł oddychać; o żółtych, niepozornych kwiatkach zgniatanych pod butami, o tym, jak Gwen, sprytna, lojalna Gwen wynosi je z lochów i niesie…a*l*e**k*o*m*u*?* O plaży, morzu i truciźnie, o czyichś dłoniach i o …*o*c*z*y*m*?* O tym, jak żegna kogoś, obserwuje z murów jak odchodzi do …*d*o*k*ą*d*?* O tym, jak zapina na czyimś ramieniu zarękawie i myśli o tym, jak, że może już tego kogoś nigdy nie zobaczyć, bo…*c*o*?* Myślał o tych wszystkich dziurach w pamięci. Myślał, myślał i ciężar tego wszystkiego wypełniał mu głowę i tumanił zmysły.) _

- Przepuścił mnie najprawdopodobniej z litości – powiedział w końcu, a słowa te ledwo przeszły mu przez gardło. Bicie serca prawie zagłuszało mu szmer gorączkowych dyskusji, których niewątpliwie był głównym tematem.

Idiota przesunął się bliżej jego szyi i otarł się o jego skórę główką, delikatnie i bardzo po psiemu. Artur obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wydostanie się z tego dworu i to wszystko się skończy, przeprowadzi z nim długą dyskusję na temat tego, czym się różni sokół od psa i czego sokołom robić nie wypada, bo najwyraźniej Idiota miał jakiś problem w tej materii. Obiecał też sobie, że nigdy nie wypowie na głos, jak bardzo ten maleńki, dziwaczny gest dodał mu odwagi.

- Zostałem pokonany w walce przez kobietę – powiedział, nim odwaga zdołała zniknąć tak szybko, jak go nawiedziła. – Twój strażnik musiał uznać, że to wystarczająco upokarzające samo w sobie i pozwolił mi przejść.

Tłum zamarł, pełen wykrzywionych złośliwie twarzy, niedowierzając, że oto taka zdobycz trafiła się właśnie tu i teraz. Gdy Artur zerkał na nich kątem oka dostrzegał tylko zdeformowane ryzy twarzy i wyciągnięte w oczekiwaniu ostre pazury.

Sępy.

_(Powinien był zorientować się, że to iluzja, ale w środku złudzenia wszystko zawsze do siebie pasuje.)_

- Artur Pendragon, zwycięzca setek turniejów, najlepszy rycerz Camelotu, nadzieja Albionu, został pokonany w walce na miecze przez jakąś kobietę? – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jej głos był prawie radosny. – Użyła podstępu? Magii? Oszukała cię? Zaszantażowała?

Wyraźnie dawano mu wyjście, wyraźnie też z niego drwiono. Artur nie wiedział, który z tych dwóch faktów był tu istotniejszy.

Skupił się na ciężarze ptasiego towarzystwa, który wyczuwał na prawym ramieniu, na tym dziwnie kojącym wrażeniu, że nie jest z tym wszystkim sam, choć przecież jeden ptak to bardzo niewiele.

- Zostałem pokonany w równej, sprawiedliwej walce – oświadczył wyraźnie i dobitnie, nie podnosząc głosu, ale też go nie obniżając. Policzki płonęły mu ze wstydu. Nie wiedział czy bardziej przez kłamstwo, czy jego treść. Nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia.

Tłum wokół niego wybuchł siłą setek rozentuzjazmowanych głosów. Gdyby Artur się skupił mógłby nawet usłyszeć fragmenty poszczególnych wypowiedzi. Nie zrobił tego. I tak wiedział, jakim tonem wypowiadana jest większość kwestii.

Jasnowłosa kobieta nadal przyglądała mu się z namysłem.

- Nie kłamiesz?

- Po co miałbym kłamać w takiej sprawie?

- Przysięgnij na swój honor.

Artur zawahał się, na chwilę zamarł całkowicie, zaprzestał nawet oddychania. Idiota powtórzył swoją psią sztuczkę z łaszeniem się do arturowego ucha. Artur odetchnął. I tak było już za późno i zbyt daleko, by się cofać.

- Przysięgam – powiedział, łapiąc wzrok kobiety.

I wtedy, cały obraz, całe otoczenie, ściany i ludzie i tron, nawet kobieta, która na nim zasiadała, rozpadli się w pył.

*/*/*/*

**:::**_**M**_**erlin::** nie wie, gdzie dokładnie jest, ani gdzie będzie za chwilę. Krajobraz zmienia się zbyt szybko, a on jest zbyt zdezorientowany. Nie zastanawia się nawet nad tym, czemu jego otoczenie nie jest stała a zmienną i co odpowiada za to, że skacze w przestrzeni w tę i z powrotem. Tak po prostu jest i **:::**_**M**_**erlin::** nie widzi w tym nic dziwnego (bo **:::**_**M**_**erlin::**, ten **:::**_**M**_**erlin::**, jest nowy w swojej autonomii i nie zna innego świata).

Nie pyta, po co te podróże, ale mimo to znajduje w końcu w nich pewien wzór. Zaczyna rozumieć, na co patrzy.

Świat, który ogląda jest pełen ciemnych, martwych miejsc. Cienka warstwa magii otulająca ziemię i każdą zamieszkującą ją istotę nie jest już, jak powinna, gładka i nieprzerwana. Coś zmierzwiło ją i poszarpało, zostawiło po sobie wyrwy palące jak rany.

**:::**_**M**_**erlin::** podchodzi do tych miejsc, ogląda poszarzały świat, wdycha ciężkie powietrze, w którym błąka się echo dawno zgaszonych płomieni, dotyka martwej ziemi, na której rośliny rosną niepewnie i z przyzwyczajenia, i gdzie dopada je szybka śmierć i nie pojawią się nigdy owoce.

Dopiero po pewnym czasie domyśla się, że patrzy na pozostałości po tym, co kiedyś łączyło magię z resztą świata. Na szczątki miejsc i osób, które kiedyś stanowiły bramy między światem magii a krainą zwykłych ludzi, a które potem zniknęły i zawiodły – spalone, zniszczone, zabite. Dopiero wtedy zauważa, że magia jest niespokojna, a rzeczywistość nie do końca ostra. Dopiero wtedy dostrzega, że świat nie jest już w stu procentach stabilny.

Mija tydzień, nim w niektórych śladach rozpoznaje swoją rękę i dociera do niego, że sam też jest winny tego rozpadu.

*/*/*/*

Gdy Artur znów otworzył oczy był z powrotem przy źródle, jakiś metr od strzegącego go rycerza.

Nim zdążył sięgnąć po miecz, rycerz rzucił w jego stronę małą, zakorkowaną buteleczkę. Artur złapał ją prawie automatycznie, bez namysłu. Nie ważyła wiele.

::Woda ze źródła. Tak, jak było obiecane.::

Artur ostrożnie otworzył butelkę. Zawartość była przeźroczysta i pozbawiona zapachu. Wyglądała jak najzwyklejsza woda. Przez myśli przebiegło mu podejrzenie, że może tak naprawdę to w źródle nie ma nic magicznego i ktoś znów bawi się z nim w kotka i myszkę, nie poinformowawszy go o tym, kim jest w tej zabawie. Ani jaki jest jej cel.

::Tylko nie próbuj tego pić. Skończyłoby się to najpewniej tragicznie. To nie zabawka dla amatorów.::

Artur zmarszczył brwi i zakorkował buteleczkę.

- Dziękuję.

::Nie ma za co. To moją ciekawość zaspokojono. Twój ojciec nie cieszy się w tych okolicach najlepszą reputacją.::

Artur napiął mięśnie, na wszelki wypadek, gotowy do walki i bronienia ojcowskiego honoru, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Rycerz nie zwrócił chyba na to większej uwagi, bo nie drgnął nawet o milimetr.

::Jesteś do niego podobny, tak przy pierwszym spotkaniu i na pierwszy rzut oka. A jednak jesteś też najwyraźniej zupełnie inny. Może po matce. Twój ojciec z pewnością nie potrafiłby przełknąć dumy i ukorzyć się przed tłumem, by dostać to, czego pragnie.::

Artur pomyślał o swoim ojcu i matce, o tym, jak jego ojciec patrzył na Igernę, i uznał, że jego rozmówca nie wie chyba, o czym mówi.

- Nie znasz mego ojca tak dobrze jak ci się wydaje.

:: Możliwe. Nie wydaje mi się jednak by potrafił okazać aż taką pokorę i uniżenie. Nawet ty miałeś z tym problem. Nadal masz, jeśli sądzić po minie. Reputacja ma dla ciebie aż takie znaczenie?::

- Moja reputacja przynosi moim poddanym wymierne korzyści.

Rycerz przechylił głowę, jakby chciał obejrzeć Artura pod innym kątem.

:: Uważaj, żebyś ich nie przecenił.::

Artur zacisnął zęby. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów.

- Postaram się – wycedził w końcu, trzymając nerwy na wodzy.

Głos rycerza, gdy znów rozległ się w jego głowie, miał w sobie nutę rozbawienia.

:: Nie jesteś do mnie najlepiej nastawiony.::

- Czemuż miałbym być? Pogrywasz ze mną w magiczne gierki, zmusiłeś mnie do kłamstwa.

:: To ci tak doskwiera? To, że musiałeś skłamać? Nie to, że przez chwilę sądziłeś, że po całym Albionie rozniesie się wieść o tym, że pokonała cię jakaś kobieta?::

Artur zawahał się na chwilę. Miał nadzieję, że o tym, co zaraz miał zamiar powiedzieć nikt nigdy nie poinformuje Morgany. Bo nie miałby już nigdy ani chwili spokoju.

- Możliwe, że jakaś kobieta byłaby w stanie mnie pokonać – oświadczył. - Kobieta ma mniej więcej takie same szanse, jak mniej postawnie zbudowany rycerz, a tacy przecież też radzą sobie całkiem nieźle na turniejach. Sam jesteś podobnej budowy, a przecież udało ci się odebrać mi broń.

Rycerz przez chwilę zatrzymał się w bezruchu. Artura miał wrażenie, że chyba go zaskoczył.

:: Czyli gdyby to, że zostałeś pokonany przez kobietę było prawdą, miałbyś mniejszy problem z wyznaniem tego przed światem?::

Artur przytaknął.

Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, a potem rycerz sięgnął po zatrzask przyłbicy i powoli zdjął hełm z głowy. Jasne loki rozsypały się mu po plecach.

Rycerz i jego pani okazali się jednym i tym samym.

- Jak widzisz, cały czas mówiłeś prawdę.

Artur nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Na szczęście jego odpowiedź chyba nie mieściła się w planie.

- Nazywam się Morgause.

Artur skłonił się raz jeszcze, po raz trzeci tej samej osobie, ale po raz pierwszy w jej prawdziwej i kompletnej postaci.

- W takim razie miło cię wreszcie poznać z imienia, pani.

Uśmiechnęła się. Nie wyglądało to kompletnie naturalnie na jej twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że nie jest przyzwyczajona do uśmiechów pozbawionych kpiny.

- Jeszcze się zobaczymy, Arturze Pendragonie. W tych czy innych okolicznościach. Okazałeś się być ciekawszym człowiekiem niż przypuszczałam. Mogłam się zorientować od razu na widok twego towarzysza, że nie jesteś wierną kopią swego ojca.

Artur zignorował przytyk względem Utera.

- Czyli Id...ten ptak naprawdę jest magiczny?

- Owszem.

Przez chwilę oboje przyglądali się sokołowi z uwagą. Sam ptak oczywiście wybrał ten moment na wykonanie paru nieskoordynowanych skoków wzdłuż gałęzi, w skutek czego prawie z niej spadł. Artur westchnął. No, idiota. Nomen omen.

- Nie wiem, skąd się przy mnie wziął. Pewnie ktoś zaczarował go, żeby wskazywał mi drogę.

Morgause zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie znalazł cię z pewnością przez przypadek. I nikt go nie zaczarował. Co najwyżej poprosił, by ci towarzyszył – powiedziała dość ostro, nie odrywając oczu od ptaka, który odzyskał równowagę i wydawał się równie mocno zainteresowany Morgause, co ona nim. – To nie przedmiot, a żywa, autonomiczna istota, która jest tu całkowicie z własnej woli.

Idiota wydał z siebie ostrzegawczy dźwięk i porzucił gałąź. Artur bez zastanowienia wyciągnął ramię, by ptak miał na czym usiąść.

- Pilnuj go. Dobrze ci życzy i może ci się przydać.

- Już się przydał.

- Widzisz. Lojalność to cenna cecha.

Wyciągnęła ostrożnie rękę i zatrzymała ją na milimetr nad ptasimi piórami. Odczekała sekundę, ale ptak nie wyglądał, jakby chciał uciekać.

- To wyjątkowe stworzenie – powiedziała. Artur miał wrażenie, że gdy jej ręka dotknęła piór, oczy ptaka zabłysły na chwilę złotem. – Nie sądzę byś mógł dostać to, czego szukasz, jeśli nie będzie go przy tobie. Nie spuszczaj go z oka.

- Nie wiesz nawet, czego szukam.

Morgause cofnęła rękę. Przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na Artura.

- Nie. Ale czułam jak struktura świata przesuwa się, gdy to straciłeś. Każdy, kto ma w sobie choć odrobinę magii był w stanie to poczuć.

Artur pomyślał o Morganie, złożył kilka faktów w jeden wniosek, a potem odsunął to na bok. Nie teraz. Później.

- Musisz to naprawić – kontynuowała Morgause. – To jest zbyt potężne, zbyt niezależne od czyjejkolwiek kontroli, by można to było zostawić bez interwencji. Cokolwiek się stało, było tak gwałtowne i brzemienne w skutki, że echo tego wydarzenia zatacza coraz większe kręgi. Wszyscy odczuwamy reperkusje, których końca nie widać. Nie wiem nawet, co się jeszcze może stać.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takiej niewiedzy.

Do Artura dotarło, że ona właśnie mówi mu, że się boi. Nie wyglądała na osobę, którą strach często odwiedza. Biorąc pod uwagę jak dobrze władała mieczem, jak silne tworzyła iluzje, jaką potęgę Artur wyczuwał w jej dość filigranowej postaci, to przyznanie się do lęku oznaczało coś naprawdę niedobrego.

Artur poczuł, że przechodzi go dreszcz.

Idiota poderwał się z jego ramienia i wzbił w przestworza.

Czas ruszać dalej.

Koniec z marnowaniem czasu.

Nie mieli go chyba tak wiele.

*/*/*/*

Minęły trzy lata od śmierci Arianrod nim Arten stanęła pewnego wieczoru w drzwiach chaty Brenwen i zapytała, czy może wejść do środka. Minęło parę minut wypełnionych gotowaniem wody i parzeniem naparu z szałwii, nim Arten przeszła z niezobowiązujących plotek i uwag na temat pogody, na to, co naprawdę ją interesowało.

- Chciałam cię zapytać, czy istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, by odczynić to, co zrobiłam – zapytała w końcu, nadal trzymając czarkę w dłoniach. Grzała ręce o jej ścianki. Na dworze było już chłodnawo, a ona była zbyt lekko odziana.

- Pakt ze smoczym królem? Raczej nie, skoro doczekałaś się już wnuków.

- Nie o to mi chodziło. Chodziło mi o przeznaczenie.

Brenwen przechyliła czarkę i wypiła resztę naparu.

- Jakieś konkretne przeznaczenie?

- Tak. – Dłonie Arten zacisnęły się mocniej na naczyniu. – Chodzi o tego, kogo w księgach nazywają Emrysem.

Brenwen wydała z siebie niezobowiązujące mruknięcie, oznaczające uwagę, ale nie przytaknięcie. Wstała i dolała sobie więcej naparu. Uniosła kociołek w pytającym geście, ale Arten pokręciła głową na „nie". Brenwen odstawiła kociołek na trójnóg i wróciła do stołu.

- Emrys, mówisz? Czy on nie jest właśnie tym, o co ci chodziło?

Arten utkwiła spojrzenie w swoim dobiciu. We wnętrzu czarki, w małej ilości naparu wydawała się nawet samej sobie jakaś bardzo mała i nieistotna. Palce zatrzęsły się mimowolnie i zburzyły gładkość wodnej powierzchni. Odbicie zniknęło, zniekształcone nie do poznania.

- Tak – przyznała. – Jest tym, o co chodziło mi na początku, gdy myślałam tylko o klęsce naszego świata i o tym, jak zapewnić magii szanse przetrwania. Gdy nie myślałam w ogóle o tym, że w to wszystko wplątane są i będą jednostki ludzkie i że za moje zabawy z przeznaczeniem ktoś kiedyś będzie musiał zapłacić.

Jej głos był pełen mało przyjemnej, gorzkiej ironii.

- Ale przecież po to rzucałyśmy w kręgu tamto zaklęcie? By dać tym, których siłą wplątałaś w swoje sprawy wolną wolę i szansę na szczęście? Myślałam, że to się powiodło.

Aerten przytaknęła z pewnym ociąganiem.

- Powiodło się i nawet nie wiesz, jaka jestem ci, wam wszystkim, za to wdzięczna, ale...

Brenwen skupiła wzrok na jej twarzy, dostrzegając po raz pierwszy szczegóły tego, co na pierwszy rzut oka uznała za zwykłe, wieczorne zmęczenie. Cienie pod oczami Arten były na to jednak zbyt wyraźne.

- Znów śnisz?

- Tak, od jakiś dwóch, trzech lat. Ciągle o tym samym chłopcu, który stanie się Emrysem.

- Stanie się?

- W moich snach jest młody. Wołają na niego Merlin.

Brenwen przymknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie chłopca, prędkiego i nieskrępowanego jak ptak, od którego wzięło się jego imię. Wyobraziła sobie siłę, którą włada i kajdany przeznaczenia trzymające go w ryzach.

- W moich snach ten chłopiec znajduje się w pętli – powiedziała Arten. – W zaklętym kręgu, z którego nie ma ratunku. W jego przypadku nasze zaklęcie okazało się zbyt słabe. Albo przeznaczenie zbyt silne. Zależy, z której strony patrzeć.

- Musisz wyrażać się bardziej konkretnie. Na czym dokładnie polega problem?

- Emrys spotyka księcia, przeznaczenie nie pozwala, by stało się inaczej. Przeznaczenie pilnuje też by Emrys nie opuszczał boku księcia. Ostatni smok opowiada Emrysowi o tym, co jest mu pisane i Emrys zaczyna czuć się za wszystko odpowiedzialny. Aż w końcu umiera w bardzo młodym wieku. Poświęca się dla sprawy.

- Czy to wystarcza?

Arten wzruszyła ramionami. Nonszalancki gest, któremu przeczyła napięta linia barku.

- Zależy kiedy i do czego. Jeśli książę nie wie, co stało się z Emrysem, wyrasta na dość dobrego króla, który popełnia jednak wiele złych decyzji i który pod koniec życia ginie z ręki tego, którego życie uratował w młodości. Po jego rządach pojawiają się rządy magii, które trwają przez pokolenie czy dwa, ale potem magia i tak znika. Stulecie później nikt o niej nawet nie pamięta.

- A jeśli wie?

- Wtedy albo ginie usiłując to odczynić, zostawiając po sobie legendę i otwierając drogę do tronu swej obdarzonej magicznym darem przyrodniej siostrze, lub żyje ostrożniej, zawsze świadomy tego, jak dużo dla niego poświęcono. W jednym i w drugim przypadku magia wraca na te ziemie na jakiś czas, ale nie zagrzewa tu miejsca na długo.

- Wiedziałaś o tym.

- O czym?

- Że nawet jeśli zawrócisz bieg rzeczy, to powrót do czasów, gdy magia była największą z sił nie jest już możliwy. Z pewnością nie na długo.

- Wiedziałam – przytaknęła Arten spokojnie. – Choć oczywiście wydawało mi się, że mogę to zmienić. – Brzmiało to dość gorzko. – Ale nie o to chodzi.

- Nie?

- Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie dbam już o magię i jej przyszłość. Nie aż tak bardzo. – Uśmiechnęła się dziwnie krzywo, jakby była na coś zła. Lub kogoś. – To ironiczne, prawda?

Brenwen odstawiła czarkę na bok, ostrożnie. Jej słowa były równie wyważone jak jej ruchy.

- Życie bywa ironiczne.

Arten zerknęła na nią spod nierównej, przyprószonej siwizną grzywki. Oczy miała zmęczone.

- Obie wiemy, że ta ironia ma mniej wspólnego z życiem a więcej z moją głupotą.

Brenwen westchnęła lekko i odchyliła się do tyłu, opierając mocniej na krześle. Plecy bolały ją od całodziennego schylania się po zioła. To złośliwość natury, że prawie wszystko, co pożyteczne rosło tak blisko ziemi.

- W pewnym sensie odniosłaś sukces. Magia wraca. W ten czy inny sposób. – Arten przytaknęła niechętnie. – Zdążyłaś też już dekadę temu odkryć, w jakąś kpinę zmieniłaś wolną wolę swych potomków i pomogłyśmy ci trochę to złagodzić, zapewniając im umiejętność i możliwość podążania za tym, co dla nich najważniejsze i najlepsze. – Wróciła pamięcią do tamtej nocy, gdy magia wszystkich jej sióstr płynęła przez jej żyły, gdy, choć tego nigdy nie powiedziała nikomu, sięgnęła po moc, której prawie nigdy nie używała i wezwała na pomoc bóstwa, by móc odczynić to, co było dziełem ludzi. – Daliśmy im wszystkim szansę na szczęście nieskrępowane przez magię, osobiste i niezależne od ich przeznaczenia. I to się nam udało. Tego jestem pewna, bo sama tego dopilnowałam. O co więc chodzi?

- Emrys, _Merlin_, wcale nie ma szans na szczęście – powiedziała Arten, a Brenwen powstrzymała się przed przerwaniem jej już na starcie. Była pewna, że ich zaklęcie zadziałało, więc Arten musiała się mylić. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie dowie się, co ją gnębi, nie dowie się też jak temu zaradzić. Poza tym, człowiek jest jednak omylny. Brenwen zacisnęła wargi, a Arten, nieświadoma wszystkiego, kontynuowała dalej. – Gdy Emrys chce opuścić księcia, przeznaczenie robi swoje i zabiera mu to, co odciąga jego uwagę od jego zadań. Ludzie giną, domy płoną, przyjaciele ulegają pokusie i go zdradzają. Aż nie widzi dla siebie żadnego wyjścia poza powrotem do boku księcia. A jeśli go nie opuszcza, jeśli zawsze jest przy nim, to jego bliscy giną dla dobra królestwa i sprawy, a jego znajomi i towarzysze są ludźmi księcia i nie ma w jego życiu nic, co należałoby wyłącznie do niego. Nic, co istniałoby w oderwani od jego przeznaczenia. Nic i nikogo.

Zatrzymała się. Palcem wskazującym zakreśliła, chyba nie do końca świadoma tego, co robi, znak oznaczający „Emrysa" a zaraz potem runę przeznaczenia. Były prawie identyczne. Brenwen westchnęła i chwyciła jej dłoń, zatrzymując ją w połowie kolejnego powtórzenia. Poprowadziła jej palec wzdłuż znaku pamiętanego z dzieciństwa – uproszczonej, dziecięcej wersji oznaczającej ptaka w locie, której używało się do jednej z gier, które wypełniały im dawno temu zimowe wieczory.

Aerten przytaknęła, zagryzając dolną wargę.

- Złapałam go w pułapkę – powiedziała po chwili, z żalem w głosie. – Od tego ciężaru przeznaczenia czasami wykształca się u niego wrażenie, że to normalne, że całe jego istnienie podporządkowane jest jednej osobie, która nawet nie zawsze wiele sobie z tego robi. – Przerwała i uniosła głowę. Spojrzała Brenwen prosto w oczy. – Czasami, on jest zakochany.

- W…?

- Swoim przeznaczeniu.

- W księciu?

- Owszem. Najczęściej głupio; po cichu i nieszczęśliwie. Rzadko kiedy coś z tego wychodzi, a nawet, gdy wychodzi, to… – Ruch ręki zastąpił nieuchwytne chwilowo słowo. – Ja nie wiem, zupełnie nie wiem, czy to się dzieje dlatego, że oni tego chcą, czy dlatego, że przeznaczenie związało ich tak mocno, że stali się dla siebie najwygodniejszą opcją. Albo, jak w przypadku Merlina, opcją jedyną. Ale nie wiem, czy to jest szczęście. Wydaje mi się, że nie.

Brenwen prychnęła.

- Bo życie zawsze jest idealne i pełne rzeczy pewnych.

- Może i nie jest. Ale nie jest też ograniczone magią i przeznaczeniem. Jest twoje do zmarnowania albo spełnienia. Nie całe cudze od początku, ponieważ kiedyś tam zapisano to w jakiś księgach. – Zamilkła. Wzięła głębszy oddech i sprowadziła głos do normalnych tonów i rejestrów. – Ponieważ jakaś głupia nastolatka obdarzona zbyt wielkim magicznym darem postanowiła wykorzystać cię do zapewnienia swojej rasie przetrwania.

- Męczą cię wyrzuty sumienia. Dlatego nagle potrzeba ci pewności.

- Może. Czy to ma znaczenie?

- Trochę ma. Skąd wiesz, że Emrys będzie nieszczęśliwy?

Arten chyba wyczuła w słowach Brenwen lekką drwinę, bo spięła się i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie mam pewności – przyznała, akcentując słowo „pewność" odrobinę za mocno. – Mam za to dużo podejrzeń i raczej sporo racji.

Całym tonem i postawą przypominała, że jest najpotężniejszą wieszczką jaką Wyspa Błogosławionych kiedykolwiek znała. Że jej podejrzenia zawsze traktowano jak rzeczy pewne. Brenwen potrząsnęła głową, tłumiąc irytację i spychając ją na dalszy plan.

- Nie doceniasz ludzi – upomniała. – Tak naprawdę, gdy coś nam głęboko nie odpowiada, prędzej odgryziemy sobie ręce, za które nas przykuto, niż zostaniemy w niewoli do końca życia. Jeśli rzeczywiście będzie mu tak źle, odejdzie i nie wróci, niezależnie od tego, co zrobi z tym przeznaczenie. Nawet ono nie jest w stanie zatrzymać go nigdzie na stałe. On będzie na to zbyt potężny.

Tym razem to Arten gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie wierzę w taką wersję – odrzuciła, ostro i prawie obcesowo. – Ludzie zbyt chętnie opowiadają sami sobie bajki, od których wszystko ma wyglądać lepiej. Im gorsza sytuacja, tym bajka potrzebniejsza. – Jej głos stopniowo rósł w siłę i wysokość. – Nie docenia mnie, bo nie zna pełnej prawdy. Nie mówi, że mnie ceni, bo nie umie się wysłowić. Nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć, bo kim ja jestem, żeby miał zwrócić na mnie uwagę? Rani mnie, bo nie wie, że to robi, bo nie umie inaczej, bo ktoś inny go zirytował, bo miał ciężki dzień, bo ojciec go nie kochał, bo ma ciężkie życie i wiele odpowiedzialności, bo żyje pod presją. I czekasz na ten lepszy czas i moment, i umierasz niedoczekawszy się niczego.

- Arten…

- Znasz przecież tę historię. Widziałaś takie rzeczy.

- Czego właściwie ode mnie chcesz? Nie wiem, czy zdołałybyśmy powtórzyć tamto zaklęcie bez Arianrod. Nie wiem, czy powtórzenie go cokolwiek by zmieniło. A znalezienie silniejszej magii…

- Pomyślałam o magii krwi.

Brenwen zamarła.

- Wiem, jak to brzmi – dodała szybko Arten, nim Brenwen zdążyła otrząsnąć się z szoku. – Ale nie chcę studiować tej magii. Po prostu potrzebne jest mi jedno zaklęcie, które może wszystko odwrócić.

- Za każde życzenie jest przewidziana jest adekwatna zapłata. Wiesz o tym. Wiesz też doskonale jakie formy zapłaty preferuje ten rodzaj magii.

- Jestem gotowa zapłacić taką cenę – odparła Arten spokojnie, z determinacją. – Mam syna, mam wnuki, w świątyni znaleźli na moje miejsce nową dziewczynę, która wie, prawie tyle, co ja…

Brenwen przewróciła oczami.

- Obie wiemy, że niewiele wie.

Aeten uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Ale wystarczy. Nie wiele nam przez następne piętnaście lat będzie trzeba. Wyśniłam nam krainę mlekiem i miodem płynącą. – Wymieniły rozbawione spojrzenia. Pierwsza odwróciła się Arten. Spojrzała w bok, gdzieś w ogień paleniska i szybko spoważniała. – Jestem gotowa umrzeć.

- Oh, Arten…

- Nie kiwaj nade mną smutno głową, nie ma potrzeby. Jestem zmęczona. Jeśli to miałoby coś pomóc…

Brenwen uniosła dłoń i uciszyła Arten jednym gestem.

- Jak wyobrażasz sobie tę pomoc? Jaki jest twój idealny scenariusz?

- Idealny? – Brenwen przytakuje. Arten zamyśla się na chwilę. – Wtedy, gdy Merlin ginie oddając swoje życie ratując księcia, książę wyrusza na wyprawę. Pamiętasz, mówiłam już o tym?

- Mówiłaś. Wyrusza na wyprawę i ginie.

- Chciałabym wersji, w której książę nie ginie na początku – wyznaje Arten przyciszonym głosem. Jej oczy zachodzą mgłą, jakby patrzyła nie przed siebie, a na zapamiętany dawno temu obraz. Jakby opisywała coś, co jednak widziała. – Dąży dalej do celu, przed siebie, równym krokiem. Znajduję tę, która odebrała życie Merlinowi i żąda by jego słudze zwrócono życie. Czarownica, zgodnie z zasadami, wyznacza mu próby, wszystkie podchwytliwe, ale zgodne z regułami gry. On wychodzi z nich zwycięsko, choć czarownica nie życzy mu dobrze. Na koniec, mimo wszystko, są razem, jeden i drugi żywy, a po tych wszystkich próbach i poświęceniach nie ma już wątpliwości, że książę ceni Merlina równie wysoko jak on jego.

- I żyli długo i szczęśliwie?

- I żyli długo i szczęśliwie, poza może tymi licznymi momentami, kiedy kłócili się o drobnostki.

Brenwen westchnęła.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić…?

- Ja chcę tylko dać księciu szansę na zorientowanie się, co tak naprawdę czuje i do kogo, skoro nie mogę już w żaden sposób wpłynąć na to, co dzieje się bezpośrednio z Emrysem. Czy to takie złe? Czy ten książę, dzięki któremu nasz świat ma przejść do legendy, ten, dla którego właściwie doprowadziłam do tego, że Emrys w ogóle zaistnieje, nie powinien też raz dostać szansy na udowodnienie z czego jest ulepiony? Skoro Emrys ma być tożsamy z magią stojącą u jego boku, to czy książę nie powinien sobie na tę magię zasłużyć? Czym taka szansa miałaby mu zaszkodzić?

Brenwen odwróciła wzrok.

- Niczym – odpowiedziała z ociąganiem. Arten nie czekała jednak na to, aż Brenwen zbierze się na dłuższą odpowiedź i szła za ciosem.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, czy to w ogóle możliwe?

Brenwen zerknęła na gorączkę rozświetlającą jej oczy, a potem wróciła do wpatrywania się w płonący ogień.

- Może – odparła, choć nie była pewna, tego czy dobrze robi. Arten chciała dobrze, zawsze chciała, ale każda ingerencja w przyszłość miała swoje konsekwencje, nie wszystkie widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Naprawiając jedno, można było zepsuć drugie. Arten nigdy nie nauczyła się do końca myśleć o takich sprawach kompleksowo.

- Może?

- Może – potwierdziła Brenwen. – Nigdy tego nie próbowałam. – Wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami. Starała się nie patrzeć w oczy Arten. – Muszę zobaczyć, co mi z tego wyjdzie.

- Ale jest jakaś droga?

- Jest.

- Nie powiesz mi jaka?

- Nie.

- Czemu?

Tym razem Brenwen pozwoliła sobie napotkać wzrok Aerten. Spojrzała w jej jasne oczy i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Wiesz czemu.

Tym razem to Arten odwróciła wzrok.

c.d.n.


	12. O tej, która zrezygnowała z wielkości

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

**Część 12/14 – „O tej, która zrezygnowała z wielkości by nie dać się jej ponieść za daleko"**

Gdy już pamięta, pamięta w sposób dziwny. Pofragmentowany i pozbawiony chronologii; pocięty na kawałki i wrzucony do worka, którym potrząśnięto zbyt mocno i zbyt gwałtownie i teraz nikt nie wie, gdzie jest początek a gdzie koniec i każdy fragment trzeba obejrzeć z osobna, by zorientować się, gdzie jest jego prawidłowe miejsce.

_(– przeszłość, przyszłość, zaszłość, coś pomiędzy, tryb przypuszczający niedoszły, zapomniany, stracony, imiesłów zaprzeszły niedoszły i kłamliwy, imperatyw kategoryczny, nie uznający sprzeciwu. Teraz i potem i gdyby i jeśli, i była by, i byłby, gdyby, tylko, zamiast, pomimo – ) _

_Nadal nie bardzo rozumiem, co właściwie się stało. _

Artur zerka na Merlina _(teraz)_, ale ten umyka mu wzrokiem, skupiając się na kropkach wiodących swoje miniaturowe życie na powierzchni stołu (_gdyby, mimo, że - - - przeszłość)_.

**A co tu rozumieć? Prawie umarłeś. **

_( … trawa jest – zielone, głęboka kolorem, świeża, mokra…ziemia jest – ciężka, bogata, klaustrofobiczna…on…on jest – …on… *światło*…on jest – ? jest – ? je..?)_

_(błękit) _

_Prawie_.

Merlin nadal na niego nie patrzy. Wzrusza ramionami.

**Może bardziej niż prawie. Kto się doliczy połowy oddechu. **

Artur wzdycha. To nawet nie jest ta część, o którą chciał zapytać.

_(pierwsze spotkanie, drugie, trzecie, przechylenie głowy, linia profilu, kształt uśmiechu, kolor oczu w świetle dnia i świetle świec) _

Pamięć jest cenna, ale rozbrajająca emocjonalnie i Artur czuje, że odbiera mu dech i równowagę. Utrzymanie tej drugiej dużo go kosztuje. Z wysiłkiem sprowadza myśli na właściwy tor. Potrzeba mu jasność umysłu. Zbyt wiele mu umyka.

_Ale przeżyłem_, mówi. _(*światło* i trawa i gleba i…*światło*) I potem umarłeś ty, ale…_ _(konfuzja, zagubienie, ból)_ _nie do końca?_

I dopiero w tym momencie jego wzrok napotyka cudzy. Merlin przytakuje. Powoli, skinieniem, które ledwo da się zauważyć.

_(błękit)_

_(– i ten pierwszy raz, gdy Arturowi wyrwało się to nieszczęsne „kocham cię", które potem usiłował odwołać jak idiota i ta awantura, która z tego wyniknęła i te dwa tygodnie wpatrywania się w ściany i niepatrzenia Merlinowi w oczy – ) _

_(Po co akurat to wspomnienie akurat teraz?)_

Artur czuje się nagle starszy o dekadę. Przeczesuje palcami włosy.

_Co się tam właściwie dzieje?_

**Katastrofa.** Brzmi to ostro, chyba niezamierzenie, bo Merlin sam się wzdryga. **Nie wiem, co... **Nieskoordynowany ruch ręką oznaczać ma chyba coś, co nie sposób ująć w słowa. **To znaczy wiem, co się dzieje, ale nie umiem...**

Kolejne zawieszenie głosu i kolejne esy-floresy kreślone w powietrzu dłonią. Artur docenia je pod względem estetycznym (_zawsze lubił dłonie Merlina)_, ale niewiele mu one dają.

_Musisz to sformułować jakoś jaśniej_, mówi, starając się by zabrzmiało to w miarę łagodnie.

Merlin splata dłonie.

**Miałem umrzeć. **

Artur wzdryga się tylko nieznacznie.

_Ale...?_

**Magia nie chciała pozwolić na moją śmierć, więc nastąpiło...najlepsze słowo to chyba zderzenie. Magia starła się z magią. **Rozkłada ręce. Wzrusza lekko ramionami. **Coś wybuchło. Jestem tu. **

Jeśli to ma być całość wyjaśnienia, to Artur nie czuje się nią usatysfakcjonowany. Co wybuchło? Czemu dokładnie? Jakie były tego skutki? Jeśli wybuch jest przyczyną a obecność Artura i Merlina tu wśród chmur skutkiem, to jaki jest ciąg wydarzeń prowadzący od jednego do drugiego? Ale jeśli Artur ma być szczery to szczegóły nie są mu potrzebne. Chce innego rodzaju zapewnień.

Dotyka powierzchni stołu i przeciąga palcem wskazującym wzdłuż linii oznaczającej ścieżkę prowadzącą w głąb lasów.

_Czy on jest w stanie cię znaleźć?_

**Kto? **

_Artur. Ja. Jak ma cię odnaleźć, gdy ty jesteś tutaj? To niezbyt sprawiedliwe. _

**Nie jestem tu cały. **

Artur rzuca mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

_Wytłumacz._

**Gdy to wszystko się stało, gdy nastąpił wybuch, coś we mnie pękło. Rozbiło mnie na kawałki. To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale ja jestem i tu i tam na dole. **

Przez pamięć Artura przebiega cień wspomnienia z dzieciństwa _(wazon spadający z gzymsu, kryształ roztrzaskujący się o posadzkę, czyjś krzyk i jego własny płacz, ktoś, kto karcąc go, mówiący, że tego nie uda się już naprawić)_, który od razu odrzuca, bo nie chce myśleć o tym w kategoriach rzeczy niewykonalnych. Człowiek to nie wazon _(lęk zostaje, wrywa się mu pod skórę)_.

_Czyli trzeba cię złożyć z powrotem? W jedną całość? I potem będzie już...?_

Merlin przygryza wargę. Potrząsa głową.

**Nie wiem. Chyba. Ja nie bardzo nad tym panuję. **

_Nad czym nie...?_ Zatrzymuje się, spogląda na Merlina. Patrzy na niego, jakby chciał się w nim czegoś doszukać. Wreszcie dochodzi do odpowiedzi. _To dlatego tak się denerwujesz. Coś znowu zepsułeś. _

Merlin wzdryga się. Jego ramiona opadają, cały zwija się w sobie, jakby pod wpływem ciosu. Artur znów żałuje swoich słów _(jak zwykle zbyt szybkich i zbyt niefrasobliwych)_.

_Przepraszam. _

**Nie, nie, to była racja, ale...nie wiem, jak to zatrzymać. Bogowie mi świadkiem, chciałem dobrze. **

_Zawsze chcesz._ I nie ma w tym pretensji a jedynie fakty. Merlin zawsze chciał dobrze i często wychodziło inaczej. Tak po prostu było. Intencje niewiele zmieniały w ogólnym rozrachunku. _Co właściwie się dzieje, tak dokładnie? _

**Gdy umarłem, pojechałeś mnie szukać i zginąłeś po drodze, a to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Zbyt wiele osób straciło życia pracując dla twojego sukcesu, zbyt wiele o tobie napisano w przepowiedniach, byś mógł umrzeć od tak po prostu, nim wykonasz swe zadanie. Więc magia zmusiła świat by grał według jej reguł i zmieniła twoje życie, dała ci jeszcze jedną szansę. I tak się stało. Tylko, że świat nie lubi takich zabaw. **

Jego wzrok przenosi się na jedną ze spacerujących po miniaturowym świecie postaci i Artur domyśla się, na jaką. Jest jedna nauczka w temacie manipulowania magią i tego, jakie to ma skutki, której żaden z Pendragonów nigdy nie zapomni.

_(Jego matka jest żywa i wspaniała w sposób, którego wcześniej nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, celując zawsze w coś bardziej kryształowo czystego. Patrzenie na nią go boli.)_

_Będą konsekwencje? _

**Owszem. Nie sądzę, by wiele osób było w stanie wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo na tym etapie, ale ono nadchodzi. Spójrz na krawędź stołu. **

Artur robi, co mu kazano i zmrużywszy oczy dostrzega to, co wyłapał wcześniej Merlin. Im bliżej krawędzi stołu, tym bardziej przyszarzały i pochmurny jest świat. Przy samej krawędzi wszelkie szczegóły znikają, zanurzone w tę samą pustą czerń. Gdy Artur na nią patrzy, coemność spokojnie przesuwa się powoli w głąb powierzchni stołu. Tak właśnie zawsze wyobrażał sobie zepsucie – jako czerń stopniowo przejmującą coraz większe powierzchnie w swe władanie.

_Co teraz się stanie? _

Merlin odrywa wzrok od krawędzi.

**W końcu coś będzie musiało się poddać. Magia musi wrócić do równowagi. Bez tego świat nie będzie w stanie funkcjonować normalnie i szkody mogą się zrobić na koniec jeszcze większe. **

To wszystko jest doskonale rzeczowe _(wolałby, żeby nie było)_, bardzo spokojne _(ma ochotę krzyczeć). _

_Co to oznacza dla nas?_

**Tych tu, czy tych tam?**

_Którychkolwiek. Obu. _

**Tam wszystko jest już poza moim zasięgiem, ale nadal w twoich rękach, choć pewnie nie do końca zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. A tutaj…**

_Nikt nie musi Arturowi dopowiadać tego zdania. _

_()_

**To już prawie koniec.**

_(NIE!)_

**Tak. **

Artur nie odpowiada. Zawiesza głowę i zaciska palce na brzegu stołu. Po chwili milczenia wstaje i zabiera ze sobą krzesło. Stawia je po drugiej stronie, tuż obok Merlina. Siada może centymetr czy dwa od niego, a potem łapie go za dłoń. Ściska mocno, może odrobinę za mocno.

_Nie ma sensu silić się na trzymanie osobnych stron, prawda? Głupio by było, gdyby w ostatnich chwilach życia dzielił nas jakiś głupi stół._ Jego głos prawie się nie łamie. Jest z siebie nawet dumny. I tak nie ma tu nikogo, dla kogo moglibyśmy zachowywać pozory.

Serce Artura wybija kilka niespokojnych taktów nim Merlin rozluźnia się i pozwala sobie oprzeć się na ramieniu Artura. Gdy Artur zerka na niego z boku widzi, że jego oczy są zamknięte. Jak zwykle kilka sekund spędza zapatrzony w delikatny łuk jego rzęs.

_(Jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć – przyjemność, którą odkrył pewnego wczesnego, zimowego ranka. Ale to wszystko było kiedyś tam, w momencie niespełnionym; dawno i nie prawda. Czas przeszły, który nigdy się nie wydarzy.) _

A potem Artur poddaje się nieuniknionemu. Merlin otwiera oczy, wyczuwając oddech Artura na powierzchni swoich ust. Uśmiecha się lekko i bez kontekstu. Jego uśmiech zostaje ucięty w połowie, zduszony ciężarem cudzych ust.

*/*/*/*

Wzięła naczynie bez słowa, zerkając na niego spod rzęs może przez ułamek sekundy, nie dłużej. Całą jej uwagę zaprzątało obserwowanie wody kołyszącej się delikatnie wewnątrz szkła. Ten, który ją tu przyniósł wydawał się nie mieć dla niej znaczenia. Zacisnęła palce na naczyniu. Jej oczy rozbłysły złotem, a przez powietrze przetoczyła się fala gorąca, pulsujący krąg rozchodzący się na coraz dalsze tereny. Ciepłe powietrze uderzyło Artura w twarz z siłą siarczystego policzka.

Nimue uniosła ręce, uśmiechnęła się do tej wody i szkła, do złota magii i gorąca powietrza, może i do siebie samej. Z pewnością nie do Artura. Miał wrażenie, że w ogóle przestała go zauważać.

- Wystarczy? – zapytał. Trochę zbyt ostro, bo Freja wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie. Na Nimue jego zirytowany ton nie zrobił jednak wrażenia. Przytaknęła od niechcenia, nie odrywając wzroku od buteleczki z wodą. Artur złapał się na tym, że sam co chwilę nań zerka, jakby coś go do niej przyciągało.

- Nawet trochę za dużo – odezwała się w końcu Nimue, opuszczając wreszcie rękę i przenosząc wzrok na Artura. – Musiałeś zrobić na Morgause nie lada wrażenie.

Artur nie odpowiedział. Nic, co miał do powiedzenia i tak by jej pewnie nie zainteresowało. Jej zdziwienie i sposób w jaki wymówiła imię kobiety, którą spotkał przy fontannie, sugerowały, że wie o niej więcej niż on sam. I że nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Artur miał wrażenie, że choćby próby te miały trwać przez resztę jego życia, on i tak nie przyzwyczaiłby się nigdy do tego uczucia bezsilności, które opanowywało go za każdym razem, gdy po raz kolejny okazywało się, że jest ślepcem grającym w cudzą grę.

Nimue uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, jakby wiedziała dokładnie, o czym Artur myśli i jakby serdecznie ją to bawiło. Artur zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie należał do osób cierpliwych i pokornych. Miał zwyczaj przekuwać bezsilność w agresję, a ta kobieta dawała mu coraz więcej powodów, do tego, by się nie powstrzymywać. Przymknął na sekundę oczy, wziął głęboki oddech, pomyślał o tym, co go tu przywiodło, o tym, czego już dokonał. O Morganie, która dałaby wszystko by móc stanąć na jego miejscu, a która skazana była na czekanie, bo przeznaczenie miało inne plany. Poszukał w sobie resztek opanowania.

Idiota przefrunął na jego ramię, hamując w sposób nieskoordynowany i dając mu po głowie skrzydłem. Pazurami zahaczył o skórę ramienia, odrywając Artura od rozmyślań nad tym, jak to bardzo chciałby móc po prostu załatwić to wszystko jednym cięciem miecza.

- Uważaj trochę, co robisz, dobrze?

Idiota nie odwrócił się nawet w jego stronę. Wpatrywał się w Nimue, która uniosła brwi i przyglądała mu się z czymś na kształt ciekawości w oczach. Przechylił lekko łepek i nastroszył pióra. Wydał z siebie syczenie podobne do tych, które Artur słyszał wyłącznie od węży. Był pewien, że żaden ptak nie ma prawa tak brzmieć.

- Mógłbyś przynajmniej starać się udawać, że jesteś normalnym ptakiem – wymamrotał, ale i tak został zignorowany.

Idiota syknął raz jeszcze, mocno, wyraźnie ostrzegawczo i oczy Nimue zwężyły się w cienkie, gniewne szparki.

- Pamiętaj z kim rozmawiasz, dziecko, – rzuciła, a ptak zasyczał w odpowiedzi tak gwałtownie i ostro, że Artura przeszedł dreszcz. Ptak i czarownica przez chwilę zdawali się mierzyć wzrokiem, jakby gotowali się do jakiejś bitwy, a w przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi powoli narastało coś więcej niż czysto metaforyczne napięcie.

Artur spojrzał w górę. Nad ich głowami niebo pokrywało się nienaturalnie szybko burzowymi chmarami. Wiatr zerwał się i przebiegł przez wyspę, slalomem pomiędzy ruinami świątyni i nogami ludzi, uginając źdźbła traw nisko ku ziemi.

Freja złapała wzrok Artura i powoli pokręciła głową w zaprzeczeniu. Cisza miała najwyraźniej być właściwą reakcją. Artur milczał więc dalej.

Gdy zabrzmiał pierwszy grzmot i Artur zaczął się już spodziewać ulewy, Nimue odwróciła w końcu wzrok i rozluźniła napięte ramiona. Idiota złożył skrzydła. Napięcie opadło niemal natychmiast. Dwie sekundy później niebo znów było błękitne i nieskalane.

Nimue sięgnęła po kielich stojący na kamiennym ołtarzu i ostrożnie przelała do niego wodę. Na dnie naczynia zostały jednak jedna czy dwie krople płynu. Nimue zawahała się, a potem odwróciła się w stronę Artura.

- To dla ciebie – powiedziała, oddając mu buteleczkę. – Twoja zdobycz, twoja nadwyżka.

- Na co mi dwie krople wody?

- Nawet tyle wystarczy na cud – odparła Nimue. – Dziwne, że nie pytasz na przykład, na co synowi Pendragona magiczne dary.

Artur zmarszczył brwi.

- Może ty mi to powiesz skoro wiesz aż tyle.

Nimue milczała przez chwilę, a potem uniosła buteleczkę do góry, tak, że prześwietlające je słońce odbiło się w resztce znajdujące się tam wody. Artur zmrużył oczy. Światło było zbyt ostre. Jakby odbite zyskało nagle na sile.

- W przypadku tej wody nawet kropla czy dwie są prawie bezcenne. Nawet tyle wystarczy czasami by zawrócić człowieka spod progu śmierci, by zawrócić bieg niszczącego czasu, odczynić zniszczenia, uratować życie zwierzęcia czy rośliny.

- Nie człowieka?

- Nie. Nigdy nie człowieka. Cena za coś takiego byłaby zbyt droga.

Artur nie zapytał, co miała na myśli. Jej oczy zdawały się patrzeć gdzieś daleko w przeszłość. Artur przeniósł wzrok na Freję, której dłonie splecione były w tak mocnym uścisku, że musiał on chyba boleć. Jeszcze tylko jedno czy dwa pytania, pomyślał Artur, i już wracamy do ciebie.

- Dlaczego dajesz mi coś tak cennego?

- Sam to zdobyłeś, a Morgause jest drobiazgowa i bardzo dokładna. Nie dałaby ci ani kropli więcej niż to konieczne. Zresztą, – tu zatrzymała się na sekundę, rozciągając usta w uśmiechu. – Jeśli się nie mylę niedługo może ci się to przydać.

To Freja przerwała w końcu milczenie, które zapadło po tych słowach.

- Myślałam, że to już koniec prób. Czy on nie odbył wszystkich, które mu wyznaczyłaś?

Nimue zgromiła ją wzrokiem, a Artur zdążył pomyśleć, że to może znamienne, że w swojej sprawie Freja milczała jak zaklęta, a w cudzej umiała odnaleźć głos bez problemu.

- Moje próby się skończyły – przyznała w końcu, a Artur zamarł. – Ale nie tylko ja mam o co grać w tej grze. – Przeniosła wzrok z Frei na drzewo rosnące na wzgórzu. – To dawno wykroczyło poza nas dwoje.

Artur i Freja wymienili spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, do kogo Nimue się zwraca.

*/*/*/*

Gdy w Ealdorze pewnego wieczoru zjawia się podstarzały kupiec w średnim wieku szukający gościny na drodze do stolicy, Hunith oferuje mu miejsce u siebie, nie robiąc sobie nic z lekkiej dezaprobaty sąsiadów i niepokoju _[Merlina_. Nie wydaje się przejmować zbytnio tym, że jest samotną kobietą w pustym domu, a kupiec jest obcy i potencjalnie niebezpieczny, a pewnych rzeczy po prostu robić nie wypada, gdy nie ma się męża czy syna do towarzystwa i ochrony. Hunith śmieje się, gdy słyszy te argumenty i zabiera się za gotowanie wieczornej strawy. _[Merlin _nie spuszcza jej z oka, czujny i gotowy bronić jej przed wszelkimi atakami.

Ale ataki nie następują.

Kupiec _(Ibrahim, dziwne, egzotycznie brzmiące imię)_ jest uprzejmy i Hunith wydaje się go lubić. Rozmawiają najpierw o pogodzie i plonach, o handlu, trochę o podróżach. _[Merlin_ słucha, jak jego matka opowiada o miejscach, w których kiedyś była, o wspaniałości nowo powstającego wtedy Camelotu, zastanawia się, czemu nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał w jej głosie tej nuty tęsknoty, która jest w nim przecież taka wyraźna. Ibrahim opowiada jej o tym, dokąd jedzie, ile razy w roku pokonuje podobną trasę, w końcu o swoich dwóch zamężnych córkach i żonie, która umarła dawno temu w połogu. _[Merlin_ ma wrażenie, że coś umyka mu w tym wszystkim i że pod tą niezobowiązującą rozmową zaczyna się toczyć coś innego. Hunith wspomina o nim samym – mówi, że jej syn pracuje na dworze, że znalazł tam przyjaciół, imię Artura pojawia się w tej historii bez tytułu i rangi. W głosie Hunith jest dużo dumy, od której _[Merlinowi_ robi się ciepło gdzieś w środku. Ibrahim pyta ją, czy nie żałuje, że wysłała syna tak daleko i czy nie wolałaby mieć go przy sobie. Hunith potrząsa głową i mówi, że Merlin zawsze stworzony był do większych miejsc i możliwości, i że gdyby była młodsza sama poszłaby w daleki świat, bo czasami Ealdor jest dla niej za mały. Ibrahim, ostrożnie, _[Merlin_ wyraźnie widzi tę ostrożność, odpowiada, że czasami podróże bywają bardzo samotne, on wie, o tym najlepiej; wspomina cos o tym, że gdy żyła jeszcze jego żona i zanim wyprowadziły się córki podróżowało mu się lżej. Hunith dolewa mu domowej nalewki i uśmiecha się lekko. Zawsze możesz się tu zatrzymywać, mówi, i _[Merlin_ przez chwilę nie może zrozumieć, jaki to ma związek z wypowiedzią Ibrahima, a potem dociera do niego, że jest to subtelna obietnica i furtka do czegoś niesprecyzowanego.

Gdy dociera do tej konkluzji, powoli wstaje ze swojego spokojnego kąta przy ścianie i wychodzi na dwór. Siada na progu i wpatruje się w gwiazdy. Zza drzwi dobiega go ciche echo ciągnącej się dalej rozmowy i czasem, zaskakująco młody śmiech Hunith. A potem następuje cisza i _[Merlin _stara się sobie nic nie wyobrażać.

Następnego ranka, gdy Ibrahim żegna się z jego matką, _[Merlin_ słyszy w ich rozmowie już więcej pewności i czasu przyszłego niż trybu przypuszczającego i półsłówek.

Nie wie, co sądzi, o tym, że jego matka może jeszcze związać się z kimkolwiek, ale potem patrzy jak Hunith zamyka za sobą drzwi, opiera się o nie, zamyka oczy i uśmiecha tak radośnie i swobodnie, jak jeszcze nigdy i dociera do niego, że to, co on o tym sądzi, nie ma większego znaczenia, bo nie o niego tu chodziło. On już dawno stąd odszedł i jego miejsce jest gdzie indziej.

Jeszcze tego wieczoru wyrusza przed siebie. Piechotą przez pola i lasy, wprost do zamku z bajki.

Imię Artur kołata mu się po głowie, odbijając się echem od wszystkich innych myśli.

*/*/*/*

Spada.

Spada przez długie, długie minuty, przez godziny, przez wieki, przez sekundę.

Wokół niej świat powoli traci blask, matowieje i zasuwa się mgłą. Grawitacja przestaje mieć znaczenie.

Freja zamiera. Zawisa pośrodku niczego, w połowie drogi ku niesprecyzowanemu końcowi.

Otacza ją spokój z gatunku tych, które potrafią wniknąć człowiekowi pod skórę i obrócić go na swoją modłę. Zdenerwowanie ginie gdzieś razem ze wszystkimi innymi niewartymi uwagi drobiazgami.

Tu, teraz, Freja jest z magią sam na sam.

Gdy oswaja się z otaczającą ją przestrzenią, dostrzega przy sobie źródło łagodnego światła. Bez zastanowienia wyciąga ku niemu dłonie. Po tej stronie rzeczywistości nie boi się niczego. Jej ręce są pewne i prędkie.

I to wszystko. Koniec.

Bo gdy dotyka światła, świat wraca na swoje miejsce, a ona leży na trawie i patrzy w niebo, błękitne i bezchmurne, i czuje się lżejsza, lekka jak puch. Artur nachyla się nad nią, chyba o coś pyta, ale sens i kształt zdań umykają Frei całkowicie; nie docierają do niej żadne dźwięki. Pod palcami czuje ziemię i coś jeszcze – delikatny puls, od którego przebiegają ją dreszcze. Magia, myśli, to magia.

Powoli, chwiejnie, podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej. Artur podpiera jej plecy, Nimue nadal stoi przy ołtarzu i przygląda jej się uważnie. Dopiero teraz Freja widzi, że Nimue zlewa się z magią w jedno niemal doskonale, że puls jej krwi bije dokładnie tym samym rytmem, który przenika cała okolicę. Przymyka oczy i odnajduje ten sam rytm w swoim wnętrzu. Rozpoznaje w nim źródło swojego spokoju.

Pozwala podnieść się do pionu i otwiera szeroko oczy. Rozgląda się po wyspie; wszystko jest inne, mniej obce, bardziej kochane, zdecydowanie o wiele bardziej znaczące. Spogląda na ptaka, na drzewo za ich plecami. Wszystko robi się jaśniejsze i bardziej zrozumiałe.

Obraca się w stronę Artura, który znów zadaje jej jakieś niezrozumiałe pytanie. Wydaje się być zaniepokojony. Pod tym wszystkim zmęczony i bliski rezygnacji. Dziwnie samotny. Freja spogląda mu w oczy i widzi go całego takim jakim jest, widzi wszystkie warstwy i niuanse. Widzi jak jego krew pulsuje w rytmie, który nie zgadza się z niczym. Ma ochotę go naprawić. Wygładzić.

Ale to nie jest jej zadanie.

Nie interweniuje więc, tylko uśmiecha się szeroko.

Wszystko będzie w porządku, mówi, bo jest tego pewna.

A potem traci przytomność.

Gdy ją odzyskuje, jest już mniej wszystkowiedząca i bliższa tej dziewczyny, którą była nim rzucono na nią klątwę. Ale jej serce nadal bije do wtóry o wiele potężniejszego rytmu. I bić tak będzie już do końca jej dni.

*/*/*/*

Problem z większością tych, którzy mieszkali na Wyspie Błogosławionych polegał na tym, że wyspa ta nigdy nie była po prostu fragmentem prawdziwego, przyziemnego świata zaludnionego przez normalnych ludzi. Wyspa od początku była środowiskiem sztucznym, pełnym jabłek i długich korytarzy, wykształconych kobiet, mądrych ksiąg i nieskłonnych do agresji mężczyzn. Wyspa nie dbała o rzeczy przyziemne, a pola i uprawy pojawiały się tam w rozmowach wyłącznie wtedy, gdy do kapłanek docierała prośba o pomoc związana z tą czy inną plagą szkodników lub zwykłą suszą. Na Wyspie tematy i cele były wzniosłe i często dość abstrakcyjne, a świadomość własnej omylności rzadko spotykana. Nie oznacza to, że mieszkający na niej ludzie byli źli lub szkodliwi, wręcz przeciwnie, zazwyczaj byli pełni dobrych intencji i dość pomocni, gdy wytłumaczyło się im dokładnie, co jest potrzebne i dlaczego, a sprawa była z tych słusznych i niekrzywdzących. Po prostu trzeba było pamiętać, że mieszkańcy Wyspy Błogosławionych mieli wbrew pozorom dość wąskie horyzonty. Gdy myśleli o przyszłości, myśleli o sprawach wielkich i osobach znaczących – o władcach, magach i wieszczkach, na resztę osób nie bardzo zwracali uwagę. I właśnie dlatego Arten nigdy nie znalazła rozwiązania, którego szukała. Patrzyła zupełnie nie w tę stronę i nie na ten poziom społeczny. Brenwen nie miewała takich problemów.

Gdy Brenwen śniła, nie otwierały się przed nią okna z widokiem na przyszłość, ani nic równie doniosłego; zazwyczaj jej sny nie miały większego sensu i trudno się było w nich doszukać jakiegoś nadzwyczajnego znaczenia. Nikt nie obdarzył Brenwen darem widzenia tego, co stanie się za dzień czy rok, więc jej sny były wolne do proroctw. Z drugiej strony, gdy Brenwen śniła, wtedy nie bała się sięgać po własną moc i nie było już dla niej żadnych granic. Dlatego czasami zdarzało jej się we śnie zdobywać rzeczy niezdobywalne, dokonywać czynów niemożliwych i budzić się potem w świecie, który dostosował się już do kształtów jej snów.

Kluczem do sukcesu było pamiętanie, że człowiek jest czymś więcej niż zestawem kości i mięśni. Jeśli wierzyło się w to wystarczająco głęboko, wtedy większość barier znikała bez śladu. Bo nawet jeśli ludzkie ciało było uwięzione w określonym czasie i miejscu, to nic tak naprawdę nie trzymało reszty w tych samych ramach. Może oprócz przyzwyczajenia. Bo ten, kto umie świadomie kroczyć przez swoje sny, może spotkać każdego i dowiedzieć się prawie wszystkiego. Brenwen potrafiła to od dziecka – kolejna rzecz, z którą jej rodzina postanowiła się nie obnosić w myśl zasady, że zbyt wielkie zdolności to już nie dar a początek wielkich kłopotów. Nie ma co kusić losu.

Gdy Arten zniknęła już za drzwiami, a noc zapadła na dobre, Brenwen pogrążyła się we śnie i wstąpiła na ścieżki, którymi chadza wielu, lecz niewielu świadomie. Na jednej z bocznych dróg, z daleka od istotnych traktów i szlaków, po których stąpali prorocy i wieszczki, znalazła młodą kobietę zajętą pielęgnowaniem ogrodu. Przez chwilę Brenwen przyglądała się jej pracy. Po pewnym czasie dziewczyna oderwała się od pielenia chwastów i uniosła głowę.

- Czy ja cię znam? – zapytała, mrużąc lekko oczy, jakby patrzyła pod światło. Może patrzyła. We śnie każdy miał pogodę pasującą mu do wyobrażeń.

- Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała Brenwen. – Przynajmniej ja jeszcze nigdy cię nie spotkałam. – Śniła czasem o niej, jako o wielu ludziach, ale to zostawiła dla siebie. – Chciałam ci zadać pytanie.

- Och, oczywiście – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, podnosząc się z kolan. Otrzepała brzeg sukienki. – Nie wiem, w czym mogłabym ci pomóc, Pani, ale…

- Nie jestem żadną panią.

Dziewczyna zamilkła i zmierzyła Brenwen uważnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądała, jakby tylko uprzejmość powstrzymywała ją przed zaprzeczeniem.

- Jak sobie życzysz – stwierdziła w końcu i usiadła obok Brenwen na prostej ławce, której nie było w jej grodzie nim Brenwen się w nim nie zjawiła. Dziewczyna nawet tego jednak nie zarejestrowała. – Co to za pytanie?

- Chciałabym zapytać cię, czy zgodziłabyś przyjąć ode mnie pewien dar.

- Dar? – Dziewczyna uniosła głowę. Pasmo włosów uciekło spod opieki chusty. – Z jakiej okazji?

Coś w jej oczach sugerowało, że nie jest aż tak naiwna, by wierzyć w dary wręczane przez obcych bezinteresownie.

- Bez okazji, ale z określonego powodu.

- Jakiego?

- Gdy po mojej śmierci minie wiele lat i pokoleń, gdy ty urodzisz się wreszcie i dorośniesz, Albion dostanie króla, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie znał i o jakim nie śmiał nawet marzyć. Takiego, który zmieni definicję królowania, zmieni definicję rycerza, nawet definicje państwa i szlachetności. Zapoczątkuje rewolucję.

Dziewczyna milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. Krawędzią buta rysowała linie w brudno-burej ziemi.

- Królowie staną się lepsi? – zapytała w końcu, bez cienia ironii.

- Przestaną być niezbędni – odpowiedziała Brenwen, choć wiedziała, że jej słowa najprawdopodobniej nie zostaną w ogóle odpowiednio zrozumiane. – On stanie się ziarnem, z którego wyrośnie zupełnie nowa koncepcja świata.

W odpowiedzi dostała kolejną chwilę wypełnioną po brzegi ciszą. Brenwen czekała, cierpliwe przyglądając się otaczającemu ją ogrodowi. Mało tu było kwiatów, a dużo warzyw i ziół. Praktyczny ogród dla praktycznie myślącej osoby.

- Chyba nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić. – Głos oderwał Brenwen od kontemplacji równych rzędów marchwi. Zerknęła na bok i zobaczyła jak dziewczyna marszczy brwi i uderza czubkiem lewego buta o ziemię. – Król istnieje zawsze. Czasami po prostu nie nazywa się królem. A jeśli król odchodzi… – Wzruszyła ramionami i uniosła oczy. – Prędzej czy później ktoś zajmie jego miejsce. Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Zawsze tak było.

Brenwen uśmiechnęła się do niej; łagodnie i niezbyt szeroko, by nie zostało to odczytane jako drwina.

- Czy chciałabyś zobaczyć inną wersję?

Dziewczyna zamarła. Brenwen nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy.

- Ja… – zawahała się, wyraźnie rozdarta pomiędzy ciekawością a strachem. – Poproszę? To znaczy…tak. Zdecydowanie.

To ostatnie wypowiedziane było już całkiem mocno, więc Brenwen wyciągnęła do niej dłoń w zapraszającym geście. Dziewczyna chwyciła ją za rękę. Miała pewny uścisk.

Brenwen wezwała magię i pozwoliła jej płynąć bez przeszkód.

Cała sztuka w pokazywaniu komuś tego, czego sam nigdy by nie zobaczył, polegała na tym, że nie można było kazać komuś patrzeć cudzymi oczami i dlatego gdy dziewczyna oglądała przyszłość, której nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, Brenwen patrzyła na jej zamknięte powieki i wsłuchiwała się w echo szumiącej w jej żyłach magii. Nic więcej. Bo pójść za kimś na ścieżkę wizji, to ją zmienić. I ścieżkę i czasem też osobę. A na początku i końcu każdy musi być sam, znaleźć własną drogę i własne zakończenie. Inaczej to nie zadziała.

Dlatego Brenwen nigdy nie zobaczyła ani skrawka tej pięknej, świetlanej przyszłości, którą pokazała dziewczynie. Nie dowiedziała się nigdy, co ją przekonało do uwierzenia w zapewnienia o rewolucyjnych zmianach i lepszych krainach. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że gdy wizja się skończyła, w oczach dziewczyny zagościł blask, który daje tylko i wyłącznie wiara i nadzieja, i że od tego momentu dziewczyna skłonna była zrobić wszystko by jej pomóc.

- Co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego? – zapytała. – Po co ten dar?

- W tę historię zaplątany jest ktoś jeszcze. Król sam niewiele zdziała. Jest przy nim…

- …czarodziej – dokończyła dziewczyna. – Merlin.

- Właśnie. – Brenwen zamyśliła się na sekundę, zastanawiając się jak opisać problem bez wnikania w szczegóły. – Dawno temu ktoś związał jego los z losem króla, nicią której nie sposób rozerwać. Przeznaczenie będzie sterować jego ruchami. Podporządkowywać jego życie życiu króla.

Dziewczyna zachmurzyła się.

- Jak można było coś takiego zrobić? To nie brzmi…

- Czarownica, która rzuciła to zaklęcie była wtedy młoda i chciała dobrze. Nie przemyślała sprawy i dopiero po fakcie zorientowała się, co zrobiła. I od tamtej pory próbuje to odczynić. Dlatego przyszła do mnie i dlatego ja przyszłam dziś do ciebie.

- Gdybym przyjęła twój dar, to mogłoby pomóc?

- Tak.

- Jak? Te historie o przepowiedniach, królach, magach, wróżbach i przeznaczeniu… Ja jestem zwyczajna. Gdzie ja w tym wszystkim?

- Historia to nie sami królowie i czarownice. Jeśli przyjmiesz mój dar, twój los potoczy się inaczej. Dorośniesz w innym miejscu, zaprzyjaźnisz się z innymi osobami, trafisz do innego domostwa. Poznasz prorokinię i czarodzieja i nawet króla, który stanie się legendą. Powiesz parę słów, wykonasz parę gestów, nie musisz nawet wiedzieć jakich, pojawią się, bo będą naturalne a nie zaplanowane. Będziesz ziarnkiem, które zmieni bieg rzeki.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ziarnko nie może zmienić biegu rzeki. Może co najwyżej utonąć, porwane prądem.

- Owszem. Ale czasami za jednym ziarnkiem pojawia się drugie i za jakiś czas nie ma już tam śladu po rwący strumieniu.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i wyprostowała plecy.

- Od razu widać, żeś nie wychowała się na wsi, Pani.

Brenwen roześmiała się w dopowiedzi.

- Czy będę szczęśliwa? Jeśli przyjmę twój dar?

- Będziesz szczęśliwa, gdy go przyjmiesz i gdy go nie przyjmiesz – odpowiedziała jej Brenwen zgodnie z prawdą. – Tak jak i w obu przypadkach zdarzy ci się być głęboko nieszczęśliwą.

- Jaka jest więc pomiędzy tymi losami różnica?

- Jeśli przyjmiesz mój dar, twój ogród rozrośnie się poza granice tego, co teraz uważasz za swój świat.

- Więcej pracy? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Tym chcesz mnie, Pani, zachęcić?

Brenwen nie odpowiedziała. Nadal się uśmiechała.

- Dobrze – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. – Przyjmę z wdzięcznością, co zechcesz mi podarować.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co to za dar?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

- Wkrótce i tak się dowiem.

I za to, pomyślała Brenwen, podaruję ci, Ginewro z Camelotu, moc patrzenia na rzeczy dokładnie takimi, jakimi są i nazywania wszystkiego po imieniu. Kto zada ci pytanie, ten zawsze i niezmiennie usłyszy od ciebie prawdę i nie zbłądzi, jeśli będzie się nią kierował. A za to, że wzięłaś to na swoje barki bezinteresownie, obiecuję ci, że będziesz kochana, bo nic cenniejszego nie mogę ci dać.

*/*/*/*

Każdy ma na świecie swoje miejsce. To miejsce otoczone jest linią, za którą jest to, co dla ciebie niedostępne i nieodpowiednie. Linia nie jest murem, płotem, ani specjalnie wielką przeszkodą, ale jeśli ją przekroczysz ktoś cię za to ukarze. W ten czy inny sposób. To rzecz pewna, ale rzadko sprawdzana. Wszyscy wiedzą, gdzie ich miejsce. Wychowani by je akceptować i kochać, nie pragną nawet niczego innego, a gdy los rzuci ich przez przypadek na drugą stronę linii, poza zarys ich przestrzeni, wtedy czym prędzej biegną z powrotem do siebie, poganiani bardziej przez własny niepokój i dyskomfort niż cokolwiek innego. Dlatego właśnie nie potrzebne są płoty i zasieki; bo tak naprawdę mało kto chce żyć gdzieś, gdzie wszystko jest nie takie i nie dla niego, gdzie nigdy nie jest się u siebie a zawsze uzurpatorem.

Gdy Gwen miała lat trzynaście Lady Morgana przeciągnęła ją na drugą stronę linii i nie pozwoliła jej odejść. Nie zapytała Gwen o zdanie, a Gwen nigdy nie pomyślała nawet, że należało to zrobić. Lady Morgana była Lady Morganą, czy dwunastoletnia, czy dwudziestoletnia, i po co sięgnęła, to było jej, a jej życzenie miało wagę rozkazu.

Miejsce Lady Morgany było na dworze, a gdy twoje miejsce jest na dworze, wtedy każdy twój ruch wywołuje reakcje wśród tych, którzy są ci poddani. Jeśli mieszkasz tam, wysoko, pośród chmur i ludzi o delikatnych dłoniach, wtedy jesteś gałęzią muskającą taflę wody i każde dwoje nonszalanckie dotknięcie sprawia, że po wodzie rozchodzą się kręgi, które mącą ścieżki wszystkich tych, których miejsce jest u twoich stóp.

Gwen spędziła pierwsze trzynaście lat swojego życia sądząc, że jej miejsce jest w kuźni, przy palenisku, z młotem w ręce i gorącem na twarzy, w towarzystwie żelaza, w zastępstwie za syna, który zawiódł i odszedł szukać szczęścia wśród obcych, zostawiając ich samych. Nie zastanawiała się, czy lubi żelazo, czy wystarczająco dobrze znosi gorąco, czy metal woła do niej jak przyjaciel. To było jej miejsce i tak miało być. Żadne zastanawianie się nic by tu nie zmieniło.

A potem była spocona i umorusana, w starej sukience, ze zmierzwionymi włosami, i Lady Morgna spojrzała na nią, wskazała na nią palcem, i Gwen nigdy już nie dotknęła młota. Poszła na dwór, uczesana i umyta, bo powiedziano jej, że ma tam pójść i że ma wyglądać schludnie, znalazła swoje miejsce pośród innych służek o wiecznie opuszczonym wzroku, bo powiedziano jej, że tak właśnie ma być i nie pytała o zbyt wiele. Robiła to, co wskazano jej jako jej zadanie i starała się robić to bez zarzutu. Nie pytała o zbyt wiele. Rozmawiała niezobowiązująco, konkretnie i krótko, ślizgając się po powierzchni spraw. Trzymała język za zębami. Nie słuchała cudzych pytań.

Jej ojciec uśmiechał się nerwowo, martwił o to, co może się stać, gdyby ktoś kiedyś zada jej jakieś niefortunne pytanie, ale nic się nie działo, a ona w końcu przekonała go, że nie ma się o co troszczyć. Nikt nie chciał znać jej zdania. Ludzie mieszkający na dworze nie mieli zwyczaju pytać o nic służek.

Minęły lata. Nie zdarzyło się nic niebezpiecznego, nikt też niczego się nie domyślił. Gwen wypowiedziała nieproszoną prawdę może trzy czy cztery razy, ale nikt nawet się nie zorientował. Minęły wiosny i jesienie, gorące dni lata i krótkie zimy, aż w końcu Gwen wrosła w Camelot na dobre, wierna służka swojej szlachetnej, szczodrej pani.

Aż w końcu miała lat dwadzieścia cztery i Morgana znów wyciągnęła po nią dłonie i Gwen poszła, bo nie znalazła w sobie powodu, by nie pójść, i coś się zmieniło, ale mniej, niż powinno. Morgana obrzucała ją pocałunkami i uśmiechami, małymi prezentami i miłymi słowami, i była szczęśliwa, zachwycona, a Gwen czuła się zadowolona, usatysfakconowana i nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, niepewna. Znów nie jej miejsce, nie jej wybór. Znów cudze ręce przeciągające ją przez linię, za którą było jej całkiem dobrze. I znów pytanie, które jest mniej pytaniem, a bardziej stwierdzeniem, bo czemuż miałaby odmawiać?

Tak naprawdę to wszystko zaczęło się od Merlina. Merlina, który chyba nie znał swego miejsca. Przynajmniej nie tego rozumianego jako coś, co wybrano za niego, co po prostu wyznaczył mu świat. Gdy Merlin chodził za Arturem jak wierny, ale krnąbrny i łatwo się gubiący szczeniak, gdy Gwen patrzyła na jego czyny i słuchała jego słów, to widziała wyraźnie, że Merlin sam wybrał sobie swoje miejsce. Że Uter mógł mu je wskazać, ale to Merlin je przyjął z pełną świadomością i gdyby teraz król zechciał go z niego usunąć, wtedy musiałby się liczyć ze ślepym i wściekłym oporem. Bo jeśli Merlin w ogóle miał jakieś swoje miejsce, jeśli udało mu się je znaleźć, to było ono u boku Artura, bliżej niż się komukolwiek mogło wydawać, może nawet bliżej niż sądził sam Merlin, i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

Gdy Gwen patrzyła na Merlina, widziała kogoś, kto wie gdzie jest i czemu i kto nie zamieniłby swego losu na żaden inny. Widziała kogoś, kto wie, czego chce. Kogoś, kto nawykł do tego, że pyta się go o zdanie.

A potem patrzyła na swoje odbicie w wodzie i myślała nad tym, czy gdyby ktoś zaoferował jej spełnienie wszystkich marzeń, czy wtedy zostałaby i tak na tym dworze, przy tej kobiecie, która od ponad dekady była jej panią, jej towarzyszką i jej odpowiedzialnością. Czy gdyby Lancelot wrócił i obiecał jej wszystko, czego pragnie, czy odrzuciłaby go i została przy tej, której ramiona obejmują ją nocą? I czym właściwie było to, czego mogłaby pragnąć bardziej? Gwen zerkała na swoje odbicie, katalogowała swoje rysy, swoje nietwarzowe stroje, które miały ją uczynić niezauważalną, i myślała o swoich pragnieniach, ale te uciekały przed nią w popłochu. Patrzyła w oczy Morgany i zastanawiała się, czy ona, która nie zapytała jej o zdanie, gdy Gwen miała lat trzynaście i miała być kowalem, tak naprawdę ją w ogóle zna. I co w Gwen jej się spodobało. Gdy były młodsze Morgana wybrała ją, bo wiedziała, że ktoś taki jak Gwen zirytuje Uter. Nie było innych powodów. A teraz? Czy wybrała ją, bo była blisko? Dostępna i bezpieczna? Znajoma? Czy wybrała ją, taką pospolitą, by w jej oczach oglądać własny odpity blask?

Gwen nie pytała.

Rozmyślała dalej.

I dopiero, gdy umierała, gdy rozpacz z jaką Morgana patrzyła na jej śmierć rozwiała część jej wątpliwości, dopiero wtedy pomyślała, że powinna była coś powiedzieć. Że Morganie należała się od niej przynajmniej szczerość, bo bez szczerości nie było dla nich szans zupełnie, a ona w gruncie rzeczy chciała, żeby im się udało, żeby udało im się to nienazwane coś, co kazało im szukać swoich rąk w środku nocy. Pomyślała, że powinna była być odważniejsza i bardziej szczera. Usiąść przy Morganie i powiedzieć jej, że przeprasza, ale nie wie, czy kocha ją równie mocno jak ona zdaje się kochać ją, że nie wie nawet, czego tak naprawdę chce. Powinna jej była to powiedzieć.

I dlatego, że Gwen żałowała zbyt wielu rzeczy i że zmądrzała za późno, z opóźnieniem zdobyła się na odwagę, dlatego właśnie, gdy umierała, poprosiła Morganę o coś, o co nigdy nie spodziewała się jej prosić.

- Zapytaj mnie, czy nasza historia skończy się dobrze. – Słowa były ciężkie, nie chciały przesuwać się w zwyczajowym tempie. Morgan otworzyła szerzej oczy, jej wargi zadrżały. Gwen z trudem utrzymywała uniesione powieki. – Zapytaj mnie – powtórzyła. – Proszę.

Morgana zdusiła jęk zakrywając usta dłonią. Potrząsnęła głową w zaprzeczeniu.

- Proszę.

Złapała wzrok Morgany. Nie ustąpiła jej wzrokiem, jak to miała w zwyczaju.

Po chwili Morgana, ta zawsze pewna siebie i swej pozycji Morgana, ugięła się pod stanowczością Gwen i przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Gdy je otworzyła, były jakby jaśniejsze.

- Czy nasza historia dobrze się skończy? – zapytała, a głos zadrgał jej tylko minimalnie.

Gwen zamknęła oczy i po raz pierwszy poszukała w sobie odpowiedzi, nie czekając na to, aż jej dar zrobi to za nią i nie uciekając w popłochu przed tym, co jej dno, a czego nikt nie umiał wytłumaczyć.

Odpowiedź była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

- Tak – powiedziała, na granicy szeptu, bardzo cicho. Uśmiechnęła się do tej nagle zdobytej pewności. Do Morgany i jej zapłakanej twarzy. – To wszystko się jeszcze dobrze skończy.

**c.d.n.**


	13. O tym, który stał się legendą

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

„**O tym, który stał się wpierw legendą, potem mitem, a na koniec symbolem"**

Gdy Nimue pierwszy raz przybyła na wyspę, jeden z jej nauczycieli powiedział jej od razu, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie uważała się za kogoś niezwykłego. Nie jesteś wyjątkowa, powiedział jej, patrząc jej w oczy. Nie daj się zwieść pozorom. Magia nie lubi cię ani krzty bardziej niż lubi którekolwiek z nas. To, że przychodzi na twe wezwanie niewiele znaczy. Magia o ciebie nie dba. Pamiętaj o tym.

Oczywiście wtedy, gdy Nimue stała w tamtej komnacie, cierpliwie czekając na koniec nauczycielskiego monologu, gdy mówiono jej szczerą prawdę, wtedy Nimue nie była gotowa na jej przyjęcie. Słuchała tych dobrych rad i myślała tylko o tym, jak najszybciej opuścić ten pokój, tę przestrzeń opanowaną przez naiwnych głupców, którzy nic tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli i jak pobiec z powrotem w objęcia magii, która kochała ją przecież z wzajemnością i Nimue wiedziała, była pewna, że to, co czuje, gdy prosi magię o łaskę, to nie może być kłamliwe. Wierzyła, głęboko i przez całe życie, że to jak magia do niej przybiega, jak chętnie jej wszystko ułatwia i wyglądza, że to wszystko musiało być dowodem na to, że Nimue nie była dla magicznych sił po prostu kolejną bezimienną jednostką. Nie była. _Była Nimue_. Była zdolna. Była kochana, wysłuchiwana. Stała się starsza, pełnoletnia, wielbiona, otaczana szacunkiem, wynoszona na szczyty hierarchii. I magia jej to dała. Jej, nikomu innemu, więc jak mogłaby kiedykolwiek uwierzyć, że nie ma dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Czy obdarowuje się tak szczodrze tych, którzy nic dla nas nie znaczą?

Nawet gdy wszystko runęło, gdy Uter ruszył na wojnę, gdy czarodzieje i czarownice ginęli dziesiątkami, gdy Wyspa Błogosławionych spłonęła po raz pierwszy, gdy runęły jej mury, zginęły jej jabłonie, odeszły jej kapłanki, nawet wtedy Nimue nadal wierzyła. Bo przecież żyła, mimo wszystko. Gdy tylu innych odeszło. Żyła i znów rosła w siłę, magia sama ją znajdowała, leczyła, oplatała, ogrzewała w samotne, zimne noce. Dawała jej siłę by czekać na odpowiedni moment, by doczekać chwili, gdy będzie na tyle silna, by zmierzyć się z armią Camelotu, i każdą inną, która zechciałaby jej stanąć na drodze, i własnoręcznie obrócić ją w niebyt. Tego właśnie chciała. I magia jej to dawała, powolutku, z wysiłkiem, ale z każdym rokiem Nimue była coraz bliżej swego celu. Coraz potężniejsza, coraz bardziej głodna sukcesu. Czy to, że magia jej w tym pomagała, że dar Nimue nigdy nie przestał rosnąć, czy to nie znaczyło, że jednak jest wyjątkowa?

Oczywiście, jej nauczyciel miał rację. Zawsze miał rację. Gdy chodziło o zaklęcia, zioła, ludzką naturę. Magię. To Nimue była naiwna i ślepa i nie chciała spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy przez wiele długich lat. A potem przyszedł do niej złotooki chłopiec, przyszedł zrodzony z magii syn Pendragona, przyszła dziewczyna, w której wnętrzu mieszkała bestia, przyszła cała trójka, trzy argumenty nie do zbicia, i Nimue miała wrażenie, że świat się z niej śmieje.

Złotooki chłopiec, dla którego magia była naturalna jak powietrze i który był najwyraźniej tą jedną jedyną istotą na świecie, której magia była gotowa bronić za wszelką cenę, wliczając w to szafowanie życiem swej wiernej służki. Książę, któremu magia prostowała ścieżki, choć powinna być, jeśli nie wroga, to neutralna jak wobec wszystkich innych, złoty książę, któremu magia była przychylna, choć Nimue prosiła ją o coś innego. I na końcu zatrwożona dziewczyna, która lękała się własnego cienia, którą niespodziewanie Wyspa Błogosławionych przyjęła jak swoją, z którą magia zrównała rytm, tak samo, jak kiedyś zrobiła to z Nimue.

I wtedy, po tej trójce, po tym, jak chłopiec pokonał własną śmierć zmieniając się w drzewo, po tym, jak książę dokonał czynów niewykonalnych, po tym jak dziewczyna z nikąd została naznaczona na jej następczynię, wtedy Nimue wreszcie uznała prawdę w całej jej cierpkiej krasie.

Nie była wyjątkowa, nie była kochana, nie była jedyna. Była co najwyżej cieniem niegdyś świetlanej przeszłości, na którą w nowym porządku nie będzie miejsca. I magia zupełnie, ale to zupełnie o nią nie dbała. Nie jako osobę. Nigdy jako osobę.

Gdy ceremonia się skończyła, a książę i dziewczyna zasnęli spokojnym, magicznym snem, do którego Nimue subtelnie ich popchnęła, gdy ptak także poddał się sile senności i noc zapadła na dobre, wtedy Nimue stanęła po środku ruiny jedynego domu jaki kiedykolwiek miała i nie było w jej sercu nic łagodnego. Historia zbliżała się do końca i zakończenie wyglądało nawet na szczęśliwe. Ranek miał być jasny i radosny.

Tylko, że Nimue nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Może to czas, może charakter, a może od patrzenia jak inni niszczą wszystko, co kochasz, coś w tobie pęka i psuje się na dobre, nie wiedziała, która z odpowiedzi jest trafniejsza. Nie miało to dla niej większego znaczenia. Nie była gotowa na pokój i spokój. Na sprawiedliwe rządy króla Artura, na nową kapłankę odradzającej się religii, na złotookie dziecko magii stąpające po ziemi. Zbyt długo walczyła, zbyt długo czekała na moment zemsty i zwycięstwa, by umieć tak po prostu przestać.

Stanęła przy drzewie, uniosła dłoń do góry. _Cume hay forbearna_ szepnęła i świat zajął się magicznym ogniem.

Niech płonie, pomyślała mściwie, zapalczywie, niech płonie.

*/*/*/*

Zajmiemy się tym rano, powiedziała, gdy skończyły się czary, ceremonie i blask, a Artur zapytał, co dalej. Jej głos był stanowczy, decyzja niosła ze sobą aurę ostateczności, a Artur padał z nóg. Umykała mu cała ostrość kantów i detali, oczy zachodziły mgłą, a kończyny ciążyły niczym ołów, więc choć protestował, nie były to protesty zbyt gwałtowne. Przytaknął i na w pół po omacku, prowadzony przez konia i skrzeczenie zaniepokojonego ptaka, odnalazł w szkielecie dawnej twierdzy w miarę suche i osłonięte od wiatru miejsce. Trzy ściany na cztery i pozostałość podłogi nieistniejącego już pierwszego piętra osłaniająca go przynajmniej częściowo przed ewentualnym deszczem to i tak było najwięcej, na co mógł liczyć w tej sytuacji. Skulił się w kącie, chroniąc plecy, i przykrył się w miarę szczelnie peleryną. Zasnął niemal natychmiast, choć miał szczery zamiar czuwać przez całą noc.

_(Samo to powinno go było zastanowić. Kto widział, by rycerz zasypiał na terytorium wroga, pozbawiony ochrony i poczucia bezpieczeństwa? Jak to możliwe, że nawet do głowy nie przyszło mu, że Nimue może wykorzystać tę noc w morderczych celach, albo że może po prostu odejść, zostawiając go bez nagrody za poniesione trudy? Nic takiego nie przewinęło się w ogóle przez jego myśli. Nie miał nawet problemu z zaśnięciem w kolczudze na twardej ziemi. I to też było najpewniej wiele mówiącym szczegółem. Bo ten sen, który go nawiedził nie był naturalny. Ani to, że słysząc zaniepokojone krzyki ptaka, któremu nauczył się ufać, i tak nie zwrócił na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Zasnął i było to całkowicie poza jego kontrolą.) _

Reszta rozegrała się już bez jego udziału. Mógł się tylko domyślać szczegółów i chronologii.

Gdy jej gniew i gorycz zamieniły się na dobre ogień i zniszczenie, gdy płomienie wzbiły się w powietrze i zajęły drzewo i ruinę świątyni, która dawno temu była dla niej domem, Nimue była już na łodzi. Ona i uśpiona tym samym zaklęciem, co Artur Pendragon Freja, bo skoro Freja została rzez magię wybrana i pobłogosławiona, to Nimue prawdopodobnie nie udałoby się podpalić wyspy, gdyby miało to oznaczać, że Freja może zginąć. Wyspa nie lubiła, gdy krzywdzono jej kapłanki. Nimue musiała i tak sięgnąć po najgłębsze zapasy energii by w ogóle wzniecić pożar koło tego, co zostało z chłopca imieniem Merlin, nie starczyłoby jej siły, by walczyć z instynktami magii i w sprawie Frei. Zresztą, wystarczy jej ból Pendragona. Freja nie miała większego znaczenia.

Gdy łódź z Nimue i Freją odpływała powoli w kierunku drugiego brzegu, płomienie wspinały się coraz wyżej na ściany zrujnowanej świątyni i obraz, który w pewnym momencie stworzyły wydał się Nimue tak podobny do tego, który wspominała w koszmarach z czasów Wielkiej Czystki, że prawie zabrakło jej tchu. Na jedną, długą chwilę ogarnął ją wstyd i żal. A potem zacisnęła usta, odpędziła łzy i odwróciła się tyłem do łuny i wyblakłych wspomnień. Powiedziała sobie, że nie jest przecież zupełnie bez serca, że zostawiła księciu łódź i że wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ten magiczny ptak obudzi go w ten czy inny sposób. Nie zabiła go i nie zabije, więc była lepsza od tych, którzy przelewali krew jej ludu. Wiosłem i magią pchnęła łódź do przodu. Nie zawahała się nawet, gdy powietrze przeszył ptasi krzyk - wysoki i śmiertelny, przestraszony i bardzo podobny do tego, który wydaje zrozpaczony człowiek.

Nim jej łódź dopłynęła do brzegu na wyspie cały dramat zdążył się już właściwie zakończyć.

Zaczęło się od płomieni, które zbudziły prawie jednocześnie drzemiącego konia i ptaka. Koń zarżał, zdezorientowany i zaniepokojony, a ptak wzbił się w powietrze by ocenić sytuację. Zobaczył wyspę zajętą przez płomienie, zobaczył drzewo pośrodku pożaru, liście zmieniające się w popiół, jabłka, które więdły, kurczyły się i popielały, magię, która miotała się wśród tego wszystkiego nie znajdując nic poza barierą zaklęcia, które odpowiedzialne było za istnienie pożaru _(nie poczuł słodkiego zapachu pieczonych jabłek i dusznego dymu)_. Ptak zanurkował w dół i usiadł na ramieniu Artura _(bo Artur musi przeżyć)_. Wbił się pazurami w pelerynę, w ramię, zaskrzeczał głośno, tuż nad arturowym uchem _(bo Artur musi przeżyć)_. Nic. Żadnej reakcji. Koń zarżał ponownie, wierzgając się niespokojnie i usiłując urwać się z uwięzi. Ptak złapał ucho Artura w dziób. _(Artur musi przeżyć)_. Popłynęło trochę krwi, a Artur obudził się gwałtownie, mrugając wściekle łzawiącymi od dymu oczami i zakrztuszając się niemal śmiertelnie od pierwszego zbyt głębokiego wdechu. Ręką dotknął bolącego ucha i prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się na kolejnym połajaniu dla Idioty, gdyby nie to, że Llamerai wierzgnęła raz jeszcze, wydając z siebie przestraszony dźwięk i Artur zerwał się z ziemi rzucając w jej kierunku. Drżącymi palcami odplątał jej uprząż i rzucił się do ucieczki, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, z której strony wyspy znajdowała się niewielka przystań i jak najszybciej do niej trafić.

W połowie ucieczki zatrzymał się jak wryty na przeciw płonącego drzewa, z którego powoli zostawały tylko czarne, zajęte ogniem kikuty i poczuł, że nie ruszy się już nawet na milimetr.

_(Tyle wysiłku, tyle nadziei, małych i tych najważniejszych, wielkich, wprost ogromnych. Tyle niewypowiedzianych życzeń i ślepej wiary. Samo to, że wyjechał z zamku szukać i zdobywać, że rzucił się na wyprawę w celu zdobycia czegoś, czego nie umiał nazwać i nie umiałby rozpoznać. To, że szedł za przeczuciem, na przekór temu, czego go całe życie uczono…Tyle wszystkiego i...)_

Ptak zaskrzeczał tuż koło jego ucha i uderzył go skrzydłami w głowę. Artur oderwał wzrok od płomieni i zacisnął dłoń na uprzęży kompletnie już przerażonej Llamerai. Na sekundę, dosłowną i bardzo krótką, schował twarz w jej grzywie i wyszeptał jej, powstrzymując głupie, irytujące łzy, że wszystko będzie w porządku. A potem popędził z powrotem szlakiem wskazanym mu przez ptaka, w kierunku przystani, omijając spadające kamienie, buchające płomienie i co mocniej rozgrzane fragmenty ścian.

Gdy dotarł do przystani, był spocony od stóp do głów, a Llamerai była chyba gotowa do płynięcia na drugi brzeg wpław, ponieważ potrzebował całej dostępnej mu siły, by utrzymać ją przy sobie. Zacisnął ręce mocniej na uprzęży, nie dbając zupełnie o poparzenia, o których zdążył niemal zapomnieć, i prawie roześmiał się z ulgi, gdy zobaczył, że do przystani przycumowana była łódka, która była w stanie pomieścić i jego i Llamerai i której nie dosięgły jeszcze płomienie. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów i głaszcząc kark konia wprowadził go ostrożnie do łodzi. Jakimś cudem udało mu się to zrobić całkiem sprawnie. Trochę bardziej spokojny i skoncentrowany w całości na wydostaniu się z tej płonącej pułapki, jaką stawała się wyspa, schylił się, żeby odwiązać cumy i gdy po nie sięgał, z kieszeni wypadła mu fiolka z resztką wody, którą dostał od Morgause. Potoczyła się na dno łodzi, ale nie pękła.

Artur zamarł z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku lin wiążących łódkę z przystanią.

_(Przywróci życie temu, co jest na granicy śmierci.)_

_(Drzewo, umierające, lecz nadal żywe, i ogień, któremu nie umiał zapobiec i którego nie umiał odczynić...)_

_(Morgause nie daje takich prezentów bez powodu.)_

_Tto uczucie, gdy w środku bezsennej nocy wpatrywał się w ciemność szukając we wspomnieniach czegoś, co zawsze pozostawało poza jego zasięgiem; to ukłucie gdzieś w głębi, gdy Morgana i Gwen przechylały się w swoją stronę, zginając głowy w identycznym geście, spotykając się idealnie po środku; to wrażenie, że powinien mieć coś więcej; to dziwne echo tego wszystkiego, po stokroć odmienione przez czas i przestrzeń i wybrzmiewające przez każdą jego komórkę, które poczuł, gdy dotarł na wyspę i pierwszy raz spojrzał na drzewo...)_

_(przywróci życie...)_

_(nie daje bez powodu...)_

Artur wyprostował się i spojrzał w głąb wyspy. Zdawało mu się, że ogień słabnie. Szczególnie po tej stronie, gdzie rosło drzewo. Podniósł naczynie z podłogi. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Czuł się niemądry i trochę szalony, ale chyba nie mógłby ze sobą żyć, gdyby chociaż nie spróbował.

_(musi spróbować)_

Odwrócił się w stronę konia.

Nad ich głowami Idiota zataczał kręgi wydając z siebie co kilka sekund ponaglający dźwięk.

- Zostań tu, dobrze? Zaraz wrócę – poprosił, choć wątpił, żeby Llamerai rozumiała wszystko, co mówił. Ale powinna zrozumieć zostań, a ogień powinien ją odstraszyć od wycieczek.

Zerknął w górę na ptaka. Na niego nic nie mógł poradzić. Ściskając mocno fiolkę, wyszedł na brzeg. Idiota zniżył lot i zaskrzeczał mu tuż nad uchem. Brzmiało to jakby był rozgniewany. Artur nawet się nie odwrócił. Nie miał na to siły.

_(Musiał spróbować. __**Musiał.**__)_

Ruszył przed siebie, a powietrze buchnęło mu w twarz falą gorąca. Ogień, który z punktu widzenia przystani wydawał się prawie dogasać, tu nadal palił się mocno.

_(Ale nie tak mocno jak na początku, co może oznaczać...może?)_

Artur podążał tam, gdzie niósł go instynkt, unikając ognia i przeszkód siłą powtarzanych przez lata treningów i unikając śmierci dzięki doskonale wyćwiczonemu refleksowi. Jego oczy łzawiły do tego stopnia, że wszystko wydawało mu się zamazywać, a świat zmieniał się powoli w zestaw dość bezkształtnych plam. Żółć, czerwień, szarość, czerń. Ogień, gorąco, płomienie, węgle i kamienie ścian. A pomiędzy tym wszystkim Artur liczący na cud i Idiota szybujący w tę i z powrotem w panice, usiłujący zastąpić mu drogę i zaciągnąć go pazurami z powrotem na przystań, którego Artur odganiał nieustannie, coraz bardziej zirytowany i coraz gwałtowniejszy, coraz mniej licząc się z tym, by nie zrobić mu przez przypadek krzywdy.

A gdy Artur przebił się wreszcie do polany, na której stało drzewo, gdy zobaczył je _(plamę, w której kształcie rozpoznał drzewo)_,nie przejął się prawie tym, że między nim a jego celem płomienie były wysokie i śmiertelne, bo po drugiej stronie drzewo już nie płonęło. Usmolone i przyczerniałe, stało tam, gdzie widział je ostatnio, ale nie musiało być martwe. Nie koniecznie. Widział rośliny odbijające bez problemu po podobnych pożarach. A on miał na sobie koszulę, którą mógłby podogaszać ostatnie ogniki i to mogło...

_(to mogło się jeszcze udać)_

_(mogło...)_

Artur wziął głęboki oddech i rzucił się w płomienie. Tylko po to, by ostre pazury wbite we fragment koszuli, który wystawał mu zza kolczugi, złapały go w połowie skoku w ogień i zahamowały jego lot. Artur upadł na ziemię i prawie wypuścił z rąk naczynie.

- Przestań – wrzasnął wściekły w kierunku Idioty. – Przestań, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

Ptak nie odpowiedział. Artur odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę drzewa i napiął mięśnie do skoku.

Idiota nadleciał z prawej gotowy znów zatrzymać go w połowie i w tym momencie Artur poczuł taki gniew, że przestał w ogóle myśleć, o tym, co robi. Chciał tylko by tego cholerny ptak zostawił go w spokoju i pozwolił mu ryzykować życie, skoro tego chciał. Nie jego sprawa, co Artur robi i nie jego decyzja. _Nie jego_. Gniew zawrzał i Artur, nie namyślając się nawet, zamachnął się w stronę nadlatującego ptaka.

Chciał go tylko odgonić, może słabo szturchnąć. Trafił prosto w cel i to trafił mocno. Z przerażeniem patrzył jak siła uderzenia odrzuca Idiotę w sam środek płomieni. I jak Idiota się z nich nie wyrywa, nie unosi, jego lewe skrzydło złamane od zadanego ciosu. Powietrze przeszył pełen agonii krzyk.

Artur wahał się tylko pół sekundy, a potem rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na drzewo i jak najszybciej się dało zdjął kolczugę i koszulę, a odrzuciwszy kolczugę na bok, rozdarł koszulę na dwa _(jeden szew nie chciał puścić, uparty i zbyt mocny, i Artur przeklął go na czym świat stoi nim materiał rozdarł się na dobre) (pół sekundy)._ Owinął dłonie w płótno i sięgnął po zawodzącego z bólu ptaka _(pół sekundy)._ Wyrwał go płomieniom, odwinął ręce z materiału i zrobił, co mógł, by ugasić tlące się pióra _(jedna sekunda, dwie)_.Przy najmniejszym, najłagodniejszym dotyku, ptak wydawał z siebie przeraźliwy pisk _(trzy sekundy, cztery, Artur plótł coś, obiecywał i groził, może i płakał, a może to tylko dym)_. W końcu zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką zrobić mógł.

Otworzył naczynie i wylał ukrytą na jego dnie kroplę magicznej wody prosto na pierś umierającego ptaka.

I stał się cud.

Rany zniknęły, pióra wróciły do pierwotnego zdrowego połysku. Idiota otworzył oczy i wzbił się w powietrze.

Nawet ogień dookoła nich zaczął się dopalać.

I Artur uśmiechnął się, roześmiał z ulgi, ale za chwilę zamarł, a uśmiech zmienił się w grymas. Spojrzał na umierające tuż obok drzewo. Pomyślał o tym, jak to się stało, że Idiota w ogóle został ranny, o tym, co pierwotnie przyniosło go na wyspę.

_(O tysiącu, tysiącu małych i wielkich żali.)_

Podniósł się powoli z ziemi.

Ptak podleciał do niego, ale nie zdążył wylądować nigdzie obok nim Artur odpędził go gwałtownym gestem.

- Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć – powiedział ostro, ogniskując całe swoje rozczarowanie i smutek _(rozpacz)_ na jednej istocie. – Jeśli się jeszcze raz do mnie zbliżysz, zabiję cię i podam na obiad.

Ptak zawisnął w powietrzu, niepewnie.

- Nie żartuję – oświadczył Artur i pierwszy raz tej nocy sięgnął po miecz. Może i nie myślał racjonalnie, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Był tak blisko. Tak cholernie blisko i wszystko przepadło. – Nie będę miał litości. Uratowałeś mi życie, a teraz ja spłaciłem dług. Nic ci już nie jestem winny.

*/*/*/*

_**M**__e__rl__**in**_ budzi się w małej wiosce, daleko od Camelotu. Rozgląda się dookoła, zaczyna poznawać ludzi, obserwować ich życie i imiona, rozpoznawać ich twarze i wątki ich życiorysów. Wie, kto kłamie i czemu, kto, o czym marzy i kto obija się zamiast pracować. To proste życie, znajome, podobne do tego, w jakim się wychował.

_**M**__e__rl__**in**_ plącze się pomiędzy tymi, którzy są żywi, cali i widzialni, i nie myśli ani o tym, skąd przyszedł, ani o tym, czemu nie jest taki jak inni,. Nie myśli w ogóle o sobie. Obserwuje, pogrążony w czymś na kształt snu, nie do końca przytomny.

Obserwuje proste życie i obserwuje też, co dzieje się, gdy w wiosce pojawia się człowiek obdarzony magiczną mocą i pozbawiony większych skrupułów. Nie jest wcale jakimś szczególnie zdolnym magiem, ale te kilkanaście zaklęć, którymi umie się posługiwać wystarcza by przejąć nad wioską cała władzę i w kilka dni pozbawić ich wszelkich oszczędności i prawie całych zapasów. Jeden człowiek ginie w szamotaninie, jedna dziewczyna traci prawo do powiedzenia „nie", a potem czarodziej odchodzi, jak przyszedł. Najprawdopodobniej do innej wioski.

Gdy znika, mieszkańcy przez jakiś czas zastanawiają się, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. Camelot jest zbyt daleko, król ponoć skłonny do obwiniania winą wszystkich, którzy mieli jakikolwiek kontakt z czarodziejami, nawet przez przypadek, a ten, który ich gnębił już sobie poszedł. Może nie wróci. Ktoś mamrocze pod nosem, że gdyby Wyspa nadal stała, nie byłoby takich problemów, że gdy Stara Wiara rządziła światem, czarodzieje sami rozprawiali się z tymi, co używali magii w niecnych celach, ale nikt tego nie komentuje. Rozchodzą się, zaczynają naprawiać szkody, nadrabiać zaległości. Czasami łapią się na tym, że spoglądają w dal, w kierunku, z którego kiedyś, przy dobrych wiatrach docierał do nich zapach jabłoni, ale potem wracają do spraw przyziemnych.

A _**M**__e__rl__**in**_? _**M**__e__rl__**in**_ rusza za echem zapachu jabłek, zapachu dawno przekwitłych kwiatów. Na wyspę.

Na wyspie znajduje drzewo, które jest jak odbicie w krzywym zwierciadle – jest nim, ale jest nim zupełnie inaczej, może nawet nie do rozpoznania – i staje się świadkiem narodzin ptaka.

A gdy drzewo umiera w agonii i płomieniach, a ptak w panice wzbija się w przestworza, robi jedyne, co zrobić może – łapie ostatnie iskry świadomości zaklęte w dopalającym się drzewie i ucieka z nimi w ślad za księciem i ptakiem.

W końcu dociera, tak jak każdy inny Merlin do Camelotu.

Ma wrażenie, że nie ma innych dróg, niż te, które kończą się u progu tego zamku.

*/*/*/*

Zanim Artur dobił do brzegu, Idiota, odpędzony trzysta razy i uboższy o fragment jednego czy dwóch piór, które stracił nie umykając wystarczająco prędko spod ostrza miecza, zrozumiał chyba, że do Artura nie należy się za bardzo zbliżać, bo przestał uparcie podlatywać na wyciągniecie dłoni i zdecydował się śledzić ruchy Artura z bezpiecznej wysokości. Na to Artur niewiele mógł poradzić, ale obiecał sobie, że gdy dojedzie do Camelotu rozejrzy się za łukiem i strzałami i może w ten sposób przemówi swojemu skrzydlatemu cieniowi do rozumu.

_(Obudziło się w nim coś mściwego i głuchego, jakieś puste i ciężkie uczucie, z którymi nie umiał sobie dać rady, więc zamienił je w złość i obrócił przeciwko pierwszemu dogodnemu celowi. Nie umiał myśleć o tym, co przegrał, o tym, jak spojrzy na niego Morgana, gdy powróci do Camelotu, jak wygląda, pobity, poparzony, bez kolczugi i nawet koszuli, jakie to wszystko żałosne i naznaczone piętnem klęski. A skoro nie umiał myśleć o tym bezpośrednio to myślał o tym, co pośrednio go do tej porażki zaprowadziło, bo łatwiej było gniewać się na zwierzę, niż poddać pogodzić z tym, co się stało i uznać to za wyrok losu.)_

Na brzegu jeziora czekała na niego Freja. Zobaczył jej postać z daleka i w pierwszym momencie myślał, że to Nimue i jego gniew na chwilę przeniósł się z ptaka na czarownicę. Łódź płynęła spokojnie, a on marzył o stosach i rozlanej krwi. Gdy stało się jasne, że na brzegu stoi nie Nimue, a Freja, o zaniepokojonych, wielkich oczach, Artur porzucił myśl o krwawej zemście. Z ociąganiem, bo coś w jego wnętrzu domagało się reakcji i to gwałtownej, ale jednak porzucił. To nie do niej miał pretensje i ona akurat nie była niczemu winna. Wątpił, żeby wiedziała cokolwiek o pożarze lub miała cokolwiek z nim wspólnego.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, ogarniając go wzrokiem.

Artur przytaknął. Przywiązał łódź do gałęzi pochylającego się nad taflą drzewa.

- W porządku.

Freja wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie była pewna, jak to sformułować. Artur postanowił ukrócić wszelkie konwersacje jak najszybciej się da. Zdążył już zauważyć jak wzrok Frei przenosi się z Idioty na niego i nie miał ochoty na ten typ pytań.

- Wracam do Camelotu – oświadczył, pomagając Llamerai zejść na ląd. Pomyślał, że za to, co przeszła należała jej się przynajmniej garść cukru. – Skończyło się.

- A...

Nie pozwolił jej zadać pytania.

- Skończyło się – uciął ostro i za chwilę tego pożałował, bo Freja wzdrygnęła się lekko. Zapomniał, jak była krucha. – Nimue miała mi zwrócić coś...kogoś, kogo mi zabrano. Na koniec, gdybym wykonał wszystkie zadania. Miała go zmienić z powrotem z drzewa w człowieka.

Freja zerknęła na wyspę, nad którą nadal unosił się dym. Jej oczy nabrały miękkiego wyrazu. Artur odwrócił od niej wzrok. Nie potrzebował współczucia. Cała ta wyprawa była w sumie wielkim głupstwem i może dobrze, że skończyła się właśnie tak.

- Nie zdążyłam ci podziękować – usłyszał nagle. Zdziwiony odwrócił się w stronę Frei. Nie spodziewał się zmiany tematu. – Za to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś.

- Zrobiłbym to dla każdego. Każdy rycerz powinien.

- Ale mnie pomogłeś właśnie ty. – Uśmiechnęła się dziwnie spokojnym, jak na nią, uśmiechem i Artur dostrzegł w jej oczach złoty błysk. Sięgnęła do torby, która leżała u jej stóp. Artur nie zauważył jej wcześniej, bo zlewała się kolorem z ziemią. Wyciągnęła z niej coś krwiście czerwonego. – Proszę – powiedziała, wręczając mu dorodne jabłko.

Ręka Artura zadrżała.

- Nie jestem głodny – powiedział po chwili, usiłując zachować spokój.

- Nie możesz go zjeść – powiedziała Freja ostro, a Artur usłyszał w tym echo głosu Morgany, która na początku tej drogi, tak dawno temu, mówiła mu to samo. – Nimue mi je dała. Dla ciebie.

Artur zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Drwi sobie ze mnie.

Freya potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie sądzę. – Przygryzła dolną wargę. – Magia ma pewne zasady i ona też musi się ich trzymać w choćby minimalnym stopniu. Nawet jej rebelia ma swoje granice. – Artur otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie dała mu dojść do głosu. Wzrok znów miała przyprószony zlotem. – To jabłko nie jest zwycięstwem – powiedziała, a w jej glosie słychać było lekkie echo. Jakby przychodził z daleka. – Ale nie jest też porażką. Weź je ze sobą, Arturze Pendragonie, i nie sądź, że twoja historia już się zakończyła.

Złoto zniknęło i Freja zamrugała gwałtownie.

- Weźmiesz je?

Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę i włożyła mu jabłko w dłoń. Artur odruchowo zacisnął dłoń wokół owocu. Freja uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- Gdybyś czegokolwiek kiedyś potrzebował, zajrzyj na wyspę, może będę w stanie ci pomóc.

- Zostajesz tutaj?

Freja przeniosła wzrok na dymiące ruiny.

- Tak.

- Tam nie ma gdzie mieszkać. Nie ma, z czego żyć. Nie ma żadnych ludzi. To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie. Nie miejsce dla nikogo.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nimue niedługo wróci i z magiczną pomocą doprowadzimy to miejsce do użyteczności.

- Będziesz się u niej uczyć?

Przytaknęła.

- To zła kobieta.

- Nie. – Potrząsnęła głową. – To bardzo zgorzkniała kobieta. Gdy trzyma się gniew w sercu przez tyle lat, coś w człowieku zmienia. Psuje się na dobre.

- Sama więc widzisz...

- Co nie oznacza, że nie zostaje w nim nic wartościowego.

- To zła kobieta – powtórzył Artur, bo tego jednego był pewien.

- Ale zna wiele zaklęć, dzięki, którym można czynić dobro. I tego mnie właśnie nauczy.

Artur potrzasnął głową. Chciał jej opowiedzieć o tym wszystkim, co opowiadano jemu, o tym, co widział i co wiedział, o jednym złym ziarnie, od którego gniły całe spichlerze zboża, o jednym zgniłym owocu zarażającym cały koszyk. Zanim jednak zdążył zdecydować się, od czego zacząć, Freja zdążyła odpowiedzieć na ten jego wewnętrzny monolog nawet go nie słysząc.

- Jeśli od jej gniewu stanę się gniewna, a od jej ciemnych myśli, zła, wtedy i tak nie będę szkodzić nikomu zbyt długo. Zginę, jak wszyscy inni, w Camelocie, próbując zabić króla.

W jej półuśmiechu była nuta czegoś, czego Artur nie rozumiał, a co nie pasowało mu do tego obrazu bezbronnej, przerażonej dziewczyny, którą przywiózł na wyspę. Nie wiedział, co jej odpowiedzieć. Przez długi czas wpatrywali się nawzajem w swoje twarze, a potem Artur westchnął, przerwał to zastygnięcie i schował jabłko do sakwy zawieszonej u siodła.

I tak się pożegnali, wcale nie żegnając. Król, o którym napiszą tysiące legend i kobieta, która stanie się panią wyspy i jeziora.

Następnym razem, gdy się spotkają, będzie miała dla niego prezent o ostrzejszych brzegach.

*/*/*/*

Sprawa pozostała niezakończona.

Powrót nie był zwycięski i nie było w nim nic, co wyglądałoby na logiczną i ostateczną konkluzję. Nie zatrzasnęły się za nim żadne drzwi, nie zatrzasnęły wrota; nikt nie dopisał słowa koniec po ostatniej linijce opisującej jego wyprawę. W powietrzu nadal buzowało napięcie. Wydawało mu się, że na coś czeka, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy to złudzenie, wyczytana między wierszami prawda, czy tylko jego pobożne życzenie.

Nie zwyciężył, tego był pewien. Wszystko inne było płynne i chybotliwe. Niepewne i najeżone emocjami jak przeszkodami. Artur miał wrażenie, że stracił umiejętność rozróżniania faktów od tego, co pragnął w nich zobaczyć. Nie wiedział, czy może ufać własnym zmysłom. Starł się postępować tak, jak zawsze, wykonywać swoje obowiązki i wypełniać dni zwyczajowymi czynnościami i sprawami, ale cały czas miał wrażenie, że bardziej odgrywa normalność niż ją odczuwa.

Znaki wypełniały jego świat i nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć. Strzępki słów, fragmenty obrazów zapamiętanych ze snów, ptak szybujący wysoko nad dachami Camelotu, którego nie umiał na dobre odpędzić, jabłko zamknięte razem z kluczami do skarbca, piękne i świeże mimo upływu dni. Imię Gwen wyryte na powierzchni stołu jak wyrzut sumienia i to drugie słowo czy imię, które nadal nie dawało mu spokoju. Wzrok Morgany, ciemny i pochmurny, ale nadal czujny, nadal wyczekujący. Jego matka spacerująca po murach Camelotu w tę i powrotem, godzinami, wypatrująca czegoś na horyzoncie, pytająca Gajusza o rzeczy, o których on nie chciał pamiętać. Gajusz. Postarzały, zgarbiony, jak zwykle i niezmiennie sam.

Był w tym jakiś wzór. Na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nieuchwytny. Jedno i drugie, albo żadne z nich.

Słowa Frei, czujny wzrok czarownicy, nadzieja, której Morgana trzymała się nadal kurczowo, choć sama do końca nie wiedziała, czemu, zbyt inteligentne zachowanie ptaka, który nie opuszczał go ani na krok, dziwne sny, których po przebudzeniu nie pamiętał, ale po których zostawało mu wrażenie, że musi koniecznie coś jeszcze zrobić i powietrze, które czasami wydawało mu się ciężkie od magii.

Wszystko albo nic. Prawda lub złudzenie.

Ta myśl – że potrafi rozpoznać magię, że jest w stanie wyczuć ją, gdy ociera się o jego skórę; to, że uczucie to nie napełnia go bezbrzeżnym lękiem – ta myśl sama w sobie sprawiała, że fundamenty jego przekonań chwiały się niebezpiecznie. Przez całe życie sądził, że magia jest na straconej pozycji, że to tylko kwestia czasu, znalezienia niedobitków, zniszczenia epigonów, ugaszenia wreszcie ostatnich żarzących się ledwo pozostałości po ogniskach. Ale to, z czym się spotkał wyruszając na Wyspę Błogosławionych nie było drobnostką, nie było maleńkim ognikiem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie było nawet czymś, co potrafiłby do końca zrozumieć, a przeciwnik niezrozumiały, to przeciwnik nieprzewidywalny. A taki przeciwnik to początek drogi, na końcu której dostać możesz nagrobek, ciemność i może wers ballady na pocieszenie. Czegoś takiego nie można lekceważyć. Nie, gdy siła, o której mowa, jest aż tak potężna. A jeśli nie można jej lekceważyć i nie można pokonać, wtedy może trzeba poszukać nowej drogi i nauczyć się z nią współistnieć, a może nawet i współdziałać.

Może.

Na ten moment wszystko zastygło gdzieś przy krawędzi status quo – na tyle blisko brzegu, by widoki obejmowały morze zmian, ale mimo to nadal w starych ramach i limitach.

Artur robił, co do niego należało, unikał widoku Morgany i wzroku swego ojca, nie patrzył prawie w ogóle na niebo, udając, że nie zauważa, że Idiota nadal nad nim czuwa, i bardzo marnie sypiał. Co jakiś czas otwierał szufladę, wyjmował z niej jabłko i zastanawiał się, co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić.

Gniew na ptaka przygasł, poczucie winy przestało dominować nad wszystkimi innymi odczuciami, smutek stępiał i zbladł. Artur czuł się dziwnie wyjałowiony z emocji – jakby wszystko w nim wygłuszono i docierało do niego tylko dalekie echo tego, co kiedyś było głośne jak dzwon. Działał automatycznie, kontynuując wątki i tropy, na które zdecydował się wcześniej i nie zmieniając kursu ani o milimetr.

Czekał.

Nie wiedział, na co i na kogo, głupio czy rozsądnie, ale czekał.

To nie mógł być koniec.

Nie _taki_.

*/*/*/*

Merlin nie robi tego specjalnie. Umiera, jest tego kompletnie świadom. Gaśnie zwinięty w kłębek pośrodku wyspy, na której dobił targu i do której wrócił, bo nie mógł pójść nigdzie indziej. Umiera i żałuje. Tego, czego nie powiedział, co powiedział, czego nie był pewien i o czym śnił, a nigdy nie wspominał. Żałuje, że nie zobaczy, jak Artur staje się królem i jak dorasta do swojego przeznaczenia. Żałuje, że nigdy nie będzie mógł mu już powiedzieć, kim naprawdę jest i co dla niego zrobił. Że nigdy nie będzie mógł zaryzykować i sprawdzić, czy te jego ukryte pragnienia mogłyby znaleźć odbicie w Arturze.

I z tego żalu, a także z przeznaczenia i magii, a tak naprawdę z upartego sprzeciwu kobiety, która dawno temu zobaczyła upadek swojej rasy i postanowiła sprzymierzyć się ze smokami, by temu zapobiec, Merlinowi udaje się oszukać śmierć i dostać choć część tego, czego pragnie.

Z tego żal i sprzeciwu rodzi się świat zamknięty wokół dwóch postaci i stół, pokazujący, co dzieje się i dlaczego. Rodzi się jego ostatnia szansa, jak on sam, wadliwa i nieprecyzyjna, a fakt, że Artur w tym świecie nie widzi go ani nie rozpoznaje kontekstu sytuacji, boli go w sposób, którego nigdy się nie spodziewał. Ale nie można mieć nigdy pełni doskonałości i Merlin jest wdzięczny nawet za tę szansę poprzebywania z Arturem jeszcze trochę, jeszcze parę chwil, i patrzenia na niego takim, jakim mógłby się stać, gdyby wszystko potoczył się tak, jak Merlin tego pragnie – gdyby był kochany i rozumiany, gdyby był szczęśliwy i cały jego.

Merlin nie jest pewien, czy to prawda. Możliwe, że magia dała mu znów czego pragnie i stworzyła kolejne złudzenie. Może ten Artur, którego ulepiono ze wspólnej im przeszłości i tej przyszłości, którą też mogliby dzielić razem, jest po prostu ładnym kłamstwem. Może nic takiego nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Merlin nie wie, jak rozpoznać, czy ma do czynienia z ułudą czy niewiarygodną prawdą. Nie drąży jednak zbyt głęboko. Patrzy na Artura, zagubionego i zdezorientowanego, pamiętającego, że kogoś kochał, lecz nie rozpoznającego jego twarzy i imienia, i czeka. Bierze głęboki oddech i czeka.

Gdzieś w realnym świecie Artur miota się szukając swojego zagubionego poczucia satysfakcji i zastanawiając się nad tym, czym jest szczęście i jak je odnaleźć. Gdzieś w tym samym świecie Merlin jest drzewem i ptakiem i tysiącem małych, autonomicznych cząstek, z których każda wędruje inną drogą i uczy się innych lekcji, by na koniec powrócić jednak zawsze w to samo miejsce. Gdzieś na dole magia wymyka się spod kontroli, martwi wracają do życia, a w ich miejsce umierają sprawiedliwi, i wypełnia się przepowiednia sprzed setek lat. Tam na dole szansa jest tylko jedna i bardzo specyficzna, a Artur staje się lepszy niż był kiedykolwiek. Tam na dole niedługo wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Na dobre i na złe.

Tu na górze, pośród chmur, metafor i emocji, Artur staje się coraz bardziej realny, coraz bardziej świadomy. Z każdą sekundą staje się coraz bardziej sobą, coraz bliżej mu do osoby kompletnej i prawdziwej, aż w końcu Merlin może przejrzeć się w jego wspomnieniach i myślach i zobaczyć siebie samego za lat dwadzieścia, zobaczyć cały ich świat dwie dekady później i poznać wszystkie szczegóły tego, co Artur _(we śnie) _pamięta jako przeszłość.

Merlin nie wie, czy to prawda. Nie chce wiedzieć.

Ten Artur kocha go nad życie. Ten Artur ceni go jako człowieka i ufał mu jako przyjacielowi. Rozpaczałby, gdyby Merlin zginął. Ten Artur spędził z nim wiele lat, trzymając go zawsze u swego boku, w dobre i złe dni, bo był mu potrzebny jak powietrze.

Może to, co dzieje się w świecie rzeczywistym doprowadzi kiedyś do takiego końca. Może zaprowadzi ich wszystkich zupełnie gdzie indziej. Może Merlin zaraz zniknie, a może wróci do życia, tak jak arturowe wspomnienia. Może coś się fundamentalnie zmieni, a może, gdy zaklęcie zostanie przerwane, wszystko wróci na swoje miejsce i nikt nie będzie pamiętał niczego. Może zapamiętają, co się działo, ale na końcu i tak okaże się, że tak naprawdę, gdyby Artur wiedział, o co tu chodzi, nigdy nie starałby się aż tak. Może Gwen go znienawidzi. Może Artur go odrzuci. Może nie zdarzy się nic.

To nie ma w tej chwili wielkiego znaczenia. Merlin nie jest już w stanie zrobić nic, co zmieniłoby sytuację.

A śmierć u boku kogoś, kto kocha cię równie ślepo, jak ty jego, nawet jeśli jest w części czy całości ułudą, to wcale nie jest najgorszy koniec.

Dlatego Merlin uśmiecha się i zamyka oczy. Pozwala sobie oprzeć się o ramię Artura i po prostu być blisko, tuż obok, i wsłuchiwać się w bicie cudzego serca.

Ma mało czasu, ale nie zostało mu już nic do zrobienia.

*/*/*/*

Odkąd **MeRliN** otworzył oczy, jest przy Arturze. Na początku myśli, że Artur się na niego pogniewał, że jego milczenie i brak reakcji to kolejne książęce widzimisie. Jakaś gra czy przedstawienie, które ma mu pokazać, jak bardzo Arturowi nie zależy _(bo z jakiegoś powodu to dla Artura bardzo ważne, żeby Merlin od czasu do czasu usłyszał, jak bardzo nie ma znaczenia. Jakby Artur bał się, że jeśli nie będzie powtarzać tego w miarę regularnie, to Merlin zacznie sobie wyobrażać coś całkowicie przeciwnego)_. Po kilkunastu minutach dociera do niego jednak, że to coś więcej, że Artur nie widzi go, nie słyszy, w ogóle nie pamięta.

**MeRliN** nie wie, co z tym zrobić – księgi nie znają odpowiedzi, magia nie działa jak powinna, świat jest przeraźliwie odcięty od niego samego, a on bezradny w sposób całkowity i wywołujący przerażenie.

Nie znajdując żadnego rozwiązania, **MeRliN** wraca wciąż do Artura. Towarzyszy mu przy treningach, spacerach, rozmowach z ojcem, utarczkach z Morganą. Zrównuje swój krok z jego krokiem. Nocami zwija się w kłębek u jego boku. Szepce do niego „usłysz mnie", w kółko, nieustannie. Jak zaklęcie. Artur czasami robi się od tego szeptu niespokojny i **MeRliN** ma wrażenie, że może powinien przestać.

Nie przestaje.

Usłysz mnie, powtarza aż jego głos zdziera się niemal doszczętnie.

Usłysz mnie.

Pamiętaj mnie.

Znajdź mnie.

c.d.n.


	14. O tym, którego przeznaczeniem było

„**Drzewo, z natury zagmatwane"**

**Część 14/14 – „O tym, którego przeznaczeniem było stać się niedoskonałym spełnieniem wielkich nadziei"**

W zamku takim jak Camelot ciężko jest znaleźć miejsce, gdzie można by być zupełnie odosobnionym. Zbyt dużo tu ludzi, zbyt wiele ruchu, zbyt wiele spraw do załatwienia i nocnych patroli. Pobudki piekarzy są zbyt wczesne, a wieczory przepracowywane przez służbę zbyt długie. Każde ludzkie skupisko szybko wyrabia sobie wspólny dla wszystkich mieszkańców rytm aktywności i wyciszenia, ale na zamku wszyscy podzieleni są na diametralnie różne podgrupy i rytmy ich dni przeplatają się, nakładają, ale nigdy nie zrównują, inne dla służby, inne dla dworu, inne dla straży i rycerstwa. Jeszcze inne dla władców. Zamek nigdy nie cichnie całkowicie, dlatego ciężko w nim znaleźć dla siebie chwilę samotności. Gdy wybijesz się z własnego rytmu i umkniesz poza swoją wyznaczoną trasę, wtedy szybko przetniesz czyjąś drogę i tylko zwrócisz na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę, a tego przecież nie chcesz. Tylko władcy mogą przecinać cudze ścieżki bez obaw o konsekwencje i tylko członkowie rodziny królewskiej mogą robić to, co chcą i chodzić tam, gdzie akurat mają ochotę. Oczywiście, rzadko to robią, bo w ich przypadku niewiele to daje. Co daje porzucenie schematu, jeśli tak naprawdę nigdy cię on nie obowiązywał? Co daje czmychnięcie z właściwej ścieżki, jeśli cały las jest twoją własnością i nie ma w nim żadnego miejsca, gdzie nie zostałbyś rozpoznany? Po co uciekać, jeśli nie ma dokąd i nawet od czego jest trudno definiowalnym elementem?

Gdy jest się członkiem rodziny królewskiej, samotność, ta prawdziwa, gdy nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteś ani jak cię odnaleźć, ani czy w ogóle oddychasz, jest największym, niemal nieosiągalnym luksusem. Władcy są cenni, ich istnienie gwarantuje spokój, stabilizację, ochronę przed kolejnym najazdem; są źródłem praw i porządku. W ich ręku twój los jest mały i kruchy, ale jednocześnie bezpieczny i ochraniany. Dlatego nie mogą być nigdy sami, nigdy bezbronni, nigdy spragnieni czy głodni. Jeden cios nożem czy jeden zmurszały stopień mogą oznaczać koniec dynastii i początek kolejnej wojny; jeden niezaspokojony kaprys może oznaczać twoją głowę w pętli. Dlatego przy tych, w czyich żyłach płynie błękitna krew zawsze ktoś jest – doradcy, dworzanie, pochlebcy, pachołkowie, strażnicy czy służące. Są zbyt istotni by zostawić ich samych sobie. Tak po prostu już jest.

Dlatego, jeśli jesteś jednym z nich, jedną z tych ważnych jednostek, które otacza się lękiem lub uwielbieniem, ale dość rzadko czystą, ludzką sympatią, musisz się liczyć z tym, że przebywanie w samotności nie będzie ci się zbyt często zdarzać. Ta armia, służba, dworzanie i zbrojni, wszyscy po trochu, będzie cię otaczać, czy tego pragniesz czy nie i nie sposób się będzie od nich uwolnić w sposób niewzbudzający popłochu i plotek. Nie jest to wysoka cena za wszystkie przywileje, które są ci dane. Zresztą, gdy rodzisz się w takiej rodzinie, w tej tradycji i wśród takich porządków, wtedy uczysz się od dziecka jak żyć wśród obserwujących cię tłumów, jakby w ogóle ich tam nie było, a gdy dorastasz potrafisz naprawdę zobaczyć w służącym kawałek podłogi i czuć się odosobnionym w jego obecności.

Istnieją, oczywiście, jeszcze inne drogi – tajemne zakątki wybudowane specjalnie dla ciebie, tajne ścieżki, o których nie wie nikt, a które pozwalają władcom znikać na kilka chwili ze wspólnej przestrzeni. Ale by korzystać z takich wytrychów, trzeba znać swój zamek od podszewki.

Na szczęście, Igerna du Bois wychowała się w Camelocie i jego mury nie kryły przed nią żadnych tajemnic. Znała ten zamek na wylot nim dobudowano mu piękne wieże i odnowiono mury, nim skarby, które Uter zdobył w tej czy innej kampanii popłynęły szerokim strumieniem do tkaczy, dekarzy, kowali, stolarzy i szklarzy. Nim w komnatach mieszkalnych wybito większe okna i wpuszczono do nich światło. Nim zmieniono starą twierdzę w bajeczny klejnot, który stanowić miał ozdobę i symbol nowego, lepszego świata. Uter mógł sądzić, że zna Camelot doskonale, jego szerokie korytarze, przejścia i schody, ale tak naprawdę to poznał tylko jego powierzchnię, a to Igerna pamiętała szkielet i potrafiła bezbłędnie odnaleźć w tej pięknej siedzibie dnia dzisiejszego tajemne przejścia i komnaty pozostałe w niej z czasów, gdy najazdy obcych wojsk były w tych okolicach niemal codziennością. Dlatego też Igerna nie miała nigdy problemów, by znaleźć sobie wśród rodzinnych murów kąt do przemyśleń. Przynajmniej dotychczas.

Bo gdy przebudziła się z ponad dwudziestoletniego snu, odkryła, że klatka, do której przywykła, którą oswoiła i którą potrafiła manipulować, zacieśniła wokół niej kraty. Odkryła, dość niespodziewanie i bardzo niechętnie, że ciężko jest być żoną mężczyzny, który nie pozwala ci wykonać samodzielnie i bez towarzystwa nawet pół kroku. Takiego, który, jeśli w ogóle potrafił kiedyś zdobyć się na dyskusję, to zatracił już tę umiejętność doszczętnie.

Przez kilkanaście dni Igerna była zbyt słaba i zbyt oszołomiona sytuacją, by w ogóle zwracać na to większą uwagę. Potem była zbyt szczęśliwa i zbyt pełna energii, do pracy, do zdobywania wiedzy, nadrabiania zaległości, powrotu do starej siebie, po prostu energii, czystej i nieskrępowanej, by zbyt ostro prosić o swoje i wdawać się w jakiekolwiek kłótnie. Ale czas mijał i w miarę jak rosła jej siła i pewność siebie, Igerna coraz częściej ścierała się z Uterem o drobnostki i coraz jaśniejsze stawało się dla niej to, że co by się nie działo, Uter zbyt mocno przeżył te dwadzieścia lat jej magicznego snu, by spuścić ją teraz z oka choćby na sekundę.

Dyskusja była niemożliwa, Igerna darowała sobie więc dyskusje zupełnie i zaczęła się odświeżać dawno nieużywaną sztukę robienia, co jej się podoba za plecami tych, którzy oficjalnie decydowali o jej losie.

_(Sztuki tej nauczyła się w młodości jako nagle osierocona dziedziczka wielkiej fortecy, której nie bardzo miał kto bronić, której brat był zbyt młody by na cokolwiek się przydać i której los spoczywał w rękach czterech barnów, z których każdy miał zamiar poślubić ją zaraz po tym, jak tylko uda mu się wykiwać pozostałych trzech. Udoskonaliła ją, gdy zdecydowano się wreszcie wystawić ją na małżeński targi i gdy jej brat uznał, że trzynaście wiosen to wystarczająco dużo by dyrygować każdą kobietą. Przydała się bardzo, gdy musiała przekonać Utera, że to on się w niej głęboko zakochał i to on ją ścigał i adorował, a ona zupełnie nie miała nic a nic wspólnego z tym, że podejrzanie często zdarzało się jej być porywaną przez bandytów w okolicach, gdzie Uter nie miał wyjścia i po prostu musiał ją ratować. Nie miała właściwie nic przeciwko takim układom – ten rodzaj sprytu służył jej doskonale. Na koniec i tak dostała to, czego chciała. Została w swoim zamku, na swoich ziemiach, z mężczyzną, którego sama sobie wybrała i który podzielał jej wiarę i pasję do budowania lepszej, sprawiedliwszej przyszłości wolnej od wtrącających się we wszystko magów i druidów. To, że niewielu zauważyło, że sama sobie to tak wszystko ustawiła, nie miało wielkiego znaczenia. Nie potrzebny jej był blask oświetlający centrum uwagi, w cieniu i tak pracowało się szybciej i skuteczniej.)_

I tak, skoro Uter nie sądził, że przysługuje jej prawo do bycia sam na sam ze sobą i własnymi myślami, Igerna musiała sobie to prawo zdobyć samodzielnie. Wszystkie zakamarki zamku były jej dobrze znane, szczególnie te bardziej ukryte, i wiedziała też, jak wybrać z tłumu strażników tego, który da się uprosić o przymknięcie oka na jej krótki, nocny spacer i jak wybrać na ten spacer doskonały moment. Wiedziała też, choć to akurat wychodziło jej praktycznie mimochodem i nie do końca z premedytacją, jak rozgniewać mężczyznę, którego się poślubiło do tego stopnia, by porzucił cię na długość nocy.

Była dość dobra w te gry. Od zawsze niemal. Odkąd jej rodzice zmarli przedwcześnie zostawiając ją z bratem, który nie sięgał jej nawet do ramienia i włościami, nad którymi zbierały się sępy. Nauczenie się jak manipulować ludźmi stanowiło w jej przypadku raczej konieczność niż wybór. I nauczyła się, przetrwała najgorsze, wybrała sobie męża, którego nikt nie pochwalał, ale który kochał ją nad życie i przypilnowała, żeby Tristan wyrósł na dzielnego rycerza.

_(Oczywiście na nic się to zdało. To, co można zrobić dla drugiego człowieka też ma swoje granice. Pewnego dnia i tak trzeba pozwolić tej pilnie strzeżonej osobie rozwinąć skrzydła i odlecieć. Nawet jeśli ma lecieć na swoją zgubę. _

_Głupi, głupi Tristan...)_

Jedna awantura, jeden bukłak wina, parę miłych słów, kilka próśb i doza szczerości, bo szczerość ma niesamowitą siłę rażenia i Igerna mogła znów wybrać się nocą na spacer bez niczyjego towarzystwa i oddychać wolnością dowoli. A potem nacisnęła odpowiedni kawałek rzeźbienia zdobiącego filar, niepozorny, zawieszony trochę z boku, może pół metra nad ziemią, i chwilę później zniknęła w otwartej czeluści nagle objawionego korytarza. Przejście zasunęło się za nią z irytującym zgrzytem. W korytarzu nie było pochodni, więc otaczająca ciemność była absolutna i lekko przytłaczająca, ale z tego, co pamiętała, to schody nie były strasznie strome, a droga niedaleka. Kilkanaście ostrożnych kroków później była już u drzwi, za którymi kryła się niewielka komnata z maleńkim oknem zwróconym w stronę zamkowego dziedzińca. Doskonała na toczenie wewnętrznych sporów z samym sobą oraz na rozmyślanie nad rzeczami skomplikowanymi. Pchnęła drzwi i wkroczyła do pomieszczenia pewna, że zastanie je, jak zwykle, pustym.

Tak się jednak nie stało.

Artur oderwał wzrok od podwórza i odwrócił się na pięcie, a jego prawa dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do miejsca, gdzie zazwyczaj czekał nań przepasany do pasa miecz.

Igerna nie była pewna, które z nich było bardziej zdziwione widokiem drugiego.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nią gwałtownie, popchnięte przez ostrzejszy podmuch wiatru. Trzask wyrwał ją z zapatrzenia i popchnął o krok do przodu. Artur dokończył obrót i na chwilę zamarli na przeciwko siebie.

- Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś poza mną wie, jak tu trafić – powiedziała, starając się, żeby nie brzmiało to jak irytacja.

- Nie wiedziałem, że ktokolwiek w ogóle wie, o istnieniu tej komnaty – odparł Artur i w jego głosie też było lekkie drganie. Może i on nie chciał nigdy nikogo tu widzieć. Ta myśl zabolała, choć nie poświęciła jej przecież zbyt wiele uwagi.

- Wątpię, żeby ktoś poza nami dwojgiem kiedykolwiek tu bywał. Oczywiście oprócz tych, którzy wybudowali stary zamek, ale oni już dawno nie żyją.

- Czy ojciec...?

Pokręciła głową.

- Chyba nie. Przynajmniej kiedyś nie wiedział – odpowiedziała i uprzedzając pytanie, pociągnęła kwestię dalej. – Wychowałam się w Camelocie. Będąc dzieckiem ma się niesamowite zdolności do trafiania w miejsca, w które się zachodzić nie powinno.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Miałem osiem lat, gdy znalazłem to przejście. Oparłem się przez przypadek o filar, gdy uciekałem nauczycielowi z lekcji strategii.

Wyobraziła go sobie, ośmioletniego i ciekawskiego, znudzonego zbyt poważnym tematem lekcji, wymykającego się z komnaty. Dziecięcą buzię, zmierzwione blond włosy, wzrost idealny wręcz do trafiania w tajemne zakamarki przez przypadek. Poczuła, jak często, gdy na niego patrzyła, ukłucie żalu.

- Musiałeś się przestraszyć. Za pierwszym razem to miejsce nie robi najlepszego wrażenia. Ta ciemność, pająki. Mało przyjazne miejsce dla małego chłopca.

- W ogóle się nie bałem – odpowiedział jej, marszcząc brwi w dokładnie ten sam sposób, a w jaki robił to kiedyś Tristan, gdy przypominała mu, że jest zbyt młody, by ruszać na zbrojne wyprawy. Jak dzieciak.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał się z nią o to pokłócić. Z trudem udało jej się zachować powagę. Nie do końca jej się to chyba udało.

- No, dobrze – przyznał Artur po chwili, porzucając wpatrywanie się w nią srogim wzrokiem, od którego tylko coraz bardziej drgały jej kąciki ust wyraźnie pragnące rozciągnąć się w uśmiech. – Może byłem odrobinę zaniepokojony. Może.

Tym razem uśmiechnęła się już naprawdę. Podeszła do wąskiej szpary okna i wyjrzała przez nią na gwiaździste niebo.

- Nie ma nic złego w odczuwania strachu. Tylko głupcy się nie boją. Strach to ludzka rzecz.

- Ale rycerzowi nie wypada się do niego przyznawać.

- Rycerzowi zawsze przyda się pamięć o tym, że też jest ułomny – odparła, odrobinę może za ostro.

Usłyszała za swoimi plecami westchnienie, ale nie odpowiedź. Nie wiedziała, czy oznacza ono odrzucenie jej słów czy ich zrozumienie. Znając życie i mężczyzn, prawdopodobnie to pierwsze.

- Co się tu sprowadza w środku nocy? – zapytała, zmieniając temat.

- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo.

Bardzo dworska odpowiedź. Pewnie powinna zareagować równie kurtuazyjnie i odejść od tematu. Cóż, nie miała tego w planach.

- Niestety to ja zadałam to pytanie pierwsza.

Skłonił głowę, ukrywając półuśmiech; przyznając jej rację gestem, ale nie słowem. Znów dworsko.

- Nie mogłem spać – powiedział w końcu i brzmiało to nawet jak prawda, choć raczej niepełna. Ale przynajmniej, wreszcie, nie jak coś, co mówi się komuś, kto jest ci obojętny. – Ostatnio… – zawahał się, jakby napotkał przeszkodę, której ominiecie wymaga większej niż zwykła dozy skupienia. – Ostatnio naszło mnie dużo tematów do rozmyślań.

Tematy do rozmyślań. Ogólniej się nie dało. Co nie tłumaczyło w ogóle niektórych niepokojących drobnostek, które Igernie udało się zauważyć nawet mimo tego, że widywała go ostatnio tylko z daleka. Czymkolwiek były te tematy do rozmyślań, przyniosły ze sobą smutek i zmartwienie.

- Czy te tematy mają coś wspólnego z twoją niemal trzydniową nieobecnością na zamku?

Zerknęła na Artura kątem oka. Akurat w porę by zobaczyć jak nieruchomieje, zaskoczony pytaniem. Jego mięsnie barku spięły się błyskawicznie i bardzo gwałtownie.

- Byłem na polowaniu.

- Wyjechałeś sam, żegnany przez Morganę, jakbyś wyruszał na wyprawę. Wróciłeś zmęczony, z poranionymi dłońmi. Bez zwierzyny.

Nawet się nie zawahał. Odpowiedź popłynęła prędko i płynnie.

- Morgana chciała, żebym złowił jej wystarczająco perliczek, by móc z nich zrobić kolację dla nas wszystkich. Niestety nie byłem zbyt uważny i udało mi się wpaść do wąwozu pełnego bluszczu. Kolczuga ochroniła resztę ciała, ale akurat nie miałem rękawic, więc skończyło się bąblami na rękach. Gdybym nie próbował polować dalej, nie zrobiłyby się z nich rany, ale byłem zbyt uparty. Oczywiście, nic nie upolowałem w takim stanie.

Oczywiście. Pewnie naprawdę powinna dać temu spokój. Ten dorosły mężczyzna nie był nic winien kobiecie, której nie znał i która jego matką była nominalnie i biologicznie, ale nigdy w praktyce. Powinna przestać drążyć, jakby miała do tego prawo. Ale, bogowie, była już zmęczona ustępowaniem wszystkim z drogi.

- Wróciłeś z na wpół spaloną peleryną i czarnymi smugami na ubraniu – powiedziała. – Z pożyczoną od kogoś koszulą, bez kolczugi i w towarzystwie dziwnie inteligentnego sokolika, który ciągle cię obserwuje, a którego ty odganiasz od siebie jak możesz.

- Peleryna to efekt mojej nieuwa…

- Wróciłeś z klęską w oczach.

Artur przełknął ślinę i zacisnął zęby.

- Jak mówiłem, – wycedził bardziej niż powiedział – nic nie upolowałem, a to trochę upokarzające po trzech dniach polowania.

- Przyniosłeś ze sobą zapach jabłek.

Nie odpowiedział.

- Jeśli nie chcesz się z tego tłumaczyć, nie musisz, ale nie sądź, że wszyscy jesteśmy ślepi. – Złapała jego wzrok i spojrzała na niego surowo, prawie oskarżycielsko. Zatrzymała się, odetchnęła. Wiedziała, że jej gniew ma więcej wspólnego z Uterem i całą sytuacją niż tym, jak i po co Artur kłamie jej prosto w oczy. Spróbowała pozbyć się go z głosu, zostawić tam tylko fakty i powagę. – Nie jestem ani ślepa ani głupia.

Artur odwrócił wzrok.

- To była prywatna sprawa.

- Jesteś jedynym dziedzicem swego ojca. Nic, co robisz nie jest naprawdę prywatne.

Zwinął dłonie w pięści. Oj, dziecko, pomyślała. Gniew umknął, został jak zwykle żal.

- Czasami sprawiedliwość wymaga ode mnie, bym coś zrobił. Czasami wymaga tego honor.

- Tu też chodziło o sprawiedliwość i honor?

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie słychać nic poza ich oddechami i echem przyciszonej rozmowy strażników odbywającej się gdzie za oknem w kącie podwórza. A potem Artur westchnął, podszedł do ściany i usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o zimne kamienie. Wyglądał, jakby opuściły go wszystkie siły i jakby nagle stał się o parę lat młodszy. Młodszy i bardziej bezradny. Jeśli kilka zdań temu Igerna miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z kimś równym jej wiekiem, to teraz, gdy patrzyła na to, jak obejmuje rękoma kolana, znów wydawało jej się, że patrzy na nastolatka.

- Nie, nie chodziło o sprawiedliwość – przyznał, bardziej swoim kolanom niż jej. – Chodziło o…szczęście. – Skrzywił się, jakby wypowiedzenie tego zdania sprawiało mu przykrość. – Chyba. Już sam nie wiem.

Miała ochotę załamać nad tym wszystkim ręce lub wykonać jakiś inny kompletnie bezużyteczny, ale emocjonalnie adekwatny gest. Co miała na to powiedzieć? Gdy będąc w ciąży rozmyślała, mgliście i w sposób niedoprecyzowany, nad tym jak będzie swoje dziecko wychowywać, to nigdy nie doszła do tak trudnych tematów jak niesprawiedliwość świata. Zatrzymała się na etapie pytań o to, jakiej rasy jest ten, czy inny pies, skąd wiedzieć gdzie jest północ, skąd bierze się len na koszule i dlaczego staruszki są wszystkie takie małe. Wyobrażała sobie mnóstwo pytań: prostych i trudniejszych, banalnych i abstrakcyjnych, ale wyobrażała je sobie niekłopotliwe. Myślała, że ma czas na dojście do tych trudnych i gorzkich. Wiele lat. Liczyła, że po drodze nauczy się jakoś jak radzić sobie i z nimi. Wyszło inaczej.

- Nie powinienem był wyjeżdżać, prawda? Nie wolno mi tak ryzykować.

To ostatnie nie było pytaniem. I tak na nie odpowiedziała.

- Nie powinieneś. Nie sam.

Prychnął.

Westchnęła, zgarnęła brzeg sukni i ostrożnie usiadła obok niego. O dotyku zimnego kamienia po plecach przebiegł ją dreszcz.

- Próbowałeś. Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś. Nie dałeś rady. – Tyle było jasne i nie musiała znać szczegółów, by wiedzieć, że to, o co walczył było dla niego cenne i zostało stracone. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Trochę niepewnie. – Skończyło się.

Uniósł wzrok i przechylił głowę w jej stronę. Nie umiała nazwać tego, co zobaczyła na jego twarzy.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała. – Ale to już koniec.

- Wiem. – Westchnął. Niespokojne palce stanęły wreszcie w miejscu gdzie grzbiet nosa przechodził w płaszczyznę czoła. Zamknął oczy. – Wiem.

Bezradosność to okropna rzecz. Gdyby Artur nie był jej synem, gdyby nie był przyszłym królem, powiedziałaby mu, żeby próbował dalej, jeśli tego właśnie chce. Że czasami trzeba być głupim, że ślepa wiara to czasami jedyne, co cokolwiek daje. Gdyby nie był przyszłym królem. Bo widziała zbyt wiele upadających rodów, wojen domowych, terytoriów rozszarpywanych na kawałeczki, bo nie miał ich kto bronić. Widziała umierających rycerzy, umierających chłopów i rzemieślników, dzieci ginące od głodu i choroby. Wiedziała, co stałoby się z Camelotem, gdyby Artur umarł, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie miał nawet kuzynów, którzy mogliby go zastąpić. Nie minąłby tydzień, nim sąsiednie królestwa uznałyby, że starzejący się, pogrążony w żałobie król będzie łatwym celem. Pomyślała o tym wszystkim, zdusiła w sobie łatwe pocieszenia i nie powiedziała nic.

Po chwili, wypełnionej całą burzą wewnętrznych dylematów na temat tego, co wypada, a co nie i zastanawiania się nad wszelkimi za i przeciw, złapała materiał jego rękawa i pociągnęła go w dół. Obrócił się w jej stronę, najpierw zupełnie zdziwiony, potem zaskoczony. Przez kilka sekund przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu, nie umiejąc zdobyć się na wyartykułowanie tego, o czym myśleli i o co chcieli się nawzajem zapytać. A potem Artur odwrócił wzrok i pozwolił sobie opaść po trajektorii, którą wyznaczyło mu to pociągnięcie w dół. Położył głowę na kolanach matki i zamknął oczy.

Kilka oddechów później, gdy ręce przestały się już jej trząść, Igerna zaczęła głaskać go po włosach.

Nie rozmawiali.

*/*/*/*

Gdyby królowa przeżyła, wtedy książę wyrósłby karmiony innymi opowieściami. Takimi, w których mniej było nierozsądnego machania mieczem, a więcej rozmyślania o tym, czy to machanie ma jakiś sens. Gdyby królowa przeżyła, na koniec baśni, w której książę ratuje księżniczkę, padałoby pytanie o to, czy fakt, że księżniczka jest wdzięczna za ratunek oznacza od razu, że powinna wyjść za księcia za mąż_. (Odpowiedź brzmiałaby „nie", a Artur by to popierał, bo księżniczki wydawały mu się zawsze nudnawe i ogólnie popierał wszystko, co eliminowało konieczność poślubiania ich)_. Gdyby królowa przeżyła, Artur wyrósłby w cieniu niekończących się rodzicielskich kłótni o to, co sprawiedliwe, a co haniebne i jakie cele uświęcają jakie środki. Gdyby przeżyła, Artur wyrósłby na człowieka, który wie, że naturalny stan rzeczy to zwątpienie, że decyzje rzadko dobre są dla wszystkich stron, a jego obowiązkiem jest szukać kompromisu, który skrzywdzi wszystkich zainteresowanych najmniej. Byłby równie porywczy co teraz, ale bardziej skłonny do przepraszania za to, co rzucił komuś w twarz w przypływie gniewu.

Gdyby królowa przeżyła, spędziłaby dużo czasu martwiąc się jak wychować tego swojego jedynego syna na najlepszego króla, jakiego widział Albion, jak wpoić w niego to, co uważała za słuszne i nie pozwolić by zwiodły go ułudy bajek o chwale krwawych wojen. Spędziłaby dużo czasu kłócąc się z mężem o każdy prawie element wychowania Artura, wymieniając jego nauczycieli i bandażując jego rany, powtarzając mu, że płacz to nie słabość, że słabość jest dopiero wtedy, gdy po płaczu nie wraca się próbować ponownie. Słuchałaby z nim ballad trubadurów, a potem pytałaby go, skąd rycerz z ballady wiedział, że smok jest zły, a z wiedźmą nie da się porozmawiać. Przepytywałaby go z historii wojennych strategii, których uczył go ojciec, a potem wyciągała stare tomy i kazała mu czytać o ilości ofiar.

Z tego wszystkiego w dzień jego oficjalnej koronacji, zastałaby go w nerwach i panice, wątpiącego w to, czy się w ogóle do królowania nadaje i czy w ogóle sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi. Wizja tych wszystkich rzeczy, o których powinien jako król pamiętać, tych różnych, często przeciwstawnych aspektów, kompromisów, polityki, odpowiedzialność, wszystkie tego naraz, nagle by go sparaliżowała.

Bo, gdyby królowa przeżyła, przez przypadek przyprawiłaby swojego jedynego syna o lekką neurozę.

Dlatego w dzień jego dwudziestych pierwszych urodziny musiałaby usiąść przy nim i powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał martwić się o drobiazgi i skończył z wątpieniem w siebie, bo nie ma ku temu powodów. Powiedziałaby mu to, co zawsze w głębi duszy myślała, że nawet gdyby wychował go najgorszy z ludzi, nawet gdyby nikt nie zadawał mu właściwych pytań i nie uczył zwracać uwagi na odpowiednie rzeczy, i tak byłby dobrym królem, bo jest dobrym człowiekiem. Zawsze byłby dobrym człowiekiem.

Wierzę, że choćby nie wiem co, i tak wyrósłbyś na szlachetnego człowieka i dobrego władcę. Tak powiedziałaby królowa księciu, gdyby przeżyła i dane jej było patrzeć na to, jak dorasta.

Ale królowa umarła.

Książe wyrósł wychowany przez wiecznie zmieniające się niańki, z ojcem, który kochał go mocno, ale chłodno i z daleka.

A na końcu historii wróciliśmy do początkowego pytania: Czy wyrósł na szlachetnego człowieka?

Jaka będzie odpowiedź, to zależy pewnie, jak to zwykle bywa, od tego, kogo zapytamy.

Jedno jest pewne. W zamkniętej od lat komnacie leży napisany przed ledwie kilkoma tygodniami list. Spisany pismem kobiety, którą śmierć zabrała bardzo dawno temu.

Ostatnia linijka tego listu wygląda tak:

Cokolwiek się nie wydarzy, pamiętaj, że jestem z ciebie dumna.

*/*/*/*

Artur wrócił do zamku pod wieczór. Chyłkiem, jakby był złodziejem wkradającym się do cudzego domu, a nie jego właścicielem. Przemknął się do swoich komnat, zarzucił z siebie ukradzioną z mijanego straganu koszulę i zawołał po kąpiel. Wyszorowawszy się jak najlepiej umiał stawił się na zaplanowanej już kilkanaście dni temu uczcie, na której Camelot świętować miał całkowity powrót do zdrowia królowej.

Gdy pojawił się na sali bankietowej, jego ojciec przywitał go niezbyt głębokim skinieniem głowy oraz przypomnieniem, że następnym razem, gdy przyjdzie mu do głowy wyruszać na polowanie musi o tym najpierw poinformować swojego suwerena, czy to mu się podoba czy nie. Artur przytaknął i nie skomentował nawet słowem uwagi na temat tego, że zdaniem jego ojca trzy dni to o wiele za dużo jak na samotne wycieczki i nie zaprotestował wobec groźby ukrócenia jego wycieczek jako takich. Milczenie było w takich momentach najlepszą strategią. Kłótnie z nim nie miały przecież większego sensu, skoro on, jako król, i tak zawsze dysponował siłą argumentów nie do odrzucenia. Krótka chwila ciszy i Artur był już wolny i nie musiał nawet się wdawać w żadne dyskusje ani nikogo przepraszać.

Nikt ze zgromadzonych na sali osób nie zapytał go o żadne szczegóły jego samotnej trzydniowej wyprawy i nikomu nie przyszło nawet do głowy rozliczać go z tego, co udało mu się w tym czasie upolować. Trzymano się tematów ogólnych i lekkich, dużo i gęsto chwaląc urodę oraz stan fizyczny królowej i dziękując niebiosom i medykom, którzy wrócili ją do zdrowia. Artur uśmiechał się tam, gdzie było trzeba, milczał, gdy było mu to wygodne i słuchał bez skupienia rzeczy, które i tak nie były go warte. Czuł się tak, jakby cała ta wyprawa, czarownica, magia i ogólnie historia o człowieku zaklętym w drzewo, była jakaś opowieścią, którą usłyszał gdzieś w karczmie lub na którą natknął się w jakimś zaplątanym pomiędzy traktaty o strategii poemacie. Jakby to wszystko nie dotyczyło w ogóle jego osoby.

A potem na salę wkroczyła spóźniona Morgana, przywitała się krótko z Uterem i dziwnie sztywno z Igerną, i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Arturze. Z jego twarzy i oczu, a może po prostu z braku Gwen, wyczytać musiała historię jego klęski, bo zbladła jeszcze bardziej i zachwiała się lekko, jakby zbita z pionu przez czyjeś mocne uderzenie. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała się rozpłakać, albo przynajmniej opuścić natychmiast salę. Ale Morgana nie była po prostu zwykłą arystokratką i ominięcie uczty, czy nawet jej wczesne opuszczenie, mogłoby zbyt łatwo zostać zinterpretowane jako afront wobec królowej, więc jej utrata kontroli nad sobą trwała zaledwie kilka sekund. Potem była już uprzejma i serdeczna, i choć jej dowcip był może mniej cięty niż zwykle, to Uter, skoncentrowany głownie na żonie, nie zwrócił na to w ogóle uwagi.

Artur opuścił ucztę chwilę przed Morganą, nie udając nawet, że nie robi tego specjalnie po to, by uniknąć rozmowy z nią sam na sam. Chyba zrozumiała, bo nie próbowała nawiązać z nim kontaktu ani tego wieczora ani w ciągu następnych dni, które Artur spędził rzucając się w wir obowiązków i zajęć, i trzymając się z daleka od bardziej osobistych rozmów z kimkolwiek. Na niewiele się to zdało, bo gdy zatrzymywał się choć na chwilę i tak wracał do niego obraz tego, jak nadzieja w oczach Morgany gaśnie i zwija się w sobie, jak usychający liść. A za nim szło echo tego uczucia, od którego prawie pękało mu serce, a które mówiło, że to jego wina i że to on zawiódł te nadzieje tak srogo.

Następne trzy tygodnie spędził w dziwnym zwieszeniu, czekając aż coś się wydarzy, wypatrując jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego znaku, który wskazałby mu właściwą drogę, licząc na to, że ktoś powie mu, co ma robić i jak. Jakaś część jego ja nadal wierzyła w cuda, reszta jego psychiki na przemian z tej części drwiła i ją tępiła. Na dnie tego wszystkiego w maleńkim ziarenku zamknięta była dziecinna wiara w to, że jeśli nie uzna czegoś za zamknięte, to ono się nie skończy, a póki nie jest skończone, to nie będzie stracone.

Nie zmieniał więc rutyny i unikał rozmów o faktach. Nadal odganiał od siebie Idiotę, który coraz rzadziej próbował do niego podlatywać i w końcu nauczył się trzymać na dystans. Mało i źle sypiał, za to dużo spacerował po tunelach i korytarzach Camelotu. Czas mijał.

Aż wreszcie pewnej nocy, trzy tygodnie po tym, jak powrócił z wyspy, Artur spotkał podczas jednego z tych spacerów swoją matkę i otrzymał wreszcie jasną i przejrzystą odpowiedź, na pytanie, dokąd iść dalej. I choć nie była ona tą, którą najbardziej chciał usłyszeć, bo nie było w niej ani słowa o cudach, to jednak rozpoznał w niej coś słusznego i zmuszony był ją przyjąć.

Skończyło się. Basta. Próbował, poniósł klęskę, teraz trzeba to przyjąć i pogodzić się z tym, jako z faktem zastanym, bo inna droga prowadzi do obsesji, a królom obsesje nie służą. Są niezdrowe i absorbujące, rodzą brak odpowiedzialności i zbytni egoizm. Zrobił, co mógł, a teraz musi iść dalej, bo są jeszcze inni, który czekają na jego czyny, i on musi nauczyć się pamiętać, że jest za nich odpowiedzialny i że jego życie i zdrowie gwarantują ich życie i mają zapewnić im szczęście i zdrowie.

Skończone.

Najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie powinien był wyruszać na tę wyprawę. Gdyby zginął, wielu ludzi zapłaciłoby za to życiem. Gdyby coś mu się stało na tej drodze do uzyskania prywatnego, osobistego szczęścia, wtedy konsekwencje wcale nie dotyczyłyby już tylko jego. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien był iść samotnie w puszcze, mierzyć się z magią i ogniem, szafować sobą bez namysłu. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie zrobi nic takiego, myśl o skutkach własnych pomyłek zbytnio się zawiadomiła w jego umyśle, by mógł o niej kiedykolwiek zapomnieć. Już nigdy nie miał zamiaru tak ryzykować.

Ale nie żałował. Nie umiał. Zrobił, co mógł; poszedł za wodę i przeszedł przez ogień, bo uważał, że to słuszne i właściwe. Ni umiał inaczej.

A teraz… teraz Artur miał zamiar być dorosły i przytomny, i skoro nie były mu pisane wielkie szczęścia i bratnie dusze, to musiał się zadowolić szczęściem w małych kawałkach. Tylko tyle i aż tyle.

Gdy rozstali się z matką w końcu nad ranem, po tym, jak Artur zdążył już zasnąć z głową na jej kolanach i obudzić się z bólem szyi, Artur nie wrócił bezpośrednio do komnaty, tylko wybrał się do stajni, osiodłał Llamerai i pogalopował przed siebie. Gdy wrócił godzinę później, poszedł prosto do Morgany i powiedział jej wreszcie to, o czym myślał odkąd powrócił: że przeprasza, że to koniec, że już więcej nie zdziała, że jest mu przykro. Ona westchnęła i objęła go, zupełnie nie jak Morgana, więc musiał pewnie wyglądać bardzo smutno i żałośnie, i powiedziała, że to nie jego wina. A potem opamiętała się, porzuciła emocjonalne gesty i odepchnęła go od siebie z nakazem wzięcia natychmiastowej kąpieli i nie przychodzenia do niej już nigdy więcej prosto ze stajni, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że wszystko między nimi porządku.

Odchodząc, Artur odwrócił się i powiedział jej, że powinien ją był zabrać ze sobą, że pal licho te zasady i przeczucia, zawsze będzie mu potrzebny ktoś prawdomówny u boku. Dodał też, a może bardziej wymamrotał w kierunku drzwi, że ma nadzieję, że następnym razem będzie miał na wyprawie towarzystwo, a ona przytaknęła energicznie, nic jednak nie mówiąc, bo od tego wszystkiego zrobiła się dziwnie emocjonalna i była na granicy płaczu, a płakanie przy Arturze nie wchodziło w rachubę. Skończyli więc tę rozmowę szybko i bardzo po swojemu i oboje poczuli się przez tę swojskość rozbrojeni i do pewnego stopnia ukojeni, bo zrozumieli, że co się nie stało, nie zostali mimo wszystko całkiem sami.

A potem Artur, raz otrzeźwiony, odkrył, że nie umie już wrócić do poprzedniego stanu otępienia i zaczął zauważać wszystko to, co przez ostatnie tygodnie ignorował – na przykład rycerzy wymieniających między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia i obchodzących się z nim, jak z czymś bardzo kruchym. Na służbę zerkającą na niego, jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć lub paść zwalony śmiertelną chorobą. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o ukrywanie swoich emocji przed całym światem i utrzymywanie kamiennego wyrazu twarzy.

Najwyższy chyba czas zmądrzeć. Od jego rozwagi ma przecież tyle zależeć, a on już jakiś czas temu obiecał sobie być roztropnym i troskliwym królem, który będzie patrzeć na to, co dzieje się wokół niego, a nie wyłącznie na własne odbicie; takim, który będzie ważył fakty, a nie własne wyobrażenie o nich.

A skoro Artur obudził się już z tego dziwnego snu o sobie jako o bohaterze rzewnej ballady, skoro rozmówił się z Morganą, dyskretnie przeprosił swych rycerzy za brak uwagi _(za pomocą wielu bukłaków wina) _i zajął się nawet naprawianiem życia uczuciowego brata barmanki i kochającego się w nim wiecznie niezdecydowanego strażnika _(za pomocą celnie sformułowanej plotki, sprytu Morgany, znajomości natury ludzkiej i wydatnej pomocy barmanki zaopatrzonej w klucz do małej skrytki, do której zmieściły się akurat dwie nie przewidujące niczego osoby)_, skoro robił już takie rzeczy i przyjmował wreszcie odpowiedzialność za wszystkie swoje czyny, to powinien przede wszystkim przeprosić się z Idiotą, bo zachowywał się względem niego w sposób nie do końca racjonalny.

Nim jednak doszedł na mury gdzie ostatnio Idiota znalazł sobie dobry punkt obserwacyjny, w komnatach odnalazł go królewski sokolnik, Józef. Skłonił się nisko na powitanie i, z nie do końca pewną miną, zapytał, czy ma coś zrobić w sprawie tego sokoła, który przyfrunął za Jego Wysokością parę tygodni temu, a od którego Jego Wysokość się tak odpędzał. Bo jeśli ten ptak Jego Wysokości przeszkadza, to Józef może go zastrzelić.

- Nie, nie trzeba – odpowiedział prędko Artur i miał wrażenie, że na twarzy Józefa pojawił się cień ulgi. – Nie byłem ostatnio w nastroju na to, by znosić ptasie towarzystwo przez całe dnie, stąd to odpędzanie – dodał, czując, że jakieś wytłumaczenie jest tu niezbędne. Głos, który uparcie powtarzał, że książęta się z niczego nie tłumaczą, udało mu się zdusić bez większych trudności. Zaczynał nabierać w tym wprawy. – Ten ptak się do mnie przywiązał aż za bardzo.

Józef przytaknął, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

- To sokół drzemlikowaty, one zazwyczaj nie przepadają za towarzystwem – powiedział. – Nawet innych ptaków swojego gatunku, o ludziach nie wspominając. Drzemliki schodzą się w pary tylko na okres godowy i to też na jak najkrócej się da.

Artur uniósł brwi. Wiedział, że Idiota jest ptakiem nie do końca normalnym, ale nie wiedział do jakiego stopnia.

- Jesteś pewien, że to drzemlik?

Józef wyprostował się na pełną wysokość.

- Oczywiście – powiedział z takim naciskiem, że Artur doszedł do wniosku, że chyba go niechcący obraził. – Wszystko się zgadza. Kształt i kolor piór, budowa, wielkość, wyraźna inteligencja. To z pewnością drzemlik. Falco columbarius, jak mawiają uczeni. Albo merlin, jeśli ktoś woli nazewnictwo barbarzyńców.

Artur zamarł.

- Merlin?

- Tak go nazywają przybysze zza morza. Oni są doskonali w szkoleniu ptaków drapieżnych.- Zerknął na Artura zaniepokojony. – Nie wiem niestety zbyt wiele na…

- Nie ważne. – Artur machnął ręką, jakby coś od siebie odganiał. – Coś mi się po prostu przypomniało. W każdym razie, zrób u siebie miejsce dla naszego nowego nabytku, bo raczej z nami zostanie. – Jeśli da się przeprosić i odpowiednio ułaskawić, pomyślał Artur, ale tę część zatrzymał dla siebie. Ludzie mogliby nienajlepiej zareagować słysząc, że ich przyszły władca przejmuje się tym, co sądzi o nim jakiś ptak.

Józef przytaknął, ale nie odszedł natychmiast. Wyraźnie się wahał. Artur miał podejrzenia, że zostało mu jeszcze jakieś pytanie. Posłała sokolnikowi pytające spojrzenie.

- Oni nie specjalnie daje się karmić – powiedział w końcu Józef. – Próbowaliśmy mu dać coś do jedzenia, bo pogoda jest taka, że mało co może sobie upolować, ale on nie chce podchodzić do nikogo i nie tyka w ogóle jedzenia, a ty, Panie, jesteś jedyną osobą, do której się zbliża z własnej woli, więc…

- Powiedz mi, czym go karmić, a się tym zajmę.

Józef rozpromienił się.

- Wszystko przygotuję i gdy będziesz miał, Panie, czas zajrzeć do nas…

- Mogę zaglądać codziennie przed treningiem i pod wieczór.

- Raz dziennie w zupełności wystarczy.

Artur skinął głową.

- Jak będziesz mijał kuchnię poproś, żeby mi przysłali coś, co się dla niego nada. Zobaczymy, czy uda mi się go dziś namówić do jedzenia.

Józef wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby chciał zaprotestować przeciwko karmieniu dzikiego ptactwa w książęcych komnatach, ale w porę przypomniało mu się, że książę ma pierwszeństwo w decydowaniu, co się z jego pokojami dzieje. Zamiast protestów złożył księciu głęboki ukłon i wycofał się z pokoju.

A potem historia potoczyła się mniej więcej tak: Sokolnik Józef zajrzał do pałacowej kuchni i zamówił dla księcia dwie w miarę surowe myszy i odczuł całkiem perwersyjną przyjemność z nietłumaczenia po co księciu te myszy i podelektował się przez chwilę szokiem malującym się na twarzy kucharki z radością myśląc już o tym, jak piękne z tego wyjdą plotki.

W tym samym czasie kilka pięter wyżej Artur wyjął po raz kolejny tego dnia jabłko z szuflady i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu, z którego niestety niewiele wyniknęło. Potem westchnął, odłożył je na szafkę i wstał, by otworzyć okno na oścież. A potem usiadł z powrotem na łóżko, z jabłkiem w dłoni, ściskanym jak talizman, i wrócił do niezbyt wesołych rozmyślań.

Nie był pewien, jak ma przywołać Idiotę do siebie, po tym, jak nauczył go nieufności. Odkąd ten ptak pojawił się na w jego życiu, nie robił nic prócz udzielania mu pomocy, i nawet jeśli robił przy tym dużo hałasu i zamieszania, co czyniło go zjawiskiem dość irytującym, to jednak pomoc była pomocą i Artur nie powinien był odpłacać za nią tak gorzką monetą jaką był dość bezpodstawny przecież gniew. Wiedział od początku, że Idiota chciał go tylko ratować, że pewnie miał rację i nic dobrego nie przyszłoby z wycieczek w głąb płomieni, a mimo to odpędzał się od niego, jak od muchy i zamachiwał nań mieczem. Marna zapłata.

Coś uderzyło we framugę okna. Artur zobaczył, jak Idiota z trudem łapie równowagę na kawałku gzymsu i zerka w jego stronę. Wyglądał na chudszego niż Artur pamiętał i myśl ta przyniosła ze sobą poczucie winy. Wszystko przez jego dziecinne wybuchy złości.

- Hej – powiedział w stronę ptaka, łagodnie, nie unosząc głosu. – Jesteś. Bałem się, że nie przyjdziesz.

Ptak załopotał skrzydłami, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przechylił łepek.

- Chciałem…cię przeprosić – powiedział Artur, ściskając w dłoniach jabłko. Miał nadzieję, że Idiota naprawdę jest tak rozumny, jak mu się cały czas wydawało. Łatwiej jest przeprosić kogoś, kto rozumie twoje słowa. – Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać. Powinienem był ci podziękować za to, że znów próbowałeś mi ratować życie, a nie… – Potrząsnął głową. Obrócił jabłko dwa razy. Całkowicie bezrefleksyjnie. – Po prostu musiałem na kogoś zrzucić winę, bo nie chciałem jej wziąć na siebie. To było niegodne i niehonorowe. – Uniósł głowę. – Przepraszam.

Ptak przefrunął z okna na oparcie krzesła. Artur uznał to za wyraz dobrej woli. Sam zdziwił się tym, jaką ulgę poczuł. Zerknął w bok i wzrokiem zahaczył znów, jak często ostatnio, o wyryte w drewnie wyrazy.

- Gwen powiedziała… – zaczął, a potem zreflektował się i zaczął od innej strony. – Gwen to służąca Mor…mojej siostry. Jej była służąca. – Zatrzymał się na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi, niepewny jakiego określenia użyć. – Jej przyjaciółka. Umarła niedawno. – Ptak wydał z siebie dźwięk, którego Artur nie umiał zinterpretować. – Kilka dni przed śmiercią powiedziała mi, że to, czego mi trzeba to merlin. – Zmierzył ptaka wzrokiem. – Że merlin jest mi potrzebny do szczęścia.

Idiota przefrunął na brzeg łóżka, ostrożnie, nie spuszczając z Artura wzroku. Jakby nadal w każdej chwili gotowy był do ucieczki.

- Sokolnik twierdzi, że barbarzyńcy właśnie tak nazywają twój gatunek. _Merlin_. Zastanawiam się… – Znów przerwał i wbił wzrok w jabłko. – Może miała na myśli ciebie? – Jego palce powoli obracały owoc, w którego gładkiej skórce odbijał się niewyraźnie zarys jego postaci. – Zawsze mówiono mi, że nie ma takiego człowieka, który stać by się mógł przyjacielem króla, bo król musi stać ponad innymi ludźmi, odsunięty na dystans. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie i czerwonej skórki jabłka. – Nic jednak nie wspominano o tym, bym nie mógł się zaprzyjaźnić z wysoce inteligentnym, acz momentami podejrzanie niekompetentnym, magicznym ptakiem.

Miał wrażenie, że musi brzmieć dość żałośnie. Chyba naprawdę tak było, bo Idiota podleciał jeszcze bliżej, tuż pod rękę Artura i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał jak próba pocieszenia. Artur roześmiał się – z całej sytuacji i z samego siebie z całymi swymi skłonnościami do dramatów. Na co mu przyszło, w wieku lat dwudziestu jeden wzbudzać litość w elementach fruwających.

Wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie dotknął Idioty. Jabłko wymsknęło się z jego drugiej ręki i potoczyło po pościeli, zatrzymując się raptem ćwierć metra dalej. Artur zostawił je tam i skupił na głaskaniu Idioty po piórkach.

- Dobrze, że jesteś – powiedział po chwili, nadal trzymając się bardzo równego i łagodnego tonu głosu. – Chyba nie lubię być sam.

Ptak zaskrzeczał i odskoczył na bok, w kierunku jabłka. Dotknął go dziobem i popchnął przed siebie, a Artur nabrał dziwnie silnego przekonania, że Idiota chciałby to jabłko skonsumować. Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie jadasz jabłek – poinformował ptaka. – Jadasz gryzonie i owady i małe ptaki, ale nie warzywa i owoce.

Ptak nic sobie z tego nie robił i nadal wydawał się Arturowi zbytnio zainteresowany leżącym na łóżku owocem.

- Jak się otrujesz to nie będzie moja wina – upomniał Artur ptaka, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu by zabrać jabłko w bezpieczne miejsce. Na co właściwie miał je trzymać? Na wszelki wypadek? Gdyby jednak za parę lat cud miał się wydarzyć? Na pamiątkę? Niech Idiota je to jabłko, skoro mu tak odpowiada. Cóż z niego Arturowi? I czy jest lepszy sposób odcięcia się od całej sprawy i przejścia do normalności, niż pozbycie się ostatniego źródła jakichkolwiek nadziei?

Dlatego nie zaprotestował, gdy Idiota wbił dziób w jabłko i zaczął rozbijać je na kawałki, połykając co jakiś czas cząstkę. Obserwował tę ucztę ze spokojem i ciężkim, nadal wątpiącym i bolącym sercem, aż zauważył w końcu, że dookoła niego dzieje się coś dziwnego. Z różnych stron, z niesprecyzowanych kątów i zakamarków, w kierunku łóżka płynęły wiązki złotego światła, oplatały się wokół Artura, a potem ginęły, wnikając w jabłko lub ptaka. Z każdym nowym pasmem, każdą nową dozą złotego blasku, ptak i jabłko robili się coraz jaśniejsi i coraz bardziej świetliści, a powietrze w komnacie z każdą sekundą robiło się coraz bardziej duszne od magii. Aż w końcu światło stało się tak ostre, że Artur, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy i zasłonić je przedramieniem, by uniknąć oślepienia.

A kiedy światłość zniknęła i Artur otworzył oczy, na jego łóżku nie było już ani jabłka ani ptaka, a na ich miejscu leżała postać. Młody mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i pięknych kościach policzkowych ubrany w prosty strój służącego.

_Merlin._

Wspomnienia wróciły niepostrzeżenie i od tak, po prostu, Artur nagle zorientował się, że pamięta wszystko, co do joty. Że na łóżku leży nie ktoś obcy, a Merlin, _jego Merlin_, i że on pamięta doskonale, skąd Merlin przyszedł, czemu został i dlaczego jest bezcenny. I uśmiechnął się radośnie i dotknął opuszkami palców, delikatnie, nieskończenie ostrożnie, twarzy Merlina, by przekonać się, czy jest prawdziwy.

A gdy skora dotknęła skóry, wtedy do Artura zaczęły wracać i szczegóły i konteksty i cała historia, to, co było przed zniknięciem Merlina i to, co Artur uczynił potem, i Artur musiał zrewidować całkowicie swoje pojęcie o własnym życiu emocjonalnym, bo nim Merlin zniknął, Artur nie myślał o tym, co czuje zbyt wiele i najwyraźniej przegapił coś niesłychanie istotnego.

Oderwał palce od twarzy Merlina. Nie chciał go budzić. Wprawdzie o magii wiedział niewiele, ale był pewien, że zmienianie się z ptaka i jabłka w człowieka jest zajęciem wyczerpującym. Porządny wypoczynek z pewnością mu się przyda.

_(Artur do końca życia udawać miał, że decyzja o niebudzeniu Merlina na siłę nie miała nic wspólnego z tym, że nie czuł się w ogóle gotowy na rozmowę z nim, bo nadal nie umiał do końca złożyć w jedno pamięci o swym służącym i wyobrażenia o miłości idealnej, które stworzył sobie wyruszając na wyprawę. Przyznanie się do tego oznaczałoby przyznanie się do tego, że na chwilę ogarnęła go panika. Że nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Co zrobić, gdy w twoim życiu pojawia się nagle coś bezcennego i przerażającego zarazem, i gdy okazuje się, że z jakiegoś powodu łatwiej było tęsknić i kochać kogoś, gdy nie miało się o nim pojęcia, niż przyznać się do tego samego, gdy osoba, której to dotyczy jest na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Wystarczająco powodów by obudzić lęk w najodważniejszym z ludzi.)_

Artur ostrożnie położył się na łóżku obok nagle odzyskanego Merlina. Czuł jego miarowy oddech na swoim policzku i było w tym coś, co powoli tłumiło jego lęki i chciało zaprowadzić go na skraj euforii.

Miał czas. Miał możliwości. Miał szanse. Nikt mu już tego nie zabierze. Czyż to nie jest powód do radości?

Jest, zdecydowanie jest i Artur czuł tę radość, czuł ją całym sobą, ale pod nią znajdował też nadal niepokój; lęk i szalone kołatanie poplątanych myśli, których miał za dużo i które były zbyt ze sobą sprzeczne, by prowadzić miały do jakiejkolwiek konkluzji.

Musi się uspokoić.

Wziął głęboki oddech

Rozpoczął czekanie.

*/*/*/*

Czasami bywa tak, że gdzie by się nie zaszło i jak by daleko nie oddaliło się od punktu wyjścia, prędzej czy później i tak wraca się do tego samego miejsca, co zwykle. Choćby zrobiło się wszystko na przekór i choćby przeszkody mnożyły się jak szalone.

Niektórzy nazywają to przeznaczeniem, inni losem, jeszcze inni przypadkiem czy po prostu siłą nawyku.

Prawda jest taka, że natury człowieka nie da się tak łatwo zmienić. Zabierz pamięć, kontekst, rodzinę czy znajomych, rozplącz więzy, przerwij związek przyczynowo-skutkowy. Wszystko na nic, bo nawet oderwany od wszystkich sznurków człowiek zostaje ten sam i gdy po raz kolejny trafi na podobne wybory zachowa się znów zgodnie ze swym sumieniem i przeczuciem, a za paroma zakrętami odnajdzie ścieżkę, którą kiedyś już kroczył.

Dlatego Merlin wraca.

Opuszcza swój dom po raz pierwszy i po raz drugi.

Przylatuje.

Przychodzi.

Przybiega.

Z daleka, z bliska, z powodów wielkich i bardzo małych, z tęsknoty i z zafascynowania. Z pamięci i z zapomnienia.

Wraca, bo wszystkie ścieżki prowadzą w tym kierunku, bo na tę stronę świata zerkają wciąż ludzie, bo to tu wszystko się rozstrzygnie i dlatego, że tu jest jego miejsce i tu są jego przyjaciele, i, przede wszystkim, zdecydowanie przede wszystkim, dlatego, że to tutaj jest Artur.

Dlatego…

MERLIN powraca…

_[Merlin_ powraca...

Merlin powraca...

_M__**e**__rl_i_n_ powraca...

**MeRliN** powraca...

…powraca.

_Powraca. _

Znajduje zamek, znajduje Artura, i nigdzie dalej niczego nie szuka. Chodzi za nim jak cień, nieświadomy do końca tego, że tak naprawdę jest liczbą mnogą, i potyka się prawie o fragmenty samego siebie, równie zdezorientowane i równie wierne jednej osobie.

A potem jest ptak i jabłko i powoli stają się one jednością i…

…**MeRliNowi**…

… MERLINOWI…

…Merlinowi…

…_[Merlinowi_…

… _M__**e**__rl_i_n__owi_…

…nie pozostaje nic jak tylko podążyć za ich przykładem.

Gdy się budzi, znów jest cały zamknięty w liczbie pojedynczej.

*/*/*/*

Gdy Merlin się obudzi, pierwsze, co Artur zrobi, to rzuci w niego poduszką. Zamiast „kocham cię" i kwiatków. Bo Artur nie nadawał się do wyznań i romantyzmu i Merlin powinien go już na tyle znać, by wiedzieć, że w te klimaty Artur nie będzie nigdy wnikać.

Właśnie.

…

No dobrze, może nie rzut poduszką zamiast „kocham cię", może tylko jakoś obok. Na dodatek?

Bo Merlin bywał czasami mało błyskotliwy i mógłby nie przetłumaczyć odpowiednio intencji kryjących się za tą poduszką, którą dostałby prosto w twarz.

Więc nie zamiast.

Obok.

Żeby nie było nieporozumień.

Artur przeleżał tego dnia kilka bitych godzin, nie ruszając się z miejsca, starając się nie zamykać oczu i ściskając poduszkę w pogotowiu.

A potem Merlin otworzył oczy, a Artur tak skupił się na tym, co miało być obok, że całkowicie zapomniał o reszcie.

I bardzo możliwe, że gdy Artur wreszcie otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś krótkiego i celnego, to wylało się z niego całe morze słów. Wszystko to, co zbierało się w nim od pierwszego ranka i pierwszego przebudzenia, a zgromadzić się w nim zdążyło bardzo dużo.

I możliwe, że Artur zaczął od rzeczy znajomych i bezpiecznych – że nazwał Merlina idiotą i najgorszym służącym jakiego świat widział, że powiedział mu, że jest bezużyteczny i okropny i sprawia więcej kłopotu niż jest wart. Możliwe, że Artur powiedział też, a raczej wykrzyczał, że naprawdę miał kiedyś całkiem spokojne życie, nim zjawił się w nim Merlin i zaczął mieszać, nim Artur musiał go ratować i wyruszać na wyprawy, bić się z bestiami i wysłuchiwać uwag Morgany i znosić niezadowolenie ojca, i jak w ogóle Merlin mógł po tym wszystkim tak po prostu pójść i oddać swoje życie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i zostawić Artura samego, jakby w ogóle taka opcja wchodziła w rachubę, zostawić go takiego samego i samotnego po tym, jak Artur przyzwyczaił się już do braku samotności, i w ogóle granda i okropność, a ja się dla ciebie _zabiłem_ i to też niewiele dało, i było zupełnie pusto i zbyt cicho, i nie rób tego więcej, bo drugi raz może się nie udać, i co ty sobie właściwie myślałeś z tym drzewem? I z ptakiem i z tymi wszystkimi jabłkami, przez które Morgana zaczęła dostawać paranoi, a ja już nigdy nie będę mógł zjeść szarlotki, bo mi się będą bzdury wydawać i kanibalizm po prostu, a ja przecież bardzo lubię szarlotki. Lubiłem właściwie, bo teraz patrzeć nawet na nie nie mogę, bo, jak wspominałem, kanibalizm i w ogóle paranoja, i czy widzisz, jak ja się poświęcam? I to wszystko, _wszystko_, jest twoja wina i ty musisz mi obiecać, _musisz_, że mnie nigdy, przenigdy nie opuścisz.

I bardzo możliwe, że gdzieś pomiędzy tym wszystkim było jakieś małe „kocham cię" i że Merlin słuchał tego wszystkiego dość wybiórczo i że zaprotestował parę razy, przy tych częściach z idiotami, i że stracił wątek jeszcze więcej razy, najczęściej przy tych fragmentach o jabłkach i drzewach, bo właściwie w ogóle nie rozumiał, co Artur nagle miał do sadownictwa, i że cudem tylko wyłowił z tego wszystkiego to głupie „kocham cię" a potem ogłuchł na całą resztę, bo skupił się na tym, czy dobrze usłyszał, co właśnie usłyszał, czy może tylko wydawało mu się, że coś usłyszał, i czy wypada zapytać, żeby Artur powtórzył to jedno zdanie i czy to nie będzie tak, że jak on zapyta i okaże się, że jednak coś mu się tylko wydawało, to nie zapadnie się pod ziemię i będzie musiał żyć z tym, że zapytał Artura, czy on przypadkiem właśnie nie wyznał mu, że go kocha i to będzie najbardziej żenujący moment jego życia i serce mu chyba od tego umrze, uschnie i złamie się na dwa.

I możliwe, że Artur zauważył w końcu, że Merlin w ogóle go już nie słucha i wpatruje się w niego wielkim oczami i możliwe, że zażądał od niego odrobiny uwagi (_bo czy ja tak dużo wymagam?_) i zapytał, o co znowu chodzi i czemu Merlin wygląda, jak śnięta ryba, a Merlin zamrugał parę razy, prawie przegryzł powierzchnie warg do krwi i zbladł w sposób dość przerażający, a potem wyjąkał coś na temat tego, czy Artur naprawdę, tak na serio i w ogóle, czy przypadkiem nie powiedział właśnie, że on Merlina… i czy on na serio tak, bo… _bo_?

I możliwe, że Artur jakimś cudem zrozumiał, o co Merlinowi chodzi i spuścił wzrok i objął mocniej poduszkę i powiedział, że owszem i oczywiście, i czy ty myślisz, że ja tak dla wszystkich i byle kogo, _doprawdy_, i powiedział to wszystko tonem, który był butny i nonszalancki, pełen obwarowań na wypadek odrzucenia, i starał się jak mógł, żeby wyszło bardzo po męsku i lakonicznie, jakby wcale nie miał głowy pełnej poematów i metafor i nie był gotów błagać na kolanach.

Bardzo możliwe, że Merlin uśmiechnął się wtedy do niego w odpowiedzi, tak radośnie jakby ktoś właśnie wręczył mu w prezencie cały świat i możliwe, że Artur zapatrzył się w ten uśmiech na parę dobrych minut i całkiem zapomniał o tworzeniu i utrzymywaniu pozorów.

Możliwe, że Merlin nieśmiało wyciągnął do niego rękę i złapał jego dłoń, splatając ich palce w jedno. Możliwe, że spędzili trochę czasu wpatrując się w swoje połączone dłonie i uśmiechając się głupio raz po raz do siebie i świata, i nawet tych dłoni, jakby kompletnie im odbiło i stracili całkiem rozeznanie w tym, jak romans wyglądać powinien i co właściwie powinni ze sobą zrobić. Bardzo możliwe, że to otumanienie zupełnie im nie przeszkadzało, bo przecież w końcu, _wreszcie_, dobrnęli do końca i nigdzie się nie śpieszyli.

Wiele rzeczy jest możliwych.

Pewnych jest tylko kilka elementów.

Ktoś dostał poduszką po głowie. Ten drugi ktoś zresztą też.

Podczas rozmowy słowo „idiota" padło kilka razy. Z obu stron.

Zaplątało się w nią też z jedno czy dwa wyznania uczuć.

Poduszka w którymś momencie spadła na podłogę i przeleżałam tam, zignorowana doszczętnie, do następnego poranka i jeszcze trochę.

I tak się to wszystko skończyło.

Dokładnie w ten sposób.

Tego akurat możecie być pewni.

*/*/*/*

Gdy Merlin się obudzi, wydarzy się wiele rzeczy.

Nie wszystkie z nich zarejestruje i nie wszystkie zrozumie. Nad niektórymi spędzi dużo czasu, nim rozgryzie ich sens.

Na razie Merlin śpi, a Artur czuwa.

Gdy Merlin się obudzi, przytomności starczy mu na ledwie kilkanaście minut. Na wpół ledwie świadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół niego, straci przynajmniej jedną trzecią arturowego monologu i będzie tego długo i gorąco żałował _(gdy oprzytomnieje już na dobre i dotrze do niego, co było tematem tej wypowiedzi i dlaczego on była strasznie, ale to strasznie istotna)_. Artur nie powtórzy jej przez wiele lat, twierdząc uparcie, że skoro Merlin nie był zainteresowany tematem, kiedy Artur się uzewnętrzniał po raz pierwszy, to teraz niech żałuje. A potem, wiele lat potem, gdy zbłąkana strzała trafi Artura w udo i doprowadzi do zakażenia, a Merlin będzie czuwał nad łóżkiem Artura, rozgorączkowany i przerażony, bo kto to słyszał, tak drobna rana, tak idiotyczne zakażenie, tak bezradna magia, wtedy, dopiero wtedy, Artur powie mu to wszystko jeszcze raz. Z pamięci. Nawet nie udając, że nie nauczył się tego na pamięć wracając przez lata wspomnieniami do wciąż tej samej sceny. Powie wszystko raz jeszcze, łącznie z dygresjami na temat szarlotek i dużą ilością obraźliwych uwag względem merlinowej inteligencji. Oczywiście Merlin będzie wtedy płakać i zatykać uszy i mówić mu, że wcale nie słucha, odmawia słuchania i niech Artur przestanie się zachowywać, jakby umierał. Po raz drugi straci prawie połowę wyznania.

A gdy minie jeszcze doba, ciężka i zbyt długa, Artur zacznie zdrowieć i Merlin zacznie wierzyć w to uzdrowienie i na nowo zacznie się interesować takimi drobiazgami jak treść miłosnych deklaracji. No teraz, powie mu Artur, to możesz sobie sam resztę dopowiedzieć, skoro mnie ignorujesz wtedy, gdy nie trzeba.

Gdy Merlin się obudzi, wiele, wiele lat przed incydentem ze zbłąkaną strzałą, będzie trochę dziwnie. Gdy oprzytomnieje, nie będzie nic pamiętał, a Artur będzie pamiętał wszystko i to wszystko to będzie o wiele za dużo. Dlatego przez kilka dni powietrze między nimi będzie ciężkie od niewypowiedzianych słów, a Merlin będzie potykał się o drażliwe tematy. I będzie przez czas jakiś niezręcznie– Artur będzie zmagał się sam ze sobą, a Merlin będzie na niego patrzeć pytająco o wiele częściej niż zwykle i zastanawiać się nocami, czemu po tym, jak już wyznano mu miłość rzeczy nie zrobiły się jakieś prostsze.

Artur dojdzie w końcu do wniosku, że jest może zdolny do porywów romantycznych, ale nie jest bynajmniej zdolny do przyznania się do nich, i wiele bukietów i poematów zostanie przygotowanych a potem wyrzuconych, a wiele miłych słów zamieni się gdzieś na drodze pomiędzy mózgiem a ustami w wyliczankę cudzych przywar, a Artur spędzi dużo czasu przeklinając w duchu samego siebie.

Merlin dojdzie do wniosku, że z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn Arturowi znów się coś zaczęło pogarszać i spędzi dużo czasu usiłując go prostować za pomocą wojny podjazdowej na niesubordynację i brudne skarpetki.

Obserwatorzy tych wydarzeń, mniej więcej pół dworu, wszyscy rycerze, dziewięćdziesiąt procent strażników pałacowych i niezliczone rzesze służby, uznają całość tych wydarzeń za rzecz wysoce rozrywkową i bawić się będą doskonale.

W końcu, Merlin i Artur i tak się jakoś odnajdą i zejdą na dobre, w co nie wątpił przez chwilę absolutnie nikt oprócz, chwilami, ich samych.

Pomiędzy romansem wydarzy się wiele innych rzeczy. Może mniej interesujących dla postronnych, ale równie istotnych.

Odbędzie się wiele rozmów.

Morgana i Artur pokłócą się głośno i bardzo gwałtownie. Oficjalnie, kłótnia dotyczyć będzie tego, czy Merlin powinien się dowiedzieć, o tym, co się stało, tak jak uważała Morgana, czy dla jego własnego dobra należy go chronić przed prawdą. W praktyce Artur miał wrażenie, że chodzi tu bardziej o Gwen i odpowiedzialność. Kłótnia minie, półmisek roztrzaska się o ścianę jako jedyna jej ofiara, a Morgana zruga Artura doszczętnie za ogólnie idiotyczną postawę. Nim zdąży trzasnąć drzwiami, Artur wytknie jej, że uwielbia dyskutować o dobru Gwen nie pytając jej o zdanie. Jak wszystko, co prawdziwe, tak i to ją zaboli.

_(Morgana przeprosi. Gwen wybaczy, bo zawsze wybacza. Morgana nigdy nie nabierze pewności czy to wybaczenie jest prawdziwe. Gwen będzie nosić pastelowe suknie, myśleć, o tym, czego pragnie i ćwiczyć mówienie „nie". Morgana będzie starała się być cierpliwa.)_

Gdy Merlin się obudzi, dowie się o wszystkim. Opowiedzą mu całość ze szczegółami. Artur niechętnie i ogólnikowo, Gwen fragmentarycznie, Morgana równo, dokładnie i bezlitośnie. Gdy dojdą do śmierci Gwen, Merlin schowa twarz w dłoniach, a Gwen nie powie nic. Gdy dojdą do zmartwychwstania i późniejszego powtórnego odejścia królowej, Artur odwróci wzrok.

W rozmowie w cztery oczy Merlin przeprosi Gwen, a ona mu wybaczy, ale nie zapomni. Merlin nie powie jej, że gdyby miał kiedyś wybierać pomiędzy nią a Arturem, to znów by ją poświęcił. Gwen nie powie mu, że się tego domyśla. To złudzenie absolutnej bliskości i zaufania, które łączyło ich przed tym wszystkim, nigdy już do nich nie wróci. Bez tego będą jednak trochę lepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Z rozmowy Merlina z Morganą nikt inny nie usłyszy ani słowa. Nie przedostaną się na zewnątrz żadne krzyki czy szepty. W zamkniętym szczelnie pokoju, Merlin i Morgana ustalą, przyciszonymi głosami i z pełną stanowczością, zasady na resztę życia. Jeśli jeszcze raz coś takiego zrobisz, zapłacisz, powie Morgana. Zapłacisz tym, co ci najdroższe. Nie będę mieć litości. Merlin przytaknie i zgodnie z tym paktem Morgana przez resztę życia będzie mu patrzeć na ręce, choć czasami wzbudzać w nim będzie to ogromny gniew. Morgana nigdy jedna nie przestanie. W głębi duszy Merlin będzie jej za to wdzięczny.

Gdy Merlin się obudzi i wróci do siebie, gdy zacznie przypominać sobie urywaki tego, co zrozumiał, gdy był zawieszony pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią, wtedy urośnie w siłę, a raczej nauczy się korzystać z pełni tego, co już zebrał.

Zacznie się zmieniać i nie będzie jedyny.

Artur urośnie w rozwagę.

Gwen urośnie w znajomość samej siebie.

Morgana urośnie w cierpliwość.

Pojawią się nowe sny, nowe bestie, nowe potyczki.

Uter będzie wciąż zasiadać na tronie, ale z każdym tygodniem jego siła będzie słabła, a Artur będzie coraz bliżej przejęcia swego dziedzictwa. Z każdym miesiącem ich czwórka będzie działać coraz płynniej, coraz bardziej spójnie. Nauczą się mówić, co myślą i słuchać tego, co proponują inni. Nauczą się myśleć w kategoriach racjonalnych i pilnować siebie nawzajem. Nauczą się żyć razem.

Gdy Merlin się obudzi, Artur pomyśli, jakiś czas później, na granicy snu i na marginesie innych spraw, że następnego dnia spróbuje go przedstawić swojej matce, tak formalnie i z całym kontekstem. Bo może ona zrozumie. I będzie myślał przez chwilę o tym, że Merlin powinien jej przypaść do gustu, nawet jeśli jest służącym, i o innych, pokrewnych tematowi sprawach, aż nagle dotrze do niego, że jego matka umarła dwadzieścia jeden lat temu i przez chwilę będzie tak, jak gdyby umarła po raz drugi, tylko bardziej okrutnie i bezpośrednio. Nie zaśnie już tej nocy. Nie zapyta Merlina nigdy, czy ta Igerna, która oglądała z zachwytem jego pojedynki i łajała go za brak odpowiedzialności, była Igerną prawdziwą. Nie będzie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Jakiś czas po tym wszystkim odnajdzie w znów zamkniętym na cztery spusty pokoju dwa listy. Jeden zatrzyma, jeden zostawi w komnacie ojca. Nigdy się nie dowie, czy Uter przeczytał w ogóle ten zaadresowany do siebie. Swój list otworzy natychmiast i przeczyta jeszcze setki razy, aż atrament wyblaknie a papier prawie rozpadnie się ze starości.

Nim Uter zginie, jeden z licznych magicznych ataków rozwścieczy go na tyle, że rozpocznie drugą Wielką Czystkę i schwytani przez łowców głów magowie i czarownice będą płonąć na stosach. Artur będzie protestować, Morgana będzie krzyczeć, oboje wylądują w sąsiadujących ze sobą celach lochów. Gwen nie powie nic, schyli głowę i przeczeka to, jak wszystko inne. Miną lata nim nauczy się wyrażać swoje zdanie pewnie wobec kogoś poza ich trójką.

Gdy Uter zacznie znów palić stosy, dym wbije się na wysokość, sięgając nieboskłonu i zasnuwając przestrzeń szarą warstwą chmur. Na długi czas Camelot pogrąży się w półmroku.

Merlin wytrzyma trzy dni. Gdy słońce zajdzie po raz trzeci, Merlin położy się koło Artura, położy głowę w miejscu, gdzie najlepiej słychać bicie jego serca i zamknie oczy. Muszę odejść, powie.

Artur zaciśnie palce na jego nadgarstku. Westchnie.

Wiem, odpowie i to będzie tyle. Nie starczy mu słów na nic więcej.

Tej nocy nie będą marnować czasu na sen.

Następnego ranka, gdy Artur w końcu wypuści go z klatki swoich ramion, Merlin ruszy w kierunku Wyspy Błogosławionych, przechodząc po drodze przez jak najwięcej miasteczek i wiosek. We wszystkich będzie rozgłaszał tę samą wieść. Kto chce się ocalić, niech się przyjdzie na wyspę. Kto chce przeczekać to wszystko, niech idzie za mną.

Mało kto od razu mu uwierzy, ale nadzieja to potężna, choć czasem głupia siła, więc i tak przyjdą. Nie będą mieli innego wyboru.

Dwa miesiące po tym, jak Merlin opuści Camelot i stanie po raz kolejny na Wyspie Błogosławionych, Uter otrzyma pierwszy meldunek o tym, że wszyscy podejrzani ukrywają się na wyspie. Miecz i stal okażą się jednak bezradne wobec magicznych mgieł. Na nic zda się jego wściekłość i rozkazy, do końca swojego panowania Uter nie spali już nikogo.

Przez trzy lata Artur będzie przechadzał się tylko po jednej stronie murów obronnych i spędzał o wiele za dużo czasu wpatrując się w linię horyzontu. Będzie milczał więcej i częściej szukał towarzystwa Gwen czy Morgany, ale życie, choć dziwnie pustawe i samotne, będzie do zniesienia. Będzie szukał nowych kandydatów na rycerzy poza szeregami arystokracji i popleczników wśród starych rodów. Będzie układał plany.

Będzie czekał.

Aż pewnego dnia umrze król, Artur zapłacze nad ojcem i założy na głowę koronę, i na cztery strony świata rozpłyną się wieści o tym, że Camelot ma nowego władcę.

Przez następne dni Artur nie będzie miał ani chwili na złapanie oddechu, ale mimo to będzie wciąż wyglądać za okno jakby czegoś wyczekiwał.

Minie tydzień.

Ósmego dnia zbudzi się długo przed świtem. W ciemności nocy będzie rozmyślał nad niestałością ludzkich serc i pozwoli sobie rozważyć scenariusz, w którym Merlin nie wraca.

A potem, gdy świt zagości już na niebie, do jego pokoju wparuje Gwen. Z rozwianym włosem i szczęściem na twarzy. Nie zdąży wykrztusić z siebie ani pół zdania nim Artur wybiegnie z komnaty jak oszalały. Jej słowa i tak nie będą potrzebne.

Gdy Artur będzie zbiegać po schodach, w stroju nie do końca przystającym władcy, gdy Gwen złapie oddech i pobiegnie do Morgany, gdy zamek powoli budzić się będzie do życia, wtedy z ciemności lasu wyłoni się niepozorna postać, której sylwetkę Gwen zauważyła stając o pierwszym brzasku na murach.

Merlin wróci do domu.

Tym razem na dobre.

Rozpocznie się nowa era.

I nic, ani czas, ani zawiść, ani gniew, nie wymaże jej już z kart historii.

***Koniec***

No i jak? Proszę się z opiniami nie krępować ;)

P.S. Za jakiś dzień czy dwa pod tym adresem pojawią się informacje dodatkowe na temat tego fika, tak dla zainteresowanych – link do postu w profilu. Ale to za parę dni, bo teraz padam z nóg.


End file.
